Dragon Dynasty
by Nz-san
Summary: El futuro de dos Dinastias dependera de dos principes que no tienen nada en común. Hecho por Nadia Zeta y UltiSG gracias OTRO MILAGO DE LA MADRE TERESA DE CALCUTA SE VOLVERA SANTA ! actualize :P
1. Prologo

Dragon Dynasty

Por Ulti_SG

 Y 

 Nadia Zeta

Desde hace un siglo esta tierra a sido dominada por 4 dinastías sumamente poderosas que se han caracterizado por diferentes aspectos.

La dinastía del Tigre:

Esta dinastía se caracteriza por ser el origen del sumo

La dinastía del cisne:

Esta dinastía se caracteriza por ser una tierra pacifica aunque poderosa

Y las ultimas dos dinastías las más poderosas que existen 

La dinastía del Fénix:

Esta dinastía sé a caracterizado por ser la cumbre del guerrero  Samurai.

Los Guerreros Son, han protegido desde años a los gobernantes de esta dinastía desde Son Gohan  hasta Son Goku  en la actualidad. 

La dinastía del Dragón:

Esta dinastía sé a caracterizado por ser lugar de origen de Ninjitsu es decir el origen de Ninja

El Ninja producto del Samurai a sido un asesino, un mercenario a sueldo que ha deshonrado el verdadero nombre de los Samurai y cambiado su nombre como una negación a sus orígenes.

El emperador de la dinastía Fénix junto con el de la dinastía Dragón decidieron unirse para lograr una unión más sólida tanto militar como económica, esta unión se consumirá bajo el matrimonio de la Princesa Bulma de la dinastía Fénix y el príncipe Vejita de la dinastía Dragón esto tendrá efecto al momento de que alguno de los dos emperadores deje de existir, sin embargo hecho de que él reino esté bajo el poder de dos dinastías no es del agrado para las otras dos, mucho menos, para el consejero real de la dinastía Dragón ya que durante años ha manipulado el trono  a costa del Rey.

Ahora la princesa Bulma  una joven de 23 años única hija del emperador Sutsuke y el Príncipe Vejita de 26 años el primogénito de 3 vástagos hijos del rey Vejita tienen la edad suficiente para realizar el matrimonio y aún más el emperador de la dinastía Fénix está a punto de morir.


	2. El destino de dos Dinastias

Capitulo 1 

El Destino de Dos Dinastías

La Gran Ciudad de Himura, cede del dominio de la Dinastía del Fénix, esplendorosa por todos los rincones que uno viese desde su fundación. No habia ciudad mas envidiada que no fuera esta. Décadas atrás era una capital pacifica y prospera, pero en los últimos años con los cambios de gobierno que estaba sufriendo el continente, los problemas se hacen presentes, desde pequeñas riñas hasta grandes levantamientos por parte de vándalos y de mas gente inconforme.

El emperador Sutsuke, un par de años más joven hubiera podido controlar la situación que sobre su ciudad y sus tierras se presentan, pero ya era un hombre mayor y escaso de vitalidad y fuerzas como para andar en esos ajetreos.

Podría haber muerto en paz hace años, pero a la falta de un hijo varón que tome su lugar... era algo por lo que no podía irse aun y por varios años se ha aferrado a la vida para evitar que aquel día llegase.

Un ligero golpeteo en la puerta saco de sus pensamientos al emperador. Durante varias horas habia estado en sus aposentos meditando.

Sutsuke: - dio el paso la voz firme del emperador quien continuaba en una pose de meditación.

Lentamente un hombre entro a los aposentos del emperador, postrándose frente a él en ademán de saludo y respeto.- Escuche que solicitaba mi presencia mi señor- hablo el hombre de cabello negro alborotado permaneciendo con la cabeza inclinada.

Sutsuke: Sabes que no me gusta que tengas esas formalidades conmigo Goku- respondió el emperador.

Goku: Lo lamento, es solo la costumbre señor- dijo levantando rápidamente la vista y colocando una de sus manos de tras de su melena.- De cualquier manera, ¿para que solicita mi presencia?

Sutsuke: Ay Son Goku, sabes que yo estimaba a tu padre y era mi mas fiel amigo. Al momento de su muerte tu has demostrado ser merecedor de mi aprecio y de mi confianza.

Goku: Me halaga señor que piense así de mí.

Sutsuke: Y no es de mas muchacho.- sonrió levemente- Créeme que si Dios me hubiera concedido la dicha de tener un hijo varón, hubiera rezado que fuera como tú.

Goku: Pero usted tiene una hermosa hija mi señor.

Sutsuke: Lo sé, lo sé, pero lo que te dije no significa que no la aprecia a ella, al contrario ella a sido la causante de todas mis dichas y alegrías en toda mi vida... - se detuvo un momento.

Goku: ¿Pero?...- pregunto.

Sutsuke: Sabes perfectamente que quien debe tomar mi lugar al momento que en que yo muera debe ser mi primogénito varón y por desgracia no cuento con alguno.- su mirada se torno seria.

Goku: Lo sé señor. Y a veces me pregunto... quien lo sucederá al trono... Pero no hay que ser tan pesimistas, aun le queda mucha vida mi señor-

Sutsuke: ... No, te equivocas- dijo- Por mucho tiempo me he negado a hacerlo pero, poco a poco siento como mis fuerzas se van agotando y créeme que no durare mucho más.

Son Goku no estaba ciego, sabia perfectamente que el emperador era un hombre bastante mayor, es mas, le sorprende que aun siguiera en esta vida.

Sutsuke: ... Es por eso que ya es hora...

Goku: ¿Perdón?- pregunto al momento de no entender a lo que se refería.

Sutsuke: Años atrás, yo como emperador de esta dinastía hice un pacto con el joven emperador Vejita Ou en ese entonces... en el que ambos uniríamos las dos dinastías para formar una sola.

Goku lo miro sorprendido ante esto, a pesar de sus años de servicio no estaba enterado de nada por el estilo. Los Samuráis y los Ninjas juntos? Era algo difícil de creer.

Sutsuke: No muchos lo saben, pero si unimos el poder de ambas se creara una unión muy sólida, tanto militar como económica, y eso es lo que verdaderamente le falta a estas tierras, como últimamente lo habrás notado ¿no es así?

Goku: Sí, hay muchos conflictos entre la gente de Himura y no solo aquí, sino en otras regiones cercanas.

Sutsuke: Correcto. Si fuera años mas joven tal vez pudiera manejarlo yo solo pero... lamentablemente no lo soy, esta dinastía requiere de un nuevo líder, joven y calculador que sepa como regir el poder... Y como anteriormente lo dije no cuento con alguien que me suceda al trono... y si muero ¿qué crees que pasaría con Bulma? Ella no puede tomar el poder por si sola, como mi única hija tiene ese derecho, pero a la vez el simple hecho de ser mujer se lo impide, es por eso que cuando se case con el príncipe Vejita de la dinastía Dragon estará a salvo.

Goku: ¿Casarse?- pensó.

Sutsuke: Tal y como lo oyes- continuo como si hubiera leído los pensamientos del joven Samurai- Ese fue el pacto entre ambos... el cual tendrá efecto en cuanto alguno de los emperadores de alguna de las dinastías muriese... y se consumirá cuando ambos príncipes de ambas dinastías contraigan matrimonio.

Goku: Jamás me imagine que usted haya realizado esa clase de trato señor.

Sutsuke: ¿Crees que hice mal?- pregunto.

Goku: Yo confió plenamente en usted señor y si en verdad creyó en ese momento que era lo correcto no lo contradigo. Además creo que de alguna manera lo hizo tanto por el bienestar de su pueblo como el de su hija.- respondió en un tono serio.

Sutsuke: Al escucharte hablar así me recuerdas mucho a tu padre... dime muchacho ¿qué crees que él me hubiera respondido ante tal pregunta?

Goku: Estoy seguro que hubiera concordado conmigo emperador- sonrió levemente al responder.

Sutsuke: Eso espero- dijo- Ahora lo difícil será hacer entender a mi hija.

Goku: Concuerdo con usted, tantos años a su lado... no creo que acepte tan fácilmente- añadió.

Sutsuke: Ha ha ha Si es verdad mi hija es de un carácter bastante fuerte, me costara bastante que entienda razones, pero espero y tu me ayudes Son Goku.

Goku: Cuente con ello.

Sutsuke: Durante muchos años has sido su protector y estoy seguro de que te estima como un buen amigo.

Goku: Al igual que yo a ella señor.

Sutsuke: Me alegra que sea así... Bien, ¿podrías ir a buscarla y traerla aquí?

Goku: Por supuesto, enseguida la traeré ante su presencia.

Sutsuke: Una cosa mas- dijo- Trata de que esto no se divulgue aún ¿quieres?

Goku: Confié en mí- dijo muy seguro.

Sutsuke: Puedes retirarte- finalizo el emperador. Y ante la orden el samurai realizo un ademán para después salir lentamente de los aposentos del emperador.

La ciudad de Himura cuenta con una población muy atareada y llena de vida. Adornada con espléndida arquitectura. La gente de aquí haya en sus labores. Los mercados eran los de mas concurrencia y a la vez lo más exóticos, tanto que ninguna princesa se podría resistir a visitarlos, a pesar que tiene rotundamente prohibido el salir del castillo.

- ¿Esta segura de esto princesa?- pregunto la joven de cabello negro.

- Shhh aquí afuera ni se te ocurra llamarme así, Chichi- exclamo la joven de cabello azul.

Chichi: Oh, lo siento prince... es decir Bulma.

Bulma: Así esta mejor- añadió- ¿Y bien? ¿Paso como cualquier chica normal vistiendo así?- pregunto.

Chichi: Si, te ves como cualquier otra mujer de por aquí- respondió.

Como princesa, Bulma no podía salir del castillo muy seguido que digamos y mucho menos sola. Recordaba que años atrás era muy frecuente sus salidas pero ahora, gracias a la situación que se presenta de inestabilidad social, debe escabullirse para poder salir del castillo que de cierta manera pudiera ser su jaula de oro.

Al lado de su dama de compañía y vistiendo un sencillo kimono amarillo, Bulma de vez en cuando realizaba estos , claro que siempre eran lo suficientemente cuidadosas para no ser descubiertas, claro que pese a eso Chichi siempre estaba igual de nerviosa en esta situación. Ambos estaban en un pequeño callejón de los tantos que habia en las construcciones cerca de donde estaba el mercado. Bulma veía maravillada tantos objetos en aquellos pequeños estantes, eran tan sencillos pero a la vez con toques que dejaban encantada a la princesa, para cualquiera ir a esta clase de sitios no era muy excitante que digamos, pero para una princesa era toda una aventura.

Chichi: Solo espero que no nos metamos en problemas- dijo con aparentes nervios.

Bulma: Ji ji ji vamos Chichi no nos han descubierto en las pocas veces que lo hemos hecho, ven solo actúa normalmente- dijo al momento de salir del callejón y caminar entre toda la gente como si fuera una mas del rebaño.

Chichi: Espérame Bulma, no me dejes atrás!- salió rápidamente de tras de la joven.

Las dos jóvenes pasaban como dos chicas normales entre todas aquellas personas. Bulma observaba con atención todos los pequeños puestos y se detenía en cada uno de ellos hasta que observaba todo lo que habia en él.

Veía toda clase de cosas, desde vestimentas tradicionales, pinturas, adornos, pequeños puestos en los que habia toda clase de aves de hermosos colores en sus plumas, comida, en fin mucha variedad.

Chichi: ¿No crees que ya es suficiente señorita? Creo que debemos volver, se hace tarde- comento.

Bulma: ¿Estas bromeando?- pregunto- Mira que flor tan hermosa, ni en le castillo hay alguna como esta- comento al oler la fragancia de una flor en un puesto de flores.

- Me alegra que le gusten mis flores señorita- comento la dueña del puesto ante el comentario de la joven.

Bulma: Verdaderamente son hermosas, ay si no hubiera olvidado mi dinero hubiera podido comprar una- añadió.

- Bueno, eres la primera que me dice algo así de estas flores así que... puedes tomar una, la que tú gustes- comento.

Bulma: ¿En serio? ¿No sería mucha molestia?- pregunto.

- Adelante por favor

Bulma: Esta bien, si tu insistes- dijo finalmente- ¿Ahora cual tomare?- dijo poniendo pose pensativa- Esta es hermosa- dijo tomando una flor con todos sus pétalos abiertos con colores anaranjados y rojos, en su centro habia colores amarillos y en la punta de sus pétalos un blanco muy tenue.

- Tiene muy buen gusto señorita- comento con una amable sonrisa.

Chichi: ¿Ya podemos irnos?- pregunto de nueva cuenta.

Bulma: Esta bien esta bien ya Vamonos- dijo finalmente- Muchas gracias por el obsequio.

- Espero que vuelvan pronto

Bulma: Tenlo por seguro- se despidió mientras Chichi la jalaba del brazo casi obligándola a marcharse.

Bulma: No se porque te estresas tanto Chichi- comentaba mientras ambas caminaban de vuelta al castillo.

Chichi: Princesa imagine si descubren que salimos sin permiso y solas, uy de seguro me meteré en problemas.

Bulma: No te preocupes, si pasa eso solo di que fue idea mía y ya.

Chichi: ¬¬ Pero es que si fue su idea

Bulma: En dado caso, solo nos ausentamos un par de horas no creo que vayan a notar que faltamos, recuerda que tenemos una cuartada, ordene claramente que no me molestaran porque estaba muy cansada y ante eso no creo que nadie entre a mi habitación y sé de cuenta de ello ¿o sí?

Chichi: Su usted lo dice- acepto finalmente.

Ambas caminaron un extremo del camino en silencio hasta que pasaban por un pequeño puente de madera en donde un par de hombres estaban.

Chichi: Espera Bulma, esos hombres me dan muy mala espina.- dijo deteniendo en seco a la princesa.

Bulma: ¿Tu crees? Yo no lo veo así- dijo ingenuamente.

Era un pequeño grupo de 4 sujetos los cuales concentraban toda su atención hacia ellas.

Chichi: Creo que mejor vamos por otro lado.

Bulma: No digas tonterías, es la manera más fácil y rápida de llegar así que vamos- dijo tomando un brazo de la joven.

Ambas continuaron su camino, Bulma ni prestaba atención ante aquel grupo, por otro lado mientras se acercaban mas a ellos Chichi se ponía más nerviosa, definitivamente estaba un poco asustada.

Estaban a pocos metros del grupo y cuando pensaron que pasarían sin ningún problema uno de ellos se paro frente a ellas deteniéndolas en seco.

Bulma: Disculpe pero quisiera pasar, con permiso.- dijo sin miedo en sus palabras e intento pasar a un lado de aquel hombre pero de nueva cuenta se interpuso entre ellas.

Chichi: Uy, te lo dije, te lo dije- susurro al oído de la princesa pero esta miraba sin temor al grupo.

Bulma: ¿Se les ofrece algo caballeros?- pregunto seriamente.

- Mmm que hacen un par de linduras como ustedes tan solas?- pregunto uno e instantáneamente los otros tres se colocaron de tras de ellas, rodeándolas.

Bulma: No es algo que te incumba o si?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Chichi: Por favor no les hables así- le dijo al oído.

- Al parecer tienes una lengua muy larga y no te han enseñado que no debes hablarle así a ningún hombre- comento otro que estaba a sus espaldas.

Bulma: Yo no veo a ningún hombre por aquí o si?

- Eres una gatita muy fiera muñeca- dijo uno al momento de tomar por el brazo a la joven con cierta fuerza.

Bulma: No me toques!- dijo tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre.

Chichi: Bulma!- intento ayudarla pero otro sujeto la sujeto de un brazo de la misma forma.

Bulma: Suéltame en este instante, es una orden!

- ¿Ahora me ordenas? Cuando te dome te aseguro que no te quedaran ganas de hablarle así a nadie mas- aclaro al momento de levantar uno de sus brazos con la intención de proporcionarle un golpe, pero súbitamente un golpe en su cabeza se lo impidió.

La atención de todos fue atraída hacia el suelo en donde solamente una manzana rodó, la cual habia sido el instrumento para evitar que aquel hombre golpeara a la joven.

- Yo que tu... lo pensaría dos veces antes de... querer volver a ser algo así- se escucho de una voz masculina proveniente de un par de metros atrás de ellos, al voltear todos observaron a un hombre recargado en el barandal del puente comiendo apaciblemente una manzana.

- Infeliz, como te atreviste a golpearme?- reclamo.

- Si de verdad fueras un hombre, lo ultimo que harías en tu patética vida seria levantar un puño contra una mujer- decía aun comiendo aquella fruta.

Chichi: Oh uh ya nos descubrieron- pensó al momento de reconocer a quien estaba ahí.

Bulma: ¿Goku? ¿Pero que hace aquí?! -_-- pensó.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Te daremos una lección que jamás olvidaras al meterte en asuntos que no te incumben. A él muchachos.- ordeno y al instante los 4 se olvidaron de en lo que estaban y corrieron rumbo al samurai quien solo los veía apaciblemente como venían hacia él desenvainando una que otra espada o daga.

Goku le dio la ultima mordida a su manzana y sin sacar su espada del estuche golpeo rápidamente a los 4 y sin ningún esfuerzo los tumbo del pequeño puente hacia el poco profundo arroyo que pasaba por ahí. Los 4 hombres cayeron sin saber que los habia golpeado, en un instante se encontraron fuera del puente y empapados.

Bulma y Chichi observaron a los 4 discutiendo de quien tenia la culpa y quien fue el tonto del porque se encontraban en esta situación, era bastante divertido ver a aquellos 4 comenzando una guerra de agua. Hasta que escucharon una voz que cuando llego a sus oídos les provoco un escalofrió que les recorrió toda la espina de la espalda.

Goku: ¿Y me podrían explicar que es lo que hacen ustedes dos aquí? ¿Fuera del castillo, solas y sin haberle dicho nada a nadie?- pregunto con una cara bastante seria.

Ambas voltearon y Chichi rápidamente se escondió atrás de la joven de ojos azules.

Goku: ¿Y bien?- volvió a insistir.

Bulma: Ah... este... hmmm hehehe- la princesa intento inventar alguna buena excusa pero Goku no caía en sus trucos, durante años la ha conocido y ya sabe de lo que ella es capaz de hacer o hasta pensar así que...

Goku: Ay niña, no tienes remedio- dijo interrumpiendo- Sabes perfectamente que es contra de las reglas salir de esa manera, y pensar que yo soy tu guardián, te imaginas si algo te hubiese sucedido?.

Bulma: Ya ya, no te lo tomes tan en serio mi buen Goku hehe.

Goku: Y tu Chichi, sé que eres una gran amiga de Bulma pero si de verdad lo eres la harías pensar muy bien las cosas antes de permitirle hacer esto, ¿qué es lo que hubiera pasado si yo no las encuentro?

Chichi: Lo siento Goku, no fue mi intención... yo...

Bulma: Pero no nos paso nada! Estamos bien! Chichi no tiene la culpa- salió en su defensa.

Goku: Yo lose, tú lo sabes y ella también pero, ¿crees que tu padre creería algo así? Bulma, el tener de cómplice a alguien de tus acciones que te estime y te aprecie no significa que tu debas arriesgar su integridad... si algo te pasara, ¿cómo quedaría yo que soy tu protector?¡ Y también piensa en Chichi... no puedes ser toda la vida tan irresponsable, y disculpa que te hable así pero la ocasión lo amerita.- concluyo sin quitar aquella mirada de seriedad.

Bulma: Lo siento, de verdad pero... sabes que no soy de las personas que gustan de estar encerradas en un mismo lugar y no salir... hay ocasiones que inclusive necesito de salir de mi papel de princesa.

Goku: Intento comprenderte, créeme... pero debes aceptar la realidad, eres una princesa y debes entender tus obligaciones.

Bulma desvió su mirada de la del samurai. Ya estaba acostumbrada a esta clase de sermones de su parte, pero pese a que no le gusta admitirlo tiene razón, pero a veces es de mente bastante cerrada y no logra entenderlo.

Goku: Vengan las dos, volvamos al castillo. Tu padre quiere verte, por eso me envio a buscarte, pero al no verte en tu habitación... rápido imagine esto y veo que no me equivoque, además siempre siguen la misma rutina cada vez que salen sin permiso.

Bulma: ¡¿Ya lo sabias?!- pregunto sorprendida.

Goku: Por supuesto, no por nada soy tu guardián ¿lo recuerdas?

Bulma: ¿Y se lo has dicho a mi padre?- pregunto.

Goku: No, en parte no quisiera reprimirte tanto, además siempre te seguía pero ustedes jamás lo notaban, pero esta vez solo me distraje un segundo y se me escaparon- conforme hablaba aquel aspecto de seriedad se iba y daba paso a una cara amable.- Además te seré sincero, me parece bien que salgas de ves en cuando, te hará una persona mas integra, pero esta vez si que me asustaste- comento.- ¿Podrían matarme por dejarte hacer esta clase de cosas sabes?

Bulma: Mmm todo lo que me dices siempre tiene razón pero... vaya, si mi padre me permitiera salir por lo menos una vez al mes y a tu cuidado me conformaría pero ya ni eso...

Goku: Es que se preocupa por ti, las cosas no están como para que tú andes fuera y mucho menos sola.

Bulma: ¿Entonces... que vas a hacer por esto que paso?- pregunto.

Goku: Cómo siempre, nada de esto sucedió, pero será la ultima vez ¿entendido?, Seré tu guardián y sé que debo seguir mis ordenes al pie de la letra, pero a la vez también soy tu amigo así que ¿promete que ya no lo harás Princesa?. Lanzo una mirada medio suplicante hacia la joven.

Bulma: ... Esta bien, te lo prometo- acepto resignadamente.

Goku: Eso espero- añadió- Bien, sé esta haciendo un poco tarde y debemos pensar que le vamos a decir a tu padre por lo que tarde tanto en encontrarte- dijo al momento de comenzar a caminar con ambas jóvenes a su lado.- ¿Alguna buena idea?- pregunto.

Bulma: Sí, mira ¿qué te parece si...?

- - se escucho el permiso para poder pasar a la habitación.

Lentamente, una joven de cabello y ojos azules vistiendo un kimono fino y elegante de color blanco entro y saludo respetuosa y afectuosamente a su padre.

Bulma: Bueno, Goku me dijo que querías hablar conmigo así que heme aquí- dijo tomando asiento frente a donde su padre estaba.

Sutsuke: Así es hija, pero ¿por qué tardaste tanto?- pregunto.

Bulma: Ah... bueno... es que hehe, estaba muy cansada después de mis lecciones y decidí tomar una pequeña siesta... y al parecer perdí la noción del tiempo... y ya sabes como es Goku... no quiso molestarme... espero que no te haya molestado- dijo no muy convencida en sus palabras.

Sutsuke: No, por supuesto que no.

Bulma: ¿En serio? Uff que bien- pensó para sus adentros- ¿Y bien, para que me llamaste?- volvió a preguntar.

Sutsuke: Bien hija... - comenzó tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas- Tú mejor que nadie sabes que ya estoy demasiado viejo y que pronto tendré que marcharme...

Bulma: ¿Otra vez con eso?- interrumpió- Te he dicho que no seas tan pesimista- comento ciertamente con fastidio en sus palabras.

Sutsuke: Pero esta vez es diferente lo que quiero decirte.- añadió- Hace años... yo hice un pacto entre el emperador de la dinastía Dragón...

Bulma: ¿Y que con eso?- interrumpió de nueva cuenta.

Sutsuke: Hija... ¿podrías dejar de interrumpirme?- pregunto.

Bulma: Oh, lo siento- se disculpo- Prosigue.

Sutsuke: Ay... esto va para largo- pensó.

Creo que le tomara bastante tiempo y dedicación él poder encontrar las palabras correctas y sutiles para darle el comunicado a su primogénita sobre su pronto compromiso... Pero el emperador Sutsuke no era el único en que se veía en problemas para dar este comunicado; lejos de Himura, en la ciudad cede de la Dinastía del Dragón el emperador Vejita Ou sé veía en los mismo dilemas......

El emperador Vejita Ou, gobernante firme y calculador que rige la ciudad de Kahome con justicia y dureza; dotado de un porte firme y elegante que le daba una apariencia imponente ante todos sus súbditos. Habia pasado un par de horas en cuanto habia recibido una carta enviada por el emperador Sutsuke, fue algo sorpresivo para él y más aun el contenido de su mensaje; Fue por ello que envio llamar a sus tres vástagos para comunicar los presuntos planes y preparativos los cuales cambiarían radicalmente la historia de su Dinastía.

Un joven de cabello negro levantado caminaba tranquilamente por uno de los largos pasillos del castillo, a su paso cada siervo o guardia se inclinaba en modo de respeto, pero él ni se molestaba en voltear.

En pocos minutos llego hasta una de las puertas resguardadas por dos guerreros que en cuanto lo vieron le permitieron el paso presurosamente y realizando una pequeña y leve reverencia. Entro a una gran y elegante salón e donde habia 4 personas a demás de él dentro de ella.

- Ya era hora que llegaras- dijo una voz femenina a su llegada.

Hizo caso omiso a aquel comentario y lentamente se acerco al grupo y tomo asiento en su respectivo sitio, frente al asiento de su padre.

El emperador Vejita Ou permaneció en silencio al momento en que su tercer hijo tomaba su lugar, permaneció en silencio y pensativo por u otro pequeño periodo de tiempo, postrando sus ojos sobre cada uno de ellos con detenimiento.

A su izquierda, su hija menor, una joven de cabellos cafés al igual que sus ojos, igual de hermosa como su difunta madre, pero de tras de aquella apariencia se escondía una personalidad de carácter tan fuerte y duro como el de sus otro hijos varones.

En el medio, su segundo hijo, un joven con aspecto serio y respetuoso, un hábil guerrero en las artes de la dinastía. Un tanto pensativo, pero aun así con un carácter fuerte y lleno de valentía.

Y por ultimo, su hijo mayor, Vejita Ouji, el sucesor al trono, un guerrero consumado, frió, calculador y de gran habilidad. Serio y lleno de orgullo tanto adentro como afuera del combate. No dudaba en que fuera el candidato perfecto para que algún día tomara su lugar.

- Mi señor, todos están aquí- dijo la firme voz del hombre que estaba a un lado del asiento del emperador.

Kareonte, su consejero real, un hombre con años de servicio a este imperio, y lleno de ambiciones y demás secretos.

- Bien, ya todos aquí reunidos imagino que se preguntan por que los hice llamar tan estrepitosamente ¿no es verdad?- comenzó preguntando.

- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la inesperada visita de un samurai en el castillo no es así?- pregunto Cross, su 2do. Hijo.

- Fue extraño ver a un samurai por estas tierras, tenia años que no veía a ninguno visitar Kahome- añadió la joven Nirva.

Vejita Ou: Son muy observadores- añadió.

Kareonte: La verdad fue una sorpresa, después de tantos años de incomunicación entre nosotros... - añadió el consejero.

Vejita Ou: Efectivamente, a mí también me sorprendió la llegada tan inesperada de ese mensajero, y más aun la noticia que me trajo, la cual nos involucra a todos- comento.

Kareonte: ¿Y cual es mi señor?- pregunto el consejero, ya que ni él mismo estaba enterado aun de lo que pasaba.

Vejita Ou: Hace años... - comenzó y su mirada se volvió mas seria ante los ojos de sus hijos- cuando recientemente accedí al trono de Kahome, firme un pacto con el emperador Sutsuke, líder de la Dinastía Fénix... En el cual ambos acordábamos el unir nuestras dinastías para formar una con una mayor solidificación.

Kareonte: ¡¿Qué?!- exclamo un poco exaltado.

Los príncipes no dijeron nada, pero en la expresión de sus rostros se notaba su sorpresa.

Vejita Ou: Tal y como lo oyen, nadie estaba enterado de este trato mas que nosotros dos, es por eso que la noticia te tomo tan inesperadamente ¿verdad mi estimado Kareonte?

Kareonte: No lo niego mi señor... pero si he sido su consejero desde que llego al trono ¿no confió en mi para mantenerme enterado?- pregunto con aparentes nervios.

Vejita Ou: Sutsuke y yo acordamos en que no se diría nada hasta que se vaya a cumplir este pacto- contesto.

Nirva: Como siempre padre, estas lleno de sorpresas- comento la joven.

Vejita: Me parece extraño que accedieras a tal cosa padre- añadió el joven después de haber permanecido en silencio durante todo este tiempo.

Vejita Ou: No pienso discutir con nadie mis razones- agrego.

Cross: Con el debido respeto, Creo que es una locura, si lo que pretenden es estabilidad, mas bien solo habría desconformismo.

Vejita: Creo que tiene un poco de razón... ¿de cualquier manera como es que pretenden hacer tal cosa?- pregunto seriamente.

Vejita Ou: Esperaba que me lo preguntaras Vejita. El trato dacha comienzo en cuanto alguno de los dos emperadores muriésemos.

Nirva: El Emperador Sutsuke ¿murió?- pregunto.

Vejita Ou: No... aun no, pero piensa que pronto lo hará... y más vale que estemos preparados, di mi palabra en esa ocasión y la cumpliré.

Nirva: Pero aun no has contestado a la pregunta de Vejita.

Vejita Ou; La única manera de lograr una unión completa entre ambos imperios es que ambos herederos al trono de ambas dinastías contraigan matrimonio- finalizo conservando su postura de seriedad y observando con detenimiento a su hijo mayor.

Vejita: ¡¿Qué?!- pregunto exaltado al momento de ponerse de pie- ¡No lo acepto! No aceptare hacer tal cosa para semejante disparate!!

Nirva: Vaya, vaya... siempre lo he dicho mi padre esta lleno de sorpresas- susurro.

Cross prefirió guardar sus comentarios.

Vejita Ou: Vejita esto no se discutirá, es una de tus obligaciones como sucesor de la dinastía.- se puso de pie al igual que su hijo.

Vejita: Sabes que odio que tomes decisiones por mí!- dijo con cierto enfado en sus palabras.

Vejita Ou: Mientras yo sea tu padre harás lo que yo te diga. Este asunto es para el beneficio de todos, de la dinastía.

Vejita: La dinastía puede irse al infierno! No aceptare hacer tal cosa sola para tu conveniencia!.

Vejita Ou: Esto no tiene que ver con MI conveniencia Vejita!- levanto la voz- Sabes que no debes hablarle así a tu padre, ni mucho menos a tu emperador! Y eh hablado como sucesor al tono de la dinastía te casaras con la Princesa de la dinastía del Fénix y punto, es tu obligación como príncipe!.

Vejita: No puedes obligarme! Primero muerto que casarme y mucho menos con una princesa consentida!!- dijo bastante molesto para después darle la espalda a su padre y caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Vejita Ou: Yo no he ordenado que te retiraras!

Vejita: Estas ciego, crees que habrá estabilidad?- pregunto- En cuanto se sepa de esto te aseguro que nuestros súbditos no estarán muy contentos que digamos- dijo sin voltear la mirada-Además, en vez de preocuparte tanto por tu imperio deberías poner mas atención a lo que causas cuando pones a tu primero antes que a tus propios hijos- finalizo y sin voltear ni titubear salió del salón.

Nirva: Nunca habia visto a Vejita hablarle de esa manera a nuestro padre- comento a su hermano quien iba a su lado y al parecer estaba hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Nirva: Ay, cuando hablo contigo es como si le estuviera hablando a una pared... - comento, pero ni aun así Cross mostró alguna reacción.

Mientras, Kareonte quien iba detrás de ambos, tenia sus propias preocupaciones. Sin duda le habían dado una gran sorpresa que entre sus planes no concordaba.

Si tal suceso, la unión de las dos dinastías, se llevara acabo, su ambición de llegar algún día a la cabeza de la dinastía Dragón se vendría abajo. Durante muchos años lo ha planeado tan cuidadosamente que ni el emperador siquiera sospechaba nada.

Sé habia librado del anterior emperador y se suponía que seguía el turno de Vejita Ou y después sus tres vástagos... pero ahora sus planes tendrían que cambiar, impedir que aquel pacto se consumiese, y lo único que se le venia a la cabeza era quitar del camino a la princesa Bulma.


	3. Los problemas de una princesa

Cap2: Los problemas de una Princesa

- ¡¡NO, NO ES JUSTO!!

Este grito se escucho por todo palacio, la princesa Bulma estaba molesta ya que su padre había tomado una decisión por ella.

Sutsuke.- lo siento Bulma, pero no tienes otra opción

Bulma.- ¡¿Como pudiste hacerlo, como pudiste decidir en contra de mi voluntad?! ¡No tienes derecho a decidir sobre mi vida papá!- Grito irritada y triste

Sutsuke.- Bulma entiende que lo hice por qué no quiero que estés sola, mientras no tengas a un esposo a tu lado no podrás tomar el trono en mi lugar.

Bulma.- ¡Cuando menos me lo hubieras dicho antes! ¡Antes de comprometerme con ese engreído del príncipe Vejita!

Sutsuke.- Bulma... lo siento, pero también soy tu emperador y cuando te ordeno que hagas algo debes obedecerme.

Bulma.- pero no es justo papá, no es justo

Bulma sé hecho a correr a su habitación sin escuchar a nadie ni siquiera a su padre, un poco más tarde pidió que Chichi fuera a su habitación lo cual ella cumplió a toda prisa.

Bulma.- ¡No es justo Chichi!-Bulma lloraba sobre el regazo de su amiga- no entiendo, ¿por qué mi padre hizo a promesa?, No quiero casarme mucho menos con ese estúpido, Oh Chichi ¿qué puedo hacer?

Chichi.- Princesa, sé que le duele mucho lo que pasa, pero debe entender que su padre lo a hecho para su bienestar, solo piénselo, usted no podría atender los asuntos del reino, no se lo permitirían, los hombres tienen todo el control sobre estos asuntos y una mujer causaría conflictos entre los súbditos especialmente los varones y su vida correría peligro.

Bulma.- Entonces, ¡Ya no quiero ser princesa!.-exclamo esta vez irritada-

Chichi.- Princesa

Bulma.- ¡¡Ya no me llames princesa!!- luego volteo la espalda- ¡¡Déjame sola Chichi!!

Chichi no tuvo otra opción que obedecer bueno quizás la princesa necesitaba estar sola unos momentos.

Entre tanto Goku salió de la habitación del emperador, su majestad le pidió a Goku llevar a Bulma al reino Dragón para presentársela al monarca de aquellas tierras, claro antes se debían hacer unos cuantos arreglos que tardarían cuando menos un mes así que no había mucha prisa, fue entonces cuando el joven guerrero se topo con alguien, un joven alto de cabello café y muy alborotado aun más que Goku.

- ¿qué tal Goku? hace mucho que no te veía-saludo ese joven

Goku.- Hola Crono, ¿dónde estabas?, no te habia visto desde ayer.

Crono.- el emperador me encargo enviar una carta al rey Vejita de la dinastía Dragón, y por cierto hasta regresar aquí me di cuenta cual era la razón.

Goku.- Ehh, ¿cómo lo supiste?, se supone que no muchos lo saben

Crono.- Bueno hay rumores, dicen que la princesa Bulma esta comprometida con el primogénito de la dinastía Dragón- comento cruzándose de brazos 

Goku.- si, es verdad

Crono.- ¿cómo lo tomo ella?

Goku.- no muy bien, esta molesta con el emperador y se encerró en su habitación.

Crono.- típico de ella, pero no la culpo, nadie sabía de este trato más que los dos emperadores, y además sabemos que a la princesa Bulma no le agrada para nada él príncipe Vejita.

Goku.- si es verdad.

Crono.- Bueno y ¿ahora que se va hacer?

Goku.- se harán algunos preparativos y escoltaré a la princesa Bulma hacía Kahome.

Crono.- ya veo, en ese caso yo te acompañaré Goku.

Goku.- ¿y eso por qué?- exclamo haciendo un gesto de bobo-

Crono.- Pues para ayudarte, ¿para que más torpe?

Goku.- Gracias por el ofrecimiento Crono, pero prefiero ir solo, además tu debes proteger al emperador en mí lugar.

Cross.- Ahss, lo sé- dijo con fastidio poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza- Pero siempre en donde esta el emperador no hay nada de acción es aburrido.

De la nada una joven de cabello negro le salto a las espalda a Crono quién se asusto por el abrazo sorpresivo

Chichi.- Hola Crono hace tiempo de no verte.

Crono.- Chichi, ¿tu aquí?

Chichi.- ¿qué esperabas? Soy tu novia y te prometí estar siempre a tu lado.

Crono.- Uy quítate de encima Chichi, no seas encimosa 

Chichi.- ja ja, no quiero

Crono.- ¡Chichi!- Goku se alejo poco a poco

Goku.- Bueno muchachos nos vemos luego- se despidió con una sonrisa

Crono.- Goku espera.- exclamo el joven tratando de quitarse a su novia de encima, aunque fue inútil ella no lo soltaba y Goku ya se había ido

Chichi.- Bueno ya que Goku se fue, estamos solos

Crono.- Cielos- dijo fastidiado-

Chichi.- Crono, dame un beso- Chichi le ofreció sus labios-

Crono se puso nervioso, ya la habia besado, pero siempre a solas ¿y si alguien llegaba?, miro a todas partes para ver si no había moros en la costa, al ver que no había nadie se acerco a ella y lentamente la beso.

Por el pasillo del palacio Dragón un joven príncipe caminaba a la sala de entrenamiento, eso le ayudaba a despejar su mente después de todo eso no afectaría su rutina, Vejita Ouji entro a la habitación pero no estaba vacía como esperaba su hermano menor usaba el cuarto, estaba vestido solamente con el pantalón estaba transpirando mucho al parecer ya tenia mucho tiempo haya adentro. Por otro lado Cross tenia varias cosas en la cabeza, tenía sospechas sobre Kareonte, noto la reacción del consejero real al saber el trato de su padre, algo andaba mal muy mal, algo que quizás afectaría a todos.

Vejita.- ¡¡Cross!!- el joven paró en seco y miro a su hermano en la puerta- ¡Pelea conmigo!

Cross.-... deacuerdo Vejita

Vejita entro y tomo posición de combate, Cross lo miro estaba nervioso aunque no lo pareciera, Vejita tenia mucha más experiencia que en él, era más fuerte y conocía todas sus técnicas. Vejita se arrojo contra su hermano e intento golpearlo sin embargo Cross lo esquiva con mucha facilidad, Vejita tiraba golpes sin sentido y Cross los paraba sin ningún problema, irritado por la actitud de su hermano lo golpeo fuertemente en la barbilla y le grito

Cross.- ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA VEJITA?!, ¡ESTAS COMPORTANDOTE COMO UN CHIQUILLO! ¡¡PELEA BIEN MALDITA SEA Y DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESTUPIDESES!!

Vejita se irrito ante la insolencia de Cross y lo golpeo con una tremenda fuerza que logro romperle el labio y allí no paro después de haber caído al suelo Vejita comenzó a patearlo salvajemente, al terminar lo miro con desprecio

Vejita.- Esto es para que aprendas que con tu hermano mayor no se juega niño estúpido.- Cross comenzó a levantarse con dificultad pero sonrió levemente al ver que Vejita se iba de la habitación, habia regresado a su orgullo de siempre aunque el tuvo que pagar por haberlo provocado, Nirva entro a la habitación y miro a Cross tratándose de levantarse.

Nirva.- Ustedes dos siempre pelean y tu terminas perdiendo, ¿acaso no escarmientas Cross?

Cross.- Je, No Arg, ese idiota de Vejita, casi me mata.

Nirva.- Ahhy Cross

Nirva ayudo a su hermano a levantarse

Entre tanto en Shishiha la cede de la dinastía del Tigre, el emperador de esa dinastía tenia una reunión con el emperador de la dinastía opuesta.

- No puedo crecerlo –comento el emperador de la dinastía del Tigre que se dirigía a un muchacho calvo con seis puntos en la frente -

- Ni yo lo hice Yamcha ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?

Yamcha.- Rayos que locura, Bulma va a casarse con el bastardo de Vejita, Krilin

Krilin.- Lo sé pero tu tienes la culpa, 1ro nunca le dijiste al Emperador Sutsuke sobre tu amor por ella, y segundo cuando era tu novia la engañaste con varias sirvientas.

Yamcha.- no lo hice a propósito.

Krilin.- Por favor -_- tú lo que querías tener poder sobre la dinastía fénix

Yamcha.- Bueno hay parte de eso pero también la amo, ¡Algo que Vejita nunca a sentido!

Krilin.- Bueno hay que admitirlo, es del conocimiento de todos que Bulma y Vejita no se llevan bien.

Yamcha.- Pues esto no va a quedarse así, si esas dos dinastías se juntaran y conociendo a Vejita seguramente los Samurai y los Ninjas nos harían pedazos en unos meses.

Krilin.- ¿qué podemos hacer?

Yamcha.- Debemos detener esa boda y la única forma de hacerlo es quitar a Bulma del camino

Krilin.- ¿cómo acaso piensas?

Yamcha.- no de hecho tengo pensado llevarme a Bulma a un lugar seguro lejos de Vejita y donde no la encuentre, cuando Sutsuke muera yo me casare con ella así podremos deshacernos de la Dinastía Dragón.

Krilin.- lo que propones es arriesgado Yamcha, si se entera algunos de los emperadores nos harán pedazos

Yamcha.- yo no consiento esa boda Krilin, y no quiero que Bulma sufra al ser esposa de un idiota como Vejita

Krilin.- Tu veras.

Por otro Lado...

Goku estaba en la cocina del castillo y estaba comiendo todo lo que tenia enfrente Crono quien lo acompañaba no creía la cantidad de comida que habia ingerido.

Goku.- ahhh, Delicioso

Crono.- Goku aun no entiendo como es que comes tanto ya llevas 10 platones de tallarines

Goku.- es que tengo hambre

Súbitamente la puerta de abrió era Chichi quién estaba sumamente alarmada

Chichi.- ¡¡GOKU, CRONO RAPIDO LA PRINCESA BULMA NO ESTA!!

Goku y Crono.- ¿qué?

Entre tanto...

Bulma caminaba en la calle cuando se tropezó con un hombre enorme y musculoso

- Uy, mira que chica tan linda me encontré-comento

- llevémosla con nosotros por sus vestiduras debe ser hija de un millonario-comento un joven desde las sombras

El hombre con que se habia tropezado Bulma la tomo de la cintura se la llevo a pesar de sus quejas

Poco más tarde Goku y Crono estaban afuera buscando a Bulma pero no la encontraron en ninguna parte

Crono.- Maldición ¿dónde esta? Ahh- Crono tomo un objeto del suelo era el medallón de Bulma que tenia el emblema de la familia real

Goku.- Bulma..

Goku sabia que algo no estaba bien ese medallón era muy especial para Bulma y él haberlo perdido significaba que algo le habia pasado ahora debían buscarla, pero ¿en donde estaba?


	4. El Corazón de un Lobo Solitario

**Capitulo 3**

**_"El Corazón de un Lobo Solitario"_**

En una pequeña bodega abandonada en los barrios bajos de Himura, un hombre observaba por una ventana el tranquilo panorama cubierto por las sombras de la noche.

Era un hombre alto de cabello azul intenso que podría confundirse por un color verdoso, sus ojos eran de un color poco peculiar de entre la gente de Japón, eran de color verde que le daban un toque de elegancia y gallardía. Usaba una vestimenta de pantalón y gabardina, negra y gris respectivamente.

Desvío su mirada hacia la vela que estaba sobre una caja del cuarto en donde se encontraba.

Repentinamente la puerta de la bodega se abrió, por lo cual varios hombres que estaban entre las sombras se pusieron alertas. Entro un hombre de baja estatura a comparación del gigante que entro después cargando algo sobre su hombro. Rápidamente el mas pequeño se acerco al hombre de gabardina realizando un ademan de respeto.

· Hemos vuelto señor- dijo respetuosamente. 

¿Dónde se habían metido?- pregunto volviendo la mirada de nuevo hacia la ventana. Estabamos inspeccionando la ciudad señor, y en nuestro camino encontramos algo interesante.- añadió. ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto. Y en eso pudieron escucharse un barullo en donde se encontraban sus hombres. 

Bulma: ¡AAHH! Quítame las manos de encima grandulón!!!- gritaba la joven dando patadas y golpes sobre los músculos del hombre que aun la cargaba, claro que no significada nada para el sus golpes.- No me toques!! Bájame inmediatamente o ya veras!!!

· ¿Quién es la joven?- pregunto al observarla de lejos. 

No lo sabemos señor, pero la vimos con esas ropas elegantes y pensamos que podría venir de alguna familia rica.- comento. Hill yo nunca ordene que hicieras algo así- comento seriamente- ¿Acaso has olvidado las reglas de los Tsukibanshu?- pregunto- Sabes perfectamente que todo trabajo se consulta conmigo primero. No podemos andar ahí tomando gente sin organizarnos primero y mucho menos saber de quien se trata. 

Hill: Lo siento señor Randel pense que...

Randel: Nunca pienses, solo sigue ordenes Hill- dijo un poco malhumorado.- Somos un grupo de secuestradores y lo sabes, pero tenemos reglas.... pero ahora... vaya si que la hiciste grande esta vez.

Hill: Mis mas sinceras disculpas señor, es solo que..... pense que podríamos sacar provecho, era algo fácil y no dude en tomar la oportunidad.

Randel: Nunca hay trabajo fácil Hill, tu lo sabes... ni hablar, tendremos que devolverla- comenta al momento de caminar hacia donde estaban sus hombres.

Hill: Devolverla?- pregunto.

Randel: Claro...-se detuvo y volteo con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro- Después de que nos paguen su rescate por supuesto- añadió.

Hill dio un suspiro de alivio.

Bulma: Ay, ya te dije que me sueltes de una buena vez!!!!- insistía tratando de liberar sus muñecas de la gruesa cuerda que la ataban.

· Ay es la persona mas escandalosa con la que nos ha tocado trabajar- dijo el hombre que la cargaba.- Deja de moverte tanto o te rompo un brazo! 

Bulma: Quiero ver que lo intentes gigantón!- reto ella.

· Grrr ya veras ahora mismo yo..... 

Randel: Mille, sabes que por una persona "incompleta" no nos pagan lo que pedimos- dijo al momento de aparecer entre sus 5 hombres, los cuales le dieron el paso en cuanto escucharon su voz. Bulma lo observo por un momento y guardo silencio.

Mille: Lo siento jefe, pero es que me saco de quicio- se disculpo.

Randel: Descuida, sabes que para eso estoy aquí, para evitar que ustedes, grupo de imbéciles cometa tonterías. Añadió y se acerco mas a la princesa, la cual ya había sido depositada al fin en el suelo, pero las manos fuertes de Mille la sujetaban por los hombros.

Randel: No me pregunto como una chica como tú haya estado a estas horas de la noche sola por los barrios bajos- comento.

Bulma: Ese no es asunto tuyo!

Randel: Tienes un mal temperamento y bastante rudo, eso no se ve en muchas jóvenes como tu por la redonda- añadió- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto.

Bulma: Tampoco eso es asunto tuyo!- respondió- ¿Qué es lo que piensan hacer conmigo? No tengo dinero ni nada que les interese.

Randel: Eres muy mala mentirosa pequeña, tu vestimenta de delata. Gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta no eres una chica humilde.

Bulma: Dime ¿quiénes son ustedes? Y responde que vas a hacer conmigo?

Randel: ¿Por qué he de contestarte si tu no lo haces cuando yo te pregunto?- añadió desafiantemente.

Bulma: Bueno punto- añadió.

Mille: Jefe si quiere yo puedo hacer que hable de una forma u otra.- comento con una sonrisa maliciosa, algo que a Bulma no le gusto mucho.

Randel: No, hablara por si sola en cuanto sienta hambre, ya lo verán- añadió. Coloco su mano derecha levantando levemente la barbilla de la joven- Además, no creo que este acostumbrada al hambre al ser de buena familia, no sabe lo que eso significa- comento observándola directamente a los ojos.- Mika- llamo a alguien.

Mika: Si señor- dijo una voz femenina a su lado.

Randel: Lleva a nuestra huésped a sus aposentos ¿quieres?- dijo al soltar el rostro de la joven.

Mika: Claro como ordene.

Randel: En cuanto te decidas a hablar no dudes en llamar a alguien ¿Si?- comento a la joven al momento de darle la espalda salir de escena.

Mika: Yo me encargo Mille- dijo al acercarse.

Mille: Esta bien, pero es un poco brava así que ten cuidado.

Mika: Lo tendré en mente- añadió- Vamos ¿Qué esperas? Camina- dijo dando un pequeño empujón a lo joven quien casi perdió el equilibrio.

Mille: Es extraño que el jefe no hiciera las cosas como siempre- comento a sus compañeros.

Hill: Bueno tu sabes, el señor Kitsaragi anteriormente era igual con todas las personas con las que trabajábamos, no importa si fueran mujeres o niños, pero cambio su manera de pensar desde nuestra visita a Kahome.

Mille: Si es verdad, pero no me gustaría contradecirlo así que mejor acatemos sus ordenes.

Hill: Tienes razón- concordó con su compañero.

Crono: ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Goku?- pregunto el samurai a su compañero que había permanecido en silencio desde que encontraron el amuleto de la princesa.

Goku: Yo la buscare- dijo de repente.

Crono: También yo- añadió.

Goku: No, tu debes quedarte- dijo algo con lo que Crono no concordó.

Crono: ¿Pero por que?

Goku: Es sencillo. Si el emperador o alguien mas se da cuenta de la desaparición de la princesa... me temo que habrá muchos mas problemas de los que ya hay.

Crono: ¿Cuál es tu plan entonces?- pregunto ingenuo.

Goku: Dile a Chichi que debe "suplir" el papel de Bulma por un par de horas.

Crono: ¿A que te refieres con eso?

Goku: Tu solo dile eso a Chichi, ella entenderá el mensaje, además no seria la primera vez que lo hace, en todos estos años que he estado al lado de Bulma eh aprendido como actúa y todas sus "trampas" varias veces Chichi se ha disfrazado de ella y la verdad creen que no me doy cuenta, pero si lo hago.

Crono: Entiendo.

Goku: Entonces regresa al castillo cuanto antes y no actúes de manera nerviosa o sospechosa.

Crono: Cuenta con ello.

Goku: También permanece al lado de Chichi por si algo imprevisto ocurre y puedan descubrirla.

Crono: Esta bien entiendo.

Goku: Eso espero... no quisiera darle una mala noticia al emperador Sutsuke...- comento para si mismo.

Crono: Pero ¿cómo planeas el encontrarla?

Goku: Ya me las ingeniare.... te seré sincero tengo un presentimiento que me dice que esta bien, por el momento. Solo espero que no cometa alguna tontería que la ponga aun mas en peligro.

Crono: Solo espero que puedas encontrarla antes de que se den cuenta- comento.

Goku: Haré todo lo posible, créeme. Deséame suerte.

Habían pasado un par de horas, Bulma estaba acurrucada en una de las esquinas del pequeño cuarto en la que la había instalado. No había mucho ahí, solo una puerta y una pequeña ventana, había rastros de heno en el suelo y muchas cajas, unas vacías y otras rotas, empolvadas, sin mencionar que bastante telarañas adornaban el techo y el cuarto solo estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna.

De cierta manera Bulma estaba un poco asustada, se culpo por se una completa estúpida al salir así como así del palacio, no lo penso dos veces antes de hacerlo... pero lo del matrimonio a fuerzas era algo que la desquicio por unos momentos; abrazaba sus rodillas contra si y dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas. Estaba asustada, tenia hambre, estaba enfadada consigo misma, odiaba la oscuridad, pensaba en el asunto del matrimonio y un sin fin de situaciones que todas juntas lograron llevarla a las lagrimas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro un hombre con una vela en su mano.

Bulma lo reconoció rápidamente y seco sus lagrimas con las mangas de su kimono; era el hombre de cabello azul, el que percato era líder del grupo.

Entro lentamente y cerro la puerta detrás de él, dejo la vela sobre una de las cajas y tomo asiento en la misma, y permaneció ahí, solamente observándola o tal vez estudiándola.

Randel: Veo que me equivoque con respecto a ti- comenzó- Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensaba.

Bulma: Si solo has venido a burlarte de mi, mejor vete, que no pienso decirte nada.

Randel: Mmm pense que tal vez tenias hambre y la verdad por una persona muerta no nos pagan nada- dijo al momento de buscar entre sus ropas algo, era una manzana- Toma- dijo al momento de lanzársela y esta torpemente la atrapo con sus manos atadas.

Randel: Buen provecho.

Bulma la observo con hambre pero.

Bulma: Si crees que así vas a ganarme, estas muy equivocado.

Randel: Eres una chica bastante orgullosa, tal y como ella lo era...- comento.

Bulma: ¿Ella?

Randel: No quise decir nada... olvídalo- dijo- Mi nombre es Randel Kitsaragi- se presento.

Bulma: ¿Y?

Randel: Imagine que con eso te darías una idea de la situación en la que te encuentras.-comento- Pero veo que eres una despistada de primera- añadió.

Bulma: ¬¬ Bueno de cualquier manera tu nombre no me suena en lo absoluto.

Randel: Bueno, aquí entre nos, te diré que soy líder de los Tsukibanshu.

Bulma: ¿Acaso debe impresionarme?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Randel: ¿es que acaso vivirá debajo de una piedra o que?- penso- Esta bien esta bien, los Tsukibanshu somos una organización que nos especializamos en robos, asaltos, todo lo que quieras, pero preferimos los "secuestros" son mas divertidos e intrigantes- comento.

Bulma: Significa que me tienen secuestrada?- pregunto.

Randel: Exactamente, y no es porque tengamos algo en contra tuya ni de tus conocidos, es mas ni siquiera eras nuestro blanco... pero en fin mis hombres tienen mala costumbre de hacer cosas antes de pensarlo detenidamente.

Bulma: ¿Y entonces?- pregunto.

Randel: No eras nuestro blanco pero nosotros tenemos una reputación que cuidar así que ni hablar tendremos que trabajar en ti, claro en cuanto sepa quien eres.

Bulma: Pues pierdes tu tiempo, no pienso hablar!

Randel: ¿Sabes cuantas veces he escuchado eso?- dijo sarcásticamente.

Por un momento un lúgubre silencio se apodero de los dos, Bulma observaba a aquel hombre y no podía decir que se veía que era un tipo malvado, es mas tenia una apariencia de ser una persona integra y de buenos modales. Su cabello brillaba y parecía de color verde gracias al brillo de la vela.

Fue entonces cuando Randel se puso de pie y se acerco a la princesa, se acuclillo frente a ella y esta se alarmo. De su bolsillo saco una pequeña daga y penso lo peor, pero con aquella arma blanca solamente soltó las cuerdas que ataban sus manos, guardo el arma y sujeto las muñecas de la joven para examinarlas, tenían un ligero color morado en ellas.

Randel: Esos estúpidos apretaron con mucha fuerza tus manos, no permitió que circulara bien tu sangre pero si las masajeas así pronto desaparecerá ese color- decía al momento de dar una especie de masajes sobre las muñecas de la joven con sus manos.

Bulma se asombro mas ante la actitud de él, por mas que quisiera no podía pensar que fuera una persona mala o peligrosa, la mirada de él no se lo permitía ni tampoco su manera de hablar.

Randel: Te prometo que, no te pasara nada, no somos de los que matamos o maltratamos a nuestras víctimas.... o por lo menos ya no lo somos.

Bulma: ¿Antes lo eran?- pregunto.

Randel: Hmmm hace tiempo, pero los años hacen cambiar a las personas y... las modas son otras ¿no crees?

De nueva cuenta se apodero el silencio de la habitación. Bulma observo que sus muñecas ya estaban recuperando su color normal.

Bulma: Veo que sabes medicina- comento.

Randel: No, no es para tanto, es un remedio que he aprendido con la experiencia de los años- comento.- ¿Por qué no me dices quien eres? Si lo haces todo terminara lo mas pronto, te lo garantizo- añadió al detenerse y mirara a los ojos a la joven.

Bulma: ¿Por qué no me dejas ir si no era tu blanco después de todo?- respondió con otra pregunta.

Randel: Si por mi fuera ya lo hubiera hecho, pero tengo reputación ante mis hombres y.... bueno de por si creen que me he ablandado bastante, ¿qué crees que pase si te dejara ir?

Bulma: No eres una mala persona después de todo Randel- comento Bulma- Aunque quieras aparentar que no lo eres, eres una persona que de cierta manera no le gusta lo que hace, piensas que es un deber o una obligación ser "malo". Eso es algo bastante triste

Randel: Tal vez tengas razón... pero tal vez te equivoques. No me conoces en lo absoluto y ya crees saber todo de mi.- se levanto lentamente y camino de nueva cuenta hacia la salida.

Bulma: Es verdad, no te conozco pero... tu mirada, tus ojos te delatan, no hay maldad en ellos... aunque te parezca extraño proveniente de mi, creo que de cierta manera te comprendo y hasta... me agradas.

Randel solo la miró extrañado... ¿agradarle? ¿pero por que? La observo detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era una joven muy hermosa, con una mirada muy cautivadora que podría domar a cualquiera y que de cierta manera "logro atraparlo".

Randel: No digas disparates!- dijo- Y mas vale que disfrutes esa manzana porque no te daré mas hasta que hables ¿entendido? Y esta vez si lo cumpliré- añadió al momento de salir, dejando la vela que traía consigo. Bulma sonrío levemente al pensar que tal vez la había dejado ahí para ella.

El sol naciente se asomaba por el horizonte, dando inicio al amanecer de un nuevo día. Los rayos iluminaron rápidamente toda el panorama de la ciudad de Kahome.

Esa noche el príncipe Vejita no había dormido en lo absoluto, pensando en su "compromiso", era algo que lo tenia mas agresivo que nunca, y lo había notado, y también Cross y su hermana menor.

Ahora desde el alba había ido a visitar el recinto en donde descansaba una persona muy especial para él.

Un poco retirado del palacio, había un pequeño cementerio en donde los miembros de la familia real por generaciones habían sido sepultados en ese lugar.

Desde que llego solamente había estado ahí, parado frente a la tumba de su madre, sujetando su espada entre sus manos y apoyándola sobre el suelo.

Sinceramente, Vejita no venia a verla muy seguido que digamos, ya que siempre que lo hacia recordaba aquel terrible día, en el que ella se fue...

_Vejita tenia 14 años, su hermano Cross apenas 9 y Nirva solamente 7. Fue una mañana como esta, en la que el sol iluminaba todo y le daba una apariencia muy hermosa a los jardines y campos de la ciudad de Kahome. A su madre le agradaba esa clase de días, amaba la naturaleza y sobre todo amaba cabalgar entre los jardines y campos en esa clase de días._

_Esos días eran muy frecuentes, llenos de alegrías y sonrisas, pero fue en un día como esos en los ellos la perdieron._

_Vejita cerro sus ojos por un momento y una imagen se formo en sus pensamientos, su madre, una hermosa mujer, con la piel de color cobrizo, ojos de color castaño justamente igual a los de su hermana menor y un cabello largo y lacio que al verla cabalgar se veía hermoso la manera en la que el viento jugueteaba con el._

_Vejita dio un ligero suspiro y abrió sus ojos de nueva cuenta._

_Ese día ella y sus tres hijos había salido a cabalgar, Nirva por ser bastante joven y sin experiencia iba junto con Vejita en su caballo, un majestuoso animal de color blanco. Cross ya un poco experimentado cabalgaba un animal joven de color negro y su madre montaba a su fiel Aino, que significa "Jardín del Amor", un majestuoso animal macho de color negro._

_Si estaban ellos 4 juntos aquel día, a su madre le gustaba mucho galopar, sentir el aire chocar sobre su rostro, la recordaba con aquella sonrisa llena de felicidad al hacerlo._

_Aquel día su madre quiso hacer lo mismo, a Cross le fascinaba hacerlo también, y Vejita no podía negar que a él no le agradaba, pero ese día traía a su cuidado a Nirva por lo cual este se quedo atrás, solo observo como tanto su madre como hermano desaparecieron por la colina a todo galope, pero el príncipe les daría alcance, tal vez tardara un poco pero lo haría._

_Poco minutos de trote, Vejita observo el animal de Cross comiendo de unas hierbas, pero sin jinete, era algo bastante extraño y se apresuro a investigar lo que sucedía, fue cuando a pocos metros observo a su madre en el suelo y su caballo cerca de la escena, y Cross solamente estaba ahí paralizado viendo la escena._

_Vejita desmonto lo mas rápido que pudo y dijo a Nirva, quien era joven, que se quedara al lado del caballo para que este no se fuera._

_Rápidamente se acerco a su madre, la observo y esta no se movía, estaba asustado y por primera vez en su vida no sabia que hacer o que pensar._

_Volteo a ver a su hermano quien estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y le entraron ganas de hacer lo mismo, pero sacudió su cabeza y se tranquilizo._

_Vejita: ¿Cross que fue lo que paso?!!!- pregunto pero su hermano no reaccionaba.- Cross ¿me escuchas?!!!- pregunto de nueva cuenta._

_Vejita se exaspero al verlo así y solo se levanto y le proporciono un ligero golpe en la mejilla._

_Vejita: Cross no es el momento para que te pongas a llorar!!!- dijo bastante enojado- Ahora escúchame con atención, iré por ayuda, tú quédate aquí, mamá aun esta con vida pero necesita atención, así que quédate aquí y cuida a Nirva ¿quieres? ¿puedes hacer eso?!!!_

_A lo que Cross solo asintió._

_Vejita: Perfecto, volveré lo mas pronto posible!- dijo al momento de montar a su caballo y galopar lo mas aprisa al castillo._

_La emperatriz aun estaba con vida cuando la llevaron al castillo, pero aun permanecía inconsciente. Cross fue el único que presencio lo que paso, y lo poco que pudo sacarle su padre fue que su madre había caído del animal fuertemente al suelo de espaldas._

_Por varios días sus hijos no sabían lo que pasaba con ella. Decían que aun estaba con vida pero no despertaba, hasta que un día, ella dejo de respirar..._

Una ligera lagrima rodó por la mejilla del príncipe la cual limpio rápidamente. Ahora sabia porque no acostumbraba a venir aquí, siempre le sucedía lo mismo y llorar era una de las cosas que detestaba.

· "Es raro verte por aquí"- escucho una voz a su espalda, volteo ligeramente y observo a su hermana con un pequeño arreglo floral en sus brazos. 

Vejita: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nirva: La pregunta es para ti hermano, sabes que cada 7 días vengo a visitarla- dijo al encaminarse a la lapida, la cual tenia unas flores nuevas sobre ella. Nirva volteo a ver a su hermano como si preguntando si él las había traído, a lo cual Vejita desvío su mirada hacia otra parte.

Nirva: ¿Aun la extrañas Vejita?- pregunto mientras comenzaba a acomodar sus propias flores en la lapida.

Vejita: Claro que si- dijo en voz baja.

Nirva: Creo que si ella estuviera aquí... de seguro hubiera convencido a papá de que recapacitara su decisión ¿no crees?- pregunto.

Vejita: Eso ni tu ni yo lo sabremos nunca.- comento.

Nirva: ¿Aun sigues molesto verdad?

Vejita: ¿Tu que crees?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Nirva: Si, lo se es una pregunta estúpida..... pero no por eso debes desquitarte con Cross ¿ o si?

Vejita: Bah, el se lo busco, lo pidió a gritos y yo solo lo complací- dijo sarcásticamente.

Nirva: Ojalá complacieras así a todos cuando te lo piden- comento.

Vejita: ¿Es que acaso tu estas de acuerdo con ese disparate?- pregunto enfadado.

Nirva: Yo no quise decir eso... es solo que... bueno por un lado nuestro padre tiene razón, obedecer ese mandato es una de tus obligaciones como heredero ¿no te parece?- comento al momento de colocar la ultima de las flores.

Vejita: En este momento es cuando desearía que Cross hubiera sido el hijo mayor- dijo sarcásticamente.

Nirva: Bueno, yo doy gracias de que ustedes dos estén antes que yo- comento- Pero no creo que vaya a ser tan malo, yo no conozco a esa tal princesa, pero no puede ser tan mala o si?

Vejita: espera a conocerla y haber que me dices después- añadió.

En el palacio real de Himura, Crono estaba mas que nervioso, mirando por la ventana esperanzado de ver a Goku con la princesa, ya pasaban mas del medio día y ni noticias de ellos.

Pero por lo menos Chichi ya era una experta en esto de tomar el lugar de Bulma, tantos años de ponerlo en practica ya no la ponían tan nerviosa. Sin mencionar que no la tomo muy desprevenida porque tenia todo listo, desde un peluca hasta el vestuario y maquillaje, y la voz, era algo que a Crono le impresiono, la voz era idéntica a la de la joven princesa.

Crono: Aun no puedo créelo Chichi, eres idéntica a la princesa vestida de esa forma.

Chichi: Tantas veces que la eh interpretado y ya es costumbre, pero puedo decirte que las primeras veces estuve muy nerviosa, como lo estas tú ahora.- comento al ver a Crono tan nervioso.

Crono: ¿Es que acaso a ti no te preocupa que nos descubran y todo este teatro se desmorone?!!!- pregunto exaltado.

Chichi: Por supuesto que me preocupa, pero debemos tratar de calmarnos.

Crono: Ojalá pudiera pensar como tú- comento y de nueva cuenta volteo hacia la ventana de la habitación de la princesa.

Chichi: Solo espero que Bulma y Goku estén bien- penso.

Randel observaba los últimos rayos del sol sobre la ciudad y como las sombras de la noche la cubrían de nueva cuenta.

Durante todo el día había pensado en esa chica, por alguna extraña razón no podía sacarla de su cabeza, su mirada, su voz que resonaba en su cabeza diciendo las mismas palabras.

Aunque no lo admitiese tenia razón. De cierta manera su carácter se había reformado.

Hill: Señor- lo llamo desde las sombras de la bodega.

Randel: ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto sin tomarlo muy en serio.

Hill: Bueno.... nos preguntamos que ¿es lo que va a pasar con esa chica? Usted sabe... no ha dicho nada y discúlpeme pero con sus nuevos métodos jamas lograra sacar nada.

Randel: ¿Me estas diciendo como hacer mi trabajo?- pregunto lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

Hill: Yo no quise decir eso señor, pero.... ha cambiado mucho desde hace algún tiempo y no estamos seguros que pueda seguir como cabecilla de esta organización- al momento de decir esto los otros 6 de sus hombres prestaron atención a lo que Hill acaba de decir.

Randel: ¿Me estas desafiando Hill?- pregunto.

Hill: Tómalo como tu quieras, pero ya no eres el mismo de antes, los Tsukibanshu necesitan un nuevo líder el cual retome sus actos y costumbres de antes de que te ablandaras Randel!- dijo al momento de sacar un sable de su espalda y tratar de dar un golpe certero en Randel, pero este rápidamente había desenvainado su espada y la interpuso entre la espada de Hill y su cuello.

Randel: ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Me crees Blando? Te demostrare que hace una persona blanda infeliz- empujo la espada de Hill con la suya alejándolo de él. Sus demás hombres permanecieron en silencio y ajenos a la disputa. Hill era uno de los miembros mas antiguos de entre ellos, y no era de las personas que se acoplaban a los nuevos regímenes o reglas que había tanto en las organizaciones como esta que de las sociales. Los demás miembros eran fieles a su líder ya que ellos aun eran mas jóvenes y de mentes abiertas que Hill.

Randel: Vamos Hill, demuéstrame que puedes ser mas mal viviente que yo!!- desafío con su espada.

Hill se dejo ir contra su oponente pero Randel era muy hábil y veloz, detenía todos los golpes con el filo de su espada, en un descuido de Hill, Randel logro privarlo de su arma y coloco ambas en el cuello del hombre formando una especie de tijeras, que al cerrarlas...

Hill: Vamos... mátame... y demuestra que estoy equivocado- dijo desafiantemente.

Pudo haberle cortado la cabeza en ese momento pero... en su cabeza vinieron aquellas palabras recientes de aquella chica y de cierta manera le impedía mover sus brazos para acabar con él.

Randel: ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es que esa mujer dijo eso? No me conoce... ¿cómo sabe de lo que soy capaz de hacer o no?- penso para sus adentros.

Hill observo que su oponente estaba distraído así que lentamente y sin que este se diera cuenta saco una pequeña cuchilla de su bota y lanzo un navajazo en contra de Randel pero este fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarla y evitar que el filo de su daga lo dañara gravemente, solo alcanzo a hacer una herida superficial en su brazo izquierdo logrando que soltara una de las espadas.

Randel: Eres mas tramposo de lo que pense- dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Hill: No sabes nada de mi infeliz- dijo.

Cuando Hill de nueva cuenta contraatacaría a su adversario una voz los interrumpió.

· "Buenas noches, disculpen si los molesto pero creo que ustedes tienen algo que yo perdí el día de ayer" 

Todos voltearon y observaron a alguien que emergió de entre las sombras al momento de entrar por la puerta de la bodega. Portaba una mirada serie y un atuendo que reconocieron rápidamente.

Randel: Un samurai de Himura...- susurro al momento de cruzar miradas con él.


	5. El honor de un Samurai

Cap4: El honor de un Samurai

Hill.- Largo de aquí amigo este no es asunto tuyo

Goku.- yo no tengo el menor interés en su pelea, solo quiero que me devuelvan a Bulma

Randel.- ¿Bulma?

Hill.- ¡¡Silencio!!, ¡¡¡Nadie se mete con los Tsukibanshu y continua con Vida!!!

Hill se arrojo contra Goku, sin embargo el Samurai, logro esquivarlo y golpearlo con la funda de la espada, arrojándolo a un lado.

Goku.- ¿supongo que tú eres el líder no es así?- comento viendo a Randel-

Randel.- Sí, ¿por qué?

Goku.- Quiero que me regresen a Bulma.

Randel.- lo siento pero es algo que no puedo concederte, si quieres a tu amiga tendrás que pelear contra mí

Goku.- no quiero pelear, dame a Bulma y nadie saldrá lastimado.

Randel.- pues no tienes otra opción, debes derrotarme para que té de a tu amiga.

Sus miradas se cruzaron unos instantes, Goku se puso nervioso ante la mirada de Randel, podía notarse inmediatamente que no era alguien ordinario, se veía su determinación y coraje esa mirada solo la tenían aquellos que sabían perfectamente sus capacidades de Guerrero.

Randel. Vamos decídete ¿vas a pelear o no?

Goku.- si no me dejas opción lo haré

En el castillo

Crono estaba aun más nervioso ya casi amanecía el trecer día y Goku y Bulma no aparecían, ya habia pasado por su cabeza él ir a buscar a Goku, pero... ¿cómo hacerlo sin que el emperador se diera cuenta?, Era una situación delicada y si se descuidaba por un instante, habría más problemas.

Chichi.- Crono, tranquilízate, ya me estas mareando con tantas vueltas.

Crono.- Maldición, ya no puedo más si pasa otro día más no sé que haré, si el emperador se entera estamos perdidos.

Chichi.- tómalo por el lado positivo. Por lo menos no se han dado cuenta n_n

Crono.- Uff-suspiro- ojala Goku no tarde mucho, si esto sigue así me volveré loco.

Entre tanto Goku y Randel continuaban mirándose detenidamente habían estado así por varios minutos y ninguno habia movido un solo músculo, Goku habia sacado la Katana y Randel tenia su espada, Goku se movió lentamente y Randel se arrojo hacia él, Goku logro parar la espada del joven, tratando de ganar terreno Randel comenzó a empujar a Goku poco a poco hacia atrás, este logro saltar más hacia atrás y trato de envestirlo, pero Randel era rápido y astuto, predecía todos los ataques de Goku como si leyera su mente, al ver que no podría atacarlo directamente Goku decidió que era hora de hacer otra estrategia.

Randel.- Debo admitir, que eres un buen guerrero, tus técnicas son muy buenas, no cabe duda que eres un Samurai de Himura 

Goku.- Tu también eres bueno- admitió- e notado que eres un guerrero muy hábil.

Randel.- Gracias por el cumplido pero... dejemos esta conversación y continuemos

Goku.- estoy deacuerdo.

Mientras Goku y Randel continuaban con la pelea, Bulma logro escuchar la voz de su amigo cerca, se sentía feliz y a salvo, pronto iría a casa, pero por unos momentos, visualizo una sombra que se le acerco y la tomo del brazo.

Randel logro herir a Goku en un brazo al momento de la pelea, sangraba copiosamente, sin embargo Goku estaba decidido en ganar la pelea a pesar de su herida que le daba un dolor casi insoportable, Randel nuevamente comenzó a atacarlo pero Goku con un rápido movimiento y con la espada golpeo a Randel en él estomago, Randel calló mientras tocaba su vientre lleno de dolor, todos los miembros del Grupo Tsukibanshu, al ver a su líder derrotado, se llenaron de pánico y se acercaron a Goku con intención de cobrar venganza sin embargo Randel logro incorporarse y les ordeno que se detuvieran.

Mille.- pero Señor, ¿por qué?

Randel._ el un guerrero de honor, nunca me habia enfrentado a alguien tan fuerte.

Mika.- pero él, lo acaba de

Randel.- Matar, no, no me rasgo el vientre, solo me golpeo- Volteo Randel hacia su gente- si él lo hubiera querido me hubiera matado y usado el filo de la Katana.

Todos moraron sorprendidos a su líder, él estaba Goku solo le habia sacado el aire.

Goku.- Por favor- suplico- debo llevarme a Bulma, me dijiste que si te derrotaba me la entregarías ahora cumple tu promesa.

Randel.- esta bien llévatela,

Mille.- Pero señor.

Randel.- somos bandidos pero tenemos honor Mille, hice una promesa y como hombre debo cumplirla, Mika ve por la joven

Mika.- sí

Mika fue por Bulma pero en ese instante fue golpeada y calló al suelo inconsciente.

Randel.- ¿qué sucede?

Hill.- Esto no va quedarse así-Hill aparecio por la habitación mientras tenia como rehén a Bulma teniéndola con un cuchillo en la garganta- Estúpido Randel, sería capas de entregarnos a todos por la policía, con tal de quedar bien con ella.

Randel.- ¿de qué hablas?

Hill.- ¿crees que no me di cuentas?, vi como la tratabas desde que la trajimos aquí, no te culpo es muy hermosa, pero aun así no dejare que nos lleves a todos a la ruina solo por ella así que la mataré- Hill acerco más su cuchillo al cuello de Bulma-

Bulma.- Goku, Randel...- susurro llorosa-

Goku.- Bulma

Randel.- Déjala ir Hill, has tenido un mal día, deja el cuchillo.

Hill.- Crees que me engañaras tan fácil te equivocas la matare aquí mismo – Hill iba a cortarle el cuello a Bulma cuando alguien lo golpeo por detrás y él calló inconsciente al suelo

Mika.- Jum, idiota, Nadie me golpea y sale ileso

Bulma al verse liberada, corrió a los brazos de Goku, quién la abrazo con fuerza.

Goku.- Bulma ¿estas bien?

Bulma.- si, estoy bien, pero tuve tanto miedo –luego miro a Randel- Gracias...- Susurro al momento Randel se sonrojo antes la mirada gentil de la princesa y miro a otro lado

Randel camino hacía Hill mientras este trataba de incorporarse.

Randel.- Hill, desde ahora quedas excluido del grupo de los Tsukibanshu, no quiero ver tu nauseabunda cara por aquí, ¡¡Lárgate!!

Hill se levanto rápidamente y se fue de allí pero sin antes amenazar que regresaría.

Randel cumplió su promesa y dejo que Goku se levara a Bulma a casa, mientras caminaban Goku no habia pronunciado ninguna palabra eso quería decir que estaba terriblemente enojado con ella, no lo culpaba sé habia ido del castillo, y lo habia metido en problemas con una banda peligrosa.

Bulma.- ¿Goku? ¿Estas enojado conmigo?

Goku.-.....

Bulma.- Goku dime algo

Goku.- Bulma, lo que hiciste a sido el acto más irresponsable que e visto

Bulma.- lo siento

Goku.- ¿lo sientes?, Bulma casi te matan y también a mí ¿y lo sientes?

Bulma.-...

Goku.- Bulma, estas molesta con el compromiso y lo siento, pero huir no solucionara el asunto, ¿qué crees que le pasaría a tu padre el saber no que estas? Lo matarías, ¿acaso pensaste en eso antes de irse?

Bulma.- no -Goku suspiro-

Goku.- Bulma, prométeme que nunca más harás esto otra vez

Bulma.-...

Goku.- Bulma, prométemelo

Bulma.- Si, Goku no lo volveré a hacer

Goku.- Gracias Bulma, Me alegra que estés bien- Bulma sonrió y miro a Goku el también estaba sonriendo

El sol ya comenzaba a salir y la princesa y su guardián regresaban a palacio, sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados por Randel que los seguía de cerca.

En Kahome, Cross caminaba a hacia el bosque del castillo, ya se habia recuperado un poco por los Golpes que su hermano le habia proporcionado, y solo le dolían un poco, miraba los cuadros del enorme pasillo todas pinturas de antiguos monarcas de la dinastía Dragón, sus ojos se posaron en la más reciente de ellas, la de su generación, allí estaba su padre erguido y orgullo mientras que a su lado sentada estaba su madre, con una tierna y dulce sonrisa, en sus piernas estaba Nirva que sonreía de Oreja a oreja como siempre acostumbraba en esas ocasiones, enfrente de su padre estaba el y su hermano Vejita, Vejita tenia una mirada de satisfacción al igual que su padre y finalmente él, quien ese día no sonrió por más que se le pidió.

Cross.- Debí sonreír en este retrato ya que fue le ultimo

Cross se dirigió hacia la puerta y fue al prado era enorme, tanto como el pueblo mismo, ese lugar estaba reservado solo para la realeza, allí era donde su madre cabalgaba con Aino todos los días, varias imágenes pasaban en su cabeza recuerdos que parecían no desaparecer ni con el paso de los años.

El y su madre se habían adelantado a Nirva y a Vejita cuando él observo que la silla de su madre se estaba soltado, la correa se rompió el momento que Aino salto un tronco, su madre calló al suelo y él paro en seco, cuando miro a su madre ella estaba en el suelo, ella abrió levemente los ojos y lo miro con una dulce sonrisa, fue entonces cuando ella se desvaneció, no recordaba nada más apartir de allí solo que Vejita llego le dijo algo, no entendía nada solo podía pensar en su madre.

_Unos días después Cross estaba a fuera del cuarto de su madre junto con sus hermanos, cuando el doctor salió de la habitación junto con su padre._

_Los tres se levantaron y miraron a su padre con interrogante, el se veía cansado y triste pero tenia que decírselo_

_Vejita Ou.- Vejita, Cross, Nirva, tengo que decirles algo._

_Vejita.- es mamá_

_Vejita Ou.- sí_

_Nirva.- va estar bien ¿verdad?_

_Vejita Ou miro a su hija y trataba de contener el llanto._

_Cross.- si ella estará bien Nirva, ¿verdad papá?_

_Vejita Ou.- el Golpe que se dio en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, y quedo inconsciente por mucho tiempo_

_Cross.- pero va estar bien verdad – el emperador tenia un nudo en la garganta-_

_Vejita Ou.- No Cross, no lo estará, acaba de morir_

_Los niños se quedaron perplejos, no sabían que hacer en ese momento_

_Nirva.- mami- susurro-_

_Cross.- pero. no entiendo, no comprendo, solo se golpeo la cabeza, yo también lo e echo y estado bien, ella me dice que todo estará bien, ella no puede estar muerta no puede estarlo_

_Vejita Ou.- Cross_

_Cross.- ¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

_El niño comenzó a correr hasta llegar al bosque el emperador lo siguió pero no pudo seguirle el paso por su ropa tan incomoda, Cross se introdujo aun más al bosque hasta que tropezó con una rama._

_Cross.- no- susurro- mi mamá no puede estar muerta, no puede sinf-_

_El niño lloro por largo rato, hasta que escucho unos pasos acercarse cuando miro hacia arriba vio a una niña que le extendía una rosa._

· _No llores, ya veras, que todo estará bien_

_El niño miro la rosa y la mano de la niña esta sangraba gracias a las espinas de la flor, el la sostuvo y la niña corrió hasta que él la perdió de vista._

Esos recuerdos lo hacían sentir mejor gracias a esa niña ya nunca se sintió solo y ningún suceso que recordara de su madre lo hacia perder la compostura.

Nirva había ido al establo y saco a Aino ya era un animal viejo sin embargo aun tenia la vitalidad de la juventud, Nirva aún lo sacaba a cabalgar en la mañana para que se ejercitará, fue cuando Cross la vio cabalgando al caballo, el se lleno de pánico a ver a su hermana sobre el caballo fue cuando entonces corrió hacia ella y la bajo del caballo.

Cross.- ¡¿En que demonios estabas pensando Nirva?! ¡¿No ves en el peligro que te expones al montarte a Aino?!

Nirva.- De que estas hablando Cross, ¿cuál peligro?, Solo quería montarlo

Cross.- ¡¡No vuelvas a montar a Aino!! ¡¡Me oyes es una orden Nirva!!

Nirva.- ¿pero por qué?

Cross.- ¡¡NO PREGUNTES SOLO HASLO!!

Fue entonces cuando Cross tomo la correa de Aino y lo llevo al establo.

Vejita.- es muy descuidado-Vejita aparecio detrás de Nirva-

Nirva.- Vejita ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

Vejita.- El te quiere mucho ¿lo sabias?

Nirva.- ¿cómo?

Vejita.- Desde que nuestra madre murió él no ha vuelto a montar un caballo, teme que le pase lo mismo, y por otro lado, no quiere que tu corras la misma suerte que ella.

Nirva.- Pero pobre Aino, ¿qué tiene el la culpa?

Vejita.- ninguna, pero para Cross, seria más terrible para el que tu mueras de la misma forma.- comento pero sin perder su postura sería y misteriosa-

Nirva solo vio a su hermano alejarse junto con Aino

Crono.- En donde estabas????- Grito Crono abrazando a Bulma y llorando como niño en su regazo

Bulma.- Calma ya regrese

Chichi.- ¡qué bueno! ¡A decir verdad ya me estaban preocupando!

Goku.- si, lo siento no pude encantarla más rápido –añadió poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza-

Chichi.- Crono, creo que es mejor dejar sola a la princesa- y jalándolo de una oreja añadió- Vamonos

Crono.- ya casi me muero, no me vuelvan a hacer eso –dijo Crono mientras era arrastrado por Chichi-

Bulma y Goku intercambiaron francas miradas cuando ambos se sonrieron por la reacción del pobre y desesperado Crono

Nuevamente en Kahome, en las mazmorras del castillo, el consejero, hablaba con el general de la guardia Cell

Kareonte.- Entiendes, debemos deshacernos de la princesa Bulma cuanto antes

Cell.- ya veo, él pondría en riesgo toda nuestra operación,

Kareonte.- dentro de algunos meses me desharé del rey Vejita pero primero debo deshacerme de los demás estorbos.

Cell.- supongo que te refieres a Vejita y Cross, ¿no es así?

Kareonte.- por supuesto, ese par de mocosos no me permitirían acceder al trono por ello debo deshacerme de ellos

Cell.- y esa niña Nirva, ¿también te desharás de ella?

Kareonte.- no, claro que no, no crees que se vería mal si no tuviera a mi emperatriz a mi lado

Cell.- je je si tienes razón, enviare a los hijos de Shin, a encargarse de ella

Kareonte.,- Aquila y Zeta

Cell.- si, ellos son tan buenos como su padre, y hará el trabajo muy bien. Claro con una pequeña y considerable cantidad

Kareonte.- esta bien mientras te deshagas de la niña para siempre-sonrió malévolamente mientras Cell salía de allí

Esa noche, Bulma peinaba sus hermosos cabellos azules cuando escucho un ruido por el balcón

Bulma.- ¿quién es?- pregunto mientras tomaba la primero que tuvo en la mano, en este caso el cepillo

Una sombra aparecio y la princesa trato de golpearla pero fue lo suficiente rápida para esquivarla

· Vaya así recibe la realeza, a los visitantes

Bulma.- Randel

Randel.- Vaya te diste cuenta.

Bulma.- pero, ¿cómo?

Randel.- Te seguí

Bulma.- eso no es correcto

Randel.- lo sé, vaya no creí que fueras una princesa, mucho menos la princesa de la dinastía Fénix

Bulma.- eso no te incumbe- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos,Randel se acerco a ella-

Randel.- vaya sigues igual de testaruda.

Bulma.- y tu igual de impertinente yo...- Randel la beso en los labios para evitar que continuara, cuando se separaron ella solo se sonrojo como una niña a la cual nunca han besado

Randel.- hasta luego Bulma- él sonrió

Bulma solo vio mientras él salía por el balcón para nuevamente unirse a la oscuridad


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5**

**Recuerdos de una vida perdida.**

En un pastizal a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad de Kahome, un hombre con una vestimenta de color verde oscuro, el cual podría confundirse con negro, cabello corto oscuro el cual al brillar por la luz de la tenue luna parecería verde, y unos ojos de un color extrañamente rojizos caminaba entre las altas hierbas que tenían una altura de un poco mas de medio metro.

Su caminar era firme y de cierta manera imponente. Finalmente llego a un claro en donde lo que quedaba del tronco de un árbol estaba en medio. Se detuvo en seco y tomo asiento en el tronco caído del árbol marchito y contemplo aquella luna llena que adornaba esa noche despejada son su mirada seria y tan peculiar.

Como salida de la nada observo un ave surcando los cielos esa noche interponiendose entre su mirada. Al agudizar su vista se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un halcón y no uno ordinario, uno muy hermoso y majestuoso, sus alas extendidas brillaban al reflejarse la luz de la luna llena en ellas, sonrió levemente al verlo, entonces fue cuando escucho un ligero ruido entre la hierba alta, volteo su cabeza hacia atrás y pudo distinguir una silueta que caminaba cerca del terreno, sus ojos desprendían un amenazante color dorado.

· "Escuchamos que necesitabas de nuestros servicios"- escucho proveniente de su izquierda. 

Volteo lentamente la mirada y observo a alguien mas ahí, cubierto por las ropas de la noche en su totalidad. Repentinamente el halcón que anteriormente había visto se postro en el hombro derecho de aquel sujeto. Sin duda alguna aquel ave era majestuosa, sus alas eran de un color negro brillante y al extender sus alas, las plumas de su pecho eran de un hermoso color azul que podrían confundirse con plateado al postrarse la luz sobre ellas, un perfil imponente adornaba su pico y un singular color de ojos, eran de un rojizo muy claro que le daban un toque de singularidad e imponencia.

· "Ya era hora que llegaran, pense por un momento que no vendrían"- dijo el hombre permaneciendo sentado. 

"Tú fuiste quien llegaste retrasado... nosotros estuvimos aquí todo el tiempo"- dijo otra voz a sus espaldas. 

Volteo lentamente su mirada hacia atrás y observo a otro sujeto mas, también ungido con las ropas de la noche en su totalidad, acompañado de un majestuoso espécimen a su lado. Un hermoso lobo de pelaje oscuro que con el brillo de la luna parecía de un color metálico y unos ojos de color café que parecían dorados que lo hacían verse imponente y peligroso, con un hocico fino y delgado.

· "Me alegra que siempre hayan decidido a venir... Aquila"- miro al hombre con el halcón sobre su hombro- "Y Zeta"- observando al hombre con el lobo a su lado. 

Aquila: Hacia bastante tiempo que no necesitabas de nuestros servicios Cell.

Zeta: Fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros- comento.

Cell: Bueno, es que algo nuevo se ha presentado y no es algo ordinario de realizar,... fue entonces cuando pense en ustedes dos... estoy seguro que se divertirán ambos.

Zeta: ¿En serio? Sabes que no nos agradan las misiones aburridas y sencillas.

Cell: He he no han cambiado en lo absoluto, y es por eso que se que lo harán muy bien.

Aquila: ¿Y bien, de que se trata?- pregunto.

Cell: Tal vez no lo sepan aun pero es una noticia que se regara por todos lados así que se los informare de una buena vez. Tal parece que tanto la Dinastía del Fénix y la nuestra piensan fusionarse.

Zeta: Esa si es una sorpresa.

Aquila: Imagino como pretenden hacer algo así... solo con la unión de los dos herederos al trono ¿verdad?

Cell: Efectivamente... nuestro príncipe Vejita y la princesa de la dinastía del Fénix desde hoy están comprometidos, y una fusión de las dos dinastías es algo que no se apega a ciertos puntos que tengo planeado para futuro.

Zeta: Entonces...

Aquila: lo que quieres es que nos deshagamos de alguno de los dos ¿no es cierto?- interrumpió.

Cell: Precisamente. Y su blanco caballeros, si aceptan por supuesto es asesinar a la princesa de la dinastía del Fénix.

Zeta: Vaya vaya es un trabajo bastante interesante y difícil de rechazar verdad Aquila?

Aquila: Esta vez si que me dejaste sorprendido, jamas pense que quisieran provocar a la dinastía del Fénix.

Cell: No pretendemos una guerra si eso es a lo que te refieres, espero que les quede claro. Esta misión es sumamente delicada y no deben dejar ningún pista visible, recuerden que estamos trabajando a espaldas del emperador Vejita Ou.- dijo al momento de levantarse de golpe.

Zeta: ¿Qué dices hermano? ¿aceptamos?

Aquila guardo silencio unos momentos y acaricio levemente el mentón del halcón.

Aquila: Sabes que no trabajamos gratis Cell- añadió.

Cell: Por supuesto que lo se, en parte es mi culpa por haberlos malcriado de esa manera.- sonrió levemente- Y por supuesto que se les pagara y una suma bastante aceptable, financiada por el consejero Kareonte.

Aquila: En ese caso... creo que aceptamos el trato ¿verdad Zeta?

Zeta: Efectivamente, hemos estado sin acción por bastante tiempo y hasta creo que he olvidado como manejar una espada.

Aquila: Tampoco tienes que ser tan exagerado. Pero...- miro seriamente a Cell- Sabes como trabajamos verdad?

Cell: Si y me parece muy precavido y eso es lo que me gusta de ustedes dos, confío plenamente en su éxito- saco una pequeña bolsa de entre sus ropas.- Esto es para comenzar- la arrojo hacia Aquila quien la tomo sin mucho esfuerzo, y después la tanteo.- Creo que es suficiente para cubrir los gastos del viaje a Himura ¿verdad?

Aquila: No podremos viajar en primera clase... pero es aceptable.

Cell: Recuerden que se les paga en cuanto hayan cumplido su parte así que esfuércense.- aclaro.

Zeta: No tienes que decirnos eso, siempre te hemos cumplido bien ¿no es así?

Cell levanto la mirada hacia la luna de nueva cuenta.

Cell: Siempre hay una vez para todo mi estimado Zeta.

Aquila: Te mantendremos informado.

Cell: Esperare noticias suyas con impa...- se detuvo al momento de bajar la mirada y no ver rastro de nadie mas que él en la redonda.- Ese par... siempre me dejan hablando solo.- sonrió levemente- "Aquila y Zeta... unos de mis grandes hombres a mi disposición. Durante años nos han servido fielmente y sin ningún fracaso, pero a decir verdad ahora que lo pienso... jamas he visto sus rostros detrás de sus mascaras, no es que me importe pero... a veces la curiosidad puede ser muy tentadora- pensaba mientras caminaba fuera del claro y caminaba de nueva cuenta por la hierba alta.

Cerca de ahí había un par de arboles con enormes copas adornando sus ramas, en ese lugar dos figuras observan a Cell con detenimiento.

Aquila: Al parecer a Kareonte esta novedosa noticia lo tiene bastante activo ¿no crees?- comento al momento de darle de comer un pedazo de carne seca a su halcón.- Mi fiel Sett- dirigiéndose al animal- Tu también estas ansioso por comenzar ¿cierto?

Y como si el ave hubiese entendido levanto y agito un poco sus enormes alas.

Zeta: Nunca he visitado Himura... ¿tu sí?

Aquila: Mmm una vez... con nuestro padre, pero fue hace tiempo y no recuerdo mucho- comento.

Zeta: Bien, creo que es hora de irnos- dijo al levantarse sobre la rama- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Dante?- pregunto al observar a su alrededor.

Aquila: Seguramente debió regresar a casa como es de costumbre- añadió- no te preocupes, él sabe el camino mejor que nosotros.

Zeta: Tienes razón, pero nunca me espera ese tonto.

Aquila: Es porque no lo has sabido entrenar como es debido, y será mejor irnos ya que mañana tenemos un largo camino hacia Himura.

Zeta: Tienes razón...

Un nuevo día comenzó en la Imperio de la dinastía del Fénix. Como es de costumbre hay mucho movimiento entre sus calles y locales públicos; también en el castillo hay mucho movimiento, como de costumbre.

La princesa de la dinastía del Fénix se encontraba en sus aposentos, observando su reflejo en el espejo de su tocador, mientras que Chichi la ayudaba a peinar su hermoso cabello de color azul.

Bulma no prestaba mucha atención a lo que su dama de compañía le estaba platicando, ella se encontraba dentro de sus propios pensamientos. Penso en lo que sucedió la noche anterior, fue algo sorpresivo, Randel, un completo desconocido, líder de una banda, la había besado... si lo pensaba ahora si ella hubiese querido pudo haber llamado la atención de algunos guardias del palacio para que lo apresaran, pero no lo hizo, y no sabia porque. También le perturbaba la pregunta de "Por que lo haría?" una y otra vez en su cabeza; pero no podía mentirse a si misma ese suceso no le fue del todo desagradable. Bulma se sonrojo un poco solo al recordarlo y Chichi se dio cuenta de ese rubor en las mejillas de la joven.

Chichi: ¿Te sucede algo Bulma?- pregunto.

Bulma: ¿Qué? No nada.

Chichi: Bueno, es que me pareció extraño que de repente te sonrojaras y no creo haber dicho nada para que lo hicieras.

Bulma: ¿Qué?!! No en serio no es nada!!- dijo un poco exaltada y aquel rubor se intensifico.- Estas imaginando cosas Chichi.

Chichi: amos, puedes ser sincera conmigo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo ¿no?.

Bulma: Si pero... te aseguro que es tu imaginación.

Chichi: Bueno, bueno, no es para que te exaltes tampoco- se disculpo.

Bulma: Por cierto Chichi, ¿no has visto a Goku esta mañana? Es extraño que no venga a "reportarse" como lo hace de costumbre conmigo ¿no crees?

Chichi: No creo que venga por lo menos en toda la mañana- sonrió levemente.

Bulma: ¿Por qué no? ¿Esta bien, le sucedió algo?- pregunto preocupada.

Chichi: No, no es eso es solo que... fue a visitar a mi hermana- respondió.

Bulma: ¿A tú...? Ah ya entiendo, disculpa por esa pregunta estúpida es solo que no recordaba que precisamente este día todos los años Goku va a verla.

Chichi: Descuide no hay problema.

Bulma: ¿Y tu ya fuiste a visitarla?

Chichi: Si, antes de que llegara el alba, como es de costumbre- añadió.

Son Goku estaba frente a una pequeña lapida de piedra. Cada año, este mismo día viene a este lugar, olvidándose por completo de que es un Samurai de la dinastía del Fénix, guardián de la princesa de esta y de todos sus problemas y preocupaciones en su actual vida, y por solo este día vuelve a ser el hombre que años atrás fue; este día es cuando se priva de su vestimenta de samurai y se viste con un kimono común y corriente.

Sonrió levemente al ver que ya había un ramo de flores adornando aquella lapida, supo rápidamente que Chichi había venido antes que él. Se inclino un poco dejo un par de flores de color blanco sobre ella, aun lado de las demás, después dirigió la mirada hacia su izquierda y observo otra lapida, mas pequeña que la anterior con un adorno floral parecido al anterior, Goku se acerco a esta y dejo otro par de flores de color blanco sobre esa también.

Fue entonces cuando se arrodillo frente a ambas y coloco sus manos juntas frente a su rostro para comenzar a hacer una pequeña oración por las dos almas que descansaban ahí, cerro sus ojos lentamente y vinieron a él un sin fin de recuerdos e imágenes; una linda joven de cabello negro largo y de ojos oscuros se dibujo en su mente, era idéntica a Chichi, y no era de mas, se trataba de la hermana mayor de esta, Milk.

Desde su infancia la familia Son era muy apegada a la familia de Chichi y Milk, tenían fuertes lazos de amistad y ambos jefes de familia deseaban que algún día sus hijos mayores contrajeran matrimonio, claro que esto no era muy agradable para los dos chiquillos que eran entonces.

Pero los años pasaron y tanto Milk como Goku lograron construir un fuerte lazo entre ambos, hasta que un día, hace 8 años mas o menos, ambos contrajeron matrimonio, algo que a las dos familias lleno de alegría.

Goku tenia apenas 18 años en ese entonces, ya había demostrado tener cualidades para llegar a ser un samurai reconocido y rápidamente lo asignaron a ser el protector de la princesa.

Son Goku recordó aquellos momentos tan felices que paso con Milk, claro que su esposa tenia una personalidad dulce y tierna pero a la vez era experta en el arte de combate y podía llegar a ser tan ruda como cualquier varón si la situación lo ameritaba, sin mencionar que era una gran y experta cocinera y ama de casa.

Un año después llego su primer hijo, al cual llamaron Son Gohan, en honor al abuelo de Goku. A la llegada de este primer hijo su vida se vio mucho mas completa y dichosa que nunca.

El pequeño Gohan creció bastante rápido para los ojos de Goku, admiraba mucho a su padre y no había una cosa en el mundo que lo persuadiera de querer a llegar a ser como su padre.

Por supuesto que Milk no compartía ese detalle con su hijo, ella soñaba con que se convirtiera en un gran investigador o que estudiara para llegar a ser un gran doctor.

Goku sonrió levemente al recordar esto mientras oraba, la verdad es que momentos como aquellos, con su familia, esposa e hijos no podían ser remplazados por nada o nadie en su corazón.

Pero un día toda esa vida se vino a bajo de un solo golpe. Este mismo día hace 3 años fue cuando perdió a los dos. Aquel día había llegado mas tarde que de costumbre a su hogar y al llegar, esperanzado de ver a su esposa y que esta le llamara la atención por llegar tan tarde, se encontró con un gran desastre, todo indicaba que había habido una gran riña o persecución por todo el lugar, al llegar vio sangre en el suelo y en las paredes estaban escritas las letras "FC" con sangre en varias ocasiones. Fue entonces cuando encontró a su mujer e hijo asesinados brutalmente en la sala, esa escena lo seguiría los tres años siguientes durante su vida.

Jamas se averiguo quienes o quien fue el causante de aquello, pero Goku juro por su honor que algún día lo descubriría y que no tendría misericordia del causante de esa desgracia.

Recordó que en aquellos días muchas veces deseo morir el también, estaba destrozado y no era capaz de sobreponerse, por mas disciplina que tuviera como samurai el dolor no podía desaparecerlo.

Pero cuando consiguió apaciguarse un poco fue cuando juro que el o los culpables pagarían algún día, no importaba cuanto le tomara, los haría pagar con el propio filo de su espada, sabiendo aun que los samurais tenían prohibido el matar bajo ciertos puntos, pero estaba seguro que del honor era de lo ultimo que se acordaría al momento de encontrar al culpable.

Goku bajo sus manos y las apoyo sobre sus piernas, permaneciendo aun hincado, abrió sus ojos y contemplo de nueva cuenta las dos lapidas, donde es el ultimo lugar de descanso de su esposa e hijo y en cierta manera algún día esperaba reunirse con ellos, pero ahora no, no podría hacerlo en paz hasta no cumplir con la Dinastía, que en estos momentos era en los que mas lo necesitaba y tampoco sin encontrar "justicia" bajo su propia mano, tal vez después de haber cumplido con esas dos cosas podría morir tranquilo y reunirse con ellos.

Claro que esta clase de pensamientos jamas los comentaba con nadie, aunque tuviera una personalidad alegre, amable y pasiva debajo de aquella imagen podía llegar a ser una persona melancólica tan cruel y agresivo como algún asesino, por supuesto que esa personalidad suya jamas se la ha demostrado a nadie y esperaba de cierto modo que jamas sucediese.

Dio un ligero suspiro y se puso de pie de nueva cuenta, sonrió levemente y después giro sobre sus talones dándole la espalda a las dos lapidas y comenzando a alejarse de ellas y si tenia suerte el próximo año volvería.

La princesa recibía todas las mañanas sus lecciones, en ocasiones variaban, podría ser a manos del profesor Brief, quien le hablaba de su país de origen, Inglaterra y de los demás países y regiones del Occidente, sus costumbres y avances tecnológicos, también sobre la colonización del Nuevo Mundo. También podía tener sus lecciones de modales a cargo de una de las Geishas de la dinastía. Pero este día ninguna de ellas le pareció interesante como lo hace comúnmente, esta mañana había estado muy distraída.

Bulma tomo una flor de las tantas que había en el jardín del palacio, había ido ahí después de sus lecciones matutinas y había pedido estar unos momentos a solas, sin que Chichi o algún guardia la acompañase.

La joven aun pensaba en Randel y estaba un poco confundida por aquel beso, en toda su vida jamas había experimentado algo así, sus labios habían sido vírgenes hasta entonces, y pensaba que cuando recibiera su primer beso sentiría algo especial, algo único pero... no sintió nada de eso, fue sorpresivo, no podía negarlo, pero no fue como ella esperaba que fuera.

Por otra parte, muy cerca de ahí alguien observaba con mucha atención a la joven entre las sombras de las copas de los majestuosos abetos que había cerca de los jardines.

Randel la observaba con mucha atención a Bulma, ahí entre aquellas flores, no podía negar que se veía hermosa rodeada de todas ellas, durante una segundo recordó una imagen similar pero otra chica ocupaba el lugar de la princesa, fue una imagen rápida y que Randel saco de sus pensamientos rápidamente.

También él estaba confundido, no supo porque razón había venido hasta aquí ayer y por la cual estaba ahora ahí de nueva cuenta, gracias a su experiencia como bandalo pudo entrar sin ser detectado por nadie.

¿Por qué la había besado? También circulaba esa pregunta en su cabeza, una extraña necesidad de verla lo invadía, y no sabia porque, era extraño, por alguna razón se sentía atraído por ella.

Ella de alguna manera había podido "ver" dentro de su alma.

Le parecía una joven bella, de carácter fuerte y orgulloso, algo no muy común entre las chicas tanto comunes como las de la realeza, Randel no podía negar que le atraía pero no estaba muy seguro de esto que sentía, todo le es bastante prematuro, ayer la conoció y ¿ya siente algo hacia ella? Definitivamente su cabeza era un mar de sentimientos confusos, y no había cosa que mas le desesperase que no estar seguro de sus acciones o sentimientos.

Bulma dio un suspiro y dejo caer la flor que tenia en su mano sobre el césped.

Bulma: Randel...- susurro el nombre del joven.

· "¿Me llamaste?"- escucho detrás suyo. 

La princesa se estremeció al escuchar aquella voz y volteo lentamente, y observo a Randel sujetando aquella flor que había dejado caer.

Bulma: ¿Q-que estas haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo es que andas muy tranquilo merodeando en el palacio?- pregunto con aparentes nervios y alejándose un poco del joven.

Randel: Ja los Samurai pueden tener una reputación de grandes guerreros pero no son muy atentos en su trabajo, créeme que años de practica me ayuda para lograr esto- comento.

Bulma: ¿Sabes que solo bastaría un grito mío para que algún guardia viniera y te apresara? Eres un hombre imagino que buscado y además te atreviste a secuestrarme- comento.

Randel: Eso no es cierto, yo no fui quien lo hizo, fue uno de mis hombres es cierto, pero tenia meses sin hacer algún acto ilícito, así que de cierta manera creo que se olvidaron de nuestra existencia.- añadió- Además, si quisieras hacer eso créeme que ya lo hubieras hecho ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto.

Bulma: Pues... este... 

Randel: Solo te gusta alardear, eso es todo- dijo sarcásticamente.

Bulma: Grrr ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?- pregunto exaltada.

Randel: Esa no es la manera de hablar de una princesa.

Bulma: Yo no me tomo muy enserio mi papel de la realeza- añadió- Randel quiero que me contestes el porque me estas siguiendo... y porque tú me...

Randel: Ni siquiera yo lo se créeme- interrumpió- Es solo que me pareces una chica interesante- dijo en voz baja al momento de darle la espalda- Y Fascinante.

Bulma se sonrojo ante aquello.

Bulma: No digas disparates por favor- dijo al momento de dar la espalda a Randel también.

Randel: Pero- volteo lentamente- Si de verdad te molesta que me presente... te prometo que ya no lo haré.

Bulma: No! no, es eso es solo que...- se detuvo al momento de voltear y ver a Randel muy cerca de ella.

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos y su alrededor, por unos momentos Bulma solo podía escuchar el sonido de la brisa moviendo las hojas de los arbustos y también el como su corazón latía estrepitosamente al observar los ojos del joven.

Randel: es una locura que tenga la desfachatez de venir a verte después de lo de ayer, lo sé, pero no me importa, solo me basta con ver tú mirada para saber que valió la pena el riesgo.- coloco suavemente la flor que recogió entre los cabellos azules de la princesa.- Me molesta el no saber que es lo que me pasa y porque hago todo esto... ¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo?- le pregunto.

Bulma solo asintió levemente.

Randel: Por lo menos se que no es que me este volviendo loco- bromeo.

Bulma iba a decir algo cuando escucho la voz de Chichi llamándola a su espalda. La joven Volteo solamente por un segundo para comprobar que se trataba de ella y al momento de voltear de nueva cuenta hacia el joven este ya no estaba.

Chichi: Oye Bulma ¿no quieres almorzar de una buena vez?- fue lo que pregunto al momento de llegar hasta donde estaba la joven con la mirada perdida en donde minutos antes estaba el joven.

Chichi: ¿Princesa?- pregunto al no escuchar respuesta.

Bulma: Te dije claramente que no me molestaran!- dijo un poco enfadada.

Chichi: Lo siento, pero pense que...

Bulma: No vuelvas a desobedecer una orden mía Chichi, serás mi amiga pero aun así debes obedecer mis ordenes!- dijo enfadada al momento de dirigirse al palacio.

Chichi: ¿Y ahora que hice?- se pregunto al de verla partir.

Llego la noche, lo cual le pareció eterno a la princesa, ahora estaba en su alcoba observando desde la terraza de esta con una flor en su mano, esperanzada de que Randel se apareciera, no sabia porque pero quería verlo por alguna extraña razón para ella, pero no, por mas que espero no se apareció, dio un gran suspiro y se alejo de la terraza, cerrando las puertas de estas al entrar, observo la flor con detenimiento "¿Pero que es lo que me pasa?" se pregunto en voz alta, camino hasta su tocador y la dejo sobre el. Se dejo caer en su suave cama boca abajo y suspiro de nueva cuenta – "Acaso ¿Randel me...? Nah, eso no puede ser"- dijo en voz baja. Giro sobre la cama y se coloco boca arriba fue entonces cuando observo dos puntos brillando sobre el techo de la habitación oscura, se trataba de un par de ojos que la miraban detenidamente.

La joven se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y al momento de hacerlo un hombre cubierto con ropa oscura salto del techo a la cama, Bulma trato de salir de la habitación cuando otro hombre salió de la nada y la sujeto por la espalda cubriendo su boca para evitar que gritase.

· "Sssshh no quisiera que llamaras la atención de ninguno de los samurais"- susurro el hombre que la tenia sujeta al oído de la joven- No sabes lo difícil que fue entrar aquí sin ser vistos y no quisiera que lo arruinaras". 

"Creo que ya debemos irnos, antes de que suceda algo imprevisto compañero"- dijo el otro al acercarse a la puerta de la terraza. "Iremos a dar un pequeño paseo princesa"- susurro de nueva cuenta a Bulma quien intentaba safarse de aquel hombre quien la tenia bien sujeta. "Vamonos de una buena vez"- dijo el otro al momento de abrir la ventana, cuando de pronto este salió volando y cayo sobre la cama de la habitación. "¿Pero que rayos te sucede?"- pregunto a su compañero que rápidamente se recupero. "Alguien me golpeo"- contesto el otro. "Lo siento amigos, pero en este territorio los secuestros son solo míos y de los Tsukibanshu"- dijo el hombre recién aparecido en la terraza, alguien a quien Bulma reconoció rápidamente. 


	7. caputilo 6

Cap6:

Los problemas de dos dinastías

Bulma: ¡¡¡Randel!!!- grito Bulma al zafarse unos momentos del abrazo del hombre

Estúpido mocoso ¿cómo te atreves a meterte en nuestro camino? Te haremos pedazos por esto 

Randel.- Como les he dicho este es mi territorio, así que no me agrada que ningún patán aficionado intente imitarnos

Deshazte de él- dijo el hombre que tenia aprisionada a Bulma 

En ese momento el sujeto saco una daga y se arrojo hacia Randel, el esquivo el ataque con facilidad.

Randel.- eres muy malo sabías- dijo al momento en que lo pateo en él estomago y este hombre calló al suelo

Desgraciado 

Grito el otro al momento que soltaba a Bulma y se arrojaba hacia el Tsukibanshu, este hombre era aun más hábil que el otro y al momento de tomar la daga de su compañero herido logro rasgar la ropa del muchacho quien quedo sorprendido de su velocidad.

Je je, ahora veras niñito 

Randel por su lado no podía creer su velocidad, habia logrado hacerle una herida en el pecho se había confiado demasiado pero ya no lo haría no otra ves debía proteger a Bulma y si era posible lo haría a costa de su vida.

¿Qué pasa niño? ¿Dónde esta la valentía que tenias hace unos momentos? 

El joven lo miro unos momentos y luego a Bulma quien estaba aterrorizada tanto que no podía gritar, nuevamente este hombre ataco a Randel y este apenas pudo sacar las espada cuando este le hizo una herida muy profunda en el brazo izquierdo.

Bulma.- ¡¡RANDEL!!-grito Bulma por fin

Randel estaba en problemas y muy serios la herida en el brazo sangraba mucho y dolía demasiado como para como para moverla.

Jum, eres solo un hablador niño 

Randel.- No me conoces en lo más mínimo- susurro mientras lo miraba desafiante-

Fue entonces cuando se movió con mucha rapidez tanta que su oponente no lo vio, entonces Randel salto tras su espada y lo golpeo en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando este callo al suelo Randel suspiro aliviado

Bulma.- ¿estas bien?- cometo Bulma quién lo veía con preocupación

Randel.- si no te preocupes

Bulma.- Oh dios mío estas sangrando- dijo cuando vio la herida del brazo-

Randel.- no es nada

Bulma.- ¿cómo que nada? Si sigues sangrando así puedes morir.

Randel.- No yo..

Bulma.- Nada de peros- Bulma se agacho y rasgo una parte de la tela de su kimono- Si no te cuidas, ¿cómo esperas que uno se quede tranquilo sin hacer nada?- Bulma se acerco y comenzó a vendar su herida

¡¡PRINCESA!!- gritaron desde afuera ¡¡¡¿Estas Bien Bulma?!!! 

Randel.- ya vienen a rescatarte, cuídate Bulma

En ese momento Randel se fue por la ventana.

Bulma.- ¡Espera!

La puerta de la princesa se hizo pedazos, en ese momento Goku y Crono salieron armados y alarmados ante el escándalo de la habitación

Crono.- ¡¿Qué diantres paso aquí?! ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?

Goku.- Bulma ¿estas bien?

Bulma.- si- susurro mientras miraba la ventana-

Goku.- ¿qué paso aquí?

Bulma.-... 

Crono.- llévenselos

¡¡SI, SEÑOR!!- Gritaron al unísono otro grupo de Samurai de quizás rango menor al de Crono 

Crono.- ¿qué fue lo que paso aquí alteza?

Bulma.- Ehh- exclamo despertando un poco- ahh pues es que vinieron a secuestrarme

Goku.- pero ¿quién los detuvo?

Bulma.- Ahh, pues yo ¡¡Por supuesto!!-Crono y Goku se vieron uno al otro confundidos- Vaya creo que desde que me enseñan Karate hace una semana, me he hecho muy fuerte ja ja ja ja – Esa ni se la creyó ella-

Después de eso en la mañana siguiente en una de las recamaras del castillo, Crono dormía tranquilamente cuando despertó vio a Chichi a su lado mirándolo fijamente con su desayuno listo.

Chichi.- buenos días Querido – Exclamo mientras le ponía el desayuno en las rodillas

Crono.- Ehh, b-buenos días Chichi, ¿pero que haces aquí?

Chichi.- pues a traerte el desayuno tontito ¿qué más?, Ahh o es acaso que quieres que té de un masaje.

Crono.- No bueno es que.

Chichi.- OH ¿quizás...?- Chichi se arrojo a sus brazos-

Crono.- No Chichi cálmate yo no creo que sea prudente que tu y yo este...

Chichi.- no seas tímido mi amor- Crono se puso aun más nervioso cuando

Crono.- ¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhh!!!

Grito levantándose rápidamente de la cama afortunadamente solo era un sueño.

No es que no le gustara Chichi, pensaba, lo que sucedía es que era muy tímido en ese aspecto, de hecho esa era la razón por la cual no le habia pedido matrimonio, a pesar de ser novios de tantos años, también habia algo más que lo intrigaba, la muerte de Milk hacia 3 años, no sabía por que pero temía por la vida de Chichi, él y Goku tenían un fuerte lazo de amistad y habia vivido la mayor parte de su vida juntos así que si fue por venganza la muerte de Milk no dudaba que a el le tenían deparada la misma suerte o a Chichi y no quería que algo horrible le sucediera ya que después de tantos años Chichi se habia vuelto una parte importante para él.

Se preparo y fue hacia el cuarto del Emperador puesto que este ya no podía salir de allí a causa de su delicada situación, ya que lo habia llamado para dar reporte del intento de secuestro de la princesa, él toco la puerta y una voz le dijo que pasara.

Crono.- ¿para que me quería hoy en su presencia mi señor?- pregunto Crono haciendo una reverencia

Sutsuke.- Gracias por venir, Crono. ¿Cuáles son las noticias sobre lo que sucedió ayer?

Crono.- las investigaciones, han concluido mi señor, pero no sabemos de donde vienen estos sujetos, se han negado a contestar quién fue quien los envio.

Sutsuke.- ya veo.

Crono.- también hay indicios de que esto volverá a ocurrir así que e ordenado doblar la vigilancia del castillo

Sutsuke.- sí, ¿y del sujeto que salvo a mi hija?

Crono.- no lo sabemos, la princesa no ha dicho nada y es más confiesa que fue ella quién los venció

Sutsuke.- JA JA JA JA JA, vaya Bulma si que se esmero esta vez JA JA. ¿Dime hay algo más?

Crono.- Por ahora no señor

Sutsuke.- Bien, puedes retirarte

Crono.- sí

Sutsuke.- ah, espera Crono, Tu ha sido uno de mis sirvientes más leales, al igual que Goku

Crono.- Gracias Alteza

Sutsuke.- Por eso quiero que acompañes a Goku a Kahome para que ambos escolten a Bulma.

Crono.- ¿Escoltar a la princesa a Kahome?- se hizo el ignorante

Sutsuke.- no creas que no lo sé muchacho, este noticia sé a esparcido a todo palacio y también sé que tú lo sabes

Crono.- lo siento señor

Sutsuke.- no te preocupes, eres un excelente guerrero y sé que ayudaras a Goku con esta difícil tarea, este asunto del secuestro me preocupa y Bulma puede correr peligro, por ello quiero que los acompañes.

Crono.- pero Majestad

Sutsuke.- se que quieres ayudar a Goku, siempre has estado con el en grandes batallas, y no te perderias la oportunidad de acompañarlo, además no hay de que preocuparse por mi mis dias ya estan contados, y no quiero que Bulma corra peligro, por eso quiero que esten los dos, mis guerreros más fuertes y leales protegiéndola.

Crono.- sí. Majestad

Sutsuke.- se que es lo mejor.

En las afueras del majestuoso palacio del la dinastía Dragón, una hermosa princesa camina por el jardín de flores silvestres, Nirva la hija más pequeña del emperador Vejita, a ella le gustaba caminar entre las flores del jardín de palacio la hacia sentir mejor desde que era niña desde que perdió a su madre.

Por otro lado adentro del castillo se escuchaba tremendos gritos de batalla, Cross y Vejita entrenaba como era sus costumbres todos los días claro Cross ya sé habia recuperado de los Golpes que Vejita le habia dado hacia algunos días, siempre cuando entrenaban peleaban de una manera ruda y violenta, desde niños su padre que debían ser fuertes en todo en inclusive en carácter por ello los costaba quizás demostrar compasión hacia alguien y eran muy orgullosos de su fuerza tanto que no permitían que alguien fuera más fuerte que ellos.

Mientras ellos peleaban eran observados por un Ninja se cubría en la oscuridad, sin embargo no se daban cuenta ya que estaban más concentrados en el entrenamiento y atacar a su oponente que en otra cosa.

Al terminar la pelea teniendo como ganador a Vejita nuevamente, fueron a darse un merecido baño, el individuo estaba cerca ellos como si los estuviera analizando

Finalmente entrenaron al baño... 

Cross.- Arg!!- se quejo por un golpe en el brazo- Otra vez

Vejita.- tu tienes la culpa por ser tan distraído niño

Cross.- no digas estupideces tu siempre usas más fuerza de la que necesitas 

Vejita.- ja, no finjas la verdad es que eres un debilucho.

Cross.- Grr No vuelvas a decirme así- renegó al momento que se despojaba del traje real al igual que Vejita y se metían en la bañera.

El espía tenia los ojos cerrados quizás por la exhibición que habia visto y decidió mejor a salir del lugar desgraciadamente para él hizo un ruido que no paso por desapercibido para los príncipes.

Cross.- ningún sirviente nos molesta durante el baño. Alguien anda a hurtadillas, estoy de mal humor de lo advierto.-Dijo Cross con confianza mientras disfrutaba del baño.

El espía al verse descubierto trato de escapar por la puerta cuando Vejita le arrojo una pequeña cubeta que golpeo la cabeza del extraño y callo inconsciente.

Cuando este despertó vio a los príncipes cubiertos con una toalla que lo miraban muy molestos.

Vejita.- ¿quién eres tu? ¿Y por que nos has espiado desde la mañana?

- el no respondió 

Cross.- Vamos a ver quién eres- Cross jalo de la mascara- ¿una mujer?

Era una mujer de cabello negro ojos del mismo color muy hermosa, quién para poder escapar le quito la toalla a Cross

AHHHHHHH ¡¡¡PERVERTIDO!!! 

Cross.- ¡¿A quien le dices pervertido?!- Grito Cross mientras trataba de cubrirse

La chica al ver la oportunidad escapo por la puerta mientras Cross la siguió con su traje de Adán, al estar afuera del baño escucho más gritos de varias sirvientas que estaban atrás de el algunas tapándose los ojos avergonzadas y otras mirando todo lo que podían, mientras de Cross tan rojo que un tomate se metió al baño mientras Vejita lo miraba con sorpresa haciendo un gesto muy chistoso.

Crono estaba en la cocina esperando que Chichi le sirviera de comer, mientras que Goku comía todo lo que podía, Crono estaba muy distraído desde que el emperador le habia pedido ir con Goku a Kahome.

Goku.- Hmm delicioso -exclamo contento-

Chichi.- ¡Qué bueno que te guste Goku!

Goku.- si, serás muy buena esposa Chichi, ¿verdad Crono?

Crono.- Aja.-exclamo sin poner ningún tipo de atención a lo que dijo Goku

Chichi.- OH Gracias Crono, si cuando estemos casados te preparare deliciosos platillos, sé que te van a encantar

Crono y Chichi estaban disfrutando de un día de campo Crono terminaba su ultimo bocado.

_Chichi.- ¿te gusto la comida que hice para ti este día Crono?_

_Crono.- fue un manjar en verdad- comento mientras limpiaba su boca las moronas y la miraba como galán de una novela_

_Chichi.- ¿deseas algún postre?-Crono se levanto y abrazo a Chichi_

_Crono.- no, para mi solo hay algo bueno para el postre y esos son tus labios_

_Chichi.- Crono... -Susurro al momento que le ofrecía sus labios_- Ohhh, Crono aquí no debemos hacerlo pueden vernos ¡¡AHHH!!

Goku.- ·_· ¿qué le pasa? -exclamo Goku mientras veía a Chichi abrazar un costal de harina

Crono.- aja

Goku.- ¬¬ Crono- Chichi paro al momento que Crono no mostraba ninguna reacción

Chichi.- ¿Crono? ¡¡¡¡CRONO!!!!

Crono.- ah, ¿qué?

Chichi.- ¬¬ ni siquiera me hiciste caso verdad

Crono.- ah... este... bueno... lo siento, si, quiero postre n_n

Goku y Chichi.- ·_· ¡¡PUM!!- desmayo

Nirva camino hacia al castillo cuando se encontró con Kareonte

Kareonte.- Princesa, que bueno que estas por aquí.

Nirva.- ¿qué desea señor Kareonte?

Kareonte.- ¿señor?, vaya tantos años y aun me llamas tan formal

Nirva.- así debo llamar al consejero real.

Kareonte.- bueno quizás eso no sea por mucho tiempo- comento mientras se acercaba a ella-

Nirva.- Disculpe no me gusta que este tan cerca- exclamo la princesa nerviosa por como la miraba

Kareonte.- ¿por qué tan nerviosa Nirva? ¿Temes que te muerda?-susurro acercando su rostro al de ella

Nirva- no se me acerque o le diré a mi padre

Kareonte.- Su padre no me importa, los reyes vienen y van.

¡¡NIRVA!!- Kareonte paro y se alejo de ella 

Nirva.- ¡¡CROSS!!

Kareonte.- je, no te fíes mucho de tu padre o hermanos-dijo al momento que se iba 

Nirva corrió hacia el palacio y en la puerta estaba Cross quien la buscaba desde hacia minutos

Cross.- ¿qué tienes? Estas asustada 

Nirva.- Nada

Cross la miro, estaba mintiendo algo estaba pasando, mientras Nirva estaba preocupada por lo que dijo Kareonte.


	8. Capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7**

**¿Un encuentro predestinado por el destino o... solo por coincidencia?**

Goku: Aun no puedo creer que me hayas convencido para hacer esto- decía el joven samurai mientras caminaba siendo casi forzado por su compañero Crono por uno de los barrios de la ciudad de Himura.

Crono: No lo tomes tan a pecho Goku, solo vamos a tomar un trago además nos hace bien salir por lo menos un momento, además ¿qué podría pasar? No creo que todo se desmorone si estas ausente un rato- comento sarcásticamente a su compañero.

Goku: Pero las cosas no están como para que andemos así como así, la situación esta demasiado delicada y...

Crono: Solo por un rato olvídate un poco del trabajo y vayamos a tomar una deliciosa botella de Sake- lo interrumpió despreocupadamente- Tengo mucho tiempo que no tomo un ligero trago, ya vez el trabajo y la reputación... ¿sabes a lo que me refiero ¿no?- le pregunto.

Goku: Sí pero...

Crono: No debes ser tan pesimista mi estimado amigo, además si de verdad no quisieras haber salido del castillo por mas que yo te rogase no lo hubiera conseguido, inconscientemente querías distraerte un rato ¿o me equivoco?

Goku: Ay Crono... mejor cállate y vamos ya de una buena vez- dijo resignado.

Crono: Así se habla compañero.

Goku y Crono se conocen desde siempre, Crono siempre tiene una actitud despreocupada cuando la situación que los rodea es de estar en alerta o por las que hay que ser precavido. Cuando esta realizando su labor como samurai es muy diestro y disciplinado en la mayoría de las ocasiones, pero cuando salen del castillo se olvida muy fácilmente de ello y actúa como la clase de persona que es, como en esta ocasión. Como que si librándose de sus vestimentas de samurais fueran otros.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que ambos no salían y conversaban de otras cosas que no fuera de su labor pero después de la muerte de Milk, Goku parecía un poco distante y no hablaba mucho con él como antes.

Crono llevo a su compañero de armas a un pequeño y sencillo restaurante al cual suele ir él en ocasiones, o por lo menos de eso se dio cuenta Goku al ver como todas las meseras lo saludaron reconociéndolo al instante; Crono puede aparentar ser todo un don Juan, pero en el fondo su corazón le pertenece a una sola mujer y seria incapaz de traicionar eso.

Goku solo veía asombrado la gran cantidad de Sake que Crono llevaba hasta el momento "Una sola botella" dijo él, pero lo que suponía era una fueron unas 4. Goku es de los que no gustaba del sabor amargo de Sake, mil veces prefería un vaso de agua bien helada al sabor amargo de esa bebida, pero seria una descortesía no acompañar a su amigo quien le hizo la invitación así que solo tomo 3 vasos de los más pequeños que había.

Crono: ... Oye Goku... hick... dime la verda amigo... ¿tu crees que debería... hick... pedirle a Chichi que--- hick... se casara conmigo?- pregunto estando bajo el efecto del alcohol.

Goku: Pues la verdad no sé que es lo que esperas Crono- contesto Goku dudoso de la posibilidad de que su amigo recordase después lo que le dijo.

Crono: ... Bueno... tengo la intención... hick... pero no me atrevo... hick... tal vez lo haga... te lo prometo amigo... hick... y cuando lo haga ¿te gustaría ser el padrino de nuestra boda?- pregunto dándole un ultimo trago a su vaso para después empezar a empinarse la botella.

Goku: Pues... seria un honor- contesto.

Crono: ¡Claro que será un honor hick....!- argumento alzando un poco la voz, pero ninguno de las demás personas que estaban en su alrededor presto atención.- Señorita!- llamo a la joven mesera que estaba cerca- Otra botella para mí y mi buen amigo aquí presente- dijo, a lo que la joven asintió y fue por aquel encargo.

Goku: Eh... Crono ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?

Crono: No te preocupes hick... yo sé tomar... no soy de los que me embriagó tan rápido.

Goku: Si... claro amigo, pero esta ultima y nos vamos, se esta haciendo un poco tarde y me toca la guardia nocturna, por suerte tu tienes esta noche libre para desembriagarte.

Crono: Ya te dije que yo... hick... estoy muuuuy sobrio, tanto como tú lo estas- dijo- ¿Dónde rayos esta mi botella de Sake?!- exclamo a los 4 vientos al notar por segunda vez que la botella #4 estaba vacía.

Fue entonces cuando se escucho como una botella se rompió al chocar contra el suelo y hacerse pedazos al instante.

Cinco hombres entraron de una manera muy violenta al local con sus armas desenfundadas amenazando a los dueños de este y así como a las demás personas intimidándolas con sus largas y filosas armas blancas. Al parecer solo eran vándalos que buscaban robar dinero, pero vándalos con armas y por lo visto bastante peligrosos. Muchos de las personas murmuraban entre si pero permanecían calmadas y quietas para evitar cualquier mal entendido con sus agresores.

Crono: Ah! Mi botella de Sake!- exclamo al observar que aquella botella rota era el sake determinado para él si tan solo hubieran tardado otros 30 segundos en entrar.- Me las van a pagar ... hick... infelices- dijo amenazantemente tratando de levantarse e ir a buscar "pelea"

Goku: Crono espera- dijo tomándolo de un brazo- Estas ebrio y enojado ¿crees que lograrías algo en ese estado?- le pregunto en voz baja y serena.

Crono: Ya te dije que... hick... no estoy ebrio- dijo de mala gana y de un movimiento brusco se soltó, levantándose rápidamente y caminando hacia uno de ellos que no le presto mucha atención al percatase que estaba ebrio. Pero repentinamente recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro de parte del que creyó un "inofensivo ebrio". Esto provoco la ira del sujeto armado, levanto su espada, Goku penso lo peor y se levanto rápidamente a tratar de ayudar a su compañero pero una joven se interpuso ante aquel sujeto con su espada y Crono, por lo cual el bandolero sostuvo su espada en el aire.

· "No hay algo mas bajo que atacar a un hombre que esta bajo el efecto del alcohol"- anuncio la joven de cabello corto negro y de ojos azules. 

"Apártate estúpida, que tus sermones me tienen sin cuidado"- dijo de mala gana pero aun así no se atrevía a atacarla. "Imagino que eres novato en esto ¿no es verdad? De no ser así ya me abrías traspasado el pecho con tu arma"- comento. "Eres una mujerzuela con mucha lengua... así que cumpliré tu deseo"- el hombre levanto su arma una vez mas tambaleándola un poco hasta que finalmente lanzo una tajada contra la joven pero un paraguas se interpuso entre esta y la joven. 

Ya que Goku había salido como un aldeano mas siempre se privaba de su espada, por lo cual para salvar a aquella joven y a su compañero tomo prestada un paraguas de una de las clientas del lugar, muchos se sorprendieron que con tan solo aquello hubiera podido detener la espada de aquel hombre, pero como samurai que era debía tener siempre diferentes formas de combatir si carece de la presencia de su espada.

Con su fuerza logro empujar hacia atrás a aquel hombre hasta chocar con otros dos quienes lo sostuvieron.

Goku: 5 contra 1... es una pelea muy justa para ustedes- comento al momento de colocar aquel paraguas frente a él en posición de defensa.

Crono: Mas bien... hick.. seria 5 contra 2, no me dejes afuera.. hick...- argumento al estar siendo sostenido por la joven de cabello negro para que conservara su equilibrio.

Goku: He he he lo siento Crono pero esta vez no estas en condiciones- añadió- Oye, me harías un favor y lo mantendrías fuera de esto- dijo en voz baja dirigiéndose a la joven quien solo asintió.

Los demás clientes y empleados permanecieron en un silencio casi sepulcral al momento en que tres de los hombres armados se lanzaron contra aquel hombre con el paraguas imaginando en como acabaría el pobre hombre, pero mas fue su sorpresa al momento de ver como con el simple paraguas detenía el ataque de los tres hombres casi al mismo tiempo, pero aun así entre los tres lograron hacer retroceder al samurai hasta casi llegar a la ultima pared del local, fue entonces que uno se separo y se lanzo sobre Goku quien solo con un movimiento rápido de su "paraguas" golpeo fuertemente en el rostro a uno de estos dejándolo aturdido en el suelo, los otros dos hicieron caso omiso y lo intentaron de nueva cuenta, pero con mucha facilidad los aturdió de la misma manera, pero uno de ellos no estaba tan mal así que logro proporcionarle una fuerte patada al samurai desde el suelo que solo logro que se inclinara un poco por el dolor, ante esta distracción uno de los dos que seguían en pie se lanzo sobre este lanzando una tajada contra el joven quien logro reaccionar de una manera muy rápida pero no lo suficiente para evitar un ligero corte en el pecho, rompiendo un poco sus ropas.

Todos los que observaban veían esperanzados los actos del joven del paraguas, pero ante aquello la cara de la moneda cambio.

Goku trato hacer caso omiso del dolor y no volteo a observar su herida temiendo que al hacerlo se desconcentraría por ello, se tambaleo un poco por el dolor y cerro los ojos por un instante pero eso fue aprovechado para que el hombre diera el golpe de gracia, levantando rápidamente su larga espada sobre su cabeza y en cuanto se disponía a bajarla con rapidez, un tremendo golpe lo deja aturdido hasta que cae al suelo empapado de Sake.

Goku coloco rápidamente su brazo sobre la herida de su pecho y observo que Crono esta ahí tambaleándose un poco con lo que parecía la botella rota de sake en su mano, supuso que tomo una de esas botellas de una de las otras mesas y con ella golpeo al sujeto.

El otro que seguía en pie solo alcanzo a tomar un puñado de dinero y después salió corriendo tan rápido como llego.

Goku se arrodilló en el suelo y se mantuvo erguido por un momento.

Crono: Ey... amigo ¿estas bien... hick?- le pregunto al acercarse y aun teniendo la botella rota de sake en la mano.

Goku: Si creo que si- dijo permaneciendo erguido en el suelo mientras colocaba su brazo sobre su pecho.

Crono: ... Es una lastima que tan buen... hick... sake se haya desperdiciado- comento- Pero todo por mi amigo... hick y mi futuro padrino- añadió soltándola al fin.

Una parte de la clientela salió del lugar a toda prisa y otra poca se quedo para saber la suerte del hombre que tal vez los salvo a todos.

Crono: Mi amigo necesita un doctor!- dijo de una manera muy clara, casi ni parecía ebrio, pero un pequeño "hick" después de eso basto para comprobar que aun lo estaba.

· "Yo puedo ayudarlo"- dijo la misma joven que minutos antes salvo la vida del samurai ebrio. Se acerco rápidamente a Goku y se acuclillo cerca de él, tomo el brazo del samurai y con lentitud lo aparto de su pecho, observo que había sangre en sus ropas así como en su mano. 

Crono: "Dije un doctor... hick... no "Compañía"- aclaro Crono al ver esto.

· "Soy doctora y puedo ayudarlo"- aclaro mientras examinaba la condición del joven.- Aquí no puedo hacer nada, debemos llevarlo a mi casa donde podría atenderlo. ¿estas de acuerdo?- le pregunto a Goku quien asintió rápidamente.- Bien, ayúdenme ustedes dos, mi casa esta muy cerca de aquí- dijo a uno de los hombres que se quedaron después de lo ocurrido quienes aceptaron amablemente.- Y tú si quieres puedes seguirnos- dijo a Crono que en su estado solo obedeció. 

· "No es una herida profunda para tu buena suerte"- comento la joven de cabello negro al momento de estar limpiando los restos de sangre que rodeaba la herida- "Pero aun así tuve que saturarla para evitar que pueda volver a sangrar de nuevo"- explicaba al hombre quien definitivamente ya se sentía mejor. 

Con todo su pecho y espalda descubierto Goku fue atendido rápidamente por aquella joven, era extraño ver a una mujer doctor ya que no es muy bien visto eso entre la población en estos tiempos, pero a él no le importaba.

· "Tuviste mucha suerte... un poco mas y quien sabe que abría sido de ti- comento al momento de comenzar a vendar el pecho del guerrero, la suave textura de la venda comenzó a circular por su pecho y su espalda. 

Goku observaba con atención a la joven que minutos antes salvo la vida de su compañero, su cabello era corto de un color muy oscuro y contaba con unos ojos de color azul que son muy peculiar entre los de esta ciudad. Sonrió levemente.

· "¿Qué causa tanta gracia?"- pregunto al darse cuenta de la singular sonrisa imprevista de su paciente. 

Goku: Es solo que... jamas había visto a una mujer doctor- comento.

· "Y yo nunca había conocido a un hombre tan valiente... o inconsciente mas bien... así que creo que estamos a mano"- comento sin quitar su atención de lo que estaba haciendo. 

Goku: Muchas gracias por salvar a mi amigo- comento.

· "No hay de que"- dijo sin desviar su mirada. 

Goku: Eres una mujer muy valiente al dirigirte así a un hombre armado- añadió.

· "Muchos dicen que soy demasiado imprudente y que no me mido cuando hablo"- dijo levantando su intensa mirada hacia los del samurai.- "Eres un hombre bastante hábil como para detener a 5 hombres armados con un paraguas"- dijo seriamente. 

Goku: ... Es la practica nada mas... en esta ciudad tan agitada uno debe saber defenderse y defender a las personas mas cercanas- comento. Goku prefería no decir cual es su verdadera "identidad"

· "Un hombre honrado y con honor... eso no se ve todos los días- comento al finalizar de vendar el fornido pecho del samurai.- "listo" 

Goku: ¿En serio?- pregunto.

· "Así es, ya puedes ponerte derecho no tengas miedo a que tu herida se abra"- comento al ver que Goku prefería mantenerse erguido pero con las palabras de la doctora finalmente decidió ponerse derecho, le dolió un poco el hacerlo pero finalmente lo logro. 

"Bien, deberás guardar reposo por unos cuantos días, no realices ningún movimiento brusco porque puedes hacer que se abra de nueva cuenta.- dijo al momento de suspirar y remover el paliacate de su cabeza que evitaba que su cabello le estorbara o molestara.- Deberás cambiar esa venda todos los días para evitar una posible infección y esto te servirá para que cicatrice un poco mas rápido- dijo al momento de entregarle un medicamento- Que también te ayudara para que si sientes dolor este disminuya. También si quieres en cuanto salgas puedes ir a ver l medico que frecuentas por si desconfías de mis capacidades- comento. 

Goku: Confío en tu capacidad como doctora- dijo amablemente- Así que no veo la necesidad de hacer eso.- comento con su peculiar sonrisa- Muchas gracias por todo doctora...

· Ezined... Ezined Li- respondió. 

Goku: Ezined? Es un nombre muy peculiar al igual que la persona que lo porta- comento inconscientemente.

Ezined: Y tú, si no me equivoco te llamas Goku ¿verdad?

Goku: Así es, mucho gusto- añadió.- Por cierto ¿qué paso con mi amigo? Tu sabes al que se le pasaron las copas.

Ezined: Después de que te trajimos aquí le dije claramente que esperar fuera de esta habitación, descuida mi hermana lo esta cuidando de que no haga nada imprudente. Nunca había conocido a alguien con ese amor hacia el sake como él- comento en tono de broma.

Goku: A veces suele hacer muchas locuras- añadió.

Ezined: Pero te tiene a ti para protegerlo... eso es bueno- comento seriamente.

Goku: De haber estado en su lugar... algo bastante improbable, imagino que él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mi.

Ezined: Se esta haciendo un poco tarde ya...- dijo al tiempo en que noto que la habitación en la que se encontraba estaba poco iluminada por la escasez de rayos del sol.- Como tu ropa se mancho por la sangre me tome la libertad de buscarte algo que te puedas poner- dijo al momento de levantarse y tomar una camisa de color negro que había sobre una pequeña repisa.

Goku se levanto lentamente y tomo la prenda que la joven le ofrecía.

Goku: No debiste tomarte tantas molestias conmigo- agrego.

Ezined: En parte creo que también te debo algo... si no hubiese estado ahí creo que ese hombre me habría matado- añadió.

Al salir de la habitación Goku observo a su compañero tendido en el suelo sumido en un profundo sueño después de haber ingerido tanto alcohol; sintió un poco de pena ajena.

Ezined: Imagino como se levantara mañana- comento.

Goku: Ay este sujeto si que no tiene remedio- dijo resignado. Se acerco a donde estaba su amigo y con la punta de su pie comenzó a mover su cuerpo inerte en el suelo roncando a todo pulmón.- Oye Crono ya vamonos- dijo a su compañero quien solo dio un respingo y se dio media vuelta recitando "No mamá no quiero ir a la escuela... todos los niños se burlan de mi"

Goku noto que Ezined evitaba reírse por aquello y se dio cuenta que debajo de esa apariencia tan educada y serena que tiene, posee una linda sonrisa.

Goku: ¡Crono despierta de una buena vez!- comento golpeando de nueva cuenta a su amigo un poco mas fuerte. Crono dio casi un salto ante aquel llamado y finalmente se despertó, aun con los ojos entre cerrados y colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente.

Crono: Ay amigo, baja la voz que este dolor de cabeza me esta matando...- dijo un poco mas sereno.

Goku: Pues claro que te duele la cabeza, después de todo lo que tomaste es normal, pero ven ponte de pie ya es hora de irnos.

Crono: Ya tan rápido? ¿Ya estas bien?- pregunto levantándose a duras penas del suelo.

Goku: Si, además me atendió una doctora muy capaz y hábil, tuve mucha suerte- argumento.

Goku de nueva cuenta agradeció la atención de la joven hacia ellos antes de marcharse, y Ezined de nueva cuenta le agradeció por haberla ayudado de igual manera.

El sol había desaparecido por completo de la faz del cielo estrellado de aquella noche y la joven observaba las dos siluetas alejándose y desapareciendo entre las calles desde el marco de la puerta de su casa.

· "Te tomaste muchas molestias con ellos, no sueles ser así mi querida hermana"- dijo una voz detrás suya, desde el interior de la casa.- Eso es un raro en ti. 

Ezined miro sobre su hombro y dirigió una mirada seria a la joven de cabellos pelirrojos en el interior de la casa.

Ezined: No me molestes Nadia- dijo seriamente.

Nadia: ¿Y dime... será hoy la noche?- pregunto.

Ezined: No, lo pospondremos para después, estoy algo cansada- dijo cerrando la puerta al entrar al edificio.

Nadia: Como quieras... ¿quieres que prepare algo para cenar?

Ezined: No, déjalo así, no tengo hambre.

Nadia: Como quieras- dijo al momento de ver a su hermana mayor dirigirse a sus aposentos y cerrar la puerta de su recamara.

Había mucho movimiento en el castillo de la Dinastía del Fénix, Bulma lo había notado, desde lo de la noche anterior la vigilancia se había duplicado, desde la terraza de su alcoba podía ver las varias siluetas de guardias tanto en los jardines como escuchar el sonido de pasos vigilantes en los corredores.

Dio un ligero suspiro al pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido los últimos días, desde que le hicieron saber de su compromiso, y ahora... y ahora hasta su vida corría peligro, no se daba una razón concreta del porque a ella le pasaban estas cosas, su vida había sido casi perfecta hasta ese día, a veces desea que todo esto acabe de una vez, tal vez así si vida vuelve a ser tranquila como antes, diferente, pero tranquila y a salvo.

Por un momento penso en el príncipe Vejita de la Dinastía del Dragón, hacia años que no lo veía, en su niñez era mas frecuente visitar Kahome o que la familia real viniera a visitar Himura, la ultima vez que lo vio, fue poco antes de que la emperatriz de Kahome pereciera, definitivamente era una mujer muy hermosa y ella le había tomado cierta simpatía, como su madre murió siendo muy joven no tenia una imagen "maternal" a quien admirar o querer llegar a ser como ella, pero secretamente admiraba a la aquella emperatriz.

Ella y el príncipe Vejita no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, siempre tuvieron sus diferencias es verdad y cada vez que se veían se la pasaban peleando, pero que irónica era la vida ¿verdad? Ahora ellos dos terminaran unidos para siempre dentro de poco tiempo.

Bulma observo la silueta de Chichi dentro de la habitación, estaba tejiendo algo o por lo menos eso se figuro la princesa desde la terraza; ahora Chichi no se despegaría de ella en todo el día, solo por seguridad, no es que no le agradase la compañía de ella pero ¿tenerla todo el día a su lado? Definitivamente eso la angustiaba.

Fue entonces cuando escucho un ligero ruido entre la gran copa de un abeto que cubría un poco la terraza, Bulma penso que se trataba de una ardilla como frecuentemente sucedía pero...

· "Oye ¿por qué esa cara tan larga?"- escucho muy bajo, Por un momento penso que había sido imaginación suya o por el viento pero al dirigir la mirada hacia la copa del enorme abeto vio una silueta entre las sombras de las ramas. 

Bulma: Randel!- dijo con aparente alegría.

Randel: Ssshhh o tu amiguita te oirá- dijo hablando un poco despacio.

Bulma: Lo siento- hablo de la misma manera- ¿Cómo es que lo haces? Me refiero a que ¿cómo logras entrar hasta aquí sin que te vean?- pregunto.

Randel: Ya te dije que es solo la practica, además he entrado a lugares mas vigilados que este créeme- comento.

Bulma: ¿Y que es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto.

Randel: Quería ver si estabas bien, tu sabes, por lo de ayer.

Bulma: Si, estoy bien ¿y tu?- pregunto preocupada.

Randel: Solo un rasguño nada mas- respondió- Gracias por preocuparte. ¿Qué fue lo que les dijiste a los guardias de lo que realmente paso?- pregunto intrigado.

Bulma: Me vi en ciertas dificultades pero te aseguro que no mencione tu nombre.

Randel: Me alegra... no quisiera que se divulgara que me estoy reformando o algo así- comento sarcásticamente.

Bulma: Ahí estas otra vez, hablando como si fueras un despiadado- comento.

Randel: Si lo soy- dijo- Pero en fin, me entere de algo que me sorprendió bastante... ¿es verdad que vas a casarte con el príncipe Vejita de Kahome?- pregunto seriamente.

Bulma: Ah... sí- dijo un poco apenada- ¿Pero como lo supiste?

Randel: Cuando uno entra a hurtadillas puede escuchar muchas conversaciones, y entre los sirvientes fue que lo escuche. Si un ninja entrara aquí de las cosas que se enteraría, ¿pude haber sido Ninja sabes?

Bulma: Sí es verdad me casare con él pero... te aseguro que no es porque yo lo desee- argumento con tristeza.

Randel: ¿Sientes algo por él?- pregunto seriamente.

Bulma: No ¿y como podría si no lo he visto en años? Si de chiquillo era un odioso y engreído. Definitivamente no es la clase de esposo que hubiese deseado tener.

Randel: ¿Cómo es tu prototipo de "esposo"?- pregunto sin pena.

Bulma: Pues...- se sonrojo un poco- No lo se... pero...- observo la fuerte mirada de Randel y se sonrojo un poco- ... la verdad nunca lo había pensado.

Randel: Pues es una verdadera lastima para ti- comento.- Ese príncipe será un pobre tonto si no valora lo que esta por ganar- dijo en voz baja y Bulma se sonrojo aun mas.

Chichi: "Bulma, esta haciendo un poco de frío ¿por qué mejor no entras?- escucho la voz de Chichi provenir desde el interior."

Randel: Esa es la señal de que me vaya- dijo en voz baja.

Bulma: ¿Randel?- lo llamo.

Randel: ¿Si?

Bulma: Muchas gracias... muchas gracias por... por todo- dijo sinceramente.

Randel: No tienes porque hacerlo, te lo debía por aquella mala experiencia que yo y mis hombres te hicimos pasar- dijo.

Chichi: ¿Bulma?- volvió a insistir.

Bulma: Olvídalo, eso ya no importa, créeme, has sido un bueno conmigo y sinceramente yo... yo... eh llegado a estimarte...- dijo con pena.

Randel sonrío levemente al escuchar aquello de tan dulce voz y antes de desaparecer entre las sombras dijo suavemente "Bulma chan... Ai Shiteru"

Chichi: Bulma ¿me escuchabas?- pregunto al momento de salir a la terraza en donde encontró a Bulma observando detenidamente las ramas del abeto.

Chichi: ¿Bulma?- volvió a llamarla, pero observo que estaba en una especie de trance profundo antes las palabras de Randel.

La princesa Nirva iba a todo galope montada sobre su fiel Ashura, una hermosa hembra de color negro, descendiente directo de Aino al igual que todos los caballos que la los príncipes de la familia Real suelen montar.

Pese a que Cross le pidió que no volviera a montar no lo hizo, era como si le pidiera no respirar, estaba en su sangre, no podía evitarlo, pese a que su madre murió montado en uno no significaba que ella correría la misma suerte. Al montar a Ashura y cabalgar de aquella manera de alguna manera lograba recordarla, ella era muy joven y no recuerda muchas cosas con facilidad, solo por los relatos de su hermano mayor Vejita lograba quitar esa cortina blanca que había en su memoria, de Cross no recibía ayuda ya que cada vez que ella la menciona o alguien mas lo hace se encierra en su propio limbo de pensamientos, era algo que ya no le sorprendía.

Pero al parecer era la única que se daba cuenta de lo diferente que su familia se convirtió desde que su madre murió.

Estaba su hermano Vejita, siempre había sido una persona seria y sin mucho que decir o querer decir, pero ella recordase que siempre le mostraba su lado fraternal, tierno, inclusive en su niñez lo había visto sonreír, pero después de aquello se había alejado mucho de ella y ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su hermano era imposible, hasta ya olvido cuando había sido la ultima vez que lo vio sonreír.

Su hermano Cross, definitivamente era al que mas le había afectado, aunque no lo admitiera Nirva lo veía en sus ojos, sabia que una tormenta existencial se debatía dentro de sus pensamientos cada vez que recordase aquel día, era hacia él por quien mas sentía tristeza.

Y finalmente estaba Su padre... el también se encerró en su propio mundo y ya no le importaba de la misma manera la administración o dirigimiento de poder sobre la Ciudad, eso no quiere decir que ya no le importe, solo que deposita demasiado poder en las manos de su consejero sin preguntar tan siquiera que hace con él.

Penso un momento en Kareonte al momento de que Ashura saltara un pequeño arbusto de flores y cayera con suavidad para seguir galopando.

Kareonte siempre le había infundido una gran desconfianza a la princesa, desde pequeña, la forma en que la miraba y hablaba le infundia una gran temor. Conforme ella fue creciendo aquella mirada se volvió mas incomoda para ella y lo de ayer... lo de ayer por un momento sintió que el corazón se le salía por la garganta, pero lo que había aprendido durante toda su vida rodeada de hermanos varones era que si mostraba debilidad estaba acabada "La debilidad es la muerte" solía repetir su padre a Vejita, y Vejita a Cross. Pero para su fortuna su hermano Cross apareció y la saco de aquella situación.

Nirva regreso poco después al establo, a lo lejos observaba que apenas comenzaba el alba, si de verdad quería montar a Ashura debía hacerlo muy temprano mientras su hermano dormía, solo así podía y estaba en libertad de hacerlo.

Definitivamente solo había una cosa que la hacia sentirse libre como el viento y eso era ir a todo galope sobre su fiel Ashura, y no iba a permitir que por el capricho de su hermano se viera forzada a reprimir sus propios instintos.

Introdujo a Ashura al establo, a estas horas solo esta el anciano cuidador en ese lugar.

· "Bienvenida princesa, cabalgo mucho el día de hoy... y justo a tiempo, antes de que llegara el alba"- comento el anciano. 

Nirva: No te preocupes Mitzu, yo metere a Ashura a su corral.- dijo.

Mitzu: Estos caballos nacieron para cabalgar no cabe duda.- comento al notar que el caballo venia radiante, lleno de felicidad.

Nirva: Lo se, es una lastima que no puedan hacerlo todos los días- dijo acariciando la frente de su hermosa Ashura y quitándole las riendas.

Nirva trata todos los días de cabalgar y por lo menos saca a cada uno de los caballos "reales" una vez por semana, el buen Mitzu ha sido el cuidador de ellos desde que ella tiene memoria y conoce perfectamente a la joven princesa, su deseo de cabalgar es igual que el de su difunta madre.

Nirva observo a un caballo de color blanco, hermano de Ashura, Gyn (Plata), el caballo favorito de su hermano Vejita; Nirva a tenido la oportunidad de ver a Vejita hacer lo mismo que ella, algunas noches sale y viene aquí y saca a su fiel amigo y se aleja galopando a su hermoso ejemplar sin importarle hacerlo de noche, al parecer eso lo relajaba o lograba despejar su mente. Acaricio el suave pelaje del animal y dirigió su mirada hacia el padre de todos ellos, Aino, sin duda es el mas odiado por su hermano Cross, muchas veces a tenido el miedo que quisiera sacrificar al animal pero le sorprende y a la vez se alegra de que no se haya atrevido a hacer algo tan cruel, Nirva piensa que no lo ha hecho aun porque de cierta manera es uno de los recuerdos que les dejo su madre, pero podía estar equivocada.

Finalmente lanzo una mirada de profunda tristeza a un macho de color negro, Haruka (Alas), el caballo mas infeliz de todos, el que años atrás era la felicidad de su hermano Cross, Haruka era un macho con una gran rapidez, tal vez el mas veloz de todos, cuando ella puede montarlo en ocasiones siente que el caballo tuviera alas por su gran velocidad, he ahí el derivado de su nombre. Todos y cada uno de ellos eran únicos y hermosos, era una lastima que su hermano no lo viera así e intente apartarlos de ella.

**(Ulti_SG: La frase de "Bulma chan.. Ai Shiteru" significa "Bulma... te amo"**


	9. Capitulo 8

Cap8: Un nuevo ataque, Bulma corre peligro

En el balcón del castillo el joven príncipe Vejita, miraba a la mañana nacer tras el inicio del sol al despertar, muchas cosas inundaban su cabeza hacia días que no podía pensar tras el asunto del compromiso, estaba sumamente irritado por la actitud de su padre, el no deseaba casarse mucho menos con Bulma, la joven princesa de la dinastía fénix, el solo pensar en ella lo irritaba más y recordaba uno por uno los recuerdos de su infancia en los que ella estaba presente.

Vejita apenas tenia 7 y ella 4 años cuando se conocieron, ese día Sutsuke habia llevado a Bulma para que conociera Kahome y a sus gobernantes, aunque quizás la razón lógica era que ella conociera a su futuro esposo. Unos momentos después Bulma fue llevada al jardín del castillo allí estaba Vejita jugando con una pelota mientras que Cross de apenas de un año de edad miraba a su hermano mayor.

Bulma.- Hola-saludo- Soy Bulma de Himura-Vejita solo la miro

Vejita.- Hmmp- fue todo lo que dijo volviendo con su juego

Bulma.- Sabes tienes un cabello muy simpático- comento- ¿quién te peina?

Vejita.-... 

Bulma.- Sabes, no eres alguien que hable mucho

Vejita.-... y eso te importa

Bulma.- eh, pues no, pero deberías ser más amable

Vejita.- no tengo que serlo soy el príncipe de la dinastía Dragón

· ¡¡Vejita!!- se escucho una voz

Vejita.- Madre

· No debes ser grosero con las visitas hijo mío, lo siento desde que su hermano nació Vejita no habla mucho-sonrió- quizás sea por que esta celoso

Vejita.- ¡¡No estoy celoso!!-exclamo enfadado

Bulma se sonrojo al ver a la mujer que le sonreía, la emperatriz Shunrei, la madre de Vejita y de Cross, era muy bella y amable algo que quizás su hijo no habia aprendido

Shunrei.- No debes ser descortés con la visitas Vejita ¿te quedo claro?

Vejita.- sí madre

Shunrei.- No me digas así, soy mamá no tienes que ser tan formal-Vejita la miro irritado y avergonzado ya que Bulma lo veía- 

Vejita.- sii... M-mamá-Shunrei sonrió

Shunrei.- Lo ves lo es fácil hijo, ahora me llevare a tu hermano por que ya es hora de que duerma- comento al momento que llevada al adormilado Cross a su habitación

Bulma.- tu mamá es muy bella y amable- Vejita solo se irrito

Vejita.- no te importa niña fea- dijo al momento que le daba la espalda

Bulma.- Grr ¡Sabes algo eres el niño más grosero del mundo!

Vejita.- y tú la niña más fea del mundo

Bulma.- Niño pelo parado

Vejita.- Niña malcriada

Bueno el no fue muy educado al principio, pero al verla solo lo irritaba, pensaba, fue cuando vio a su hermana Nirva desde el balcón saliendo del establo, sonrió un poco, después de todo la actitud de Cross no la alejaba de la misma pasión de su difunta madre esto le sirvió para olvidar lo del compromiso.

En Himura Chichi se dirigía a la habitación de Crono para llevarle de desayunar, aunque estaba segura que Crono no se habia levantado temprano por irse a tomar Sake en alguna cantina, el era amable y un tanto encantador pero tenia ese defecto le gustaba el Sake, pensaba en algunas cosas mientras caminaba, ya llevaban como 10 años de novios pero el nunca le habia pedido que se casara con él, quizás no pensaba a hacerlo no lo sabia exactamente, recordó cuando ellos se conocieron ella tenia apenas 11 años cuando lo conoció.

_Ella y Milk iban de compras al mercado cuando encontraron a Goku al pie de un árbol de cerezos sus flores favoritas._

_Goku.- Hola, Milk hola Chichi_

_Milk.- Hola Goku. ¿Cómo amaneciste?_

_Goku.- Muy bien gracias- dijo poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza_

_Chichi.- ¿qué haces aquí Goku?_

_Goku.- ah es que Crono esta subiendo un pájaro que se callo del árbol_

_Milk.- ¿Crono? ¿Tu amigo de la escuela?_

_Goku.- si, ahora se lo presento, ¡¡Crono baja!!_

_Crono.- ¡¡Ya voy!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!- una bola cayo del árbol, o mejor dicho un muchacho cayo del árbol_

_Chichi miro al muchacho y al verlo allí un poco maltratado por el golpe hizo que su corazón que agitara, un corazón de niña que habia permanecido dormido habia despertado al ver al joven, ella corrió y lo ayudo a incorporarse._

_Crono. ,- lo siento no fije donde pise, Hola soy Crono Hiragisawa _

_Chichi.- soy Chichi Na-na_

_Milk.- Soy Milk Namiya y ella es mi hermana Chichi _

_Crono.- Mucho gusto Chichi_

_Chichi.- Ah, ah, mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una rápida reverencia_

_Goku.- si Crono ellas son hijas de Gyumaoh_

_Crono.- ah vaya ustedes son hijas de Gyumaoh, quién lo diría son muy bonitas_

_Milk.- Gracias- Milk sonrió, Chichi solo lo miraba aun hipnotizada por su encanto_

_Crono.- si Ehh- luego se fijo en una flor de cerezo que tenia en la mano una que corto al momento que intento no caerse- es una lastima que una flor tan bonita se tire- dijo_

_Chichi.- esa es mi flor favorita-susurro-_

_Crono.- enserio, bueno entonces- tomo la flor con ambas manos y la puso en su cabello mientras decía- pues entonces esta flor es para una hermosa Chica _

_De allí en adelante Crono y Chichi se veían mucho no podían dejar de verse, él era muy gentil y de hecho Milk ya lo habia notado y se burlaba de ella._

_Milk.- Parece que mi hermanita esta enamorada_

_Chichi.- ¿qué?_

_Milk.- Dime ¿qué hay entre Crono y tú?_

_Chichi.- ¿qué? Ehh... nada_

_Milk.- Ahh si, ¿entonses por que se ven todos los días Chichi?_

_Chichi.- Por nada en especial..._

_Milk.- Yo creo firmemente que te enamorarse de Hiragisawa_

_Chichi.- ¡¡¡No es cierto!!!_

_Milk.- Ah entonces ¿por qué te sonrojas? Ehh_

_Chichi.- Por el disgusto nada más_

_Bueno así era casi todos los días Milk se burlaba de Chichi y ella siempre se molestaba aunque habia algo que cierto le gustaba aquel muchacho, pero, ¿cómo decírselo? ¿Y si no le correspondía? Ella no podría soportar un rechazo así, y opto mejor el mantener ese sentimiento especial en secreto, así pasaron 3 años y un día..._

_Chichi caminaba hacia el mercado ella sola, y llego al árbol de cerezos donde se conocieron, miro al esplendoro árbol que en sus jóvenes ramas crecían las hermosas flores, fue cuando algo se movió y de este calo Crono habia trepado en el para tomar algo de allí._

_Crono.- Hola Chichi_

_Chichi.- ah-sonrojo-H-hola, Crono_

_Crono.- ¡qué bueno que te encontré por aquí quería hablar contigo!_

_Chichi.- ah, sí de que_

_Crono.- Bueno pues veras no es algo fácil para mi y tampoco soy bueno diciéndolo._

_Chichi.- Ehh._

_Crono.- Quería pedirte que _

· _Mira nada más a quién tenemos aquí_

· _Pero si es el niño de mami Cronito_

_Crono.- Grr conozco esa horrible voz-susurro_

_Hola Crono-Kun, fracasado bueno para nada, ¿qué haces aquí?_

_Crono.- Sabia que no durarían mucho fuera de Himura, Jeriko y Maurus_

_Maurus.- Ja ¿y que pensabas que te íbamos a dejar, eres nuestro juguete favorito?_

_Jeriko.- Pero mira nada más que lindura, oye linda, no te gustaría ir con nosotros a jugar un poco- dijo tomándola de la mano_

_Chichi.- Suéltame- exclamo al momento que este la jaloneaba_

_Maurus.- ahh no te enojes no ves que queremos divertirnos- Maurus iba a ponerle una mano encima cuando Crono lo agarro de la muñeca y lo alejo de ella_

_Crono.- no la oíste, que la sueltes _

_Jeriko.- no te metas no es tu asunto_

_Crono.- me temo mucho que si lo es, así que la dejas en paz en se la verán conmigo_

_Maurus.- Ja, ¿contigo? JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡¡Que buena broma!!, si hace 6 años nos tenias miedo_

_Crono.- Tu lo dijiste hace 6 años, pero uno cambia._

_Jeriko.- Bien tu pediste Cronito, Maurus_

_Maurus y Jeriko se acercaron a Crono y se alistaron para golpearlo, pero esta vez Crono detuvo el golpe de Maurus y luego el de Jeriko, después salto para atrás y golpeo a los dos con mucha fuerza, por más que Jeriko y Maurus intentaron hacerle frente Crono lograba esquivarlos y atacarlos, al final Maurus y Jeriko corrieron alejándose de ellos arrepentidos de haber ido a molestar a Crono._

_Crono.- ¿estas bien Chichi?_

_Chichi.- sí, Gracias. Pero. ¿Quiénes eran?_

_Crono.- Una molestia de mi infancia_

_Chichi.- Ya veo ¿qué querías decirme?_

_Crono.-sonrojo- ah, bueno, es que quería pedirte, que Hmm_

_Chichi.- Sonrojo- Ehh bueno_

_Crono.- Es que tu me gustas Chichi, y quiero pedirte que seas mi novia_

_Chichi quedo perpleja no esperaba que él le pidiera algo semejante ella solo sonrío._

_Chichi.- si acepto Crono- exclamo la joven, Crono tomo una flor de cerezo del árbol y se la puso a Chichi en el cabello_

Crono.- Te haré una promesa Chichi, si se da el caso, si te doy una nueva flor de cerezo, eso querrá decir que quiero que seas mi esposa

Esa promesa aun estaba en su mente y después de tantos años Crono aun no se lo habia pedido ella solo esperaba esa propuesta, lo amaba y quería estar con el formar una familia y criarla juntos, era todo lo que ella deseaba. 

Llego a la habitación de Crono y el aun esta dormido, Chichi esta un poco molesta así que sin más ni más grito

Chichi.- ¡¡¡CRONO!!!-Crono salto y casi se agarra del techo cuando Chichi le grito

Crono.- ah Chichi, buenos días, ARG ¿por qué me gritaste mujer? Me duele la cabeza

Chichi.- ¡te lo mereces después de lo de ayer!

Crono.- ¿ayer?, ¿Qué hice ayer?

Chichi.- grr- Chichi solo dejo la charola y salió de allí, Crono no entendía lo que pasaba y solo miro la comida que su novia le habia dejado.

Pero entonces él corrió hacia donde fue y Chichi la vio llorando dándole la espalda.

Crono.- lo siento-susurro

Chichi.- Crono, ¿cuántos años tenemos de novios?

Crono.- eh, Hmm 10 años según recuerdo

Chichi.- mi hermana cuando menos tuvo un hijo

Crono.- y eso que tiene que ver con esto Chichi

Chichi.- tu no entiendes nada, déjame sola

Crono.-... Es por que no té e pedido que te cases conmigo... ¿verdad?

Chichi.- eso ya no importa-comento limpiando sus lagrimas-

Crono.- Chichi-susurro al momento que la abrazaba por detrás- No creas que no lo deseo, deseo hacerte mi esposa, pero ahora no puedo, debo cumplir con la dinastía en estos momentos.

Chichi.- primero esta la dinastía que yo ¿verdad?

Crono.- no... lo estas tu, perdóname por lo estúpido que sido últimamente, té e dejado sola.

Chichi.- Crono... -susurro

En el castillo en Kahome, Cross miraba la ventana del castillo esperando ver a alguien pero esa persona no iba aparecer, desilusionado se aparto de la ventana, cuando su padre aparecio en sus aposentos.

Cross. Padre

Vejita Ou.- ya veo que Vejita y tu han estado entrenando, té a dejado muy golpeado.

Cross.- Vejita a estado muy agresivo los últimos días

Vejita Ou. Si, lo sé, pero esto es por el bien de la dinastía hijo

Cross.- ¿a qué ha venido?

Vejita Ou.- tengo una queja de ti

Cross.- ¿de mí?

Vejita Ou.- la madre geisha me dice que has estado mostrado partes indecentes a sus aprendices- Cross se puso rojo

Cross.- ya que explique por que padre

Vejita Ou.- si lo sé, no eso lo que me preocupa en si, lo que ocurrió fue un accidente, lo que me preocupa es que hay espías en el castillo, esto empezó por lo del compromiso.

Cross.- ¿por qué me dice esto?

Vejita Ou.- si Vejita pierde la vida tu serás el siguiente al trono.

Cross.- esta sospechando de mí.

Vejita Ou.- no, yo no pienso eso eres alguien de mi total confianza. Deberás proteger a Nirva si yo y Vejita faltamos, tengo un mal presentimiento es todo- el rey salió de la habitación

Cross no entendió lo que su padre quiso decir, pero hubo algo que si entendió al momento de faltar alguien el protegería los más querido para los tres Nirva.

En el castillo de la dinastía del tigre

Yamcha.- ¡¡¡Son un par de estúpidos!!!

Krilin.- no quería decírtelo, pero te lo dije

Yamcha.- Maldición ese par de estúpidos fallaron y es más los capturaron, lo echaron a perder todo

Krilin.- Bueno y ahora

Yamcha.- ni hablar tendré que usar la artillería pesada

Krilin.- no te entiendo Yamcha.

Yamcha.- Voy a enviar a Boo a que se encargue de esto

Krilin.- ¿Boo? ¿Ese hechicero? ¿Estas seguro de lo que hace Yamcha?

Yamcha.- no quería meterme con ese tipo que no me da otra opción

Krilin.- cielos- Krilin miro a Yamcha preocupado

Boo era un hechicero muy listo y hábil todos los que lo habían subestimado habían muerto, no sabían exactamente como lo hacia pero siempre se salía de la suya, habia algunos rumores que decían que habia pactado con el diablo para tener sus poderes, nadie lo sabia en realidad, pero para Yamcha usar a este hombre ya era un actitud humillante ya que Boo era de lo peor que podría haber.

Ya era de noche en Himura y Goku y Crono miraban el cielo, Crono quería decirle algo a Goku.

Crono.- lo e decidido Goku

Goku.- ¿qué cosa Crono?

Crono.- Voy a casarme con Chichi

Goku.- Vaya no lo imagine-comento recordando lo del día anterior-

Crono.- si pero no sé como decírselo, por ahora quiero acabar con esto del compromiso de las dinastías y después le pediré que se case conmigo

Goku.- Aleluya, ya era hora

Crono.- Si pero para celebrar que te párese si bebemos un poco de Sake

Goku.- -_- tu nunca cambias

Crono.- ¿qué es eso?

Goku.- Ehh- Goku miro hacia el cielo y un halcón surcaba los cielos

Crono.- es un Halcón

Goku.- si pero no es algo normal, ese Halcón no pertenece a estos lugares

¡¡¡Señores Goku, Crono!!! 

Crono.- ¿qué ocurre?

Dos intrusos han entrado al castillo señor, al parecer son dos Ninjas 

Goku y Crono.- ¡¡¿QUÉ?!!

Crono y Goku se dirigieron a donde habían atacado, todos los hombres estaban inconscientes al parecer quién les habia avisado era el único que no habían atacado.

Crono.- estos Ninja son hábiles, gas para dormir.

Goku.- si, ¿pero para que habrán venido?

¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! 

Crono.- ¡¡Chichi!!

Goku.- van tras la princesa, ¡¡Vamos!!

En la habitación de la princesa Chichi estaba en suelo inconsciente mientras dos Ninjas se acercaba a Bulma, quién estaba aterrorizada.


	10. Capitulo 9

Capitulo 9

Samuráis VS Ninjas

Chichi yacía en el suelo inconsciente y a unos metros suyos Bulma observaba a las dos siluetas oscuras que estaban en la habitación, una de ellas estaba dentro de la habitación observando con detenimiento a su presa, mientras que la otra permanecía alejada, apoyándose sobre el pequeño muro de la terraza cruzado de brazos. La habitación estaba completamente oscura, solamente los pocos rayos de luna del exterior permitían ver las siluetas de dos figuras.

Bulma: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?!- pregunto un poco aterrorizada.

Pero ninguno contesto, solamente el que estaba dentro de la habitación dio un ligero paso hacia delante e instantáneamente Bulma dio uno hacia atrás.

Zeta: Tu misma sabes la respuesta princesita- dijo seriamente- Te diré que, esto no es nada personal pero... te quieren fuera del camino y solo seguimos ordenes- añadió- Aunque debo confesarte que adoramos nuestro trabajo.

Aquila: Zeta, ¿por qué no te dejas de eso y acabamos con esto de una buena vez?- dijo la persona de afuera- Seguramente ya deben estar enterados que estamos aquí.

Zeta: Siempre quitándome mi momento de gloria verdad hermano? Pero esta bien, como tu digas- dijo al momento de lanzar una mirada hacia atrás sobre su hombro.

Cuando Zeta dirigió su mirada hacia al frente una especie de caja lo golpeo en la cara sin hacerle mucho daño.

Bulma: Ni crean que me quedara tan campante!!!- dijo al momento de lanzar un florero en contra de su agresor, pero Zeta con un ligero movimiento de su mano lo esquivo.

Zeta: Pequeña insolente!- comento- Pero esta bien, me gusta cuando se hacen los valientes... siempre lo hacen cuando saben que van a morir- comento.

Zeta camino lentamente hacia su presa y Bulma retrocedía, hasta que su camino termino cuando su espaldea toco la pared de la habitación, en un intento de escapar corrió hacia la puerta pero al momento de querer tocarla siquiera tres estrellas se clavaron sobre la superficie de esta y logrando que la joven retrocediera por el susto de que esos artefactos estuvieron a punto de arrancarle un brazo.

Zeta: ¿Qué paso? Ya se te acabo la valentía?- comento sarcásticamente.

Fue entonces cuando Zeta escucho un aullido, era el aullido de Dante, estaba cerca pero intuyo que algo estaba a punto de pasar y así fue...

En un instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y entraron a esta un grupo de hombres armados que rápidamente rodearon a la princesa.

Zeta: Rayos!, Cómo fue que llegaron tan rápido?- pregunto.

Aquila: Seguramente no calculaste bien la dosis del somnífero... típico de tu parte- susurro al momento de ponerse al lado de su hermano.

Crono: ¿Qué demonios creen que es lo que hacen al irrumpir este lugar?!!!- pregunto irritado, al momento de desenvainar su sable.

Aquila: Las cosas se nos complicaran mas- susurro a su compañero.

Zeta: Los matamos a todos?- pregunto.

Aquila: No... no creo que sea necesario- dijo en voz baja.

La oscuridad estaba de parte de los intrusos, no eran bien vistos por los samurais pero los ninjas podían verlos perfectamente, no era de mas, estaban entrenados para ser compañeros de la oscuridad y sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a trabajar con ella.

Crono: Respondan miserables!!!- grito.

- - Es mejor que te calmes- se escucho la voz autoritaria detrás de todo el grupo.

Goku: No sé quienes creen que son para entrar aquí y atacarnos y mas aun, el querer hacerle daño a nuestra princesa- comento el samurai con una voz llena de seriedad.

Aquila: Esa voz....- penso por un momento.

Zeta: Ja, se creen superiores por ser mas que nosotros, pero de un movimiento podríamos matarlos a todos- añadió al momento de tomar una posición desafiante.

Los samurais solo estaban en espera de algún movimiento en falso de sus agresores, o la orden de su líder, pero este permanecía observando la silueta oscura de aquellos dos ninjas, solo estaba esperando a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad para determinar que es lo que haría, o por lo menos esperar la respuesta de alguno de ellos.

Crono por su parte se mantenía en guardia, y observo la silueta de Chichi tendida en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente, esperaba que solo fuera eso y que no estuviera lastimada.

Goku: Preguntare una vez mas ¿qué es lo que quieren?

Aquila: Tú mismo deberías saber la respuesta... no quieras hacer tiempo con esa clase de preguntas absurdas.- dijo seriamente sin siquiera cambiar su posición neutral.- Zeta...

En un parpadeo Zeta lanzo una pequeña cápsula al suelo y al momento de chocar con la superficie despidió una cortina de una especie de humo, la cual provoco que todos ellos cerraran sus ojos y les impedían respirar, fue el momento que aprovecharon los dos ninjas para desenvainar sus sables, Zeta fue el primero y se lanzo sobre la princesa que estaba igual de indefensa por aquel gas que no los dejaba respirar, pero en un movimiento rápido de Crono, tacleo de una manera directa a este, lo cual el ninja no se espero.

Aquila siguió después, la oscuridad y las circunstancias estaban de su parte y cuando creyó que daría en el blanco, el sonido de cómo dos cuchillas se impactaron resonó en toda la habitación.

Aquila levanto la mirada y se encontró con la silueta de algún samurai, sus ojos no alcanzaban ver bien por aquel humo y más la oscuridad, le era casi imposible.

De un ligero salto se alejo, aquel truco comenzaba a perder efecto y muchos de los otros samurais comenzaban a reaccionar y a intentar atacarlos. Zeta golpeo a Crono para que lo soltase con una fuerte patada, al momento de ponerse de pie dos mas intentaron alcanzarlo con sus espadas pero Zeta los esquivo de una manera fácil y golpeo a ambos de una manera rápida para alejarlos de él.

Aquila por su parte en vez de alejarlos de él los incapacitaba para que no siguieran peleando, de un ligero movimiento de su espada lograba herir a unos, para que no estorbaran después.

Goku llevo en brazos a Bulma que aun estaba un poco afectada por el humo fuera de la habitación.

Goku: ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado.

Bulma: ... Sí... cof... estaré bien- dijo.

Goku: Ya no tienes porque preocuparte, yo me encargare de todo- dijo de una manera muy seria- Quédate aquí, estarás a salvo.

Zeta: Son demasiados y continúan llegando.- comento a su compañero al momento de chocar con la espalda de este.

Aquila: Creo que debemos irnos.

Zeta: Estas loco o que? Jamas hemos fracasado en algo así.

Aquila: No veo que tengamos otra salida, será peor si llegan a vencernos, piénsalo ¿qué es lo que descubrirían? Además... Cell tenia razón después de todo, siempre hay una primera vez para perder.

Zeta: ... Creo que tienes razón...

Aquila: Yo los entretendré por un momento, tú sal primero y yo te sigo- susurro.

Zeta: Como quieras- dijo sin replicar.

Aquila: Será mejor irnos por caminos separados así que... nos veremos en el punto en que acordamos.

De unos movimientos rápidos de parte de este ninja, sus oponentes caían uno tras uno.

Zeta por su parte envaino su sable y corrió hacia el balcón por el cual salto hacia el jardín del palacio, cayendo suavemente, observo a su alrededor y no había nadie, y como siempre la oscuridad seria su aliada para escapar, pero se sorprendió al momento de escuchar el grito de guerra de un hombre, el cual salto desde el balcón de la misma manera, sujetando su arma entre sus manos sobre el ninja, quien apenas pudo reaccionar interponiendo su arma contra la del samurai, pero Crono ejerció mucha fuerza al momento de caer que Zeta tuvo que ejercer mucha presión sobre su sable para no caer, ambos separarán sus armas por un instante el cual fue aprovechado para que el ninja se alejara un poco de su contrincante.

Crono: Ni creas que te voy a permitir que escapes miserable!- exclamo al momento en que se lanzo en contra de su oponente quien se preparaba para recibirlo sin titubear.

Por otro lado Aquila al ver a muchos samurais tendidos en el suelo prefirió marcharse antes de que llegasen mas, así que rápidamente envaino su arma y salió por el balcón, pero en vez de saltar hacia el jardín, subió al techo de todo el recinto, estaba seguro que nadie lo seguiría pero repentinamente el sujeto freno de golpe al verse obstruido su camino por una silueta delante de él.

- - Tardaste mucho en llegar aquí, llegue a pensar que nunca lo harías.

Crono cayo al suelo momentáneamente al recibir un fuerte golpe de Zeta en el rostro, pero se levanto rápidamente a intentar un contraataque.

Crono daba rápidos espadazos contra su oponente, pero este era demasiado escurridizo para acertar tan siquiera uno, pero Zeta no solo esquivaba, lograba insertar golpes certeros contra su oponente, notaba que este no se preocupaba por su defensa, solamente se preocupaba por atacarlo, se veía enfadado, y el enfado trae la desesperación y la desesperarse significa una derrota inminente.

Zeta: Ja ja puedo ver el odio en tus ojos, dime ¿acaso hice algo que te molestara?- pregunto sarcásticamente al momento de tener a Crono frente a frente, solo sus espadas los separaban del uno del otro.

Crono: Cierra la boca!! Te atreviste a dañar a alguien muy especial para mí!.

Zeta: Que pena amigo... pero en este trabajo uno no debe ser tan sentimental!- dijo al momento de empujar a Crono hacia atrás y alejarlo de él de nueva cuenta.

La enrome luna en el firmamento era cubierta casi en su totalidad por nubes oscuras. Aquila observaba la silueta de su oponente, por el momento sus ojos no alcanzaban a distinguirlo bien, pero era un samurai, de eso no había duda, pero de cierta manera estaba sorprendido, supo exactamente lo que iba a hacer, se había adelantado a sus acciones... eso no era muy normal entre los guerreros que anteriormente había enfrentado o que conocía, sin duda este samurai era diferente.

Extrañamente los dos habían permanecido inmóviles, observándose, tratando de distinguir entre la oscuridad la silueta de uno del otro... estudiándose.

Aquila: Veo que eres un sujeto listo, bastante listo para decir verdad- comento al momento de cruzarse de brazos.

Goku: Y tu uno muy tonto si crees que podrás irte así como así después de lo que hicieron- dijo seriamente.

Aquila: ¿Crees que puedes detenerme?- pregunto.

Goku: No lo creo... lo sé.

Aquila: Vaya, me toco un tipo bastante confiado por lo que veo, estas muy seguro de tus habilidades samurai.

Goku: ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué intentan hacerle daño a la princesa? ¿Trabajas para los mismos sujetos que mandaron a los otros dos anteriores?

Aquila: Son demasiadas preguntas.... y dos no puedo contestarte, pero la ultima... te diré que No, es mas, yo ni siquiera sabia que ya lo habían intentado con anterioridad... ya veo porque la vigilancia estaba al doble- comento.

Goku: Entonces me dices que hay mas de un interesado en la vida de la princesa?- pregunto.

Aquila: Puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones, así que si me permites pasar...

Goku: No lo creo.

Aquila: Puedes dejarme pasar por la buenas o.... por las malas, tu decides...- dijo al momento de sujetar el mango de su arma pero sin desenvainarla aún.

Goku no dijo palabra, pero lentamente coloco su mano sobre el mango de su sable y lentamente lo desenvaino.

Aquila: Esta bien... jugaremos un poco.

El espacio en el que Zeta luchaba era un poco reducido, muchos arboles para su gusto que solo le estorbaban, si quería seguir con este juego debería cambiar el lugar del combate, sin mencionar que observo como otro grupo de samurais se aproximaban a donde anteriormente se encontraban, sabia que su contrincante era el único que podría seguirlo. Corría de una manera asombrosa, a su paso el viento se cortaba; Crono iba detrás de él, no iba a permitir que se le escapara; fue cuando llegaron a un espacio en donde no había árbol alguno, Crono estaba a punto de alcanzar a su oponente pero este súbitamente volteo y lo golpeo con su hombro, ejerciendo una gran fuerza sobre sus rodillas golpeo al samurai quien no alcanzo a frenar a tiempo.

El samurai se levanto lentamente al recibir el golpe de aquel sujeto.

Zeta: Eres bastante valiente al atreverte a venir solo.

Crono: Ya te dije que no voy a dejar que te escapes.

Zeta: Podría irme... pero prefiero jugar un poco contigo... ahora que estamos solos, tus compañeros tardaran un poco en llegar hasta aquí y así será una pelea más justa ¿no crees?

Crono: No necesito la ayuda de nadie para librarme de una basura como tu!- exclamo al momento de lanzarse nuevamente sobre el ninja quien interpuso su espada al ataque de Crono.

Zeta: Veo que aun no comprendes que enfadado no lograras nada.

El sonido de cómo dos espadas chocaban una contra la otra era el único sonido que cortaba el silencio en esa parte del palacio.

Aquila era quien atacaba al samurai, pero este solamente interponia su arma para defenderse.

Aquila: ¿Qué pasa? Solamente vas a defenderte? Esto será mas aburrido de lo que llegue a imaginar, pero en fin, la vida esta llena de desilusiones.

Goku: Peleas bastante bien.

Aquila: Ja, los cumplidos no te servirán de nada. Y no quieras pasarte de listo... sé perfectamente que intentas aprender que clase de movimientos poseo.

Goku: Veo que eres un experto en esto.

Aquila: No es cierto, es solo que yo siempre suelo hacer lo mismo que tú.

De un movimiento rápido de Aquila logro golpear al samurai en el rostro, pero Goku solo dio un ligero paso hacia atrás.

Aquila: ¿Hasta cuando vas a pelear como se debe?- pregunto.

Pero el samurai no respondió, solamente volvió a colocarse en una posición de defensa, lo cual de cierta manera irritaba a su contrincante. Pero Goku no lo hacia porque no quisiera pelear, es solo que sabia que no podía, la herida de su pecho ni siquiera había comenzado a cicatrizar bien, debía ser moderado en sus movimientos si no quería complicar su situación.

Aquila lanzo un fuerte golpe con su espada hacia al samurai, pero este solo interpuso su arma, el ninja ejercía mucha fuerza para lograr hacer retroceder a su oponente y este a su vez ejercía fuerza sobre su arma para hacer lo mismo. Ambos estaban sosteniendo una competencia de fuerza, Goku se sorprendía que se viera en dificultades de hacerle frente, no estaba seguro si era porque él estaba lastimado el que lo hacia verse en dificultades o si tal vez era que este sujeto tenia más habilidad que él, fuese cual fuese el caso observaba una gran determinación en aquellos ojos de color que poseía su oponente, al tenerse así de cerca les dio la oportunidad de observar mas detalladamente a su contrincante.

A Aquila le costo un poco mas de tiempo, pero mientras concentraba todas sus fuerzas para ganar esta pequeña competencia, observo de una manera completa a su enemigo, el samurai noto por un momento un gesto de sorpresa de parte de su oponente, y fue entonces cuando aprovecho para ejercer mas fuerza y empujar a su oponente hacia atrás.

Aquila perdió el equilibrio en el espacio tan reducido e inclinado de la superficie y por un momento cae, pero sorpresivamente el samurai rápidamente lo sujeto de su brazo para evitar que cayera.

Aquila: ¿Qué rayos crees que estas haciendo?!- pregunto irritado, al momento de ser ayudado por su oponente a subir de nueva cuenta.

Goku: Mira, a mí jamas me ha gustado ver morir a nadie y esta no será la excepción- dijo seriamente.

Aquila: Esa amabilidad, podría costarte la vida ¿sabes?- dijo al momento que golpeo con el mango de su sable el pecho del samurai de una manera rápida y precisa, Goku estremeció del dolor, momento el cual fue aprovechado por el ninja para levantarse y alejarse de su contrincante que permaneció acuclillado por unos instantes más.

Aquila: Una de las primeras reglas para nosotros es que la Misericordia es debilidad y la debilidad es la muerte... pero claro, proveniendo de ustedes los samurais eso no es valido.

Goku: Te... te equivocas...- dijo al momento de levantarse- La Misericordia no es debilidad... y mucho menos la muerte... es mas La misericordia siempre lleva a ganarse aliados... 

Aquila: No hay duda, los ninjas y los samurais no se mezclan... pero creo que nosotros estamos mas apegados a la realidad que ustedes. De no ser cierto como explicas que por ser amable estas en esas condiciones... esa herida que tienes en tu pecho... ahora veo que por lo que no peleabas decentemente era por eso, no porque no quisieras pelear... ahora la situación se torno a mi favor ¿no crees? Pero ya basta de tonterías y acabemos con esto de una buena vez- dijo al momento de saltar sobre el samurai quien se preparaba para recibirlo.

Zeta ya tenia a un contrincante fatigado, este era cada vez mas lento en sus ataques y todo por recibir una gran cantidad de ataques suyos.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo en que este juego terminara.

Crono estaba un poco maltrecho por la pequeña pelea que estaba teniendo, la espada de Zeta tenia rastros de sangre suya, pero solamente había alcanzado a dañarlo levemente, mientras que el ninja parecía intacto y se veía determinado a acabar con esto.

Zeta coloco su espada horizontalmente hacia su costado, como si estuviera a punto de lanzársele encima. El samurai sujeto con fuerza su arma.

Ambos contrincantes se miraron por unos segundos, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, el silencio que los rodeaba era total, ambos esperaban a ver quien daba el primer paso.

Pero al momento en que el viento rompió el silencio ambos oponentes corrieron el uno hacia el otro con sus armas hacia atrás y súbitamente al acercarse lanzaron un golpe con estas.

Zeta cayo suavemente al suelo y Crono también, Crono observo que su espada se había dañado de su filo y un ligero corte en sus ropas, había salido ileso, por el contrario Zeta se percato que su sable se había roto, este coloco su mano derecha sobre su brazo izquierdo el cual comenzó a sangrar abundantemente por una herida profunda que había recibido de parte de su oponente. Zeta estaba sorprendida por lo que paso, él iba llevando mucha ventaja sobre su adversario y en un segundo el lado de la moneda había cambiado.

Zeta: ¿Cómo puede ser?... que hayas sido mas rápido que yo?- pregunto al momento de voltear y ver a su oponente quien sonreía de una manera triunfante.

Crono: Uno nunca debe confiarse a pesar de que todo indique que esta a punto de ganar, ya que si lo haces... estas acabado y cuando la situación cambia ya no sabes que hacer, como es en tu caso ¿no es así?

Zeta: Ja, solo fue suerte- dijo dando un ligero paso hacia atrás. La situación había cambiado y dándole la ventaja a su contrincante, con este brazo no era capaz de seguir luchando, podría escapar pero no encontraba una manera rápida de hacerlo.

Fue entonces cuando de la nada una silueta oscura salió de entre los arbustos del alrededor, lanzándose sobre Crono.

Zeta: Dante!- exclamo al momento de ver al enorme animal oscuro morder fuertemente el brazo de Crono para desarmarlo, por el peso y longitud del animal este logro tumbarlo y dejarlo a su merced, por mas que intento quitárselo de encima le fue inútil, el animal en si tenia una fuerza descomunal.

Zeta aprovecho ese momento para huir, sabia que Dante podría cuidarse solo, pese a sus años con él, Dante siempre tenia muchas sorpresas para él, y no se imaginaba como el lobo pudo entrar al palacio y mucho menos sabia como es que le haría para salir, pero confiaba en él, sabia que hallaría una forma.

Aquila lanzaba espadazos a diestra y siniestra contra el samurai, y este comenzaba a perder el ritmo, desde hace unos momentos su oponente concentraba golpes certeros hacia su pecho, se había percatado de esa debilidad. Sus ropas estaban un poco manchadas de su propia sangre.

Aquila: Aun no puedo creerlo... como un sujeto tan amable como él llegara a ser un samurai- pensaba mientras atacaba.- No me gusta pelear de una manera tan sucia pero... no veo una salida mas fácil y rápida- penso.

De un movimiento sorpresivo Goku lanzo un golpe a su oponente y este acertó, Aquila sonrió debajo de su mascara al ver que ya comenzaba a entender.

Al samurai ya no le importaba el hecho de estar lastimado, por mas que quiso que esto no pasara no lo logro, ahora ya no tenia que preocuparse, eso lo haría después.

Ahora cuando Aquila atacaba, Goku se defendía y a la vez atacaba, con movimientos rápidos, demasiado rápidos contra su oponente que este apenas alcanzaba a esquivar, el ninja comenzaba a verse en la necesidad de retroceder ante su contrincante, sin mencionar que en unas cuantas ocasiones recibía pequeñas lesiones en su cuerpo ante los ataques de este.

En un rápido movimiento Aquila salto hacia atrás e impulsándose con sus piernas se lanzo sobre el samurai, pero este solamente lanzo un golpe al aire con su espada al momento en que se acerco su oponente.

Aquila cayo de rodillas sobre la superficie, ileso aparentemente, dándole la espalda a su contrincante. Goku permaneció de pie y sintió como un ligero hilo de sangre le recorrió el cuello, producto del pequeño corte que su oponente logro hacerle al momento del ataque en su rostro.

El samurai guardo su arma en el estuche y volteo hacia el ninja quien permanecía aun en su antigua posición.

Aquila: ... ganaste...- dijo suavemente al momento de escuchar como la espada de este se rompió en dos.

El samurai solo esperaba pacientemente lo que venia a continuación.

Aquila se levanto lentamente, aun dándole la espalda a este, fue cuando Goku observo como cuando el viento soplo ligeramente la mascara de su contrincante había terminado por romperse y esta era arrastrada por el viento, dejando a resaltar una cabeza d cabellos cortos de color oscuros.

Aquila: ... fue una gran sorpresa saber que se trataba de ti- la voz de Aquila había cambiado radicalmente, al ser privada de la mascara que cubría su rostro, su voz ya no tenia alguna deformación al momento de hablar.- Y veo que no hiciste caso a mi advertencia de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco ¿verdad?

El samurai se sorprendió al identificar aquella voz. Aquila volteo lentamente hacia el samurai y lo observo de una manera muy tranquila, mientras que Goku no salía de su asombro al ver de quien se trataba.

Goku: ... Ezined...- dijo en voz baja.

Aquila: Ese nombre es de mi otra vida... cuando en esto soy conocida como Aquila- añadió.

Goku: ¿Cómo es que alguien como tú puede realizar esta clase de acciones?- pregunto.

Aquila: Ja, la pregunta también debería ser para ti, ¿cómo es que alguien tan blando como tu puede ser un samurai?- devolvió la pregunta- Muchos creen que con tan solo ver a las personas pueden adivinar de que son capaces o no, pero ese es el primer error.

Goku: ... entonces el otro si no me equivoco es...

Aquila: Exactamente.

Goku: ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cómo una persona como tú puede rebajarse a trabajar de asesino?- pregunto confundido.

Aquila: La vida siempre esta llena de sorpresas ¿verdad? No deberías sorprenderte... yo soy la que debería de estarlo, no tenia la menor idea que tú eras un samurai y mucho menos el gran protector de la princesa y líder de los samurais de Himura, tú un sujeto tan blando...

- - Señor Goku!- se alcanzo a escuchar desde algún lugar haya abajo.

Aquila: Se acabo nuestro tiempo, y tal vez esta vez ganaste pero la próxima... no creas que seré tan blanda contigo y con los tuyos.- dio media vuelta y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

Goku: Ezined, espera!- intento ir tras ella pero una punzada sobre su pecho se lo impidió.

Crono apresuraba el paso al momento de caminar entre los pasillos del palacio, estaba un poco herido pero no era nada grave, era seguido por varios hombres.

Crono: ¿Cuáles son las bajas?- preguntaba.

- - Sonara increíble pero ninguna señor, es verdad muchos de nuestros hombres están heridos pero solo son heridas leves, eso no es muy común en los Ninjas señor.

Crono: Esos malditos cobardes!! Cuando les ponga las manos encima... no deben de andar muy lejos, quiero que busquen en todos los rincones de esta ciudad y del perímetro- ordenaba bastante irritado.

- - ¿No debería dar el señor Goku esa orden?- pregunto otro.

Crono: Él no esta aquí así que yo asumo el mando! Ahora no pierdan el tiempo y vayan! Y también busquen ese maldito animal que se entrometió en todo esto, no hay manera que pueda salir del palacio- dijo- ¿Qué esperan?!! Apresurence!.

- - Si señor- dijeron sin titubear al unísono.

Crono caminaba a toda prisa por el palacio hasta que llego a donde estaban los heridos de esta noche, si que eran bastantes, pero debían agradecer que todos estuvieran vivos.

- - Señor Goku, debió haber sido mas cuidadoso y reposar como le advirtieron- decía el medico al momento de estar guardando sus utensilios de trabajo, pero el samurai yacía ausente en esos momentos.

- - Vendré a verlo dentro de un rato- dijo al momento de salir de los aposentos del samurai.

Goku había estado así de ausente desde su pelea, se le veía bastante pensativo y preocupado a la vez. En su cabeza no estaba en esos momentos el intento de asesinato, ni la condición de sus hombres o amigos sino en ella. Como una mujer como ella podría tener una doble vida como lo acaba de demostrar.

Cuando la conoció sabia que era diferente pero... nunca imagino que ocultara un secreto como ese. Aun no podía créelo o asimilarlo.

Veía a Crono bastante molesto por lo ocurrido, pero por fortuna Chichi estaba bien, usaron un somnífero solamente... Ahora que lo pensaba era raro que algún ninja se preocupara por no matar... casi siempre sus ataques suelen ser devastadores, con muchas bajas pero no hubo ninguna... ese detalle es el que le daba esperanzas de que no fuera tan como ella quiere darse a conocer. Solo esperaba que no llegase el día de volverse a enfrentarse ante ella, esta vez no sabría como actuaría, y menos ahora sabiendo quien realmente era. Por una parte deseaba poder volver a verla para intentar aclarar todas estas dudas en su cabeza y a la vez rezaba porque no tuviesen que volver a verse.

Las calles de la ciudad de Himura estaban en un silencio sepulcral, solamente los pasos apresurados de uno que otro guardia rompían aquel silencio.

- - Al parecer sucedió algo inesperado en el palacio- dijo un hombre entre las sombras de las altas construcciones.

- - Sea lo que sea debió haber sido algo bastante interesante- comento otro.

- - Eso no nos incumbe a nosotros- añadió una voz femenina.

- - ¿Qué es lo que haremos ahora jefe?

La mirada fría e intensa de Randel estaba perdida entre las construcciones de la ciudad, no prestaba mucha atención a lo que sus hombres le decían.

- - Himura se ha vuelto una ciudad muy aburrida, por que no vamos a Sagara o a Kairons... que tal a Kahome?

Kahome... ese nombre, al llegar a los oídos de Randel solamente lo abatieron un sin fin de recuerdos, los cuales se reflejaron en su mirada.

Mika: Mille... cállate.- susurro a su compañero.

Mille: .... oh... lo olvide por completo- añadió.

Randel: Bien, Preparen las cosas, nos vamos de aquí en cuanto todo ese barullo de haya abajo se calme- dijo seriamente.

Mille: ¿a dónde?

Randel: Eso que importa, nosotros nos movemos como el viento, sin predicción alguna... siempre lo hemos hecho, ya luego veremos a donde nos lleva el destino.- comento.

Mika: En seguida señor.

Sus hombres se habían retirado y lo habían dejado completamente solo. En esa clase de momentos en la que se ve solo es cuando piensa en su pasado...

Randel nació en la cuna de una familia con pocos recursos, su padre murió cuando el tenia solamente dos años de vida y como hijo único siempre velo por la seguridad y bienestar de su madre, trabajando en lo que pudiese, pero fue entonces que se dio cuenta que trabajar no le administraban suficientes recursos para los cuidados que su madre requería... Desde que el tiene memoria, su madre había sido una persona muy enfermiza, poseía un mal bastante raro, el cual necesitaba medicamentos de alto precio... algo que él pesa a su esfuerzo no podía proporcionarle. Poco a poco fue viendo como su madre se desvanecía día con día, pero jamas quitaba esa sincera sonrisa de su rostro, lo cual hacia a Randel mas infeliz.

Finalmente ella murió, él tendría unos escasos 8 años cuando se vio solo en el mundo. Desde ese día había jurado que nunca le volvería a pasarle esto... no se vería nuevamente en esas condiciones de vida tan demacradas, no volvería a faltarle nada, eso lo juraba.

La única manera de sobrevivir por un tiempo fue era robando alimentos, dinero o cualquier cosa que tuviera valor, gracias a su apariencia le era muy fácil acercase a las personas y a estas sin que lo notaran si quiera, los privaba de su dinero.

No puede decir que siempre fue un experto, como dicen por ahí La practica hace al maestro y en este caso también lo fue. Años después conoció a los Tsukibanchu, los cuales al ver su potencial lo reclutaron, algo que Randel acepto sin titubear. Aunque al principio le fue muy difícil adaptarse a las reglas y trabajos en equipo que realizaba este grupo, y mas difícil el de ser aceptado por sus nuevos compañeros.

Recordaba un día en particular, uno en el que habían sido descubiertos en plena acción, en la ciudad de Gaiz, una pequeña localidad cerca de Kahome; el había salido herido en la persecución y era una regla el no sacrificar a todo el grupo por un solo individuo.

Estaba lastimado de una pierna y no podía ir muy lejos, escucha los pasos de sus percusores a corta distancia, pero la oscuridad estaba de su lado, pero aun así no le serviría de mucho. Fue entonces que usando lo ultimo de sus fuerzas salto hacia el otro lado de un enorme muro de alguna construcción, para su buena suerte no lo habían visto y suspiro al momento en que escucho como aquellos pasos se alejaban de donde él estaba.

Era una noche en que la luna estaba en todo su esplendor y podía ver claramente lo que había a su alrededor, era una gran jardín y a lo lejos notaba una pequeña construcción, un establo al parecer, y mas haya había una gran vivienda.

Antes de ponerse de pie, observo la condición de su pierna, esta estaba sangrando, arrancando un poco de la manga de sus ropas hizo un torniquete sobre esta, algo que le causo mucho dolor, aun lo recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer.

Tambaleante se dispuso a ir hacia lo que parecía un establo, penso que tal vez ahí podría ocultarse por esa noche, al acercarse noto que no había nadie cerca por el momento. Se recargo sobre la puerta del lugar un momento al sentir un terrible mareo, el dolor de su pierna era insoportable y se sentía muy mal. Fue entonces cuando escucho el sonido de unos cascos golpeando el suelo suavemente, se dirigían lentamente hacia su dirección, hubiese querido moverse en ese momento pero sus cuerpo no se lo permitió. Observo la silueta de un hermoso ejemplar acercarse al lugar y detenerse al momento en que su jinete tiro suavemente de las riendas. Randel levanto la mirada y observo a una hermosa jovencita montada sobre un caballo de color oscuro. La joven lo miro extrañado, Randel por su parte penso que en cualquier momento ella gritaría y en cuestión de segundos vendrían a apresarlo pero para su sorpresa y alivio no fue así, la joven bajo lentamente de su caballo, le resulto un poco difícil por su kimono pero al lograrlo solamente lo miro y Randel sostuvo su mirada.

- - Estas bien?- pregunto la joven con una dulce voz.

Randel: ... eh... e estado mejor- dijo.

- - Estas herido- comento al ver la condición del joven.

Randel: No... no es nada... en serio... – al termino de esta frase la visión de Randel se distorsiono poco a poco hasta que quedo nada mas que oscuridad.

Inconscientemente Randel no quería despertar, no sabia con lo que se encontraría al hacerlo, pero no podía evitarlo para siempre, debía hacerlo. Lentamente comenzó a abrir sus párpados, sus ojos se acostumbraban a la luz que había en su visión, pero distorcionadamente noto una figura frente a él, la cual fue tomando forma poco a poco.

- - Mitsu, ya esta reaccionando- dijo la joven quien llamo a alguien.

Mitsu: Por un momento pense que no lo haría nunca- comento.

Finalmente la visión de Randel era clara y observo a la misma joven que vio la ultima vez, y a un hombre mayor a su lado.

- - ¿Ya te sientes mejor?- pregunto., a lo que Randel solamente asintió.- Me alegra ^^

Randel: ¿Qué paso?- pregunto Randel al momento de querer levantarse, pero la joven rápidamente se lo impidió.

- - Estabas herido, y perdiste el conocimiento por la infección y el esfuerzo que hiciste- contesto tranquilamente.

- - No podía dejarte a tu suerte así que entre yo y Mitsu te hemos atendido, afortunadamente la herida de tu pierna esta cicatrizando bien., pero tuviste mucha fiebre, pero ahora estas bien, debes descansar para que tu cuerpo reponga sus energías- de alguna manera las palabras de la joven eran bastante tranquilizadoras.

Mitsu: Imagino que debes estar hambriento muchacho, espera que iré algo para ti.

- - Buena idea Mitsu, ¿tienes hambre no?- a lo que Randel solo asintió otra vez.

Randel observo que se encontraba en el establo, pero estaba sobre una pequeña cama la cual lo mantenían de cierta manera cómodo.

- - Hubiera querido colocarte en un lugar mejor pero creo que es lo menos que debería hacer... a como yo veo fuiste perseguido no es así?- pregunto.

Randel: ¿Por qué lo dices?

- - Escuche todo el escandolo de haya afuera...- contesto.

Randel: ¿Y como es que, sabiendo eso, aun te molestas en...

- - No veo que seas una persona mala- interrumpió.

Randel solo la miro extrañado, no tenían ni 5 minutos de conocerse cuando ella ya tiene una imagen de él, era algo que de cierta manera le disgusto.

Randel: No se como puedes catalogarme si ni siquiera sabes mi nombre...

- - No necesito saberlo... con tan solo ver tus ojos puedo leerte como un libro abierto- dijo- Pero ahora que lo dices ¿cuál es tu nombre?- pregunto interesada.

Randel: yo... me llamo.... Randel- dijo finalmente, aunque al hacerlo le quedo una sensación de que no debió haberlo dicho.

- Randel... por si te interesa mi nombre es... Nirva- dijo- Mucho gusto

Randel: Nirva.... fue tiempo después en que supe que eras nada mas ni nada menos que la princesa de la dinastía del Dragón... Aun me cuesta trabajo creer que me hayas ayudado ese día... yo... un vil ladrón siendo ayudado por la mano caritativa de una princesa... Aun no entiendo como lo haces, pero esa ves pudiste leer mi alma al igual que esta otra princesa, ¿es que a caso las Princesas tienen la capacidad de hacer algo así?

Fue gracias a tus cuidados por lo cual pude recuperarme, y al hacerlo créeme que de cierta manea no quería irme de tu lado, pero tenias que regresar, debías regresar Kahome y al igual yo debía regresar con los Tsukibanchu. No entiendo como es que en tan poco tiempo llegue a... amarte, y me atrevo a pensar que tu también.... aunque en ese entonces éramos unos chiquillos.

Jamás olvidare la cara que pusieron los Tsukibanshu ese día en que regrese, me creían muerto o encerrado, pero desde ese día cambie mi perspectiva de cómo actuar en este trabajo, y rápidamente comencé a ganarme a mis compañeros, hasta que un par de años mas adelante me encontré en la cima del liderato de los Tsukibanchu

Fue entonces cuando decidí ir a verte, después de tanto tiempo, se veía hermosa. Los años la habían convertido en una hermosa mujer, en una hermosa princesa, aun recuerdo la sensación en mi pecho al momento de volver a verla, al sostener su mirada con la mía... No quería apartarme de tu lado nunca desde ese entonces, pero nuestros caminos eran muy diferentes, debía verte a escondidas cuando tenia una oportunidad... había épocas en las que estaba contigo y otras en las que debía marcharme, y cuando estaba lejos de ella siempre estaba la necesidad de verla, se escuchar su voz, de montar sobre Ashura juntos sin que nadie nos separara.... Aunque yo te conté todo acerca de mi, a ti no te importo, no te importo y eso es lo mas extraño... jamás he conocido a una mujer igual que tú... pero... ahora.. ahora en mi camino se atraviesa otra joven... otra princesa que tiene cierto parecido con ella... No sé si esto que siento hacia ella es lo mismo que siento hacia Nirva... todo esto puede volver a uno loco... pero debo aclarar esto, tal vez haciéndolo pueda volver a ser el mismo de antes, aunque creo que eso me será imposible...


	11. Cápitulo 10

Cap10: La trampa de Kareonte

Ashura saltaba los arbustos rebosante de alegría, Nirva montaba como lo hacia todos los días desde el alba, amaba a ese hermoso animal y le gustaba montarlo todos los días, fue entonces que encontró un pequeño lago en donde se detuvo por unos instantes, ese lugar le resultaba familiar, es verdad allí es donde Randel le habia confesado lo que sentía por ella. Randel... hacia tanto que no lo habia visto, en verdad jamás imagino conocer a alguien como él, a pesar de cubrir su personalidad real bajo la identidad cruel y sadista, Randel era un hombre noble y con buenos sentimientos, él la visitaba todos los días que podía y siempre lo hacia de imprevisto, tras un arbusto y en un árbol, siempre estaba allí.

A decir verdad ella no espero que las cosas llegaran tan lejos con él, en especial un día en el cual él salió de la nada en su habitación Nirva se asusto mucho al pensar que era un intruso pero era él, 

Nirva.- Randel... ¿qué haces aquí?

Randel.- Nirva tengo que decirte algo-ella sonrió-

Nirva.- Me alegra que seas tu, pensaba que era un ladrón

Randel.- lo soy Nirva

Nirva.- no es así Randel- el se acerco a ella y la tomo por lo brazos-

Randel.- No me conoces en lo más mínimo-susurro

Nirva.- te conozco más de lo que piensas

Randel la miro sorprendido, ella lo miraba con intensidad con cariño ella siempre lo miraba de esa manera y lo ponía nervioso, en un inesperado impulso Randel beso a Nirva levemente ella correspondió ante ese beso, sus besos le daban a Randel inesperados deseos lo hacían estremecerse ese beso se volvió intenso y Randel empezó a besar el cuello de Nirva, despojándola poco a poco del Kimono color blanco , Nirva también comenzó a quitarle el traje y beso su pecho, Randel tomo a Nirva en sus brazos y la llevo a la cama esa noche jamás la olvidaría, el le demostró todo los que sentía por ella en ese instante durante toda la noche pero a la mañana siguiente el ya no estaba a su lado pero si una carta.

Nirva:

Espero que puedas perdonarme,

Créeme que no tenia planeado lo que paso entre nosotros esa noche, me agrado tenerte a mi lado. Pero no puedo quedarme para siempre quizás sea difícil que entiendas lo que quiero decirte pero debo irme, si hubiera despertado a tu lado nuevamente no hubiera podido despedirme, por eso te dejo esta carta con la esperanza que puedas perdonarme por lo cobarde de mi actitud, estas confundida y yo también lo estoy, pero es lo mejor para los vivimos en mundos muy diferentes Nirva y tu debes casarte con un príncipe que pueda darte lo que yo no puedo hacer, en verdad lo lamento y espero que seas feliz.

Randel Kitsaragi

Ese día en ese momento sintió que todo se desmoronaba, ella le habia dado todo y el se iba sin siquiera despedirse, lo odio por unos instantes pero también entendió lo que él quería, pero lo quizás lo que le no entendió es que ella no le importaba que fuera un ladrón ella podía renunciar a todo con tal de tenerlo a su pero ni siquiera le habia dado la oportunidad de decírselo

Nirva bajo de Ashura y se dirigió al lago, pensaba en todo esto una y otra vez, pero quizás ellos se volverían a ver, seria capaz de dejar a su padre al reino con tal de tenerlo, ella no renunciaría a él tan fácilmente.

El emperador Sutsuke mando llamar a Crono y a Goku a su presencia, cuando llegaron ambos se postraron ante el emperador

Sutsuke.- me alegra que los dos hayan venido

Goku.- ¿para que deseaba que viniéramos señor?

Sutsuke.- e tomado una decisión y también e mandado llamar a Bulma a mi presencia-en ese instante Bulma entro al cuarto de su padre acompañada por Chichi ambas se postraron ante el emperador.

Sutsuke.- Goku, dentro de una semana tu y Crono llevaran a Bulma a Kahome para que conozca a su prometido

Bulma.- ¡¿qué?!

Goku.- Señor ¿por qué el abrupto cambio de planes?

Sutsuke.- Ya no me queda mucho de vida, además los atentados se han vuelto más frecuentes, estoy preocupado por que lo que esta pasando.

Bulma.- p-pero

Sutsuke.- Bulma ya te lo dije tu futuro esposo será Vejita y no quiero excusas, me preocupa tu bienestar además el emperador Vejita acaba de mandarme un mensaje en el cual me dice que quiere que vallas a Kahome, Chichi, tu también iras con ella y serán lo únicos que vayan a Kahome, debe ir de incógnito ya que este asunto del compromiso se a esparcido por el reino y ahora la vida de Bulma corre más peligro que nunca-Bulma bajo la cabeza entristecida- además quiero que la boda sea antes de yo muera, quiero ver a mi hija con el vestido de su madre ante mis ojos antes del Ultimo suspiro, por favor Bulma

Bulma.- esta bien papá

Crono.- será lo que usted ordene emperador

Goku.- si-Goku miro a Bulma ella tenia la caviz baja y apretaba la tela de su vestido con rabia, sabia el por que su actitud pero una orden del emperador era una orden.

Paso una semana desde que Aquila y Zeta habia atacado a la princesa y en Kahome una joven de cabello pelirrojo vendía sus flores al publico como hacia todos los días

Hacia mucho que no la veía por aquí señorita Nadia 

Nadia.- lo siento pero salió de Kahome varios días y no lo avise

Bueno no lo vuelvas a hacer mi novia se enojo por que no le lleve las rosas color carmín que le gustan y tú eres la única que las tiene 

Nadia.- Flores carmín Ehh, Bueno aquí te dejo un ramo grande para que te perdone n_n

Muchas gracias, te lo agradezco, pero me gustaría que la llevaras a mi casa después del trabajo ahora no puedo llevarlas conmigo 

Nadia.- no te preocupes te la llevare con mucho gusto- Nadia levanto una caja grade para tomar las rosas más bellas color carmín pero de repente sintió una punzada en el brazo izquierdo, y soltó la caja bruscamente sobre la mesa, tomando su brazo dolido

¿Te encuentras bien? 

Nadia.- eh si, lo que ocurre es que me lastimen el brazo

Deberías ir con tu hermana para que atienda 

Nadia.- ella ya sabe que lo tengo y me dijo que no levantara cosas pesadas

Pero como siempre haces caso omiso de sus consejos como buena hermana menor ¿no es así? 

Nadia.- :P je je

Bueno Nadia te dejo, debo atender unos asuntos 

Nadia.- si gracias por venir y cuídate

Ezined estaba en su consultorio esperando que alguien llegara, desde Himura sé habia comportado de una manera muy reservada, aun no podía creer que un hombre como Goku hubiera resultado ser un Samurai y mucho menos el mejor de Himura el protector de la princesa, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza por más que podía, no sabia por que...

Claro ella y Nadia no fueron siempre sirvientes de Cell, no es que le agradara serlo, pero no tenían otra opción, era muy difícil ganarse la vida y más siendo mujeres ya que eran discriminadas por su sexo, era por lo cual las dos tenían empleos, su padre Shin li fue un Ninja muy reconocido un mortal acecino sin sangre en las venas, pero un día el conoció a una joven mujer extrajera proveniente de Inglaterra llamada de la cual se enamoro, ella era como Nadia de cabello peligro y tan rojo como la misma sangre, pero Ezined habia heredado de ella su ojos azules como el agua clara, después de que ambos se relacionaron y Nació primero Ezined y luego Nadia su padre le enseño a sus hija el secreto del Ninjitsu por 12 años vivieron en Kahome pero los Ninjas, los compañeros de Shin no vieron con buenos ojos que él se hubiera casado con una extrajera y fue acecinado sin ningún escrúpulo, Lilith se llevo consigo a Nadia y Ezined y allí ellas estudiaron la cultura y Ezined algo de medicina, pero escasos años más tarde su madre murió por una extraña enfermedad, ella y su hermanita regresaron a Kahome en donde quedaron al cuidado de su abuelo.

Cell llego un día en busca de los hijos de Shin, para contratarlos como asesinos, ella y Nadia decidieron disfrazarse como Aquila y Zeta y sirvieron a Cell en varios trabajos sin ninguna falla, le preocupaba su hermana en ocasiones, a veces era una persona muy amable sencilla, pero ya habia visto su mirada al momento de ser Zeta o cuando estaba muy molesta, era una mirada fría y asesina, que congelaría las venas de cualquiera.

Entre tanto Nadia ya habia entregado su ramo de rosas carmín miro al pasar por la calle se tropezó con una carroza que casi la atropellada si no se movía, cuando callo rasgo su kimono quedando en un estado deplorable.

Oye idiota ¿por qué no té fijas cuando conduces? No vez como le arruinaste el Kimono TARADO-gritaba la gente irritada 

El cochero se quedo mirado a la gente cuando de la carroza bajo su amo que vio la situación, la gente se helo ante la mirada del hombre luego el miro a Nadia que estaba el suelo recuperándose de la caía

Nadia.- vaya mi kimono se hizo prácticamente pedazos, Ezined me va regañar, ya la puedo escuchar, ¡¡Los Kimonos no se da en los árboles ni tampoco el dinero!!, estoy en problemas.

Trae un Kimono-dijo el joven Pero Príncipe... Tu fuiste el causante agrádeseme, que no te degrade a limpiar establos Si señor- Nadia miro al hombre que tenia enfrente de ella, era alto cabello negro y corto con mirada un tanto fría, penetrante, fascinante y también respetuosa, él vestía ropa muy fina aunque oscura. 

Nadia.- disculpa... mejor me voy a mi casa tengo que irme

Cross.- espera- el sirviente llego con Kimono fino y blanco muy costoso- tu ropa quedo arruinada por mi chofer, toma el kimono para que tu hermana no reprenda

Nadia.- G-gracias

Cross se dirigió a la carroza y subió a ella, el chofer arreo los caballos y se fueron de allí, Nadia miro hacia donde estaba un poco sorprendida por lo que habia pasado

Ezined esperaba a su hermana ya era tarde y quería hablar con ella, esa noche debían ir con Cell y darle la noticia, fue cuando llego su hermana corriendo con una enorme sonrisa.

Ezined.- ¡¡Nadia, pero mira nada más que fachas!! ¿Qué te paso?

Nadia.- te cuento adentro

Ya adentro

Ezined.- ¿qué paso?, me tenias preocupada

Nadia.- es que hoy cuando hice una entrega, una carroza casi me atropella.

Ezined.- ¿y por eso estas tan feliz?

Nadia.- no lo que pasa es que un muchacho bajo de la carroza y me regalo este kimono tan bonito por lo que paso, y lo mejor, es que era un muchacho muy guapo ^^

Ezined.- -_-º ¡¡Nadia!!, bueno lo que me interesa es que hoy iremos a ver a Cell

Nadia.- es verdad, ¿qué haremos? Fallamos

Ezined.- diremos la verdad, creo que es mejor hacerlo ahora vístete esta será me imagino la ultima vez que serviremos a Cell

Unos minutos después En los calabozos del castillo Kareonte esperaba a Aquila y Zeta, Cell sabia que llegarían en cualquier instante

· Veo que nos esperaban con impaciencia-dijo una voz en el marco de la puerta allí estaban los dos Ninja

Cell.- vaya por fin llegaron

Kareonte.- Muy bien denos noticias

Aquila.- Fallamos

Kareonte.- ¡¡¿qué?!!

Zeta.- Fue imposible matar a la princesa sus guardianes le tienen bien vigilada

Kareonte.- ¡¡Ineptos!!, ¡¡Ahora saben que abra más ataques!!

Cell.- me sorprende, pero a la vez me lo esperaba, Aquila y Zeta, son igual que su padre, me imagino su cara de al saber que fallaron

En ese preciso momento Cross entro por la puerta que estaba atrás del castillo no le gustaba entrar por la puerta principal y recibir halagos y caravanas de los sirvientes, fue cuando escucho la conversación.

Kareonte.- ¿cómo voy a deshacerse la princesa Bulma? Este par echaron todo a perder

Cell.- ya hallaremos como acabar con ella, después de acabar con Vejita Ou y sus vástagos

Cross.- ¿qué?-susurro

Kareonte.- recuerda que a Nirva no hay que hacerle Nada.

Cell.- lo sé deja de molestar con eso, ya sé que quieres que Nirva se case contigo

Cross.- maldito miserable así que esto era- Cross se dirigió lentamente a la salida para no llamar la atención pero...

Kareonte.- Bueno, si vamos hacerlo hay que deshacerse de los testigos, ahora...

En ese mismo instante un gran numero de Ninjas rodearon a Aquila y Zeta

Cell.- lo siento muchachos, pero ya me imaginaba que fallarían así que haré lo mismo que hice con su padre.

Aquila.- tu...

Cell.- si yo mande matar a tu padre querido Aquila

Zeta.- eres un maldito

Cell.- bueno ahora debo hacer lo mismo, ustedes comprenden

Aquila.- no se acerquen si no quieren morir-dijo Aquila cuando los demás Ninjas se acercaban a ellos, Zeta saco una pequeña cápsula y la arrojo al suelo, ellos escaparon a toda prisa en la salida Aquila logro salir rápidamente, pero a zeta algo la tomo del brazo y con fuerza, fue despojada de la mascara y miro a un lado Cross fue quien le habia quitado la mascara

Cross.- ¿tu?- exclamo petrificado

Nadia se quito el agarre y corrió al bosque hasta que se perdió de vista


	12. capitulo 11

Capitulo 11

Comienza la Travesía

El jardín real del palacio estaba cubierto por las sombras de la noche, todo era sigiloso y sereno, a no ser por las apresuradas pisadas de varios ninjas que se deslizaban entre las sombras y arbustos.

Zeta corría a una gran velocidad, el viento se cortaba a su paso. Había sido privada de su mascara por un hombre el cual aunque lo hubiese visto tan solo un instante reconoció, era el mismo del carruaje, estaba segura y de alguna manera esto la llenaba de mucha vergüenza.

Había perdido a Aquila de vista, pero era común, siempre se separaban cuando había este caso de persecuciones en contra suya; escuchaba los acelerados pasos detrás de sí, pero lo que ha aprendido durante estas actividades es nunca mirar hacia atrás.

Fue entonces cuando sintió una ligera lesión en su hombro, y sin detenerse llevo su mano hacia este y noto que había sido alcanzada por un pequeño dardo, no sabia de que clase de efecto tendría en si pero aun así se mantuvo en movimiento. Fue entonces cuando salió alguien de entre las sombras de los arbustos y la sujeto fuertemente para introducirla entre las sombras.

Nadia sentía el corazón en la garganta mientras Aquila cubría levemente su boca para evitar que emitiera un sonido que las delatase.

Se pudieron escuchar los sigilosos pasos de sus cazadores pero momentos después estos se alejaron gracias a que escucharon un sonido mas haya de donde se encontraban, de seguro Dante había realizado bien su labor, así como Sett; una de sus múltiples funciones en estas actividades es cuando se percaten de que sus amos se encuentren en esta clase de situaciones ellos a sus seguidores atrayendo su atención con sonidos entre los arboles y arbustos.

Aquila: ¿Estas bien?- susurro a su hermana, a lo que esta solo asintió.

Aquila: Bien, será mejor que nos larguemos de aquí mientras podamos.- comento- ¿Qué paso con tu mascara?

Nadia: ... Luego... te lo cuento...- dijo pausadamente.

Aquila: No te ves bien... ¿qué paso?

Nadia le mostró el pequeño dardo.

Aquila: Ya veo... bueno por lo que sé este veneno no es mortal así que apresurémonos a regresar a casa, no quisiera que empeoraras- intuyo con tan solo ver las facciones del dardo.

Aquila ayudo a Nadia a levantarse, sabia que en esas condiciones no saldrían de aquí fácilmente.

Aquila: Sube a mi espalda- dijo al momento de acuclillarse en el suelo.

Nadia: ¿Qué?- pregunto sin entender muy bien.

Aquila: Yo te sacare de aquí... vamos no hay que perder el tiempo.

Aunque a Nadia le apenase poner a su hermana mayor en esta situación no vio otra salida mas que obedecer, Aquila cargaba a Nadia sobre su espalda mientras esta se sujetaba levemente de su cuello.

Aunque Aquila parezca una persona fría y reservada, se preocupa por realizar bien su labor de hermana mayor y de cierta manera a Nadia le gustaba que ella aun le importase y se preocupara por ella, pero también... odiaba .

Cross, de cierta manera había quedado estupefacto ante el conocimiento que una chica... una mujer fuera uno de los ninjas que estuvieran a bajo el régimen de Kahome. De uno que otro caso, debe ser bastante buena como para que Kareonte y Cell hayan puesto sus en sus manos.

Por otro lado se había enterado de algo demasiado importante, los planes de ese par de víboras que son Cell y Kareonte, se lo esperaría del consejero pero ¿de Cell?... Ante sus ojos siempre había sido un súbdito leal a la familia, líder justo de las fuerzas de la Dinastía, fue su maestro, así como también el de Vejita, claro que solo estuvieron a su enseñanza por corto tiempo, no era que ellos ya no hubiesen querido seguir bajo su tutela, mas bien él fue quien decidía cuando debían seguir solos y formar sus propias técnicas. Sí, esa era la imagen que tenia de él, pero ahora... ahora veía que la avaricia puede llegar a doblegar hasta al guerrero mas justo, como es en este caso.

Ese traidor de Kareonte... no solamente quiere evitar la unción de las dinastías, sino también matarlos a todos y lo peor de todo es que el muy miserable quiere ponerle las manos encima a su hermana. Pero bien, ahora que lo sabe no va a quedarse tan tranquilo, debía hacer algo y debía ser rápido. Sabía que si iba con su padre, este no lo tomaría en serio así que el único que puedo ayudarlo en esta situación era su hermano.

Cross caminaba lo mas tranquilamente posible por los pasillos del palacio, no debía mostrar nerviosismo o algún indicio de su preocupación.

Fue entonces cuando en su camino se topo con la silueta de su hermana pocos metros adelante, estaba por entrar a su habitación.

No lo había notado, pero Nirva ya no era una niña, era una hermosa mujer... ¿Cómo era que no lo había notado? Solamente hasta ahora que sabia que Kareonte estaba interesada en ella... Pero en ese momento no se perdonaba no haberlo notado antes, estaba tan encerrado dentro de sus propios traumas que lo cegaban de la realidad. Si que se parecía a su madre...

Nirva: Ah... buenas noches hermano- saludo respetuosamente al verlo.

Pero Cross solo la miraba en silencio, algo que a Nirva ya no le sorprendía ni le molestaba, pero... esta vez había algo en su mirada que le pareció extraño en él.

Nirva: ¿Sucede algo malo?- pregunto.

Cross: No- dijo a secas- Es solo que... no había notado lo bonita que luces ahora.

La princesa solo lo miro extrañado... sabia que algo raro estaba pasando, lo veía en sus ojos.

Cross: ¿Has visto a Vejita?- pregunto.

Nirva: Si, lo vi dirigirse al salón de entrenamiento hace unos momentos- contesto.

Cross: Bien, debo ir a verlo.- dijo al momento de intentar seguir su camino cuando Nirva lo tomo levemente del brazo.

Nirva: Cross... en serio ¿sucede algo malo?- volvió a insistir.

Cross: Son solo imaginaciones tuyas torpe. Déjate de esas ideas y vete a descansar.

Nirva: Sabes que nunca has podido engañarme- comento.

Cross: Hmm tengo prisa... te prometo que luego te diré todo lo que necesites saber ¿esta bien?

Nirva: Ja, tu y Vejita no tienen remedio, pero esta bien, pero me explicaras después ¿eh?

Cross: Por supuesto.

Cross llego a donde se supone encontraría a su hermano, discretamente observo por la puerta que estaba entreabierta, escuchaba sonidos dentro, el sonido de cómo dos cuchillas chocaban mutuamente.

- Vamos Vejita, saca toda esa ira que sientes en este momento- escucho dentro de la habitación.

Cross observo a su hermano practicando con alguien más. Observaba los movimientos de ambos, eran rápidos y fríamente calculados. Cross sabia que Vejita era una experto guerrero y era raro verlo enfrentándose a alguien que pudiera sostener un encuentro con él, sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba... Cell.

Cell es el único en este lugar que logra a Vejita en los entrenamientos, jamas en su vida ha vista como pelea realmente, pero se dice que él puede imitar o realizar todas las técnicas de combate conocidas, eso era algo de admirarse de él.

- Eso es! ¿Ves como la ira te hace más hábil?!- escuchaba desde afuera.- El sentimiento de la ira puede ser un gran proveedor de energía al momento de luchar, es aquella que le da al guerrero las fuerzas necesarias para luchar contra un oponente. La ira, el orgullo de un guerrero son las únicas motivaciones que tú necesitas para un combate.

Cross estaba acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de de su hermano, ya veía de donde eran inculcadas, pero no solamente Cell decía esa clase de cosas, su padre también.

Después de unos momentos todo en el salón se silencio, y sorpresivamente Cell salió del salón y se encontró con el otro príncipe, el cual de cierta manera se sobresalto al momento de tenerlo cara a cara después de saber la clase de calaña que era.

Cell: Ah... buenas noches Cross- dijo respetuosamente al momento de acomodar su espada en su cinturón- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto al ver cierto nerviosismo en su mirada.

Esa mirada, la mirada de Cell siempre había sido muy profunda, autoritaria, la recordaba perfectamente.

Cross: No- respondió a secas.

Cell: ¿De verdad?- insistió.

Cross: Cell, debo ver a mi hermano ahora, hay algo que debo consultar con el enseguida- respondió.

Cell: Esta bien, no te quito mas tu tiempo- dijo al momento de realizar un ademan de despedida y caminar por el largo corredor.

Cross permaneció pensativo al momento de ver como su imagen autoritaria desaparecía por el corredor, jamas había sido muy bueno disimulando frente a él, fue su maestro y con tan solo mirarlo puede leer su mente o saber que estaba siendo sincero o no, y no dudaba que esta vez no supiera que él ya esta enterado de la verdad que se esconde en este palacio, así que debía apresurarse.

Entro sin mas rodeos y observo la silueta de su hermano aun con su espada en el centro de la enorme habitación, en una posición de combate aparentemente mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados como si intentara concentrarse. Cross se detuvo a pocos metros de él e imagino que no había notado su presencia pero...

Vejita: ¿Qué quieres?- dijo con una voz seria y autoritaria sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Cross: Debo informarte de algo que es de suma importancia- dijo del mismo modo.

Vejita: ¿Qué es que no puede esperar hasta mañana?- pregunto.

Cross comenzaría a explicarle lo que escucho previamente, pero en esa habitación, Vejita no seria el único que se enteraría, otro individuo que se ocultaba estaba enterado de lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras, en otra parte de la ciudad de Kahome.

Nadia: ... No, no quiero esa cosa sabe muy amarga- dijo al momento de darla un ligero sorbo a un brebaje.

Ezined: No repliques y bébelo todo- ordeno autoritariamente al momento de ver las quejas de su hermana menor.

Nadia: ... esta bien... pero deberías ponerle un poco de azúcar- comento, para después darle otro trago.

Ezined: Eso te pasa por descuidada, pero tienes suerte que no haya sido mortal este pequeño amigo- dijo mientras sujetaba el dardo entre su mano.

Nadia: Lo siento.

Ezined: Eso ya no importa... ahora nos vemos en problemas. Un hombre ya sabe quien eres y sin mencionar que el mejor samurai de Himura sabe quien soy yo... Y ahora Aquila y Zeta están en la lista de los mas buscados de los ninjas de Kareonte... se podría decir que nuestras carreras como ninjas terminaron... por un tiempo.- comento seriamente.

Nadia: Creo... creo que es lo mejor... para las dos, no podíamos seguir haciéndolo... no me refiero a ser ninjas si no... que ya no podíamos seguir bajo el mando de Cell, en esas misiones solo por el legado de nuestro padre.- comento.

Ezined: Ja, nuestro padre...él es una de las principales razones por la que estamos en esto.

Nadia: Hacia mucho tiempo que ya no pensaba en él... y ahora supimos que Cell fue quien ordeno su ejecución...

Ezined: Eso ya no debe mortificarnos- comento un poco irritada.- Lo que sucedió es algo que ya no podemos remediar. Debemos preocuparnos en otras cosas como el hecho de lo que vamos a hacer ahora. Para nuestra buena suerte nadie de Kahome sabe quienes somos realmente, creen que somos hombres, bueno, eso era hasta hoy claro esta.- comento.

Nadia: De verdad lo lamento.- volvió a decir.

Ezined: No te estoy culpando, no lo mal entiendas, pero ¿sabes lo que significa no? Si ese hombre esta de parte de Kareonte seguramente ya le informo de lo que descubrió... lo mas recomendable seria irnos... por lo menos por un tiempo.

Nadia: No creo que sea una persona mala- añadió.

Ezined: ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?- pregunto.

Nadia: No lo se...- comento al momento en que un extraño rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

Ezined lo noto pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Nadia: ¿Sabes? Aun no puedo creer que alguien como el señor Goku pueda ser un samurai.- comento, cambiando de tema.

Ezined: Ya somos dos... por mas que intento asimilarlo... pero todo tiene sentido, esa habilidad que demostró ante unos sujetos armados solamente con la ayuda de un instrumento tan frágil e inofensivo como un paraguas... no se como no lo percibí antes.

Nadia: Seguramente su amigable sonrisa te cautivo provocando que te distrajeras un poco por lo que tus sentidos no estaban al 100% enfocados- comento en tono de broma.

Ezined: No digas esa clases de sandeces- argumento un poco molesta.

Nadia: Bueno es que cuando lo mirabas tu mirada era muy diferente- añadió- Incluso sonreíste y fuiste amable con él, no muchas personas logran eso en ti.

Ezined: Es solo tu imaginación.

Nadia: Si claro. Bueno yo solo digo lo que veo y pienso.

Ezined: Creo que el veneno era mas fuerte de lo que pense, comienzas a alucinar.

De regreso al palacio de la Dinastía del Dragón.

Kareonte se encontraba en su , revisando uno que otro papel con sumo interés. Sabia que Aquila y Zeta se habían escapado, pero también sabia que no intentarían nada en contra suya, eso lo mantenía tranquilo hasta cierto punto.

Solamente unas pequeñas y delegadas velas iluminaban el lugar.

Repentinamente la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, permitiéndoles la entrada a los dos príncipes.

Kareonte: Vaya, majestades, ¿qué se les ofrece a estas horas de la noche?- pregunto cordialmente.

Vejita: Déjate de hipocresías Kareonte y dame una explicación razonable para que no te corte el cuello en este momento y mas vale que sea rápido- dijo un poco molesto.

Kareonte: Disculpe príncipe pero no entiendo a que es lo que se refiere- comento sin perder aquella seriedad.

Cross: Lo sabemos todo- comento al momento de arrojar lo que parecía un pedazo de tela oscura sobre el escritorio- Es un pequeño recuerdo que obtuve de los ninjas que mandaste a Himura.

Kareonte: Me temo que aun no se a lo que se refieren- volvió a insistir.

Vejita: Ja, déjate de juegos maldito traidor, pretendes acabar con todos nosotros para quedarte con todo el imperio ¿no es verdad?

Cross: Es por eso que también quieres evitar la unión de las dinastías, eso afecta tus intereses.- añadió.

Kareonte: ¿Qué pruebas tienen para acusarme de esa manera?- pregunto tranquilamente al momento de cruzarse de brazos.

Cross: Es mi palabra, contra la tuya- respondió.

Kareonte: Me preocuparía si las cosas estuvieran a mi desventaja pero no es así... es la palabra de un hijo como tu hacia un padre tan ciego como un murciélago que confía plenamente en mí, además yo tengo las de ganar aquí- comento.

Vejita: ¿Así que lo admites?

Cross: ¿A que te refieres con que ya ganaste?

Kareonte: Ha ha mis estimados príncipes, los dos han sido unas pequeñas pestes para mi, me adelante a esta clase de acciones de su parte por lo cual aquí tengo una prueba la cual los compromete a ustedes por este cargo de traición hacia la dinastía. Un pequeño documento en el cual los señala a ustedes como autores intelectuales del asesinato de la Princesa de Himura.

Vejita: Maldito insecto, pero crees que eso bastara para ganarte la credibilidad de nuestro padre?

Kareonte: Ah, Vejita, Vejita tengo a tu padre comiendo de la palma de mi mano, además ese desconformismo por el matrimonio te señala automáticamente como el primer sospechoso, todo encaja perfectamente a mi favor.

Cross: ¿Crees que vamos a permitirte eso maldito infeliz?!- dijo al momento de desenvainar su espada en un arranque de impotencia, lanzando un golpe rápido contra el consejero que ni siquiera se movió, peor antes de que la punta de acero lograra llegar la blanco, de entre las sombras de la habitación el filo de otra se interpuso entre Kareonte y la espada de Cross.

- Lo siento niño pero me temo que no puedo permitirte que hagas eso.- dijo el hombre portador de la otra arma.- Por lo menos Aun no.

Cross: Cell...

En tan solo un segundo varias siluetas oscuras entraron a la habitación y rodearon a los dos jóvenes.

Kareonte: Como ven todo lo tengo previsto. Mátenlos a los dos.

En un movimiento en que Cell trono sus dedos las 6 siluetas que había en la habitación se abalanzaron contra los dos guerreros, quienes reaccionaron rápidamente y se defendieron a pesar de que el espacio en el que estaban era algo pequeño.

Cell: Yo que tu, me largaba ahora mismo- susurro al consejero.

Kareonte: Si, puedes matarlos no hay problema, eso nos resultara ventajoso ya que eso será una prueba mas de la traición de los príncipes, al momento de verse acorralados al yo descubrir su traición intentaron asesinarme. Cielos, si que la suerte esta de nuestro lado esta vez.

Cell: Puedes seguir auto halagandote todo lo que quieras pero vete de aquí, muerto no me sirves.- comento.

Kareonte solamente se puso de pie y se encamino a una de las paredes de la habitación, la cual era una pared falsa y contenía un pasaje secreto que servia para esta clase de casos.

Vejita: Miserable, no te escaparas!- dijo al momento en que golpeo a uno de los hombres con el mango de su arma y salto en contra del consejero y hubiese dado en el blanco si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Cell quien protegió la huida del anciano.

Vejita: Tu también eres un maldito traidor, me decepcionas.- comento mientras forcejeaba un poco contra su maestro.

Cell: ¿Traidor? Bueno el traidor es otro Vejita- empujo lejos de él al príncipe.

Mas siluetas entraron a la habitación cubriendo las únicas dos maneras de salir o entrar de la habitación, el espacio era bastante reducido por lo que seria difícil que salieran ilesos, y mas la presencia de Cell, si este intervenía directamente quien sabe que es lo que sucedería.

Cross: ¿Y ahora que?- susurro a su hermano con quien topo espaldas.

Vejita: ... no creí que en mi vida fuera a decir esto pero... no lo sé...

Cuando todo parecía que los ninjas se volverían a lanzar sobre ellos, dos cápsulas pequeñas salieron de la nada y se impactaron contra el suelo despidiendo un humo denso y negro, por lo cual la mayoría de los guerreros de la habitación se conmocionaron.

Otra sombra entro a la habitación golpeando a varios de los ninjas que estaban distraídos de una manera feroz.

De un rápido movimiento de sus manos salieron disparadas seis estrellas que se incrustaron en los cuerpos de otros hombres que cubrían una de las posibles retiradas.

El humo se densifico rápidamente y ya todo estaba mas claro, Cross y Vejita observaron a un ninja con ropas azules que se acerco a la ventana.

- !Por aquí, no hay tiempo que perder!- les grito.

Los dos no tenían tiempo para pensar tranquilamente su siguiente movimiento así que no desaprovecharon la oportunidad.

Aquel ninja de color azul salto por la ventana y cayo suavemente en la superficie y espero a que los otros dos hicieran lo mismo.

Cross: ¿Quién rayos eres tu?- pregunto al momento de cruzar miradas con él fuera del palacio.

- Puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras en cuanto nos larguemos de aquí!- dijo al momento de comenzar a correr.

Cross no sabia si seguirlo o no, pero Vejita se veía mas determinado y lo siguió, y Cross no tuvo mas remedio que hacer lo mismo.

Cell camino lentamente por la habitación mientras pasaba sobre los cuerpos de sus hombres caídos o lastimados. Tranquilamente observo por la ventana por la que escaparon y permaneció por unos momentos con la mirada perdida entre las sombras, hasta que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Cell: Ya nos volveremos haber príncipes... por el momento espero que se hagan mas fuertes y me proporcionen un buen combate- penso, para después salir de la habitación y llamar a uno de los guardias del palacio.

Había pasado una semana desde el ultimo incidente en el palacio de la dinastía del Fénix.

Esa mañana Bulma, junto con Goku, Crono y Chichi habían salido de la ciudad de una manera incógnita, usando ropajes normales y un pequeño y sencillo carruaje para transportarse. Debía aparentar ser viajeros comunes y corrientes y evitar llamar la atención, algo que definitivamente no seria logrado proveniente de este pequeño y singular grupo.

Crono y Goku iban fuera del carruaje, Crono era quien llevaba el control de los sencillos caballos mientras que Goku iba sentado a su lado. Ambos vestían ropa común y si pasaban como cualquier campesino o trabajador. Solo llevaban un par de horas desde que salieron de Himura entre estos dos no había habido mucha comunicación que digamos y a Crono le parecía extraño ver a su amigo tan serio, había estado así esta ultima semana, estaba demasiado pensativo.

Crono: ¿Te sientes bien Goku? ¿Aun te duele la herida que tienes en el pecho?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio aparte de los constantes sonidos de los cascos de los caballos sobre la superficie.

Goku: Mmm no, estoy bien- dijo con su singular sonrisa- Cicatrizo perfectamente estos últimos días- comento.

Crono: A bueno. AL parecer esa mujer doctor es buena y sabe lo que hace- comento.- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Estaba tan ebrio que no recuerdo.

Goku: ... Ezined- respondió seriamente.

Crono: A sí, un nombres bastante peculiar a mi parecer, pero te seré honesto con una doctora así hasta yo me enfermaría mas seguido.- bromeo.

Goku: ... Ay Crono... si supieras...- penso para sus adentros.

Crono: ¿Vez?

Goku: ¿Qué cosa?

Crono: Otra vez ahí estas, no se que te pasa amigo pero estas muy raro estos últimos días, algo te preocupa o que?- pregunto sin mas rodeos.

Goku: Por supuesto, hay muchas cosas que me preocupan en este momento, las palabras de ese ninja me hicieron saber que no solo es un ente el que quiere quitar a Bulma del camino, si no mas, es impredecible saber cuantos quieren evitar a cualquier medio la unión de las dos dinastías; están nuestras dinastías vecinas la del Cisne y la del Tigre, no estoy culpando a nadie pero tengo un presentimiento que ellos tienen algo que ver.

Crono: Es verdad... bueno de cualquier manera debemos asegurarnos de que esto culmine de una vez por todas, así podremos regresar a nuestra forma de vida común sin que todas las noches un loco intente hacer algo dentro del palacio.

Goku: Si... creo que será lo mejor- concordó con su compañero.

Dentro del transporte.

Bulma vestía un kimono sencillo y su cabello estaba recogido por un listón, observaba melancólicamente los arboles que parecían moverse haya afuera. Chichi iba a su lado pero ello permanecía ocupando su tiempo en estar tejiendo algo.

Por mas que hubiese detenido este momento... llego, finalmente llego, en un par de días estaría frente a su prometido y una etapa de su vida culminaría y otra nueva comenzaría, pero no solo para ella, sino para todo una nación.

Lo que mas le entristecía de cierta manera es no haber podido despedirse de Randel, la verdad es que no sabia exactamente que era lo que sentía por él... pero aun así hubiese querido verlo una ultima vez para determinarlo o por lo menos intentarlo.

Esperaba tener solo una oportunidad de verlo una sola vez mas, solo para eso, solo para aclarar sus sentimientos, tenia la esperanza que se apareciera así como siempre lo hacia, de la nada, un movimiento entre los arboles y él aparecía, una ligera brisa y ahí estaba otra vez, pero no se apareció, ¿le habría pasado algo malo? Se preguntaba, pero extrañamente sabia la respuesta, estaba bien... estaba segura y algo en su interior le aseguraba que el destino le daría la oportunidad de verlo nuevamente.


	13. capitulo 12

Cap12:La desaparición de los Principes

¡¡MALDITOS SEAN!!- Grito el joven mientras golpeaba con fuerza arbol 

Vejita, Cross y el Ninja misterioso, habian logrado escapar del castillo, Cross estaba furioso y frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada, Kareonte habia planeado todo muy friamente para sacarlos del camino, ¡¡que astuto fue al ponerles esa emboscada!!, pero ahora que pasaria con Kahome, con su padre, con Nirva, eso era lo que más le angustiaba, ahora su pequeña hermana estaba en manos de ese sujeto y el no podia hacer nada alli, ahora comprendia el por que la habia visto tan asustada ese día ese maldito viejo habia intentado propasarse con ella.

Vejita.- ¡¡Ya basta estupido!! ¿qué te ganas al golpear ese arbol?

Cross.- ¡¡callate!!, me volvere loco si no hago algo, ese maldito nos engaño a todos y ahora que no estamos quien sabe que haga en el castillo.

En verdad es estupido que golpes a ese arbol por ello, bueno no estaba en mis planes pero en fin.. 

Cross.- es verdad aun no respondes a mi pregunta ¿quién diablos eres tu?

Si, bueno... yo vengo de la dinastía Tigre, soy una ninja que trabaja para el emperador Yamcha 

Vejita.- ese idiota, ¿para que te envio?

El no me envio, yo vine por mi cuenta, queria ganar creditos con mi emperador y esto lo pondra muy feliz, saben el no estuvo muy complacido con el compromiso con la princesa Bulma. 

Cross.- así que los rumores de que Yamcha estaba con Bulma no eran muy erróneos

Vejita.- de todas formas aun así no pienso casarme con ella por este lado esta bien que Kareonte nos haya puesto esta trampa, pero no que no consiento es que ese tipo le quiera poner la mano encima a mi hermana.

Cross.- Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta

Me llamo Rayna y ustedes ya me conocen- la mujer se quito la mascara era la misma mujer que los espiaba el otro día 

Vejita.- ¡¡Tu otra vez!!

Cross.- ya no mas sorpresas ya no las soporto...

Rayna.- si soy yo, je deberían ver sus caras en este momento, yo no iba ayudarlos, ni me interesa ese tipo Kareonte, ni las dinastías siquiera

Cross.- ¿por qué no ayudaste entonses?

Rayna.- Bueno guapo, no hubieras sobrevivido si no hubiera estado alli, ademas quizas mi interes contigo pase a ser profesional a otra cosa- dijo guiñándole el ojo, a lo que Cross respondio mirando a otro lado.

Vejita.- No podemos regresar a palacio, no después de lo que paso

Cross.- ¿qué sigieres?

Vejita.- Debemos ir a Himura y hablar con el emperador Sutsuke, si su hija viene aquí morira sin duda

Cross.- entonses admites que quieres casarte con ella-

Vejita.- no digas tonterías-dijo molesto y avergonzado- por supuesto que aun no apruebo esa estupidez, pero pienza como si tuvieras cerebro , si ella es asecinada los Samuráis se nos hecharan encima

Cross.- no me insultes quieres, tienes razón pero no podemos ir a Himura, no todavía, debemos escondernos hasta que la situación se tranquilice

Rayna.- yo puedo ayudarlos hasta entonses, yo se de algunos lugares en los cuales podrán esconderse hasta entonses.

Cross.- ¿cómo podemos confiar en ti? Después de todo trabajas para el emperador Yamcha

Ryana.- por que soy la unica salida que les queda admítanlo, no han salido de palacio a visitar todos las comarcas que podrían ser suyas al morir su padre- Vejita y Cross se miraron uno al otro ella tenia razón ellos no conocían el lugar y eso podra causarles problemas así finalmente aceptaron la proposición de Rayna

Entre tanto en el castillo

¡¡¿En donde diablos estan?!!-grito el emperador Vejita quien habia mandado llamar a Cross y a Vejita 

Nirva estaba un poco preocupada, su padre estaba molesto y no habia visto a sus hermanos desde la noche, algo andaba mal, lo que más le hacia sospechar era la reaccion en Cross la ultima vez que lo vio, el estaba preocupado y distraido algo que no acostumbraba hacer, fue en ese momento llego Kareonte quien se postro ante el emperador.

Vejita Ou.- Kareonte ¿qué haces aquí? Yo mande llamar a mis hijos exclusivamente

Kareonte.- lamento darle esta noticia yo mismo emperador, pero los principes no van a venir

Nirva.- ¿qué?-susurro-

Vejita Ou.- ¿qué estas diciendo?

Kareonte.- Majestad, tengo el triste deber de comunicarle que Los principes Vejita y Cross conspiraron para asecinar a la princesa Bulma de Himura

Vejita Ou.- ¿pero que?

Kareonte.- aquí tengo los documentos que prueba que ellos fueron los causantes de ello, ademas ellos intentaron asecinarme al tener esta prueba Cell es testigo de ello.

Vejita Ou.- Quiero a cell en mi presencia inmediatamente- exclamo molesto

Cell aparecio en la sala y se postro ante su emperador

Vejita. Ou.- Es verdad lo que dice Kareonte... Vejita y Cross.... intentaron matar a Kareonte

Cell.- ... si majestad

Nirva,. Eso no puede ser, no Cross ni Vejita, no es cierto, Cell dime que no es cierto- Nirva estaba impactada se notaba en sus mirada

Cell.- lo siento princesa

Vejita Ou.- ¿qué paso de ellos?

Cell.- escaparon mi señor, ¿quieres que los busque?

Vejita Ou.- Lárguense.

Todos.- Ehh?

Vejita Ou.- ¡¡LÁRGUENSE TODOS DE AQUÍ QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!!

Nirva, Kareonte y Cell se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación.

Nirva miraba el basio del pasillo no podia creerlo no era posible era por ello que cross estaba tan perturbado cuando lo vio, recordo la palabras de su hermano unos instantes.

_Cross: No, Es solo que... no había notado lo bonita que luces ahora_

En ese momento todo salio a la luz, Cross se veia preocupado por ella, por que, ¿por qué?. Kareonte, ella lo miro sorprendida y recordo también lo que dijo el No te confies de tu padre y hermanos

Nirva.- Tu... tu maldito miserable traidor, no se como lo hiciste ni que tramas pero esto debe ser obra tuya

Kareonte.- no se de que me habla princesa.-dijo sereno

Nirva.- sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, no puedo probar la inocencia de mis hermanos en este momento, pero te juro que si llego que ser la emperatriz por tu causa me desare de ti por que tendre el poder de hacerlo

Kareonte.- je je, que incorencias dice alteza

¡¡Nirva!!- llamaron desde dentro 

La princesa entro a la sala del trono donde estaba su padre, mientras Kareonte sonreia en sus adentros

Kareonte.- no creo que puedas desacerte de mi cuando seas mi esposa. Je je

Nirva entro y miro a su padre su mirada estaba perdida estaba cansado y triste igual cuando su madre habia muerto

Nirva.- Papá, yo.. no creo que vejita y Cross hayan.. bueno no creo que se atrevieran a hacer algo asi

Vejita Ou.- Te pareses tanto a tu madre...

Nirva.- ¿ehh?

Vejita Ou.- le pedi a tu hermano que si yo o Vejita faltábamos, cross se encargaria de protegerte, pero ahora no sé que hacer o pensar, Vejita estaba desconforme desde el principio, pero Cross ¿qué ganaba con esto?

Nirva.- Papá-susurro

Vejita Ou.- Nirva no te vayas de mi lado, tal y como lo hicieron tu madre y tus hermanos, no quiero estar solo, quiero a mi familia de nuevo-susurro-

Nirva vio a su padre su mirada estaba perdida totalmente habia lagrimas en sus ojos el nunca habia llorado desde la muerte de su esposa Nirva comenzo a Sollozar y se acerco a su padre mientras lo abrazaba y el la rodeaba con sus brazos

Nirva.- no digas eso, yo no voy a irme de tu lado papá, debe haber un error solo dales un oportunidad, por favor....

Vejita Ou miro a su hija sentia como temblaba su voz y el dolor en sus palabras....

Vejita Ou.- Cell!!-llamo el emperador

En ese momento Cell aparecio en la sala y el emperador le dijo:

Vejita Ou.- ¡¡Quiero que busques a Vejita y a Cross!! Y cuando los encuentres tráelos a mi presencia, quiero escuchar lo que tienen que decirme-dijo más sereno-Kareonte!!!

Kareonte también llego y se postro ante el Rey

Vejita Ou.- Quiero que envies un mensaje al emperador Sutsuke pidiéndole que no traiga a su hija aquí a Kahome, puede ser probable que la union entre dinastías no se logre

Kareonte.- si mi señor Vejita Ou-dijo mientras sonreia por dentro

Mientras Nirva miraba a Kareonte con desconfianza, ella buscaria la forma que el pagara lo que estaba haciendo y haria que sus hermanos regresaran a su lado y el de su padre, descubriria sus planes de su cuenta corria que ello pasara.

Entre tanto a la salida de Kahome, Ezined y Nadia salian de alli cargando sobre su caballo sus bienes materiales, se dirigían a Chihare una de las pequeñas provincias del imperio Dragón donde vivían con sus padres cuando eran pequeñas y donde vivía su abuelo en la actualidad, alli no pensarian en buscarlas era una de los pueblos más pequeños y no era muy conocido, Nadia aun no se habia recuperado por completo del veneno y Ezined la ayudaba a caminar.

Ezined.- Tendremos que caminar mucho Nadia, solo espero que tu cuerpo pueda recuperarse más rápido para que puedas caminar más rápido

Nadia.- no te preocupes-susurro- ya sabes que me recupero muy rápido hermana.

Ezined.- Tardaremos un poco en llegar en Chihare, solo espero que no venga ese hombre y nos descubra

Nadia.- ¿de quién hablas?

Ezined.- pues de quién más el joven que te quito la mascara.

Nadia.- no crees que de haberlo hecho ya estariamos en prisión hermana.

Ezined.- quizas tienes razón pero nunca debes confiarte de las apariencias Nadia.

Nadia.- ji ji tu nunca cambias eres una persona muy desconfiada

Ezined.- lo diferente a ti-exclamo irritada

Nadia.- si por eso te quiero Hermana-Nadia abrazo a su hermana, mientras Ezined se ponia roja

Ezined.- deja de hacer eso ya, tu ganas, tu ganas yo también te quiero pero deja de apretarme- Nadia lo solto- tu siempre consigues lo que quieres, a veces me pregunto que hubiera pasado si hubiera sido hija unica

Nadia.- te moririas de aburrimiento ^-^

Entre Tanto la carroza de la princesa Bulma seguia su camino, era un trayecto muy aburrido y tedioso para Crono y lo peor era que Goku no queria hablar mucho y eso seguia así moriria de aburrimiento, dentro de la carroza Bulma miraba lo que Chichi hacia...

Bulma.- ¿qué haces Chichi?-Chichi sonrio

Chichi.- es un regalo para Crono

Bulma.- eh, ¿aun es tu novio?

Chichi.- si acaso se te olvido ¿o que te hizo pensar lo contrario?

Bulma.- Bueno es que no crei que tardara tanto tiempo sin que te pidiera que fueras su esposa

Chichi.- ya también lo pense, pero el me prometio que cuando esto terminara entonses lo haria

Bulma.- te refieres a mi boda verdad- susurro cabiz baja

Chichi.- si, ah lo siento no quise

Bulma.- no, no importa es solo, que... bueno es que aun estoy molesta con esto del compromiso

Chichi.- si, entiendo, bueno... no se exactamente lo sientes ya que Crono me escojio a mi y yo a él, y en verdad lo amo, pero no sé como seria amar o intentar amar a alguién a quién solo has visto de niño, pero quién sabe Bulma, talvez haya cambiado y sea un hombre amable y caballeroso y te enamores de él.

Bulma.- ^^º pides mucho Chichi

Chichi.- Bueno se vale soñar

Crono paro en seco a los caballos, miro como un tronco estaba bloquendo el camino 

Goku.- ladrones

Crono.- Mucho me temo que si

En ese momento varios hombres con ropas fachosas con dagas espadas e inclusive armas rodearon la carroza

Bajen inmediatamente-grito uno de ellos 

Crono.- ¿qué hacemos?-susurro a su amigo

Goku.- nada

Crono.- ¿qué?

Goku.- no debemos llamar la atención Crono

Crono.- ¿qué hacemos si le quieren hacer algo a Chichi o a Bulma?

Goku.- entonses las defenderemos pero si solo quieren la carroza que se la lleven-Goku y Crono bajaron de la carroza y encararon a los bandidos eran más que ellos aunque se veia a distancia que no eran muy organizados.

Chichi.- ¿qué pasa? Ah O_O

Bulma.- asaltantes-dijo Bulma asustada

Mira nada más que linduras tenemos aquí, je seran muy buena recompensa, si las vendemos Je tienes razon 

Crono.- lo siento amigos si quieren llevarse la carroza estoy deacuerdo pero si a ella les tocan un solo cabello se arrepentiran.-en ese moento el lider de ellos se acerco a los dos y miro a Crono de arriba para bajo, observo que tenia una Katana, y dedujo que era un samurai de Himura, un poco asustado y sin querer meterse en problemas le dijo a sus hombres que se llevaran la carroza y los dejo alli en medio del bosque


	14. capitulo 13

Capitulo 13

Caminos Diferentes...

Bulma: ¿Pero que les pasa a ustedes dos que no hicieron nada por impedir que nos robaran?!!- pregunto ciertamente exaltada a sus dos guardias.

Crono: Oye Bulma tranquilízate nosotros deducimos que fue lo mejor- respondió tratando de calmarla.

Bulma: ¿Lo mejor? ¿Qué nos dejaran en medio de la nada sin medio de transporte?!!! Solo bastaba un movimiento de sus katanas y adiós a toda esa bola de ladronzuelos- decía irritada mientras realizaba una especie de mímica en la que parecía sujetar una espada invisible.

Goku: Bulma, recuerda que en esta travesía debemos pasar de incógnitos, no debemos llamar tanto la atención, solamente así pasaremos por personas comunes, no por cualquier sujeto que se nos atraviese en el camino debemos acceder a la violencia.

Bulma: Si claro- dijo sarcásticamente cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a sus guardianes.

Chichi: Vamos Bulma. Crono y Goku creyeron que es lo mejor para ti, además es cierto, debemos permanecer tranquilos y no llamar tanto la atención, así estarás más segura- trato de convencer a la joven.

Bulma: Bueno eso ya no importa, el caso es que estamos aquí, en medio del bosque ¿qué haremos ahora?

Goku: Continuar caminando- dijo despreocupado al momento de rotar sobre sus talones y comenzar a caminar por el ancho camino que cruzaba el bosque.

Bulma: ¿Caminar? ¿a dónde?!

Goku: Lo más recomendable seria llegar al pueblo más cercano y ahí veremos que hacer, tal vez consigamos otro transporte- decía sin dejar de caminar.

Crono: Bueno- dijo al momento de cruzar sus brazos detrás de su cabeza- tenia mucho tiempo que no hacia esta clase de viajes a pie, ¿verdad Goku?- dijo Crono al momento de comenzar a seguir a su compañero.

Goku: Si, bastante- dijo.

Bulma: Pero ustedes están acostumbrados a caminar largas distancias! Pero yo no!- dijo un poco molesta.

Crono: No querrás que te carguemos o sí?- pregunto volteando y caminar al revés para sostenerle la mirada a su princesa.

Bulma: Ahora que lo dices, seria una buena idea- dijo sarcásticamente.

Goku: Vamos Bulma, a los 10 años acostumbraba a ir al pueblo más cercano de Himura, Yunzabit, cuando mi madre necesitaba ingredientes especiales de ahí y no replicaba y eso que iba a pie.

Crono: Es verdad, heheh recuerdo cuando te acompañe, casi me muero del cansancio cuando volvimos.

Goku: Es porque siempre has sido un haragán amigo.

Crono: Oye!

Chichi: Vamos Bulma, no esta tan lejos Yunzabit esta muy cerca- animo a su amiga al momento de empujarla levemente por la espalda.

Bulma: Pero... no creo poder..- decía al momento de comenzar a caminar.

Chichi: No digas tonterías, ya veras que si lo lograras, y además esta experiencia te traerá obtener una buena condición física créeme.

Bulma: ¿Y eso de que me va a servir?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Chichi: Quien sabe... el señor sabe porque hace las cosas ¿no crees?

Crono: Oigan ustedes dos, apresúrense o las dejaremos atrás- grito Crono quien estaba bastante alejada de las dos jóvenes.

Mientras tanto, a una distancia muy apartada de este grupo, un grupo de hombres caminaba tranquilamente por el medio del bosque sin un rumbo fijo aparente.

Las 5 figuras que irrumpían el silencio de aquel lugar se habían detenido un momento a la orilla de un pequeño arroyo para saciar su sed.

Cuatro de las cinco, después de beber, tomaron asiento sobre la suave hierba para descansar un poco mientras que uno de ellos seguía contemplando el cauce de las aguas cristalinas.

· Oye Mika ¿a dónde crees que nos lleve el jefe?- pregunto a su compañera quien estaba sentada a su lado sujetando sus rodillas. 

Mika: No lo sé Mille, la verdad no lo sé.

Mille: ¿Sabes? la otra vez estaba recordando...

Mika: ¿Recordando que?- pregunto en voz baja.

Mille: Cuando entro Randel a nuestro grupo- respondió.

Mika: Eso fue hace muchos años. Eramos unos chiquillos apenas- sonrió.

Mille: Si, es verdad pero me impresiona lo cambiado que es nuestro pequeño grupo desde que él esta al mando.

Mika: Sí... concuerdo contigo... los Tsukibanshu solía ser un grupo más sádico, cada uno de los miembros debíamos comportarnos como si no tuviéramos sangre en las venas...

Mille: Eran buenos tiempos...

Mika: Pero... yo no los hecho de menos, quiero decir me gusta como somos ahora, aunque seguimos siendo bandoleros, somos un grupo mas unido y que no llegamos a tanto como solíamos hacerlo con nuestro antiguo líder. Aun solíamos realizar secuestros simultáneos pero Randel se ha olvidado de eso, pero a mí ya no me importa... Cuando él se convirtió en el líder muchos de los primeros miembros se retiraron y solo nosotros lo seguimos. Yo estaba consciente en que las cosas serian diferentes a su mando y no me equivoque, ya no importa si robamos o no, si matamos o no, lo único que me alegra es seguir con todos, contigo, con Randel, Shein y Dixo, aunque sean una bola de incompetentes son la única familia que tengo.

Mille: Ah... Mika yo también te quiero.

Mika: ¬¬ no me mal entiendas bobo.

Mille: Bueno, te seré sincero y a mí también me agrada la compañía de todos, al llegar el jefe al liderato no se preocupo mucho por lograr mas "trabajos" sino más bien a que cada uno de los miembros aprendiera a confiar en el otro y así tener una unión más sólida que antes, aun recuerdo que anteriormente jamas nadie se preocupaba por el otro y lo dejábamos a merced de su mala suerte, sin voltear hacia atrás, así perdimos muchos buenos compañeros, solo por seguir ordenes.

Mika: Creo que todos concordamos con que Randel poco a poco nos esta encaminando al buen camino... ¿no crees?

Mille: Yo seguiría al jefe hasta el mismo infierno, y si el algún día decide que es tiempo que los Tsukibanshu debe retractarse aceptaría y no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo.

Mika: Si tienes razón...- concordó con su compañero.

Shein: Oigan, están muy sentimentales ustedes dos- comento su compañero que estaba postrado sobre el césped.

Mika: Cállate Shein.

Shein: Tanto yo como Dixo pensamos igual que ustedes- comento- Pero ¿no se les hace raro?- pregunto.

Mika: ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto.

Shein: Bueno, si no me equivoco este es el mismo camino que seguimos cuando vamos hacia Kahome ¿no lo han notado?- pregunto en voz baja- Verdad Dixo?- a lo que este solo asintió, debido a que el no tiene la facultad de hablar.

Mille: Pues... ahora que lo dices... – decía observando a su alrededor- Creo que sí.

Mika: Ay- dijo al momento de suspirar- Lo que es el amor verdad?

Mille: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto sin entender.

Shein: ¿Sabes algo que nosotros no sepamos?- pregunto.

Mika: Ja, hombres, siempre tan despistados- dijo sarcásticamente.

Mille: Vamos Mika, nosotros no somos tan entrometida como tú lo eres, pero de cualquier manera, cuéntanos- comento bastante interesado.

Mika: Lo siento chicos, yo no tengo la culpa que los hombres por naturaleza sean tan despistados como ustedes- evadió de nuevo sarcásticamente.

Shein: Ja, mujeres, tan misteriosas como siempre, es por eso que jamas me casare.

Mika: Ja ja ja no me imagino a ti como un hombre de familia- comento un poco divertida.

Shein: Oye, pues yo tampoco te imagino como ama de casa.- añadió en tono de broma.

Mika: ¿Qué dijiste?!!- pregunto exaltada.

Shein: Lo que oíste!

Randel: Niños, niños, basta!- dijo al momento de acercase al grupo.

Mika: Si papá- dijo sarcásticamente.

Randel: Tan graciosa como siempre- comento seriamente.- Bueno creo que ya es suficiente descanso para ustedes, sigamos- ordeno- al momento de dar la vuelta nuevamente y comenzar a caminar por la orilla de las aguas.

Mika: Bueno ni hablar, debemos seguir al gran líder- comento al momento de subirse al hombro un pequeño costal.

Shein: La mañana es joven y si tenemos suerte tal vez llegamos al pueblo más cercano y poder pasar la noche... ¿qué población esta después de Yunzabit?- pregunto al momento de ponerse de pie.

Mille: Mmm creo que es Fujita.... bueno según mi memoria así se llama.

Mika: Entonces no hay que confiar mucho en eso ya que tu memoria mi querido Mille es pésima, te aseguro que ni recuerdas que cenaste ayer- dijo al momento de comenzar a seguir a su líder que ya les llevaba una gran ventaja.

Mille: Oye! Por su puesto que lo recuerdo, Cene... cene... ¿qué cene? Oye Shein ¿qué cenamos ayer?- pregunto a su compañero.

Shein: ... no comimos nada ayer, ¿verdad Dixo?- a lo que este asintió levemente.

Mille: Vaya, ya veo porque me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Shein: Bueno, cuando lleguemos a Fujita podrás saciar tu enorme estomago amigo así que no desesperes.

Mille: ... este va a ser un viaje muy largo. ¿Por qué demonios no robamos un carruaje eh?- pregunto a sus compañeros pero estos hicieron caso omiso de aquel comentario.

En Kahome...

Ezined y Nadia habían retrasado un poco su salida de la ciudad debido a ciertos "pendientes" de la joven pelirroja. Los barrios estaban infestados de gente y también eso dificultaba un poco la situación, solo era cuestión de caminar un poco mas para salir de la ciudad.

Nadia: Ah, Ezined espérame aquí un momentito- dijo la joven parando en seco los pasos de su hermana.

Ezined. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto resignada.

Nadia: Es que aquí vive el señor Kirtzo y debo avisarle que estaré ausente por un corto tiempo así que tendrá que comprar sus claveles en otra parte- dijo al momento de encaminarse a la pequeña construcción la cual parecía un dojo.

Ezined: Ay Nadia, has hecho lo mismo las ultimas diez casas, de seguir así de seguro no llegamos con el abuelo antes de que anochezca- comento.

Nadia: No puedo dejar de esa manera a mis clientes hermana, es mi deber informarles que tendrán que conseguir su mercancía en otra parte, seria una descortesía de mi parte no avisarles.

Ezined: Ay... esta bien, pero apresúrate ¿quieres?- dijo resignadamente.

Nadia: Claro, enseguida regreso- dijo al momento de entrar a aquel dojo.

Definitivamente Nadia no tenia remedio, era una joven muy alegre y bastante inocente.... bueno eso era Nadia cuando no se oculta detrás de la mascara de Zeta.

De alguna manera las flores de Nadia eran bastante solicitadas en esta parte de la ciudad que ella frecuentaba, y en cierta manera esas flores son más bellas que todas las que ella haya visto en su vida, se parecían mucho a las flores que su madre frecuentaba plantar en los jardines.

Su madre, si Ezined recordaba a su madre, ella y Nadia en si se parecían bastante, no solo en físico sino en esa forma alegre de vivir, sin preocupación alguna, tal vez era eso, esa peculiaridad de ambas por la cual sus flores son tan llamativas y radiantes que las demás. Comúnmente se dice que "Las cosas se parecen a su dueño" y si este es el caso las flores de Nadia reflejan su manera de ser.

Una joven choco levemente contra Ezined mientras estaba un poco distraída.

· "Upps, lo siento"- se disculpo la joven con un kimono azul para después alejarse poco a poco. 

Ezined no dijo nada solamente la observo detenidamente mientras se alejaba y la joven solamente lanzo una ligera mirada hacia atrás para después seguir su camino en compañía de dos hombres.

Ezined lo había notado, esa mujer quería robarle, lo noto al momento de que sus cuerpos chocaron levemente, pero no por nada ella era una ninja, pero le llamo la atención los movimientos tan rápidos de esa joven, de no haberse dado cuenta a tiempo de seguro hubiese tenido éxito.

Nadia: Bueno, ahora si ya podemos irnos- dijo la joven pelirroja al momento de salir del dojo con un pequeño paquete entre sus manos envuelto en una delgada tela.- Mira lo que me regalaron- dijo despreocupadamente a su hermana quien no le presto mucha atención al momento.

Nadia: ¿Ezined?

Ezined: ... mmm... ¿sí?- reacciono finalmente.

Nadia: Mira lo que me regalaron, son unos panecillos deliciosos, ¿quieres uno?- dijo ofreciendo.

Ezined: No, no gracias.

Nadia: Bueno, tu te lo pierdes- comento al momento de comenzar a comer uno.

Ezined: En fin, ¿ya ahora así podemos irnos?- pregunto.

Nadia: Claro... yum... están muy buenos deberías probar uno.

Ezined: Aprovéchalos, pero andando- dijo al momento de jalar un poco las riendas el animal para que este comenzara a caminar mientras Ezined lo guiaba a su lado sujetando su rienda.

Rayna: Maldición, pense que seria una presa fácil pero esa mujer fue bastante rápida... demasiado para mi gusto- decía la joven vestida con un kimono de color azul quien iba a la cabeza de otros dos hombres que la seguían por detrás.

Rayna: Bien- se detuvo de golpe y los otros dos jóvenes hicieron lo mismo- Aquí es donde se dividen dos caminos, ósea hay dos posibilidades- explico.- Por nuestro lado derecho tenemos la provincia de Chihare, pequeña y pacifica... no hay mucho y a nuestra izquierda- dijo apuntando hacia la izquierda- tenemos Ozma. Ahora bien ¿a dónde quieren ir?- pregunto a sus acompañantes.

Cross: ¿Tiene mucha importancia?- pregunto un aparente tono de fastidio.

Rayna: Bueno, yo solo preguntaba para que después no haya reclamos- aclaro.

Vejita: ¿A Cuál de los dos crees que seria mejor elección?- pregunto seriamente a su ahora guía.

Rayna: mmm yo diría que mmm.... en Chihare- dijo.

Vejita: ¿Bien, entonces iremos a Ozma- dijo al momento de ponerse en marcha por el camino izquierdo.

Rayna: ¿Qué?! Oye ya deja de estar jugando conmigo!

Vejita: Estoy seguro que si vamos por donde tu dices será una mala idea y no pasara nada bueno de seguro.

Cross: Vejita tiene razón, además ante mis ojos aun no eres de toda mi confianza- dijo al momento de seguir a su hermano.

Rayna: ¿Qué?! Pero si yo los ayude y los traje hasta aquí sanos y salvos y aun así no confían en mi?!!- pregunto exaltada.

Vejita: No lo tomes a mal pero los ninjas tienden a cambiar de parecer como lo hace la corriente del viento, un segundo están de un lado y otro ya no.

Rayna: Grrr hombres, creen saberlo todo- dijo un poco molesta, pero no le quedaba mas que otra que seguirlos a ambos.

Era verdad, Rayna había demostrado bastante cooperación en todo esto, no solo al hecho de que los haya sacado de la situación en la que se encontraban en el castillo, pero un espía seguía siendo un espía y Vejita y Cross no son de las personas que lograban adquirirles a una persona confianza con esas clases de "demostraciones", pese a que probablemente les haya salvado la vida.

Ambos estaba igual de preocupados por la situación tan delicada que se desato entre las dos dinastías pero debían mantener su mente clara para cualquier tropiezo que puedan tener en su camino hacia Ozma, ahí podrían pensar en la situación y a fin de cuentas decidir cual seria su siguiente movimiento.

Ahora, los dos príncipes de la Dinastía del Dragón debían pasar como simples personas, para esto se habían privado de sus ropas originales y Rayna consiguió para ellos unos atuendos más comunes, un par de kimonos de colores opacos y de costura sencilla; por sus armas no había problema, en Kahome y en las comarcas vecinas era muy común que los hombres anduviesen armados. Ahora solo su buena suerte les permitiría mantenerse sin llamar la atención, algo fácil para los príncipes, quienes no eran muy vistos fuera de su palacio, es mas, eran contadas las personas de Kahome quienes sabían como eran en la actualidad, pero ahora tenían un "miembro" de sobra que al parecer es bastante ocurrente y escandalosa, esta travesía de seguro no seria fácil.

Comenzaba el atardecer, el color azul de los cielos se fusionaba con los últimos rayos del sol para formar colores anaranjados y rosados que adornaban maravillosamente la vista del campo celeste.

Goku y compañía finalmente llegaban a las puertas de Yunzabit, era un pequeño poblado era cierto, pero esa sencillas adornada de una detallada y hermosa arquitectura le daba un toque muy peculiar.

Goku se detuvo en seco sobre la colina a esperar a sus compañeros de viaje que venían detrás de él, observaba el poblado desde ahí y ligeramente sonrió. Él estaba perfectamente de condición después de haber camino casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde, esto no quiere decir que no hayan parado a descansar, no, no fue tan corrido el viaje gracias a las quejas continuas de una princesa que no estaba acostumbrada a caminar distancias tan largas, pero era normal ¿qué princesa estaba acostumbrada a no prescindir de las comodidades de palacio.

Crono llego después a su lado y observo junto con él al panorama del poblado.

Crono: A pasado mucho tiempo desde que no veníamos aquí- dijo a su compañero.

Goku: Bastante, me trae muchos recuerdos ¿a ti no?

Crono: Por supuesto.

Finalmente Chichi y Bulma llegan cerca de donde estos dos se encuentran.

Chichi se va un poco cansada, pero no como Bulma quien jadea al momento de respirar.

Bulma: ... ¿Ya... legamos... ¿- pregunto.

Crono: Si Bulma, llegamos, pero hubiésemos llegado mas pronto si no te hubieras detenido tanto- comento sarcásticamente.

Bulma: ... Cállate que no estoy... de humor ahorita.

Chichi: Me alegra que ya hayamos llegado, uf ¿y ahora que haremos?

Goku: Crono y yo conocemos a alguien en este lugar, si tenemos suerte encontraremos un lugar para alojarnos- comento.

Bulma: ¿En serio? ¿y a quien conocen?

Goku: A nuestro maestro.

Las personas de Yunzabit están acostumbradas a tener en sus tierras a un sin fin de viajeros que pasan por ahí por lo cual la presencia de este grupo pasaba desapercibido.

Finalmente llegaron a una construcción que estaba al otro lado del poblado, un poco apartada de las demás construcciones, Goku y Crono pararon antes de entrar a lo que parecía un dojo bastante antiguo pero aun en buen estado.

Crono: Antes de entrar solo queremos advertirles una cosa, el maestro es una persona que... que... bueno se vuelve loco con tan solo ver a una chica linda como ustedes...

Chichi: Es un pervertido?- pregunto sin rodeos.

Crono: Si... digo no, no no... bueno si , si lo es -_-°

Bulma: Ja lo único que nos faltaba- comento.

Goku: El maestro es bastante pícaro pero aun así es una buena persona y de mucha confianza, ya verán que nos permitirá quedarnos por lo menos una noche.

Crono: Si... a menos que quiera pedir algo a cambio- susurro a su compañero evitando que escucharan las mujeres.

Goku, Crono, Chichi y Bulma pasaron el marco de la puerta principal y se encontraban en un pequeño jardín, Chichi y Bulma se detuvieron y esperarían con paciencia lo que ocurriría después, mientras que Goku y Crono se encaminaban mas adentro.

Crono: ¿Tu crees que habrá alguien?- pregunto a su compañero.

Goku: Quien sabe...

· "¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo jovencitos?"- escucharon proveniente de algún lugar pero aun volteando a todos lados no vieron a nadie. 

Crono: ¿Escuchaste eso Goku? O me estoy volviendo loco?

Goku: Si lo escuche... tal vez haya sido el viento.

· "Esta juventud de ahora tan despistada" "Aquí abajo cabezas huecas" 

Goku y Crono voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia abajo y observaron la pequeña silueta de una anciana con un aspecto bastante lúgubre para ojos del buen Crono, el cual penso que era un espíritu errante que había perdido el camino; rápidamente se coloco detrás de su compañero quien no entendía lo que le pasaba.

Goku: Hola... estamos buscando al maestro Kame Senin ¿esta en casa?

· "Buscan a ese viejo holgazán? Si debe estar por ahí, ¿quienes son ustedes? Se me hacen ciertamente conocidos pero mm."- pregunto con ceño pensativo. 

Goku: Mmm yo? Soy Son Goku y él- apuntando a su espalda- Es Crono.

· "Goku, Crono?"- repitió- "Ah! Ya recuerdo quienes son, mucho tiempo sin verlos se les ha quitado esa cara de tontos y por eso no los reconocí" 

Crono: ¿Nos conoces, pero quien es usted?- pregunto.

· "Ay que muchachos estos cabezas huecas, tienen una pésima memoria, soy la hermana de Roshi, Uranai Baba" 

Crono: AH!! ¿en serio es usted? Vaya no la recordaba tan... tan... tan así n_n°

Goku: Ah si ya recuerdo, Uraña Baba tanto tiempo sin verla- comento.

Baba: Muchacho cabeza dura ¿cuántas veces te decía que es U- R- A- N- A- I B- A- B A-, no Uraña!!- dijo exaltada la anciana.

Goku: He he de verdad lo siento – se disculpo al momento de colocar una de sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

Chichi: Oye Bulma ¿quién será esa anciana tan extraña?- pregunto al ver a lo lejos como la ancianita traía a regañadientes al pobre de Goku.

Bulma: No me lo preguntes- dijo

Sin que lo notasen, detrás de ambas chicas una figura sombría se acercaba detrás de ellas, poco a poco, moviendo sus manos quisquillosamente acercándose tratando de alcanzarlas, pero de cierta manera Bulma y Chichi tuvieron un ligero escalofrío que las hizo voltear lentamente y encontrarse con una silueta extraña y muuy cerca.

· "Ah, pero que lindas chicas vienen a visitarme"- dijo, y al instante tanto Chichi como Bulma dejaron escapar un grito junto con un gancho directo a la cara de la silueta. 

Goku, Crono y Uranai Baba voltearon rápidamente al escuchar el escándalo de la entrada, se acercaron rápidamente y observaron a Bulma y a Chichi con el puño arriba y había una figura tendida en el piso, un anciano.

· "Ay pero que muchachas tan agresivas y violentas!"- exclamo al momento de ponerse de pie a duras penas. 

Bulma: Eso le pasa por querer pasarse de listo!

Chichi: Viejo atrevido que le pasa?!

Crono: Ah... el maestro jamas cambiara.

Baba: No tiene remedio, es un caso perdido este pobre hombre.

Goku: Maestro?

· "Sí?- dijo al momento de levantar la vista y ver a al joven samurai.- "Te conozco?"- pregunto. 

Goku: Soy yo maestro, Goku ¿se acuerda de mí?!- pregunto.

El anciano lo miro con un gesto pensativo el cual cambio un segundo como si ya hubiese descubierto quien era pero...

· "No" 

Crono: ¿No le suena el nombre de Kakarotto?- añadió Crono.

· "Kakarotto?... A SÍ!! Muchacho cuanto tiempo sin verte!!"- finalmente recordaba. 

Chichi&Bulma: ¿Kakarotto?

· "Crono, pequeño insolente cuanto tiempo"- observando a Crono.- "Disculpen muchachos no haberlos reconocido antes pero esta memoria mía falla con mas frecuencia. 

Goku: Si, ya lo note T_T no se acordó de mí.

· "No lo tomes a mal mi buen Kakarotto"- dijo mostrando una apariencia serena e inclusive respetable. 

Goku: Maestro, sabe perfectamente que odio que me llame así.

· "Aun te quejas? Deberías sentirte honrado de que yo te nombre así"- dijo. 

Crono: ¿Cómo ha estado maestro en estos últimos 8 años de larga ausencia?

· "Temporadas buenas, temporadas malas, nada bueno, pero veo que... ustedes han estado bastante ocupados no es así"- dijo pícaramente refiriéndose a las jóvenes que las acompañaban. 

Crono: Maestro no mal interprete, ellas son Chichi y Bulma.- presento.

· "Mucho gusto"- dijo amablemente realizando un pequeño saludo. 

Crono: Chichi, Bulma él es el maestro Kame Senin, mejor conocido como Roshi, él fue maestro mío y de Goku.

Chichi: Ah, igualmente- saludo respetuosamente pese al pequeño incidente de hace un minuto.

Bulma: ¿Este hombre decrépito fue su maestro?- pregunto a los 4 vientos.

Crono: Bulma!!

Bulma: ¿Qué?!

Baba: Disculpen a mi hermano menor jovencitas, él tiene el mal habito de querer sobrepasarse con cualquier chica que ve pero jamas ha llegado a los extremos debido a que termina golpeado, insultado y peores cosas aun, así como lo hicieron ustedes.

Goku: Ella es Uraña Baba- presento.

Baba: URANAI!!!!- dijo al momento de golpear a Goku en la rodilla con un abanico de mano bastante resistente y duro.

Goku: Auch!! Eso dolió!

Baba: ¿Por qué crees que lo hice?!

Roshi: Bueno muchachos y que les trae por aquí después de tanto tiempo?- pregunto.

Goku: Bueno, es una larga historia maestro.

Roshi: Me gustaría escucharla, imagino que tienen mucho que contar después de 8 años.

Crono: Un poco, sí.

Roshi: Entonces entremos, esta comenzando a anochecer y el frío se esta haciendo presente, el invierno esta comenzando. Baba puedes preparar habitaciones para nuestros invitados?

Crono: ¿No es mucha molestia maestro?

Roshi: Pamplinas, será un placer que se queden además no teníamos compañía en mucho tiempo, solo Ten Shin Han se ha quedado de todos los que algún día fueron mis discípulos.

Goku: ¿Ten Shin Han? Y donde esta?

Roshi: Se fue hace un mes a entrenar a las montañas, pero sigue viviendo aquí con nosotros pero hay temporadas que esta aquí y otras en las que viaja.

Baba: No tardara en volver, el invierno comienza y es una de las temporadas en las que suele pasarla aquí.

Crono: Ya veo, vaya quien diría que Ten haya decidido quedarse.

Goku: Me gustaría verlo, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo.

Roshi: Bueno ¿qué hacemos aquí hablando al intemperie entremos de una vez- dijo al momento de caminar hacia la casa seguido muy de cerca de Goku y Uranai Baba, mientras que Crono, Chichi y Bulma los seguían.

Bulma: Oye Crono ¿qué es eso de Kakarotto?- pregunto al joven con cierta inquietud.

Crono: Bueno, cuando Goku y yo entrenábamos con el maestro, aparte de nosotros había mas discípulos jóvenes, pero Goku sobresalía de todos nosotros y así se gano mas aprecio del maestro, esto no quiere decir que los demás no le importábamos, solo que tenia muchas esperanzas en el, en su talento natural, bueno el caso es que por el hecho de ser su discípulo numero uno le dio el seudónimo de Kakarotto, Kakarotto es el nombre de un antiguo guerrero que participo en la guerra que hubo hace muchos años entre las naciones de estas tierras, era un guerrero nato, se dice que el maestro Roshi lo conoció y tuvo la oportunidad de pelear a su lado cuando él era joven. Creo que llama a Goku así por el hecho que se lo recuerda, pero ya ven como es Goku de simple no le agrada que lo llame así.

Chichi: Vaya, si he leído acerca de esa guerra pero eso fue hace mas de 80 años, la guerra de la cual al final surgieron la dinastía del tigre y el Cisne que anteriormente formaban parte de las dinastía del Fénix y la del Dragón.

Crono: Exacto... de esa guerra surgieron esas dos Dinastías pero al no estar unidas con sus dinastías originales son débiles y no presentan ninguna amenaza.

Bulma: ¿Kakarotto? Pues es un nombre muy peculiar.

La luna menguante se postraba detrás del castillo de Kahome formulando una hermosa vista.

Dentro de este recinto había mucho barullo por lo ocurrido la noche anterior y no era de mas.

Ahora Kareonte se encontraba en su despacho hablando con su manos derecha, Cell, ambos sentados frente a frente y solo los separaba el escritorio de fina madera.

Kareonte: Bien Cell, infórmame de las nuevas- dijo seriamente.

Cell solamente sonrió levemente y se acomodo en el asiento.

Cell: Bien, como ordenaste no se envío tal aviso al Emperador de la Dinastía del Fénix, pero recibí esto justamente el día de ayer en la tarde, es de la ciudad de Himura en la que anuncia al Emperador Vejita que la princesa de Kahome viene para acá.

Kareonte: Vienen hacia acá ¿eh? Bueno lo que no sabe ese pequeño estorbo es que se dirige a la boca del lobo.

Cell: Claro que si llega hasta aquí de seguro se nos dificultaran las cosas.

Kareonte: Por supuesto que lo sé.

Cell: Por lo tanto me vi en la libertad de enviar a mis hombres a buscar algún indicio de su paradero, debemos matarla antes de que llegue aquí. Pero son listos, el Emperador Sustuske es sabio y... lo mas probable es que haya enviado a la Princesa en una manera incógnita junto con sus dos samurais estrellas, esos detalles dificultan las cosas.

Kareonte: ¿Y crees que tus hombres son los suficientemente buenos como para abrirse camino entre esos dos sujetos?

Cell: No, por supuesto que no, mis hombres son fuertes, es cierto pero no están a nivel de ese par... mis mejores hombres, Aquila y Zeta no pudieron con ellos así que no le veo el caso mandarlos a la muerte para que empeoren la situación, solo los están buscando para saber cual es su paradero, y cuando lo sepa te aseguro que sus presencias ya no serán una molestia para nosotros.

Kareonte: ¿Piensas hacerlo tu mismo?- pregunto intrigado.

Cell solamente sonrió maliciosamente y se puso de pie.

Cell: No... yo tengo otras cosas por las cuales preocuparme.

Kareonte: ¿Te refieres a Vejita y a Cross, pero esos chiquillos no pueden contra ti, tu eres su maestro o no?

Cell: Uno nunca debe confiarse de su enemigo Kareonte.- añadió.

Kareonte: Te preocupas demasiado por esos dos.

Cell: Es porque tu no los conoces como yo lo hago, tienen mucho potencial y te aseguro que se nos dificultaran las cosas si aprenden y se hacen mas hábiles ¿no crees? Pero el caso es que no hay la necesidad de buscarlos con tanto ahínco, ellos van a regresar aquí por su propia cuenta... créeme y si eso sucede ya después yo me las veré con ellos.

Kareonte: Bueno, aun no me has aclarado lo que piensas hacer con los Samurais y la princesa.

Cell: Ya te dije que de ellos se va a encargar alguien mas, claro en cuanto acepte el trabajo.

Kareonte: ¿Y quien es? Debe ser un hábil guerrero como para que pongas tu confianza en sus capacidades.

Cell: Es... un viejo conocido... estuvo en el extranjero por un par de ellos pero lo mande llamar, espero su llegada alrededor de estos días.

Kareonte: ¿Y como estas tan seguro que aceptara en ayudarte?

Cell: Porque él y yo somos de la misma calaña... además... cuando sepa con quien se va a topar te aseguro que no rechazara una oportunidad como esta que le estoy ofreciendo.

Kareonte: Eres una persona que piensa en todo ¿verdad Cell? Eso es lo que me agrada de ti, tu anticipación a todo los movimientos de tus enemigos, no quisiera ser uno de ellos.

Cell: Ja, ruega porque yo no te vea como uno- susurro al momento de caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

Cell: Muy pronto comenzaran las batallas que tanto he esperado, la guerra entre dos Dinastías esta a punto de comenzar- penso para sus adentros al momento de salir de la habitación y perderse entre las sombras del palacio.


	15. capitulo 14

Cap14:La forma de enfrentar la cosas

Nirva caminaba por los corredores del palacio, aun no podía creer lo que sucedía estaba sola ahora estaba preocupada por sus dos hermanos mayores, no estaba segura si habían escapado o muerto, no habia ningún rasgo de los dos, pero tenía fe en que ellos estaban vivos, su teoría era de que no ser así, Kareonte no abría mandado a buscarlos, pero ahora más que nunca debía tener cuidado por ella y su padre, al no estar Vejita o Cross, no sabia que era lo exactamente planeaba ese Kareonte pero tenia que ver algo con ella y sus hermanos fuera del camino, Nirva entro a la sala de entrenamiento allí acostumbraba entrenar Vejita todos los días junto a su otro hermano, encontró la barra de acero que usaba su hermano en vez de bastón decía que tener algo pesado aumentaría su velocidad al atacar, a ella no le costaba trabajo alzar esos objetos ya que también acostumbraba hacerlo aunque no tan prologado como sus hermanos mayores.

no espere verla aquí Alteza-dijo una voz conocida para la princesa desde atraz, ella solto el baston aterrizada, sabia quién era. 

Kareonte.- no deberia estara aquí alteza después de todo, aunque sus hermanos no esten aquí esos objetos son muy caros

Nirva.- ¿desde cuando le interesa usted que yo toque esto consejero?-dijo en sierto tono de sarcasmo

Kareonte.-Bueno, lo primero que hare será vender toda esta basura y no sé quizas haga este lugar un campo de juego...

Nirva.- ¿y quién le da el derecho a usted de tocar cosas que no son suyas?, Mis hermanos regresaran aquí estoy segura, usted cree que se desiso de ellos pero esta equivocado 

Kareonte.- Quién se equivoque aquí quizas sea usted-dijo al momento de tomar una espada y mirarla- sus hermanos cometieron traicion y talvez ya esten muerto ahora

Nirva.- es un...

Kareonte.- je no frunza tanto el ceño Alteza, afecta su linda cara-dijo acercándose a ella

Nirva.- me enferma-susurro

Kareonte.- ya veo aun no olvida a ese ladronselo que vino a palacio, ¿cómo se llamaba? Ahhh si, Randel ¿me equivoco?

Nirva.- ¿cómo sabe?-dijo casi sin aliento

Kareonte.- se muchas cosas que usted ignora, como el hecho de que usted ya no es tan pura como pienza su padre, je un ladrón vaya no puedo creerlo.

Nirva.- Pero...

Kareonte.- Aun no entiende ese miserable se burlo de usted, solo la uso hasta que se aburrio, en cambio yo tengo otra cosa en mente muy diferente- 

Kareonte se acerco más a Nirva para intentar besarla, ella estaba apunto de llorar por las palabras del consejero, pero... la vez sintio el enojo crecer a cada momento a que él se acercaba, así con la barra en sus manos golpeo a Kareonte en el estomago y luego en el rostro, este callo al suelo adolorido por el golpe.

Nirva.- te e de recordar que como la unica hija del emperador no tienes el derecho de tocarme o dirigirme la palabra, si intentas hacer esto de nuevo te matare-en ese instante la princesa se fue del lugar a toda prisa

Kareonte se levanto poco a poco mientras escupia sangre

Kareonte.- je, es ruda la niña, Arg mocosa estupida ya me las pagaras

Ya llegue-grito alguién desde afuera 

Un hombre ancino se acerco a la puerta de la casa y fue sorprendido por una joven que lo abrazo con fuerza

Nadia.- abuelito te extrañe mucho

Nadia, niña ¿qué haces aquí? 

Ezined.- Hola abuelo Midos

Midos.- Ezined muchacha hacia mucho que no las veia, se han puesto muy hermosas

Nadia.- abuelito, ¿cómo has estado?

Midos.- muy bien, y por lo que veo ustedes también, ¿a que se debe la visita?

Nadia.- Bueno es que Ezined y yo Hmmm...-Nadia ya no pudo hablar ya que Ezined le habia tapado la boca

Ezined.- nada solo quisimos visitarte

Midos.- ah y vienen con todas sus cosas ¿verdad?

Ezined.- eh eh? OOº.

Siempre era la mismo, Midos el abuelo de Nadia y Ezined era el unico pariente vivo que tenian en la cercanias, el era el padre de Shin li y por supuesto que desde que tuvo a sus nietas a su lado a aprendido a leerlas como un libro abierto, Nadia siempre ponia a Ezined de cabeza y Ezined siempre intentaba que no lo hiciera.

Después de haber explicado lo que sucedió a su abuelo Nadia Ezined junto con su abuelo fueron al jardín de flores que estaba atrás, todas maltratadas y marchitas, Midos no era un experto en jardinería y desde que Nadia se habia ido a Kahome ese lugar no era muy atendido que digamos.

Nadia.- Abuelito mira nada más, todas la flores estan marchitas, no me las cuidaste como te pedi- Nadia lo reprendio, al momento de llenar una cubeta de agua del pequeño estanque estaba al centro del jardín y rociar a las plantas

Midos.- lo siento hija, pero ahora que estas aquí se que volvera a ser muy hermoso como siempre, Ezined-susurro- ¿entonses dices que el consejero real esta conspirando en contra del rey?

Ezined.- mucho me temo que si...

Midos.- eso lo explica

Ezined.- ¿qué cosa?

Midos.- no has escuchado las noticias, los principes de la dinastía Dragón han desaparecido misteriosamente y se les acusa de traicion

Ezined.- Vaya eso no lo sabia, pero supongo que estaba en los planes de ese tipo.

Nadia.- hola Dante-dijo Nadia al ver su lobo que se acerco a ella

Sett el halcón se poso en el hombro de Ezined, mientras ella acariciaba su barbilla.

Ezined.- hola Sett ¿me extrañaste?- el halcón extendio sus alas e hizo un sonido como si fuera de aprobación

Dante lamia la cara de Nadia como su estuviera muy feliz de verla

Nadia.- ya basta amigo, yo también te extrañe

Midos miraba a sus nietas muy felices con sus mascotas y se sintio bien al ver que ellas estaban junto a él, miro la hermosa luna esa noche era luna llena y parecia un presiosa perla.

Vejita y sus acompañantes dormian en la cama de un hotel de la peor categoría que podia ver, el y su hermano estaban un poco acostumbrados ya que en palacio habia más lujos pero debian conformarse no les quedaba más que esos lugares de ahora en adelante, bueno ahora ya no se casaria con la princesa Bulma como se tenia planeado, pero le preocupaba el hecho que Kareonte estuviera conspirando contra su propio padre, el sabia que al llegar el momento irian a Himura y ver al emperador Sutsuke y hayar la solucion a ese problema, poco a poco el se fue durmiendo con estos pensamientos en su caveza observando la luna por ultima vez.

Randel la miraba a pesar de los arboles que tapaban un poco su vista, no podia dejar de pensar en Bulma y a la vez en Nirva, le dolia el hecho de no haberse despedido de Bulma, pero quizas por ahora era lo mejor, sin darse cuenta al principio se dirigían a Kahome y decidio el hablar con Nirva una vez más y quizas aclarar sus sentimientos sobre ambas princesas, aunque sabia que nirva talvez no le haya personado el hecho de haberla dejado, pero tenia que saberlo, tenia que saber la verdad.

En Yunsabitz Crono y Goku le explicaba a su maestro sobre la situación que se estaba viviendo en el pais el ultimo mes, la union entre ambas dinastías y el por que debian llebar a Bulma a Kahome para conocer a Vejita el principe de la dinastía Dragón

Roshi.- ahora entiendo por que estan aquí ustedes dos, pero dime Crono, debes ser muy afortunado al tener a una chica tan linda como novia, debe ser un agasajo cada noche.

Crono.- Maestro ¿cómo puede pensar eso de mi?-exclamo sonrojado ante las insinuaciones de su maestro

Chichi le servia el té como buena mujer hacendosa japonesa es, al llegar al lado de Kamesenin el viejillo le golpeo levemente los glúteos, Chichi se irrito tanto ante el atreviemiento del anciano que lo agarro del cuello y comenzo a abofetearlo

Roshi.- ¡Como te atreves a pegarle a un pobre anciano?! Tu estas mal terriblemente mal T.T

Chichi.- ¡¡Pervertido!!- le grito la joven sonrojada

Crono.- maestro ya basta de pasarse de listo

Roshi.- ah bueno, si tu lo dices muchacho, por cierto, cuanto tiempo piensan quedase aquí

Goku.- yo creo por esta noche maestro debemos llegar pronto a Kahome.

Roshi.- oh que lastima, una verdadera lastima-dijo viendo a Chichi y a Bulma quienes lo miraban molestas

Baba.- Bueno pueden quedarse aquí la noche, mañana veremos que hacen y conseguir transporte para que puedan irse

Goku.- muchas gracias

A la mañana siguiente....

Chichi, Bulma, Crono y Goku, salieron del dojo de muten Roshi, compraron caballos y continuaron su camino a Kahome, sin pensar que nuevos peligros les esperaban de ahora en adelante.


	16. capitulo 15

Capitulo 15

Los recuerdos de las Li

El sol apenas había comenzado a levantarse de entre de las rocallosas que rodeaban Chihare, la cual de cierta manera mantenía resguardada el pequeño poblado, en donde su población es sumamente tranquila a comparación de todos los demás pueblos o pequeñas ciudades pertenecientes a la dinastía del Dragón.

Un poco hacia el este de las pequeñas construcciones hay un territorio sagrado el cual pertenece a las personas que descansan en ese ultimo recinto terrenal.

Había muchas lapidas ahí humildes y sencillas.

Dos siluetas las cuales eran extrañas sobre esas tierras y eran las que irrumpían el silencio que había en ese lugar.

Las jóvenes Li estaban ahí, frente a una lapida en particular la cual estaba un poco mas apartada de las demás, debajo de un gran abeto que sus copas servían de sombra para algunas de las demás lapidas vecinas a cierta hora del día. Ambas habían permanecido sin pronunciar palabra al momento de llegar, vestidas con kimonos de colores opacos por la ocasión.

Quien sabe que pasaría por sus cabezas en esos momentos, solamente estaban ahí inertes frente al ultimo lugar de descanso del que alguna vez su maestro, quien las encamino al ninjitzu, el que alguna vez fue su padre.

Fue entonces cuando Nadia rompió con el silencio al momento de hincarse y de cierta manera despejar la lapida de las hojas secas del gran abeto marchitas sobre esta o a su alrededor solamente con la palma de su mano, mientras su hermana mayor permaneció inmóvil.

Nadia hizo a un lado toda aquella mala hierba que había crecido por los años de descuido de este lugar, así como también los rastros de un ramo de flores marchitos que se hicieron casi polvo al momento de tocarlas siquiera, tal vez ese ramo fue el ultimo que esta tumba había recibido en los últimos años y Nadia las recordaba bien, ella misma las coloco ahí cuando ella y Ezined salieron de Chihare para ponerse al servicio de Cell y así comenzar con una etapa en su vida.

Finalmente al momento de limpiar un poco a su alrededor coloco un ramo de hermosas flores de color blanco sobre la lapida, sujetas con un delgado listón azul el cual el viento lo hacia mecerse cuando pasaba por este.

Nadia: Se ve que ni el abuelo ha venido aquí- comento en su tono natural de siempre.- Teníamos mucho tiempo sin venir a visitarte... imagino que debiste sentirte muy solo- comenzó a susurrar Nadia hacia la lapida como si estuviese hablando con alguien mas.

La joven pelirroja observo de reojo a su hermana mayor quien tenia una mirada indiferente ante la ocasión, pero sabia que ella era así y que en cierta manera la muerte de su padre era a ella a quien mas había afectado y como no hacerlo si ella fue quien estuvo presente...

Nadia se arrodillo frente a la tumba y tomo una posición de oración, guardando silencio absoluto y comenzar con una pequeña plegaria en silencio.

Ezined observaba la lapida con atención, frente a ella miraba solamente lo que quedaba del guerrero que fue su padre, ella lo recordaba perfectamente, era un buen hombre pese a su labor y profesión de asesino, y a su manera también justo, una de sus reglas era nunca asesino a niños o ancianos

Por un lado Ezined recordaba que el podía dividir su personalidad, uno era Shin Li, su padre, quien cuando se privaba de la mascara de sus atuendos oscuros era el hombre mas cariñoso y bondadoso que jamas hubiese conocido, él cual amaba a sus hijas y a su esposa con todas las fuerzas de su ser. Y otro era el Asesino Li, el asesino el cual se decía no tenia sangre en las venas por su manera tan sádica y cruel de hacer su trabajo, pero pese a este conocimiento de su padre, ni ella, ni su hermana, ni madre le temían, de cierta manera comprendían que lo que hacia debía hacerlo... pero fue poco después de que nació Nadia cuando el Asesino Li decidió colgar sus atuendos y retirarse, ante la negativa de sus compañeros lo hizo. Fue como si al tener una familia se hubiese dado cuenta del valor real de la vida como para él andar quitándola a sangre fría sin compasión, su madre jamas intento persuadir a su padre de dejarlo, fue decisión solamente suya y ella no lo obligo a nada, pero así no fue como lo vieron los demás...

Pese a retirarse no podía dejar de practicar el arte que tanto amaba, y fue normal que este se lo inculcara a sus dos hijas, a quienes amaba sin importarles de que no hubiesen sido varones, las dos eran parte de él y eran igual de hermosas que su madre, sabia que llegarían bastante lejos por sus aptitudes que a temprana edad comenzaron a materializarse.

Ezined recordaba perfectamente la forma de enseñar de su padre, era un poco ruda cuando había practicas pero había partes teóricas en las que le enseñaba que pese al origen del ninja este también debía tener honor y actuar de la misma manera, no es común ver a un ninja con esa clase de pensamientos, pero era eso, esa manera de ser a diferente de los demás guerreros como él que Ezined mas admiraba de él.

Pero por esas formas de pensar lo mataron... hombres sin escrúpulos que no entendieron su manera de actuar fueron los que acabaron con su vida... lo recordaba, y ahora mas que nunca lo hacia al momento de observar aquella lapida triste y solitaria, ese recuerdo estaba ciertamente reprimido en su subconsciente, pero salió a la luz al momento en que Cell admitió haber ordenado su ejecución...

Ese día, había salido con su padre como era de costumbre en la mañana, ese día Nadia no los había acompañado debido a que tenia ciertos síntomas de una fuerte gripe y su madre no le permitió salir para evitar que se agravara la enfermedad.

Había sido una mañana a comienzos del invierno, había neblina en todos lados pero aun así salieron, ese día seria totalmente ejercicios de practica y probarían sus habilidades para desplazarse a gran velocidad por terrenos pocos visibles, el reto para Ezined era alcanzar a su padre dentro de toda esa neblina espesa dentro del bosque cercano a Chihare pero a la vez un poco apartado.

Recordó cuando el dio la señal y salió corriendo a una velocidad impresionante, ella jamas imagino que esa seria la ultima vez que vería a su padre, lo observo al momento en que su cuerpo desapareció entre la espesa cortina de niebla, recordó que fue tras él, recordó no haberlo encontrado... ni siquiera la había llamado para darle algún indicio de que seguía ahí, para provocarla como siempre acostumbraba a hacerlo. Fue cuando un poco mas adentrado en el bosque escucho cuchillas golpearse unas con las otras, un sin fin de veces, algunos gritos de agonía que escapaban cuando resonaban golpes huecos, ella corrió lo mas rápido que sus pies le permitieron fue cuando observo a su padre, si silueta permanecía inerte en el suelo, Ezined no noto en esos momentos que había mas cuerpos a su alrededor, no noto que ahí hace unos momentos se había desatado una emboscada.

Sus ojos azules se concentraron a la silueta de su padre, tendido en el suelo, sangraba de un costado y del pecho, había sangre por todos lados, como si lo hubiesen tomado desprevenido muchos guerreros a la vez, pero su padre era un guerrero orgulloso y no permitió que esas heridas tal vez mortales le impidieran llevarse a unos cuantos con él.

Esa imagen... Ezined no recordaba esa imagen desde hacia mucho tiempo.... recordó que su padre en un ultimo suspiro antes de expirar levanto su mano ensangrentada hacia ella y pronuncio levemente su nombre, gastando así su ultimo aliento de vida.

No recordaba que es lo que exactamente hizo después de eso... solo que corrió, rumbo con su madre, abuelo y hermana, sostenía fuertemente la espada de su padre entre sus manos, con tanta fuerza que sus manos sangraban por el contacto con el filo y resbalaban por la cuchilla fusionándose con los demás rastros de sangre de esta.

No supo cuanto tiempo hizo en llegar pero jamas olvidaría el semblante de su madre al momento de verla a ella, tan agitada, con los ojos cristalinos y llevando la espada del hombre que amaba, sin decir palabra, su madre descifro lo que había ocurrido...

De cierta manera se había preguntado que era lo que exactamente sucedió ese día... y finalmente lo había descubierto, Cell no iba a permitir que él se fuese así como así, tal vez su padre sabia demasiado acerca de él, o tal vez solo fue por ver con malos ojos que uno de ellos haya podido retractarse de la vida que llevaba por el amor a una mujer, el darse cuenta del valor de la vida... o tal vez por otra razón que ella desconocía... pero tarde o temprano lo descubría, toda la verdad, era una promesa, un deber mas que nada.

Nadia sintió como su hermana mayor se hinco igualmente que ella y comenzó a orar en silencio, la joven pelirroja solamente levanto un párpado para comprobarlo y sonrío. Ahora ambas hijas de Li hacían oración al recuerdo de su difunto padre.

Nadia no recordaba mucho a su padre, en cierta manera era algo joven cuando el murió pero aun así con los relatos de su madre, abuelo y hermana lo quería como si lo hubiese conocido muy a fondo.

Termino de orar pero prefirió quedarse en esa posición para no incomodar a su hermana con el hecho de que había terminado y ella se apresurara. Esperaría pacientemente.

Pero en los momentos en los que uno no tiene de paz muchos recuerdos vienen de pronto.

Nadia recordó a su madre, una hermosa mujer proveniente del Este, de Inglaterra, ella era muy dulce y amable, con un carácter tierno y muy amoroso, siempre sonriendo, Nadia solamente una vez en su vida no la vio sonreír y cuando eso ocurrió definitivamente ella no fue capaz de reconocerla.

Sabia que su madre había sufrido mucho por la perdida del hombre a quien amaba, pero tenia a la vez un carácter fuerte que no la dejo desplomarse, temiendo por ella misma y sus dos hijas decidió regresar a su Tierra natal, ya no había nada mas en ese lugar que la atara a seguir ahí; fueron momentos difíciles dejar toda una vida atrás en Chihare para regresar a un lugar el cual pese a que era originaria de el se había vuelto una completa extraña.

Nadia recordó que al despedirse de su abuelo ella sufrió mucho, no quería irse del hogar que tanto amaba, pero a fin de cuentas era lo mejor para ella.

El viaje en barco fue largo y mas aun su estancia en el extranjero, cambiaron su estilo de vestir así como también tuvieron que aprender nuevas costumbres y un nuevo idioma... todo su mundo se había puesto de cabeza pero lograron adaptarse. Pasaron los años y finalmente habían comenzado a tomarle aprecio a la ciudad en la que vivían, inclusive Ezined había aprendido un poco de medicina gracias a un medico conocido de su madre, sí, cuando comenzaban a agradarles ese nuevo estilo de vida nuevamente tendrían que cambiar.

Fue la época en que las epidemias en Europa se propagaban por todos lados, había miles de muertos por causas de ellas, su madre había sido víctima de una, fue algo tan duro para Nadia, quien pese haber crecido era bastante frágil cuando de emociones se trataba. Recordó como poco a poco esa vitalidad que tenia se iba desvaneciendo conforme su piel se volvía casi blanca pero nunca dejo de sonreír.

Cuando ella murió de cierta manera ambas estaban destrozadas pero Ezined no lo expresaba como Nadia lo hizo, Ezined siempre se mantuvo serena y lucida y fue ella quien decidió que era momento de que regresaran a su primer hogar, no había nada en Inglaterra que las atase a quedarse, ella deducio que de cierta manera era lo mejor.

No puede negar que ver de nuevo a su abuelo fue una gran alegría y él las recibió con los brazos abiertos, solamente se habían mantenido comunicados por cartas que llegaban cada mes y no había tenido la oportunidad de ver en las mujeres hermosas que se habían convertido, Nadia siguió con su encanto natural de inocencia mientras que Ezined se veía que había madurado mas en cuanto se había percatado de que ella sería que de ahora en adelante se encargaría del bienestar de su hermana menor. Pero no solo su físico cambio, pese a que estuvieron en Inglaterra se las arreglaron para seguir practicando el ninjitzu que su padre les había enseñado en vida, y sus habilidades se habían incrementado con el pasar de los años.

Fue cuando un día su vida volvió a dar otro giro, aparecieron unos hombres en casa de los Li, Midos les había dado la cara, era un pequeño grupo que buscaban a los dos descendientes de Shin Li, este, años atrás, había ocultado que sus hijas eran mujeres quizás por temor a que quisieran pasarse de listos y había dicho alguna vez que eran dos varones, aunque solo lo hizo una vez fue algo que no olvidaron, si eran hijos de un guerrero tan diestro como Shin Li serían una gran adición para su grupo, habían calculado los años y creían que ya eran lo suficiente mayores como para unirse a ellos y ponerse bajo las ordenes de su líder, Cell. Recordaba bien esa escena, ella y Ezined permanecieron dentro de la casa y observaban con atención a esos hombres y como su abuelo trataba de persuadirlos, ambas temieron que le hicieran algo pero solo recibió un golpe superficial de parte de uno de ellos advirtiéndole que si no se presentaban pronto lo iba a pagar caro.

Ambas no tenían otra opción mas que hacerlo, por el bien de su abuelo, así que si creían que ambos eran varones, entonces por varones pasarían, y así ungiéndose con las ropas de la noche Aquila y Zeta nacieron.

Ezined se levanto rápidamente al momento de terminar de orar y Nadia hizo lo mismo al notarlo.

Ezined: Ya vámonos- susurro al momento en que dio media vuelta y comenzó su trayecto fuera de aquel cementerio.

Nadia permaneció aun con la vista sobre la pequeña edificación y sonrío levemente.

Nadia: Hasta luego papá- penso para sus adentros para ir detrás de su hermana.

Mika: Debimos pasar la noche en Fujita- replicaba la joven Tsukibanshu estando recostada sobre la rama arriba de un árbol.

Mille: Si, pero como alguien extravío el dinero eso no se pudo verdad?- pregunto sarcásticamente mientras permanecía acostado con las manos detrás de la nuca sobre la hierba.

Mika: Oye no fue mi culpa, como ya te dije yo se lo entregue a Shein antes de salir- dijo.

Shein: ¿Ahora dices que es mi culpa?- pregunto estando también recostado sobre la hierba debajo de una sombra.- Recuerdo que me lo diste y que lo guarde pero cuando lo busque ya no estaba... seguramente se me habrá caído durante el viaje... o alguien me lo hurto.- añadió sarcásticamente.

Mika: Ja no se quien podría haber sido, como todos aquí somos tan honrados ¿verdad- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Mille: Mika, podemos ser ladrones y todo lo que tu quieras pero no nos robamos entre nosotros, bueno por lo menos yo no.

Mika: Insinúas que yo me lo robe?!- exclamo desde arriba.

Mille: Yo no dije nada- se disculpo.

Mika: Pero lo insinuaste!

Shein: Ya cierren la boca los dos! El caso es que no tenemos nada de dinero pero no hay problema, en el siguiente pueblo nos recuperamos ¿no creen?

Mika: Si... creo que tienes razón...

Mille: Si es que el jefe nos da permiso- comento.

Shein: No creo que se oponga... hablando de él, ¿dónde se metió?- pregunto al momento de levantarse un poco y sentarse sobre el suelo.

Mika: Lo vi antes de quedarme dormida otra vez... a de estar por aquí cerca- comento.

Mille: Mejor no pregunten, y disfruten el descanso ya ven como es Randel cuando de viajar se trata- comento.

Mika: Si, es verdad...

Randel se había apartado de su grupo, no es que no le gustase estar con ellos pero hay ocasiones en las que uno prefiere estar solo, sin mencionar que había algo que le preocupaba, como si algo no estuviera bien, algo en el ambiente le decía que debía estar atento y por esas sospechas se había apartado haber que descubría, pero tampoco quería alarmar a sus hombres aun.

De nueva cuenta se topo con el pequeño riachuelo que los ha venido acompañando desde que salieron de Himura, se detuvo en seco al escuchar una pisada en el agua detrás de él, volteo lentamente hacia atrás y no observo a nadie, pero de pronto escucho un sonido entre las copas de los arboles y de nueva cuenta este atrajo su atención, Randel intuyo que no estaba solo, se puso atento a todo lo que había a su alrededor pero aun así no desenvaino su arma, no lo haría hasta ver a quien lo estaba siguiendo.

Dándole la espalda al riachuelo decidió que era momento de que su perseguidor saliese.

Randel: ¿Por qué no sales de ahí de una buena vez y dejas estos juegos absurdos?!- pregunto a los 4 vientos.

- Ja pense que jamas te darías cuenta de mi presencia por eso me vi en la necesidad de hacerme mas notorio- comento una voz de entre los arbustos.

Randel: No estaba lo suficientemente concentrado como para notar tu repugnante presencia cerca de mi- comento al momento de reconocer la voz.

- Es verdad, te veías bastante pensativo en todo el tramo que te seguí- comento de nuevo la voz.

Randel: ¿Por qué no te dejas de payasadas y sales de una buena vez mi estimado Ginew?- comento tranquilamente.

Ginew: Tanto tiempo sin verte Kitsaragi.

Randel volteo hacia su izquierda y observo la silueta de un hombre casi salido de la nada, con vestimentas oscuras y grises, era alto y fornido, pálida piel y cabellos cortos de color morados.

Randel: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunto en tono de fastidio.

Ginew: Ja bueno es que recientemente localizamos a tu pequeño grupo y decidimos venir y decirles después de tanto tiempo- comento sarcásticamente.

Después de un par de años, el líder de los Tsukibanshu y los Ginew Tokusentai volvían a verse las caras. Estos dos grupos habían sido desde sus comienzos ciertamente y ya era tradición que los lideres de estos dos grupos siempre competizaran por quien era el mejor, era una tradición que se había comenzado con los primeros lideres de dichos grupos y a estos nuevos no les quedaba otra que seguir con el .

Randel: Dime... ¿dónde esta su gran Señor? lo perdieron o simplemente él se canso de un grupo tan patético como ustedes?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Ginew: Igual de impetuoso como siempre Kitsaragi, pero el Señor a estado fuera por algún tiempo así que nosotros nos encargamos de seguir con sus labores en su ausencia, no teníamos pensado atacarlos ni estaban en nuestra lista... aún, pero era una oportunidad que no íbamos a desperdiciar.

Randel: ¿Y donde están tus demás payasos?

Ginew: Fueron a saludar a tu hombres mientras yo vine a saludarte personalmente.

Randel: ¿En serio? Bien creo que se divertirán un poco con ellos.

Ginew: Yo diría que será al revés.

Randel: ¿Y crees que diciéndome eso vas a lograr que me preocupe y me distraiga mas de la cuenta?- pregunto sarcásticamente- Ginew, que poco me conoces... y también a mi grupo ya que no me preocuparía por ellos si no supiera que no son capaces de hacerle frente a tu patético grupo de hombres cursis.

Ginew: Cierra la boca! Que nosotros tengamos estilo es diferente, pero eso no tiene nada que ver en esto. Randel este será el ultimo enfrentamiento de nuestros dos grupos, es hora de acabar con esa rivalidad trascendental que tenemos!- comento al momento de sacra a la luz una espada larga, mientras que Randel despreocupadamente desenvaino su arma.

Randel: Si eso es lo que quieres...- comento.

Ginew: Por supuesto, ahora comencemos!!- exclamo al momento de lanzarse en un feroz ataque contra Kitsaragi quien permanecía con un semblante tranquilo y despreocupado.

Mientras tanto los demás Tsukibanshu seguían tranquilamente descansando, cuando se escucho un ligero sonido entre los arboles, los 4 miembros se percataron de esto y se pusieron alerta, fue cuando una cadena con un filo en la punta salió de entre los arbustos en dirección a Mika quien en un rápido movimiento se quito de aquel lugar, la punta de una larga cadena negra atravesó el grueso árbol en donde ella se encontraba.

Mika cayo suavemente al suelo al momento en que sus compañeros se levantaron y se pusieron en alerta.

Mika: Eso estuvo muy cerca- comento.

- Te dije que no darías en el blanco, perdiste la apuesta así que me debes una barra de chocolate- se escucho decir de entre las sombras de los arbustos y del bosque mismo.

- ¿Por qué no se dejan de apuestas absurdas?

- Tu siempre igual de aguafiestas ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo pudiste fallar? Será la ultima vez que apueste a tu favor.

Mika: Esas voces...- susurro.

Mille: Hay no... son esos payasos.

Shein: Si, no hay duda ¿verdad Dixo?- el cual solo asintió.

Finalmente 4 siluetas salieron de la nada y se pusieron frente a los 4 Tsukibanshu.

- El Magma Rojo de los Ginew Tokusentai Jees!!- exclamo en modo de presentación y haciendo una pose medio ridícula un hombre un poco bajo de cabello de color blanco largo y ropas oscuras el cual tenia cadenas enredadas en el brazo.

- El Rayo Azul de los Ginew Tokusentai Burtta!!- exclamo un hombre alto de cabellos azul marinos.

- Soy Ghourd!!!- exclamo uno de estatura baja, un poco rechoncho, calvo.

- Yyyyyy.... Reecom!!!!- exclamo un ultimo hombre alto fornido y de cabellos cortos pelirrojos.

Los 4 hombres realizando lo que parecían pasos de bailes se juntaron y exclamaron.

- Y juntos somos... Los Ginew Tokusentai!!!!!!!!!- exclamaron al termino de lo que pareció una tabla rítmica y un silencio lúgubre se avecino.

Los cuatro Tsukibanshu solo los miraban extrañados y sintiendo pena ajena por ellos.

Mika: Por favor... no vuelvan a hacer eso, con las pocas veces que los he visto haciendo eso es mas que suficiente en mi vida para sentir nauseas- comento sarcásticamente.

Mille: Siguen igual de infantiles.

Shein: Parecen mariquitas haciendo esas clases de cosas ¿verdad Dixo?- quien volvió a estar de acuerdo con su compañero.

Jees: Y vemos que ustedes siguen igual de lenguas sueltas- dijo irritado ante los comentarios.

Mika: Pero por lo menos no hacemos el ridículo frente a todos... a veces creo que ustedes matan mas bien a sus víctimas con su ñoñez que con otra cosa- comento sarcásticamente.

Burtta: ¿Cómo se atreven a decir esas estupideces? Ahora verán, finalmente después de tanto tiempo es momento en que estas riñas existenciales entre nuestros grupos terminen, y hoy es ese día.

Shein: ¿Por qué tengo el ligero presentimiento que no es la primera vez que oigo esa patraña?- comento sarcásticamente.

Reecom: Ustedes grupo de incompetentes ya cierren la boca, son muy buenos para hablar de los demás pero para pelear siempre hemos sido mejores que ustedes sin mencionar que ahora las cosas están parejas- comento.

Ghourd: Es verdad, ¿dónde esta el imbécil de Kille?

Burtta: ¿O es que acaso se dio cuenta que eran un caso perdido y seguir con ustedes era solo perder su tiempo?- comento sarcásticamente.

Mika: Lo que le haya pasado no es asunto suyo y es algo que a nosotros ya no nos importa- comento de la misma manera.

Mille: ¿Y como es que su líder no esta con ustedes?- pregunto.

Burtta: Nosotros pudiéramos hacerles la misma pregunta pero no lo hacemos ya que lo sabemos.

Shein: Te refieres a que Ginew esta con Randel?

Ghourd: Así es y en este momento están poniendo fin a sus diferencias al igual que nosotros lo haremos- comento.

Reecom: Pero no se desesperen, pronto se reunirán con él.

Mika: Por favor no creas que eso nos preocupa- comento.

Mille: No tenemos que preocuparnos por él.

Shein: Debido a que sabemos que es mas hábil que su líder, así que no crean que nos distraeremos por el conocimiento de que el esta en peligro, ustedes son lo que deberían ir pensando en buscar un nuevo líder.

Jees: Eso ya lo veremos, Ginew Tokusentai es momento de atacar!!!

Los Ginew Tokusentai se lanzaron al ataque contra el grupo Tsukibanshu.


	17. Capitulo 16

Cap16: El secuestro de chichi

Randel esperaba que Ginew diera el primer movimiento, habian permanecido quietos por varios minutos, la brisa golpeaba el fillaje de los arboles, cuando una piedra callo al pequeño lago, Randel y Ginew se arrojaron dando comienzo a la batalla.

Los Ginew y los Tsukibanshu peleaban de la siguiente manera

Reecom, peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Mille, Mika contra Ghourd a un duelo a espadas, Dixo y Burtta se miraban como analizándose, y Shein y Jess también tenian un duelo de espadas.

Entre Reecom y Mille no habia mucha diferencia tenian la misma complexión y la pelea era muy igualada en cuestion de fuerza bruta, entre Mika y Ghourd, mika llevaba ventaja ya que era más alta y habil que Ghourd, él ya estaba muy cansado de perseguir a Mika por todas partes y no hacerle nada, Dixo y Burtta al fin se movieron de su lugar, tenia un velocidad sorprendente era muy difícil ver sus movimientos tan sigilosos y precisos, ambos atacaban con suma presision pero no herian a su oponente de manera seria o definitiva, por otra lado Jess y Shein continuaban con su duelo con las espadas estaban seguros que un moviemiento en en falso de su oponente sería su final.

Entre tanto Randel y Ginew tenian una pelea muy igualada, Ginew era tan habil como el mismo Randel, la pelea no se inclinaba por parte de ninguno, Ginew callo al suelo ante uno de los ataques de Randel tomo un poco de tierra y se la arrojo a los ojos.

Randel.- ¿qué diablos?-exclamo el joven frotándose los ojos

Ginew biendo la oportunidad que se le presentaba desarmo a Randel y después de hacerlo le hizo una herida muy profunda en la pierna.

Ginew.- eres un estupido Randel, por un momento que descuido que tengas es para que cueste la vida

Randel.- miserable, hiciste trampa.

Ginew.- tal vez, pero al final e vencido al lider de los Tsukibanshu y esta disputa llegara a su fin, con la muerte del lider más blando que ha tenido, Randel Kitsaragi

Ginew estaba a punto de matar a Randel, cuando este tomando un puño de tierra igual que Ginew lo hiciera con anterioridad se la arrojo a la cara Ginew siego por el polvo intento atavesar a Randel con la espada, pero el Tsukibanshu tomo su arma atraveso a Ginew.

Aun continuaba la batalla entre los Ginew y los Tsukibanshu, cuando Randel aparecio de la nada con Ginew a sus espaldas y se los arrojo a los pies de sus soldados

Burtta.- señor Ginew

Los Ginew Tokusentai llegaron con su lider y pudieron notar que estaba aparente muerto por el arma de Randel

Randel.- váyanse de su vez, y no vuelvan a crusarse en nuestro camino-dijo con mirada sería

Jess.- maldito, ya veras esto no se va quedar así, moriras Randel

Los Ginew Tokusentai se llevaron a su lider jurando que todos morirían que nada los salvaria de su destino.

Mika.- Randel...lo mataste-dijo incrédula

Mille.- oye, pero tu hace mucho que...

Randel.- fue en defensa propia, además no lo mate y pude hacerlo, solo le hice un herida superficial nungun lugar vital, solo lo deje inconciente 

Shein.- uff... cuando menos esto termino hasta ahora

Randel.- será mejor que estemos pendientes, no sería bueno que en un descuido nos maten por esto Ginew es rencoroso y no quiero poner sus vidas en peligro.

Shein.- ¡no diga esas cosas jefe!

Mika.- es cierto si hoy vencimos a esos sujetos por supuesto que los veceremos después

Mille.- si, y con usted a la cabeza, los ginew Tokusentai no podrán con nosotros-dixo solo sonreia y inclinaba la cabeza a medida que sus amigos hablaban

Randel no sabia como sentirse, no sabia que ellos fueran tan leales ante sus mandatos, no hizo otra cosa más que sonreir

Randel.- bueno ya Vamonos hemos perdido tiempo aquí

Los Tsukibanshu continuaron su camino hacia Kahome con Randel a la cabeza.

Vejita, Cross y Nirva estaban en Ozma, debian esperar un poco a que las cosas se calmaran e ir a Himura, para hablar con Sutsuke, ellos caminaban por las calles de la cuidad para buscar provisiones, Vejita y Cross les fastidiaba ver esos lugares llenos de gente es más preferian entrenar a Mil veces caminar por esos lugares.

· Ustedes tienen habilidades extraordinarias- dijo un anciano que estaba sentado en la calle, refiriéndose a los principes de la dinastía Dragon.

Ellos vieron al anciano pero lo ignoraron por completo

· Cell fue su maestro verdad- ellos pararon en seco, mientras Rayna paso de largo sin darse cuenta

Vejita.- ¿cómo sabes eso?- dijo el principe sin dar la vuelta para encararlo

· Tienen un poco de su aroma, puedo sentir una gran energia emanar de ustedes.- los principes voltearon al ver al hombre era un viejo ciego ¿cómo sabia todo eso?

· Puedo ver que se siente humillados, Seguramente algo les hizo Cell

Cross.- ¿quién es usted?

· Se los dire solo si me acompañan a mi casa

Vejita.- ¿qué nos vas a ofrecer dulces como los chiquillos incautos?

· Si no les interesa saber como sé de ustedes, no me interesa

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron miradas de desconfianza y siguieron al anciano, a pesar de estar ciego, caminaba como fuera cualquier persona que puede ver perfectamente, fue cuando llegaron a un dojo cuando el viejo les pidio que entraran

Dentro de la estancia el viejo comento

· Me alegra que decidieran venir conmigo

Vejita.- dejate de cosas viejo embustero ¿quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

· Por lo que veo Cell su fue quien los entreno

Cross.- ¿tu conoces a Cell? ¿por qué? ¿eres uno de sus secuaces?

· ¡¡que muchachos tan preguntones y desconfiados!!, bueno no me queda más que decirles, mi nombre es Yamian Yang, soy maestro de este dojo como pueden ver y también fui maestro de Cell

Vejita.- ¿el maestro de Cell?

Yamian.- exacto

Cross.- ¡¡por favor!! ¿usted viejo decrepito fue el maestro de Cell? ¡¡que absurdo!! ¿compo podria pelear esta totalmente ciego!!

Yamian.- je je, veo que no me creen, no los culpo, cell también fue muy desconfiado a su edad, debo decir que ustedes tienen fuerzas increíbles, pero no saben usarlas bien

Cross.- ya me canso este viejo idiota, Vamonos Vejita

Yamian.- estas molesto por que Vejita es mucho más fuerte que tu verdad- Cross paro en seco- eres un niño muy aborazado es por eso que tu hermano siempre te gana

Cross.- ¿y usted que sabe? ¿cómo sabe eso?

Yamian.- muy facil- el hombre desaparecio y reaparecio detrás de Cross, piendole la punta de la espada en la espalda-Y creeme de no querer ayudarlos los abria matado desde el principio

Vejita miro asombrado lo que pasaba, nunca vio a alguien moverse tan rápido no al mismo Cell.

Cross.- ¿qué quiere de nosotros?

Yamian.- Bueno- dijo guardando la espada- quiero ofrecerme como su maestro y tutor de ahora en adelante

Vejita.- ¿para que?-dijo secamente

Yamian.- por Cell

Cross.- ¿por Cell?

Yamian.- Cell fue uno de mis mejores estudiantes, junto a un hombre llamado Shin li, mis mejores alumnos, pero Cell me traiciono, mato a su propio hermano y a mi me saco los ojos, no le perdonare esto

Cross.- ¿su hermano?

Yamian.- Shin li, no era exactamente su hermano de sangre pero Cell se atrevio a matarlo al ya no querer continuar con el, me traiciono eso no se lo perdonare

Vejita.- si quieres usarnos como tu venganza, estas loco

Yamian.- También sé que ustedes fueron traicionados por él, lo puedo sentir cuando hable de Cell senti todo el odio que le tienen ambos.

Cross.- ¿qué quieres a cambio?

Yamian.- nada... solo que sería una lastima que mi conocimiento quedara en manos de un traidor- sonrio

Vejita.- esta bien acepto

Cross.- y yo también

Rayna.- ¡¡eso no es justo!!-grito la joven-oigan ustedes dos, los pierdo de vista por unos minutos y ustedes se ponen a conversar con ese anciano, ¿qué creen que soy? Una gatita que abandonan sus dueños cuando ya no la quieren

Cross.- ¬¬ de que hablas

Un viejito caminaba por un pasillo oscuro cuando un sombra aparecio enfrente de él, Un hombre de cabello café alboratado con colmillos y dos espadas ensangrentadas.

· ARG ¿cómo se siente ver a tu asecino antes de morir? Je je

El viejito solo miro al espectro y pregunto

Viejito.- disculpe jovencito me podría decir ¿dónde esta el baño?

Crono.- ¿el baño?- dijo haciendo los ojos más grandes, hasta los colmillos se le calleron

Viejito.- no debi tomar tanto sake-dijo apretando las piernas

Crono.- OOº ¡¡Aguante!! ¡¡Aguante!! ¡¡Aguante!! ¡¡Aguante!! ¡¡Aguante!! ¡¡Aguante!!-suplicaba mientras llevaba al anciano cargando a sus espaldas

Paso más o menos un semana, pero Goku y sus amigos no habian llegado a Kahome por varios problemas gracias a Bulma, la princesa siempre se quedaba atrás del grupo y ellos no podían continuar el trajecto a que su majestad queria descasar del caballo cada que se antojaba y el tiempo ni se diga varias horas al lado de un rio a un hotel, a final de cuentas se acabo el dinero entre comida costosa y hoteles lujosos, así que tuvieron que buscar empleo.

Crono estaba sumamente molesto con Bulma, ya que por su culpa no llegaban a su destino, era una molestia tenerla que aguantar tanto tiempo, no sabia como Chichi y Goku la aguantaban, por el ya estaba harto.

Tuvieron que conseguir trabajo para poder continuar su camino y consiguieron uno en una casa embrujada

Unos niños caminaban por medio de la casa esperando que algún fantasma se les apareciera y así fue, encontraron una joven de cabello negro y largo le daba la espalda.

Chichi.- tengo uno, tengo dos, tengo tres, tengo cuatro

Niño1.- cuando llegue a nueve va decir que quiere más

Chichi.- OOº tengo cinco, tengo seis

Niño2.- mejor Vamonos-lo niños se fueron a lo que seguia mientras chichi no terminaba con su cuenta

Chichi.- tengo ocho, tengo nueve, Quiero más, u_u no es justo..-exclamo cuando ya no vio a nadie

Goku estaba haciendose el guerrero caido para asustar a los niños pero más bien los hacia sonreir y jugaba con ellos, entr tanto Bulma solo cobraba las entradas del lugar y tenia cara de molestia.

Desde arriba en los cimientos del techo unos hombres veian con mucho interes a este grupo

· Hmmm, esa chica es linda pero el color de su cabello no le gustara-dijeron a ver a Chichi

· Esa joven es muy bella, pero se nota a lo lejos que es muy temperamental- comentaron al ver a chichi

· Esa chica ¿no es muy robusta? ^^º

· Idiota ese es hombre -_-º- es comentario por cierto era para Crono ^^º

· No cabe duda que son muy bellas

· Si pero cual nos llevaremos

· Yo diria que la de cabello azul ¿no les parese?

· Jeje si

Entre tanto Chichi se acerco a Bulma

Chichi.- ¿cómo estas Bulma?

Bulma.- muy aburrida, ¿cuándo terminara esta tortura?

Chichi.- no mucho creeme

En ese instante unos hombres embosacaron a Chichi y a Bulma, las rodearon y se lanzaron hacia ellas, después de llevaron a una enbulta en una bolsa, Goku y Crono escucharon el grito de ambas y vieron a los sujetos, los vieron tomar unos caballos e irse

Goku.- ¡¡BULMA!!-grito

· ¿Si?-Bulma salio por detrás de ellos

Crono.- se llevaron a Chichi

Estos hombres llevaron a Chichi a una enorme masion, alli se postraron ante alguíen y le dijeron

· Señor por fin le trajimos a la chica que tanto queria-dijo uno de ellos el más bajito de los tres

· Si es muy hermosa tal y como le gustan

· Bien saquenla – les ordeno un hombre alto, de cabello rubio y corto

El trio saco a la joven del saco, pero fue un sorpresa el ver que no era la ellos pensaban

Chichi.- ¿dónde estoy? ¿quiénes son ustedes?

· Ah rayoz no era ella, ¿quién metio a esta?

· No sé quizas fue Zen

Zen.- no es cierto fue Ray

Ray.- ¿o fuiste tu Ying?

Ying.- a mi no me culpes de tus errores

· ¿Qué sucede?

Zen.- ehhh, nada señor Neon

Ying.- nada que no se pueda arreglar con un poco de pegamento

Neon.- ¿de que diablos hablas?

Ray.- es que...- chichi se levanto rápidamente y encaro al señor de sus secuestradores

Chichi.- así que fuiste tu el que me secuestro, vaya pues pandilla de secuestradores tan inútiles tienes

Zen.- ¡¡callate mujer!! ¿no sabes con quien estas hablando?

Chichi.- no y no me importa yo quiero regresar con mis amigos así que haslo ahora

Ray.- tonta

Neon.- dejenla- ordeno, se levanto de la silla en la que estaba y se acerco hacia ella, la miro detenidamente y luego dijo- es muy bonita, buen trabajo

Zen.- ah, verdad señor, yo la elegi, sabia que era para usted

Ray y Ying.- ¬¬ hipócrita

Neon.- ¿cual es tu nombre?

Chichi.- ¿qué te importa?-dijo de mal modo

Neon.- vaya eres una chica ruda, me gusta, no todas las mujeres se comportan así ante un hombre

Chichi.- Bueno y que crees que soy ¿eh?, una esclava para que hables así de mi.

Neon.- pues.. desde ahora serás mi esposa, no todas tiene el privilegio de ser la esposa de Neon Yamashi

Chichi.- grr ¿es que acaso no me oyes?- dijo al momento de intentar darle una bofetada, pero fallo ya que él paro el golpe

Neon.- te recomiendo que no hagas eso niña- lo que Neon quizas no se dio cuenta es que Chichi también utilizo la otra mano con la cual le dio un sertero golpe en la cara, que lo hizo caer al suelo.

Zen.- ¿pero como te atreves?

Neon se levanto un poco y miro con colera a Chichi, entonses ordeno que la llevaran a una de las habitaciones y la dejaran sin comer para que aprendiera que con él no se jugaba. Chichi fue enpujada a la habitación mientras gritaba molesta.

Chichi.- dejenme salir, Crono los castigara por esto, ¡¡granujas!!- Chichi al ver que no la dejarian salir de alli se acosto en la cama y comenzo a llorar amargamente, mientras pensaba en su novio.

Crono.- desgraciados, ¿a dónde se la habran llevado?, miserables me las pagaran cuando las encuentre

Goku.- Crono calmate, no solucionaras nada si estas dando vueltas así

Crono.- es que no puedo quedarme aquí esperando, ¡quien sabe que le esten haciendo con ella Goku!

Goku.- no sabemos quienes son ni quién sean, será mejor investigar, Crono ahora más que nunca tienes que mantener la calma, la vida de chichi puede correr peligro.

Bulma se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación estaba muy preocupada por Chichi, era su culpa, ellos habian venido por ella pero se llevaron a su amiga por equivocación.

Goku.- bueno ire a buscarla, tu quedate con Bulma, por si ellos vienen por ella.

Crono.- estas loco si crees que me quedare aquí, y esperar noticias tuyas, yo ire y tu te quedaras aquí.

Goku.- ¿y eso por que?

Crono.- le prometi a Gyumaoh que protegeria de Chichi con mi vida si es necesario, ella es mi responsabilidad.-la mirada de Crono mostraba decisión y coraje, Goku dejo que el fuera para buscar a Chichi.


	18. Capitulo 17

Capitulo 17: Al rescate!!

Goku estaba asombrado con la actitud tan responsable que Crono le había demostrado hace unos momentos, pudo observar una gran determinación en su mirada y eso es algo que no es muy común de su parte, con esto no quiere decir que él sea un irresponsable, no, es solo que de cierta manera Goku cree que Crono ha madurado, tampoco esto quiere decir que era un infantil, es solo que es una persona demasiado distraída en ocasiones, se alegraba por él y de cierta manera se sentía orgulloso, desde su infancia él y Crono han estado juntos y le ha tomado un aprecio y cariño como si fuera su hermano menor, solo esperaba que le fuera bien en esto...

Crono se daba paso entre los barrios comerciales de la ciudad, que como es de costumbre, esta infestado de peatones y compradores; en busca de cualquier signo de Chichi o algo que la llevara hasta ella, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no regresaría hasta encontrarla.

El sol sobre su cabeza indicaba que pasaba un poco del mediodía, y el calor era terrible y esto le asombraba ya que estaban en invierno pero bueno hay regiones entre Himura y Kahome que tienen altas temperaturas en el día y muy bajas en la noche y tanto en invierno y en verano este hecho no cambia.

Se recargo un momento bajo la sombra de una construcción para tomar un ligero descanso, había estado caminando por varias horas, y mas este clima lo cansaron un poco. Justo cuando comenzaría de nuevo con su búsqueda escucho un par de voces provenientes del callejón que estaba al lado de la construcción y una clase de instinto le aconsejo que escuchara, y así lo hizo:

Ray: Ja ese infeliz de Zen siempre aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para quedar bien con el señor Neon.- comento un poco molesto.

Ying: O para salvar su inmundo cuello.

Ray: No me explico como es que tomamos a la chica equivocada- comento con un ceño pensativo.

Ying: Ya no te preocupes por eso, de cualquier forma el jefe tiene lo que quiere, claro que esa mujer escandalosa es difícil de manejar, me pregunto como hubieran sido las cosas si hubiéramos tomado a la chica de cabello azul- comento.

Crono finalmente había encontrado una pista, si estaba en lo correcto ese par habían sido los que se llevaron a Chichi, en ese momento penso en la posibilidad de hacerles frente y obligarlos a decirle a donde la habían llevado, pero sabia que si hiciera eso causaría un gran alboroto y eso es lo que desde el inicio de este viaje han tratado de evitar a cualquier costa, así que penso simplemente en seguirlos.

Ying y Ray continuaron hablando de cosas sin importancia por largo rato, conforme pasaba el tiempo penso que jamas terminarían pero finalmente se disidieron regresar a .

Crono los seguía sigilosamente siendo lo mas discreto posible, fue cuando ambos hombres entraron por la puerta principal de lo que parecía una enorme mansión la cual estaba custodiada por un par de guardias en la entrada, pero eso no detendría al joven samurai, si esos hombres entraban, el también lo haría.

Crono se dirigió a la parte trasera de la construcción la cual solamente estaba custodiada por un enorme muro algo que no sería muy difícil para él de esquivar. Dio un ligero salto sobre la rama de un árbol lo cual le sirvió de impulso para brincar el otro lado del muro, todo hubiese salido sin problemas de no ser que al no inspeccionar el terreno por el cual se aventuraría estaba cubierto de rosales bastante espinosos, pudo haber gritado por aquellos pequeños piquetes pero no quería llamar la atención así que solamente cubría su boca con sus propias manos para evitar la tentación. Cuando finalmente logro salir de entre los rosales su vestimenta estaba un poco por las espinas y uno que otro rastro de su sangre sobre la tela de esta.

Crono observo a la redonda y se encontraba en lo que parecía el jardín y a lo lejos se observaba la parte trasera de la edificación de la mansión.

Se aventuro sigilosamente entre los arboles que rodeaban ampliamente el jardín, pareciera como si tuvieran su propio bosque privado por la gran cantidad que había.

El joven samurai al ver despejado todo a la redonda subió de nueva cuenta uno de los arboles que estaban muy cerca de la edificación, uno el que sus ramas pasaban por encima de esta, hasta que silenciosamente bajo en la segunda planta de la mansión en busca de algún indicio de los hombres que lo habían guiado hasta aquí o rastros de Chichi.

Por un momento llego a pensar que había cometido algún error y estaba equivocado pero fue cuando escucho cierto alboroto cerca de donde él se encontraba.

Chichi: ¡DÉJENME SALIR DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE!! O SUFRIRAN LAS CONCECUENCIAS!!! MI NOVIO LOS HARA PEDAZOS A TODOS!- aun seguía gritando mientras golpeaba la puerta, pese a llevar así desde que la mantenían cautiva, no había perdido las fuerzas de gritar, además sabia que llorando no lograría nada.

Guardia: ¿Hasta cuando vas a cerrar la boca mujer escandalosa?!!!!- escucho la joven desde el otro lado de la puerta.- Si no te callas yo haré que guardes silencio!!!!

Chichi: QUIERO VER QUE LO INTENTES DECEREBRADO!! SÁCAME DE AQUÍ AHORA!!!

Guardia: Si no fuera porque el jefe me mataría te juro que te daría una golpiza para que aprendieras cuando debes cerrar la boca, mujer inmunda!!

Chichi: QUIERO SALIR, QUIERO SALIR AHORA!

Guardia: Se acabo! Ahora si vas a ver!- la joven retrocedió un poco de la puerta al momento de escuchar el sonido de algunas llaves, lo cual le hizo pensar que ese guardia estaba por entrar, así que armándose con lo que parecía un enorme y valioso jarrón en las manos se coloco a un lado del marco de la puerta en espera de pero algo ocurrió, escucho una especie de golpe contra el suelo desde afuera y el movimiento de las llaves ceso, Chichi penso que se había retractado a entrar, era una lastima para ella ya que de haberlo hecho si que le daría un gran recibimiento a ese guardia grosero, pero para su buena suerte de nuevo el sonido de llaves se escucho y Chichi claramente escucho como el cerrojo de la puerta se quitaba, la puerta se abrió sigilosamente y observo como un hombre estuvo a punto de entrar y cerrando sus ojos, valientemente la joven de cabello negro golpeo con el jarrón la cabeza del individuo que acaba de entrar, jarrón que se hizo pedazos al contacto.

Chichi: SÍ! LO LOGRE!- comento bastante orgullosa- Ja eso es lo que te mereces!

- ay, ay, ay – decía quejándose del dolor mientras colocaba ambas manos sobre su cabeza- ¿Así es como tratas a los que vienen a salvarte? Si lo hubiese sabido créeme que hubiera dejo que Goku lo hiciera- comento.

Chichi: ¿Crono?- pregunto al acercarse al hombre quien se había hincado y sujetaba su cabeza con sus dos manos.- Crono!!!! Sabía que vendrías ¿por qué tardaste tanto torpe?!!!- dijo con aparente alegría mientras le daba un efusivo abrazo a su .

Crono: Me dices torpe después de que me golpeaste con ese jarrón T_T si me dolió, me habías recibido de muchas formas pero jamas con un jarrón en la mano T_T- comento.

Chichi: De verdad lo siento Crono, pense que eras ese guardia que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, de verdad perdóname ¿si?- trataba de disculparse.

Crono: Esta bien... pero a la otra recuérdame que debo tocar y avisar que vengo para que no suceda otra vez ¿si?

Chichi: Cuenta con ello n_n.

Crono: Y bien ¿sabes por que te trajeron aquí?- pregunto.

Chichi: Hay un tipo raro que dice quiere casarse conmigo- respondió.

Crono: ¿Contigo? O_o ¿y eso por que?

Chichi: Yo que voy a saber! Además Crono si ya fuera tu esposa de seguro esto no hubiese ocurrido- comento sarcásticamente- Pero no lo culpo, soy una joven tan bonita que muchos hombres darían lo que fuera porque yo sea su esposa, claro todos me piden matrimonio a excepción tuya ¬¬- comento sarcásticamente.

Crono: Mira Chichi, ahora no es el momento mas apropiado de hablar de eso n_n°.

Chichi: Entonces dime cuando ¬¬.

Crono: Mira mejor vámonos y luego hablamos ¿si? No quisiera que el sujeto de afuera se despertara y arme tremendo alboroto.

Crono cargo a Chichi en brazos y juntos llegaron al suelo del jardín, Crono sabia que lo mas sabio era salir justamente por donde entro así que hasta ahí se dirigía.

Chichi: Oye Crono yo puedo correr por mi propia cuenta- comento.

Crono: Así saldremos mas rápido.

Chichi: Entonces dices que soy lenta?

Crono: No, no es eso, solo que... no hay que retrasarnos tanto.

Chichi: Si... claro ¬¬.

Justamente cuando el samurai penso que saldría sin ningún contratiempo, una silueta delante de él le obstruye el camino.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas, y con mi pronta esposa?- pregunto el hombre con vestimentas finas.

Chichi: Es él Crono, el tipo que te digo quiere casarse conmigo.

Crono: Mira ni creas que voy a permitir que le hagas algo a ella solamente por tu arrogancia o sean cual sean tus propósitos reales de traerla aquí pero, con el único con el que ella va a casarse será conmigo.

Chichi al escuchar esto solamente sonrío y un rubor en sus mejillas apareció.

Neon: Vaya, que tierno, de verdad me conmueves pero me temo que aun así ni crean que voy a dejar que se vayan, te osaste a entrar a mi residencia privada y llevarte algo que me pertenece- comento.

Crono: Ella no te pertenece, ella es dueña de si misma pero veo que es algo que tu no comprendes verdad? Claro crees que el dinero puede comprártelo todo ¿o me equivoco?- pregunto al momento de bajar a la joven de entre sus brazos.

Neon: Ja ¿sabes cuantas veces he escuchado esa clases de patrañas?- pregunto sarcásticamente- Pero eso ya no me importa, quieras o no ella será mía solamente porque a mi se me antoje y a lo que yo le pongo el ojo tarde o temprano me pertenecerá.

Chichi: Uy pero que tipo tan mas arrogante y presumido- comento.

Neon: Me gustan tus halagos linda, pero ya tendrás tiempo de hacerlo cuantas veces quieras en cuento me deshaga de tu noviecito- comento al momento de desenvainar un sable.

Crono: Mira no quiero pelear contigo y que se derrame sangre innecesaria así que por ultima vez déjanos ir.

Neon: Ni creas que por pertenecer a una clase alta no se como manejar una de estas- aclaro refiriéndose a su arma.- Cuando me sobra tiempo me gusta entretenerme en deshacerme de pequeñas plagas como tú- comento desafiantemente.

Crono: Eso si que es perder el tiempo- comento.

Neon: Pero haremos esto mas interesante, si yo gano me quedo con la chica.

Crono: ¿Y si pierdes?

Neon: Si pierdo, algo sumamente improbable, podrán marchase, los dos- comento arrogantemente.

Crono: Esta bien, acepto.

Chichi: Oigan yo no soy un trofeo que deban de ganar!- comento un poco malhumorada, pero los dos hicieron caso omiso de ello.

Crono: De verdad lo siento Chichi, pero te juro que yo ganare. Ahora aléjate un poco ya que este tipo... no es lo que aparenta- comento.

Neon: Eres bastante observador- comento poniéndose en guardia.

Crono: él fue el único que nos descubrió, sin mencionar que llego mucho mas rápido que nosotros hasta este punto, sin duda no es del todo un niño rico cualquiera.- penso.

Neon: Esa posición de defensa- penso cuando observo la posición de su contrincante- solo puede ser usada por... así que este tipo es un samurai, vaya quien iba a decirlo- penso y sonrío levemente.- Al fin, tenia bastante tiempo sin tener a un oponente bastante apropiado- dijo.

Crono: ¿De verdad? Bueno te sorprenderías si salieras un poco mas de seguro te toparías con muchos- comento.

Neon: De verdad me gustaría pero... debo vivir en mi gran jaula de oro- susurro.

Chichi: Ten mucho cuidado Crono! Y ni se te ocurra perder!! O ya veras!!!- exclamo la joven que se había retirado varios metros.

Neon fue el que realizo el primer movimiento y ataco al joven samurai quien se defendió con el filo de su arma y respondió con un intento de ataque pero Neon fue bastante rápido como para interponer su arma. Ambos guerreros se lanzaban ataques mutuamente en un intento de alcanzarse pero ambos tenían una gran velocidad y gran manejo en su arma que era difícil observar quien llevaba la ventaja sobre el otro, fue cuando Neon realizo un movimiento con el cual desarmo a Crono e intento atravesarlo pero el samurai la esquivo y rejunto su arma rápidamente.

Neon: Eres bastante hábil, me impresionas... samurai- comento.

Crono: No se a que es a lo que te refieres- dijo seriamente.

Neon: Vamos, no me engañas, un experto en el combate como yo lo notaria- comento al momento de lanzarse de nuevo al ataque.

Crono: Creo que no soy muy discreto ¿verdad?- comento al momento de recibir a Neon y el encuentro de espadas comenzó de nueva cuenta.

En un instante la batalla estaba a favor de Crono quien realizaba movimientos mas rápidos con su arma lo cual le dificultaba a su contrincante contrarrestarlos por lo cual se veían en la necesidad de retroceder hasta que su espalda se topo con la estructura de un árbol, Crono lanzo un corte horizontal contra su oponente, pero como era de esperarse este solamente se agacho y la cuchilla paso sobre su cabeza cortando el tronco del árbol, Neon aprovecho para golpear a Crono con el mango de su sable, sacándole el aire al momento de hacerlo y haciéndolo retroceder. Neon lanzo un poderoso corte vertical hacia el cuerpo de su contrincante pero este interpuso su arma y ambas se juntaron para comenzar un duelo de fuerza, claro que todo estaba a favor de Neon quien al estar mas arriba que su contrincante podía ejercer mas fuerza con su cuerpo, pero Crono ejercía toda la fuerza que tenia en sus piernas para comenzar a ganar terreno desde abajo.

Fue entonces que Neon ejerció mas fuerza y empujo a su oponente a una potencia que lo hizo caer al suelo, pero este se levanto rápidamente, Neon se avalanzo de nueva cuenta sobre él y sus espadas chocaron una vez mas, pero en un instante Neon sujeto a Crono de sus vestimentas superiores y lo lanzo hacia la estructura del muro de la mansión con una gran fuerza con el fin de que se golpease, pero antes de que su cuerpo llegara a su destino, Crono realizo en el aire una voltereta que coloco a sus pies a que se apoyaran sobre la superficie de la pared y utilizar el impulso de este para lanzarse ferozmente sobre Neon quien solo lo vio sorprendido.

El filo de la espada de Neon salió volando y se incrusto en el suelo a un lado de él, tenia la punta del arma de su enemigo justamente sobre su cuello, pero Neon no perdió la seriedad y lo observaba tranquilamente mientras que el guerrero victorioso sonreía por el hecho de resultar el vencedor.

Crono: Gane- susurro.

Neon: No tienes que decírmelo- comento- Eres un gran guerrero, le haces honor al nombre de samurai- añadió al momento de soltar su inservible arma al suelo.

Crono: Tu tampoco peleas tan mal- comento al momento de apartar un poco su arma- Entonces ya podemos irnos ¿no es así?

Neon: Pese a todo tengo palabra... puedes irse, pero apresúrense antes de que cambie de parecer- respondió.

Crono: Solo una pregunta. ¿Por qué necesitas una esposa tan apresuradamente?- pregunto.

Neon: Bueno, no tengo porque decírtelo pero como yo soy el que esta al otro lado del sable te lo diré, veras pense que si me casaba con quien sea podría librarme de la mujer escandalosa con la que mis padres quiere que contraiga matrimonio- comento.- Esa chica que esta ahí- refiriéndose a Chichi- Es escandalosa, e imprudente pero la mujer con la que quieren casarme es dos o tres veces mas- comento.

Crono: ¿En serio? Y yo que pense que era la única en su especie- susurro.

Neon: Así que mas vale que te consideres con suerte y creo que ya puedes quitarme tu arma, ¿no te duele ya el brazo?

Crono: Lo siento- dijo al momento de guardarla.- Mira en verdad siento que te obliguen a tal cosa pero es raro que si odias que te obliguen a ello tu obligues a otras a hacerlo, bastante irónico ¿no crees?

Neon: Un poco pero.... estaba desesperado, créeme- añadió.

Crono: Vamos no puede ser una chica tan mala.

- ¿NEON, EN DONDE ESTAS NEON?- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.

Neon: Hablando de la reina de Roma y ella que se asoma- comento resignado.

Una joven hermosa, con vestimentas muy elegantes salió de entre los arboles.

- Con que ahí estabas!- dijo al visualizar a su prometido.

Neon: ¿Qué quieres ahora Alfa?- pregunto.

Alfa: Te estaba buscando, es hora del té, pero... mírate nada mas que fachas!!!- comento- Estas todo sucio y.... yuack Neon mas vale que vayas y te cambies ahora!!!

Crono solamente observaba a la chica quien continuaba regañando a Neon hasta que esta volteo y lo miro.

Alfa: ¿Quién es este? Míralo esta todo harapiento! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te juntes con esta clase de gente!! Se te pueden pegar los piojos que ha de tener!

Crono: Oye!

Neon: Te lo dije- susurro.

Chichi: Crono no tiene piojos!- dijo saliendo de la nada y defendiendo a su amado.

Alfa: Vaya, esta salió pero que los dos, mira nada mas, no tienes sentido de la moda y que ropas tan simples usan, pobrecitos, Neon debemos donar mas dinero para los pobres desamparados de esta ciudad, están multiplicándose como ratas.

Chichi: AH COMO TE ATREVES A HABLAR ASI DE MI, AHORA VERAS- decía eufórica.

Crono: Tranquila Chichi- decía sosteniéndola por detrás para que no cometiera locuras.

Alfa: Ahora hasta esta resulto estar loca, pobrecitos, Neon encárgate de darles una pequeña limosna y vamonos ya!- dijo casi ordenando.

Neon: Será mejor que se vayan... hacia ya esta la entrada de los empleados creo que no habrá problemas si salen por ahí- dijo.

Crono: Bueno será mejor que ya nos vayamos- decía mientras se encaminaba en esa dirección aun sujetando a Chichi en su arranque de cólera.

Neon: Buena suerte a los dos y perdonen lo que paso ¿si?

Crono: Descuida... ya compórtate Chichi... ahora entiendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste, y yo debería ser quien te dijera Suerte!.

Vejita y Cross llevaban un par de días bajo la enseñanza del anciano Yamian, pese a que en un principio no estaban muy convencidos, sabían que si quería algún día regresar a Kahome deberían pasar primero por Cell y su habilidad aun no era suficiente para lograr vencerlo, así como no tenían nada que perder accedieron a esto.

Al principio el entrenamiento del anciano les parecía una completa locura pero poco a poco fueron notando que en si esos ejercicios que creían inútiles y tontos tomaban efecto.

Ahora Vejita y Cross estaban en un pequeño enfrentamiento de practica, ambos utilizando espadas de bambú y con una venda sobre los ojos, como ya se ha dicho, esto lo creían totalmente tonto y al principio fueron un total desastre, aun Vejita y Cross podía escuchar las risas incontenibles de Rayna al verlos hacer el ridículo estando cubiertos con esas vendas tan ciegos como un murciélago y tropezando con el contrincante, golpeando el aire y cosas por el estilo; claro que eso les desagradaba a los príncipes, verse humillados de esa manera; claro, así fue en un inicio pero ahora comenzaban a hacerlo bastante bien.

Ambos guerreros peleaban como si carecieran de esa venda, con movimientos rápidos y precisos sobre su oponente.

Yamian: Vamos, vamos jóvenes- decía el anciano mientras permanecía sentado dentro del salón del dojo con Rayna a su lado.- Intente visualizar a su oponente en su mente, siéntanlo, escuchen atentos el latido de su corazón y eso les indicara en que estado se encuentra, también los movimientos que ejerce sus contrincante pueden proporcionarles ese conocimiento, que estén confiados, enfadados, desesperados....

Tanto Cross como Vejita escuchaban con atención al anciano y durante estos días han agudizado mucho mas sus sentidos y a predecir cual será el siguiente ataque de su contrincante en batalla, de cierta manera ambos estaban orgullosos de si mismos al notar estos avances, los cuales jamas pensaron que algún día lograrían realizar.

Rayna: Vaya, ese par siempre se excede mas de la cuenta... ¿cuánto llevan peleando?- pregunto en un tono de aburrición.

Yamian: Ya van para 6 horas- respondió.

Rayna: ¿QUÉ?! Uy si que están locos- comento al anciano.

Yamian: Ha ha no niña, lo que sucede es que los dos están realizando hasta el ultimo esfuerzo para volverse mas hábiles, recuerda que la situación lo amerita.

Rayna: Usted que cree? Vejita y Cross tendrán una oportunidad contra Cell?

Yamian: Esa es una pregunta bastante difícil de responder niña- comento.- Pero... todo dependerá de cómo Cell peleara... tengo muchos años sin saber de lo que es capaz, cuando lo conocía era tan hábil como yo y él no es uno de los guerreros que se conforman con el poder y las habilidades que posee, siempre quiere aprender mas y volverse mas fuerte, así es como yo lo recuerdo... es una verdadera lastima que haya decidido tomar el camino equivocado- dijo con un tono serio.- Pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que no será algo fácil, las batallas entre dos dinastías están por comenzar, pero, te aseguro que Vejita y Cross no lucharan solos, te lo garantizo.


	19. Capitulo 18

Cap18: se cruzan los caminos

Llovia con gran intensidad era de noche, y varias figurasa ya hacian el suelo, en bosque cerca de Chihare hubo una gran pelea, pero como en toda pelea ya habia cobrado sus victimas, una joven estaba levantándose, estaba confundida sin saber que hacer, miro a todas partes pero no vio a nadie hasta que visualizo cuatro figuras en el piso, el primero era Mille, a pesar de su fuerza bruta no habia podido contra ese sujeto, el siguiente era Shein y por otro lado Dixo a su lado estaba Randel, los tres primeros estaba muertos no habia duda pero este ultimo aun estaba con vida. Mika con las fuerzas que le quedaban levanto a Randel y lo llevo poco a poco a Chihare no estaba lejos pero aun así se le dificultada cargarlo por una herida en el brazo derecho, poco a poco llego a donde la civilización, todo se volvia borroso finalmente cayo al suelo rendida y agotada, sintio que alguién se acercaba no podia esconderse, tampoco queria huir.Mika levanto un poco la mirada y vio que eran dos personas dos jóvenes, una morena y una pelirroja, finalmente al susurra un se desmayo en suelo.

Señor hemos localizado a la princesa Bulma y a sus acompañantes, como usted esperaba, son los dos mejores guerreros de Himura acompañados de la dama de compañía de la princesa-dijo un ninja desde la sombras 

Cell.- muy bien, ¿quién más lo sabe?

También le e avisado a Kareonte, y él mando a Shiratsu. 

Cell.- je je ese estupido, vaya que tiene prisa por acabar con esa mocosa, pero en fin que haga lo que quiera, Shiratsu es muy fuerte, pero a decir verdad no creo que les gane a los samuráis del emperador Sutsuke, ¿Tienes alguna otra noticia?

Por ahora no señor 

Cell.- bien puedes retirarte, je je estupido Kareonte muy pronto veras que no es tan facil desaherte de esos estorbos, pero en fin todo esta marchando como yo quiero

Goku y los demás llegaron a un de los pueblos más pequeños del Imperio Dragón, Ozma a cada momento se acercaban a su destino por fin, Crono sentia mucho alivio solo un día más de camino y todo terminaria, Chichi tambien estaba muy emocionada por que después de esto Crono le pediria que se casara con él, Goku sentia que por fin su trabajo terminaria, sentia lastima por Bulma pero su responsabilidad con el emperador y la dinastía, finalmente Bulma, no estaba muy contenta, conoceria a su prometido y... después de eso se desposaria con un hombre que apenas conocia.

En el dojo de Yang, Vejita, Cross y Rayna se preparaban para partir, debían llegar a Himura lo más pronto posible ya no podian perder tiempo en ir para haya.

Yamian.- Bien su entrenamiento a terminado muchachos ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarles, ahora deben pulir aun más sus técnicas, estoy seguro que si lo hace pondrán vencer a un enemigo potencial como es Cell.

Vejita.- si, iremos a Himura para hablar con el emperador, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo, y respecto a Cell muy pronto nos veremos las caras

Yamian.- muchachito-dijo refieriendose a Cross- has mejorado mucho tu técnica también pero la paciencia y la tranquilidad son virtudes muy buenas en combate, no las desaproveches

Cross.- Jum-resoplo

Rayna.- Bueno ya, Vamonos debemos irnos antes de la puesta del sol.

Cross.- Arg ¡que mujer tan fastidiosa!-refunfuño

Vejita junto a su hermano y su escandalosa acompañante salieron del dojo para ir a su nuevo destino

Yamian.- je je, estoy seguro ellos haran que nuestra historia cambie solo espero que sea para bien

Chichi.- Ajum estoy exhausta, oye Goku, ¿cuándo vamos a descansar?

Goku.- no mucho Chichi, aquí nos quedaremos esta noche y mañana iremos al palacio

Crono.- En horabuena, ya quiero descansar de este viaje.

Goku.- bueno teniamos que llegar algún día

Bulma.- si como ustedes no son los que tiene que casarse-penso la joven

Rayna.- Uy pero para ir a Himura tardaremos minimo una semana

Cross.- si no quieres venir nadie te obliga

Rayna.- eso jamas no voy apartarme de ustedes

Vejita.- yo no sé por que la tragiste

Cross.- yooo, pero si tu fuiste el que la siguió para empezar

Vejita.- si pero si no hubieras mostrado tus partes obsenas quizas no las tendríamos aquí

Cross.- ella me quito la toalla, te encanta hecharme todo en cara Vejita

Estos dos grupos estaban a punto de toparse, cuando un tipo enorme se puso en su camino, como digo un tipo de enormes proporciones obeso como de unos 2 metros comenzó a destrozar los establecimientos de que tenia enfrente.

Pero te dije invesil que quería que me dieras viseras, y solo me das el corazón, Lo siento señor-suplico una mujer- no volverá ocurrir Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, por que ahora mismo te matare 

Los respectivos grupos de Goku y Vejita veian este hecho, miraban un poco indesisos la situacion, no sabian si meterse en la pelea y ponerse en evidencia, pero ese enorme sujeto estaba pasandose de los limites. Cuando Ryana estaba a punto de enfrentar al sujeto Vejita la tomo de la manga del kimono parándola en seco.

· ¡¡Oye tu!! ¡¡dejala en paz !!-grito alguien

El sujeto vio a Goku quien tenia una mirada de furia ante semejante injustia.

Goku.- eres un tipo abusivo, mira que amenzar así a una pobre mujer

· Callate enano este no es asunto tuyo

Goku.- ahora lo es así que te dejo dos opciones o dejas de molestar o peleas

· Je je je ¿pelear? Bien enano así lo quieres asi será

Crono.- Goku ¿estas seguro de los que haces?

Goku.- si, en el caso que yo no pueda vencerlo protege a Bulma

Crono.- je tu siempre con tus bromas amigo

Goku encaro al sujeto, mientras vejita y su hermano miraban con mucho interes al joven

Rayna.- ese tipo esta loco, no podra contra ese grandulon

Cross.- es un... es un samurai Vejita

Vejita.- si... ¿pero que hace uno aquí? ¿ah?- 

El principe visualizo a una de las jóvenes que acompañaba al retador, la chica de cabello azul ¿pero donde la habia visto?

· Muy bien niño te daré una lección que no olvidaras

El enorme sujeto se lanzo hacia Goku e intento darle un sertero Golpe, pero Goku se movio con tal rapidez que no pudo tocarlo, Goku al ver que la guardia de su enemigo lo envistio con la espada, pero esta no pudo pasar la grusa piel de su adversario dejando a Goku sorprendido por este hecho.

Crono.- pero que?

Rayna.- pero no le hizo nada

Cross.- al parecer lo robusto de su complexión el permite soportar más los ataques

Goku nuevamente intento atacarlo pero no pudo dar un ataque lo suficientemente bueno para que su adversario que sintiera adolorido, cuando Crono se unio a la pelea

Goku.- ¿qué haces?

Crono.- necesitas ayuda

Goku y Crono se pusienron en guardia y atacaron a su oponente pero ninguno podia darle el golpe de gracia

Crono.- Rayoz este desgraciado gordinflon no le entra nada

Goku.- debemos dejarlo fuera de combate, es la unica manera de vencerlo

Crono.- yo lo distraigo tu ataca

Goku.- si.

Crono se enfrento al enorme sujeto frente a frente, hizo todo lo que pudo para distraerlo pero el tipo lo golpeo con tal fuerza que lo mando lejos, Goku vio el momento e intento atacarlo por detrás, pero fue recivido por un golpe y no pudo terminar con su cometido

· Ja ja ¡¡que tipos tan divertidos!!!, seguramente ustedes son los dos Samurai que me mando matar Kareonte

Cross.- ¿Kareonte?

· Y alguna de estas dos, debe ser la princesa de Himura- dijo lamiéndose el labio-

Vejita.- Bulma de Himura

· ¿cuál será?- dijo acercándose a Bulma y a Chichi quienes estaban aterradas- bueno veo que será mejor dejarla a la suerte

Goku se fue levantando al igual que Crono, y vieron como ese sujeto estaba a punto de atacar a Bulma y a Chichi

Crono.- Corran!!!

Goku.- ¡¡huyan rápido!!

· Je je Kareonte estara muy feliz yo Shiratsu Yukira, mate a la princesa de la dinastía Fénix- Shiratsu saco una espada y estaba a punto a acabar con las vidas de Chichi y Bulma cuando estas desaparecieron

Goku.- ¿qué paso?

Crono.- Goku arriba

Arriba de uno de los tejados de las casas, Vejita y Cross tenian a Bulma ya Chichi respectivamente en sus brazos

Vejita.- ¿no se como pudieron ser tan estupidos para venir?

Bulma.- ¿qué? Yo te conozco

Vejita y Cross bajaron y encararon a Shiratsu.

Vejita.- será mejor que te tranquilices amigo, y dejes de causar problemas

Shiratsu.- bah ¿quiénes son ustedes?

Cross.- trabajas para Kareonte y no lo sabes je je, creo que es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Shiratsu.-mocoso estupido ¿cómo osas burlarte de mi?

Entre tanto Goku y Crono se levantaron por fin de donde estaba

Goku.- ¿cómo estas Crono?

Crono.- me han dado peores golpes que el me dio no te preocupes

Goku.- muy bien entonses hay que atacarlo-Goku y su compañero regresaron al campo de batalla- no sé quienes son usteds pero gracias por proteger a nuestras amigas

Vejita.- no lo hice por ayudarlas, solo quiero una buena pelea después de mucho-sonrio

Crono.- ¿una buena pelea?

Shiratsu.- déjense de tonterías niños, quiero que pelen contra mi aunque sean 4 no podrán vencerme.

Cross.- eres tu el que no podrá vencernos grandote

Los principes atacaron a Shiratsu, sus ataques eran presisos, mortales, pero al parecer no podían pasar la gruesa piel de su oponente.

Crono.- a ese tipo no le hace efecto ningun ataque

Goku.- Crono, hay que atacarlo solo así podremos encontrar un punto vulnerable

Crono.-si

Los jóvenes Samurais se lanzaron al ataque, aunque los cuatro atacaron no era posible hacerle algun daño grave, fue entonses que Vejita noto algo, su nuca, aunque fuera muy fuerte, un ataque en es lugar podría noquearlo incluso matarlo, el principe al ver que Shiratsu tenia la espalda descubierta, golpeo fuertemente la nuca de su oponente este al recibir el golpe callo inconciente al suelo.

Chichi.- ¡¡Lo lograron!!

Rayna.- lo vencieron-susurro

Bulma.-.. Vejita y Cross

Goku.- muchas gracias, si no hubieran estado aquí quizas no lo habriamos podido vencer-vejita solo miro la mano que le extendia Goku y miro a otro dirigiéndose a otro camino

Crono.- Fiiiu, que frio

Goku.- no es muy amable que digamos

Bulma.- ¡¡¡Goku!!!-lo llamo

Goku.- ¿eh?

Bulma.- bajenos de aquí!!!-exclamo de todas formas aun estaban el techo de alguna residencia

Goku y Crono bajaron a Chichi y a Bulma del techo, Bulma aun no podia creer lo que paso en ese lugar y comento.

Bulma.- ese muchacho

Chichi.- eh?

Bulma.- ellos dos son los principes de la dinastía Dragón- comento la joven mirando a donde estaba Vejita y su hermano-

Goku.- ¿qué? OOº

Crono.- Pero que hacen aquí? O_o

Chichi.- se supone que ellos deberían estar en palacio no? ¿entonses que hacen aquí afuera?- susurro Chichi al momento de ver que Vejita, Cross y Rayna se acercaban a ellos.

Vejita.- ustedes son de Himura ¿me equivoco?

Goku.- si, somos de Himura

Crono.- Goku- interrumpio- creo que es mejor irnos a otro lado

Goku.- ¿de que hablas?

Crono.- todos nos estan mirando, y el emperador nos pidio que no fueramos tan obios, debemos irnos de aquí

Goku.- estoy deacuerdo, ustedes, ¿no vienen con nosotros?

Vejita.- esta bien.-dijo de manera seca y tosca

En Chihare...

Nadia.- no ha querido comer en todo el tiempo que a estado aquí hermana, si no come podría morir-comento 

Ezined.- lo sé, pero no lo podemos obligar, será solo por su propia voluntad el querer comer

Nadia.- ¿crees que los tipos que les hicieron esto vengan aquí?

Ezined.- no sé, pero aun así tendremos que montar guardia toda la noche, aun no estamos seguras de lo que puede pasar

Nadia.- si...

Mientras la hermanas comentaban esto, Randel estaba en la cama y no hablaba con nadie no habia comido en 3 días, no después de haber presenciado la muerte de su grupo el final de los ese sujeto, los habia vencido a todos a pesar de ser tan pequeño, un poco más y también el estaria muerto, cuando desperto se dio cuenta que estaba en Chihare, Mika lo habia ayudado y después habia sido curado por un doctora, aunque mujer muy buena en su trabajo sus heridas estaban sanando, pero las heridas psicológicas se negaban a sanar, tanto que Mika ya se estaba preocupando por él

· ¡¡¡QUE!!!-grito la joven princesa

Vejita.- lo que oiste, tenemos a una persona no muy contenta con el compromiso y quiere matarnos a todos

Goku le habia explicado a los principes de su visita, y ellos se vieron obligados a decirles la situación que se vivia en Kahome los ultimos días, todo sobre Kareonte y los planes para acabar con Bulma.

Goku.- ya entiendo, por eso los prolongados ataques al castillo

Crono.- no creo que esto sea obra de ese tipo Kareonte Goku, quizas los Ninjas que atacaron al ultimo si, pero no los que intentaron secuestrar al Bulma, de haberlo querido la hubieran matado

Cross.- ¿Ninjas?, uno de ellos debio ser la chica que fue a palacio

Goku.- una chica?- exclamo el samurai pensando en Ezined

Cross.- si una chica pelirroja

Goku.- pelirroja ehhh

Crono.- ¿qué pasa Goku?

Goku.- no, nada no te preocupes

Rayna.- esto es... solamente una guerra entre dinastías ninguna quiere perder ante la otra

Bulma.- grr, ¡¡ya estoy harta!!, ¡¡desde que me comprometieron mi vida corre peligro!! ¡¡Y todo es tu culpa!-grito acusando a Vejita

Vejita.- ¿mi culpa? Mira niña no sé si tu lo has notado, pero por lo que ami respecta me importa poco lo del compromiso contigo

Bulma.- pues si vieras que ganas tengo que casarme contigo, animal

Vejita.- no vuelvas a llamarse así me oyes 

Bulma.- ja! Y que vas a hacer golpearme

Crono.-ya, ya calmense

Vejita y Bulma.- ¡¡¿y tu por que te metes?!!!-gritaron los dos a Crono y continuaron con la discusion

Chichi.- esto será difícil

Goku.- Crono, ¿en que pueblo nos combrendria quedarnos- comento mientras seguían contemplando la discusión

Crono.- Chihare, es el más cercano

Goku.- muy bien cuando termine esto iremos hacia haya

Crono.-si T_T esto tardara una eternidad


	20. capitulo 19

Capitulo 19

Viviendo con el enemigo.

Ahora este reformado grupo de 7 caminaba apaciblemente rumbo a Chihare. El cielo comenzaba a traer consigo los colores anaranjados que traen consigo el atardecer.

El comienzo del invierno se hacia notar debido a que estaba anocheciendo demasiado temprano y a la vez las cálidas temperaturas del verano están siendo suplidas por los fríos del invierno.

Entre ellos no había mucha , pero era algo sumamente lógico después de todo.

Crono: Este silencio me va a volver loco- susurro a su compañero de alado.

Goku: Si tanto te molesta ¿por qué no comienzas un acercamiento?

Crono: Estas loco? Son mas fríos que el mismo hielo... bueno por lo menos esos dos. Ya veo porque Bulma se rehusaba tanto a casarse con ese tipo.

Goku: Bueno... eso ya no nos concierne a nosotros... pero si el tipo parece todo un engreído.

Crono: Qué príncipe no lo es ¿no crees?

Goku: Pero eso si, es muy bueno con la espada y además muy listo.

Crono: ¿Sabes? De aquí en adelante la situación se pondrá mas difícil a mi parecer, sin mencionar que ya todo tiene sentido, claro que aun quedaron muchas preguntas sin resolver aún.

Goku: En eso tienes razón amigo, es una situación en la que ya no podemos regresar, así que tendremos que enfrentarnos a ello nosotros solos.

Crono: ¿Y que me dices de ellos?- refiriéndose al trío que venía detrás de ellos un poco alejados.

Goku: Ellos también están en esto ¿no? Así que creo que podemos confiar en ellos.

Crono: Tu siempre tan confiado amigo, pero si creo que esta vez tienes razón.

Chichi y Bulma, quienes iban un poco mas adelante que los samurais también habían permanecido en silencio largo rato, de ves en cuando Chichi volteaba y observaba de reojo al futuro esposo de la princesa.

Chichi: Bueno Bulma, te seré sincera, no es feo eso si- comento.

Bulma: Si tanto te gusta Chichi ¿por qué no te lo quedas?- pregunto sarcásticamente.

Chichi: No lo digas ni en broma, ya sabes que Crono es el hombre de mi vida n_n.

Bulma: Tienes suerte de poder elegir ¿no crees?

Chichi: Vamos no tienes que estar de ese genio, mira, puede parecer un engreído de primera, lo sé pero tal vez en el fondo... quien sabe... como dicen Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos ¿no?. Además, creo que esta será una estupenda oportunidad de que hables mas civilizadamente con él respecto a esto, tal vez puedas conocerlo un poco mas... yo que sé.

Bulma: Si... tal vez... pero...

Chichi: ¿Pero?

Bulma: ... Nada mejor olvídalo...

Cross: Bueno Vejita, te seré sincero... no es nada fea- comento a secas.

Vejita: ... ...

Rayna: ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar? Ya no aguanto mis pobres pies.

Cross: Pero que mujer mas remilgosa resulto- penso.

Vejita: No debe faltar mucho... debemos rodear esas montañas para llegar, recuerden que Chihare esta rodeada por esas rocallosas.

Rayna: Aun no puedo creer que ustedes caminen tanto, pense que todos los príncipes debían estar acostumbrados a las comodidades tal y como la chiquilla con la que vas a casarte Vejita.

Vejita: No por uno que lo sea todos vamos a ser iguales ¿no crees?

Cross: A mi mas me sorprende que a pesar de ser una ninja tengas tan pésima condición- comento.

Rayna: ¿Pésima condición? Óyeme una cosa es cuando me ejercito usando vestimentas mas sencillas que este kimono y este calzado.

Cross: Son puros pretextos- comento.

En la residencia Li en Chihare.

Ezined se encontraba con Randel, cambiando sus vendajes. No había ninguna clase de disturbio en la habitación ya que todo estaba rodeado por un lúgubre silencio entre ambos.

La joven no intentaba iniciar una conversación debido a que sabia que su huésped estaba indispuesto de hacerlo, su hermana Nadia ya lo había intentado inclusive la otra joven que venia con él, así que no iba a perder su tiempo en intentarlo.

Mientras ella cambiaba sus vendajes la mirada de Randel parecía estar ausente, no mostraba emoción alguna, era como si su mente estuviera ausente, viajando lejos y solamente su cuerpo terrenal lo atase a este mundo.

Ezined: Sus heridas están sanando bien- susurro para si misma- Debió haber sido un gran espadachín el que te dejo así y a tu amiga- comento de la misma manera al momento de rozar con sus dedos la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba su espalda- Espada de doble filo, tal vez dos, una corta y otra extremadamente larga y delgada- diagnostico al sentir la textura de la cicatrices- Tienes mucha suerte de estar vivo.

Ezined: Mira niño, no se si me escuches pero pensaba en no desgastar mi saliva en hablarle a un cascaron vacío como tu lo estas ahora pero no me voy a queda con las ganas de hacerlo así que... A lo que me comento tu amiga... debes agradecer estar vivo. No puedo decirte que se como debes sentirte pero no creo que tus compañeros estuvieran muy contentos de verte en este estado... tal vez antes de iniciar aquella batalla o al inicio de cualquier batalla en el pasado hayan estado conscientes de dar la vida en ella... o dar la vida por ti. También debes tener en cuenta que ellos están muertos y no cambiaras eso por mas que llores o lo lamentes, la vida continua, si tu fuiste afortunado en vivir es porque el destino tiene futuros planes para ti y no era tu momento, además, este comportamiento tuyo no ayuda en nada, es mas demuestra lo débil que eres, te convierte en un hombre débil... dime ¿es un hombre débil al que tus amigos siguieron hasta la muerte misma? No lo creo... pero yo, en su lugar, tendría que verte con muchas cualidades para ganarte mi lealtad, aprecio y liderazgo... Así que deja de lamentarte, no ganas nada con eso... solo piénsalo- dijo al momento de finalizar de sujetar el ultimo vendaje y levantarse, para salir rápido de la habitación sin saber si quiera si algo de lo que le dijo lo escuchara si quiera.

Rayna: Uff, finalmente llegamos, tenia mucho tiempo que no venía aquí y veo que no ha cambado nada, sigue igual de pequeño que siempre- comento al momento en que el grupo de 7 se encontraba en la entrada de la ciudad.

Chichi: Así que este es Chihare, que peculiar que lo rodee las montañas.

Bulma: Si... tiene una linda vista el atardecer desde aquí- comento.

Crono: ¿Y que es lo que haremos ahora?- pregunto a su compañero.

Goku: Creo que lo mismo que íbamos a hacer en Ozma ¿no? Además creo que necesitamos un lugar para poder hablar con mas calma. ¿No lo crees?- pregunto a Vejita.

Vejita: Como quieras, me da lo mismo- respondió a secas.

Goku: Bien, ahora el problema es donde... habrá que preguntar.

Crono: Oye Goku espera un momento- dijo alejando a Goku de los demás por unos instantes- No tenemos mucho dinero, ni siquiera alcanzaría para nosotros 4 y ahora hay tres mas y te aseguro que ellos están en la misma escasez de dinero que nosotros ¿no crees?

Goku: Bueno... en eso... si... creo que tienes razón ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- se autopregunto poniendo una pose muy pensativa.

Por su parte Cross observaba con cierta atención a su alrededor, con Rayna a su lado que extrañamente en el camino lo había tomado por el brazo y no lo había soltado hasta entonces por mas que él lo intento por las , así que solo le quedo resignarse y soportar ese . Fue entonces cuando su mirada se topo con la silueta de una joven de las pocas que había por las calles; era una joven con cabellos pelirrojos a lo lejos, que traía puesto un kimono de color blanco mientras en uno de sus brazos colgaba una pequeña canasta con escasas flores de todos los colores, observo como una pequeña niña se le acerco y aparentemente le dijo algo, a lo que la joven le cedió una flor de color amarillo. Cross no apartaba la vista de ella y abrió sus ojos de par en par al momento en reconocerla al fin.

Rayna: ¿Sucede algo Cross?- pregunto al notar que estaba sumamente distraído.- ¿Cross me escuchas?

Cross: Esa chica... – musito levemente.- ... es la misma de la otra vez...

Rayna: ¿Chica? ¿qué chica?- pregunto al observar y tratar de visualizar lo mismo que Cross prestaba tanta atención, y sin querer su vista se concentro en una mujer pelirroja, para después observar la cara de Cross que parecía ida en su propio mundo, algo que de cierta manera le molesto.

Rayna: ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto.

- Muchas gracias- dijo la pequeña al momento de pagar la flor y despedirse alegremente de la joven quien movía su mano en seña de despedida como si la conociese de toda la vida.

Nadia observo el cielo y se dio cuenta que ya se estaba haciendo tarde y debía regresar a casa. Se alegraba que tanto aquí como en Kahome su mercancía se vendía de la misma manera. Cuando se disponía a marcharse sintió un ligero escalofrío y un extraño presentimiento que la inquietaba, observaba discretamente a su redonda pero no observaba nada fuero de lo normal, fue hasta que un sensación de voltear hacia atrás la hizo virar sobre sus talones y notar a lo lejos a una pareja que la observaba con sumo interés y esto la incomodo. Fue cuando sin esperárselo su mirada se encontró con la de aquel hombre y al igual que él, lo reconoció al instante.

Tanto Nadia como Cross se quedaron petrificados al hacerlo, la joven no sabia que hacer... correr tal vez pero...

Rayna: Oye Cross ya reacciona ¿quién es ella?!!- pregunto al momento en ponerse frente a él acaparando todo su campo de visión.

Cross: Quítate del camino, antes de que la pierda de vista- dijo al momento de hacerla a un lado . Pero para su infortunio la joven pelirroja ya no estaba, y sin decir mas se hecho a correr.

Rayna: ¿Cross a donde vas?

Vejita: ¿Y ahora a este que le paso?- pregunto desde lejos al notarlo.

Rayna: No me lo preguntes... observo a una... tonta pelirroja que estaba en la calle y dijo que la conocía y hecho a correr.

Vejita: ¿Una pelirroja? Es uno de los sirvientes del infeliz de Kareonte.- comento, para después salir corriendo detrás de su hermano solo para asegurarse de que no vaya a meterse en problemas.

Rayna: Oigan, espérenme!- exclamo al momento de ir tras Vejita.

Claro que los demás notaron esa espontánea partida del otro grupo.

Chichi: ¿Y a esos que les pasaría?- pregunto.

Bulma: No me lo preguntes.

Crono: Dijeron algo acerca de una pelirroja, bueno eso es lo que alcance a escuchar.

Goku: Es una de ellas...- susurro.

Crono: ¿De quienes?- pregunto, pero la respuesta tendría que esperar al momento de ver como su compañero también comenzó a correr tras de los demás.

Chichi: ¿Hay algo de que nos hayamos perdido?- pregunto.

Bulma: Esto ya parece un maratón- comento.

Crono: Quien sabe... pero ni hablar debemos ir tras ellos también así que en marcha antes de que los perdamos de vista.

Nadia viro rápidamente detrás de un edificio, se detuvo un momento para tratar de pensar en lo que iba a hacer, rápidamente dio un ligero vistazo hacia las calles con la esperanza de que no la estuviesen siguiendo pero de nueva cuenta observo al mismo joven, metió rápidamente la cabeza y siguió su camino a un paso algo discreto, estaba un poco nerviosa, no lo iba a negar y pudo haber pensado en perderlos pero creyó mas conveniente que regresar a casa era lo mas correcto, aunque no lo mas inteligente.

Cross buscaba algún indicio de la pelirroja por las calles pero ni rastros de ella, al parecer era un poco escurridiza... pero un poco descuidada ya que observo un par de flores en el suelo al virar en una esquina la cual le serviría de .

- ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que haces de pie?

Mika volteo al instante y encaro la mirada autoritaria de una de las jóvenes que la había ayudado con anterioridad.

Mika: ... Bueno no soy una de las personas que puede estar quieta mas de dos horas- comento.

Ezined: Si, de eso me estoy dando cuenta- comento al acercarse- Pero ese instinto tuyo debe mantenerse en línea si quieres mejorarte.

Mika: De verdad, ahora estoy mucho mejor, todo gracias a ustedes dos, en mi nombre y en el de Randel nuevamente les agradezco su ayuda y hospitalidad.

Ezined: Y como yo ya te dije, no tienes nada que agradecer.

Mika: Estuve recorriendo el lugar y si que tienen un lindo jardín- comento.

Ezined: Dile eso a Nadia, ella es la que se encarga de el.

Mika: Y hablando de la reina de roma y ella se asoma, mira ahí viene.

Nadia entro por la puerta principal de la edificación y observo a Ezined y Mika en el pequeño jardín de entrada de esta. Se acerco rápidamente y parecía fatigada, como si hubiese estado corriendo.

Mika: ¿Y a ti que te pasa?- pregunto.

Nadia: Ezined... ¿re--- recuerdas que te comente del hombre que me quito la mascara en el palacio?- dijo al momento de acercarse y sujétala de un brazo.

Ezined: Si ¿qué tiene que ver eso?- pregunto notando que algo no estaba bien solo por la expresión un poco asustadiza y nerviosa de la joven pelirroja.

Nadia: Pues él esta aquí, en Chihare y él... me vio y me estaba siguiendo... la verdad intente perdérmele pero no sé si habrá funcionado.

Ezined: Tranquilízate, dime ¿estas segura que era el mismo sujeto? ¿venia solo?- pregunto al momento de colocar sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja.

Nadia: Sí, estoy completamente segura, y no, no venia solo, había otros que lo acompañaban pero no pude identificarlos pro la prisa que tenia.

Mika: ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- pregunto al no entender nada de lo que sucedía.

Nadia: ¿Tu crees que vengan de parte de Cell?

Ezined: No lo sé... pero... creo que estamos por averiguarlo- dijo de una manera muy seria sin apartar la vista hacia el frente.

Nadia volteo lentamente hacia la entrada y ahí inerte observaba al trío de jóvenes quienes le devolvían la mirada.

Nadia trago saliva al momento de ver que pese a todo no logro evitar que la siguiera hasta aquí, sin mencionar que esa mirada tan fría y de pocos amigos del sujeto podrían doblegar a cualquiera.

Ninguno de los presentes pronuncio palabra, hasta que...

- - se escucho proveniente desde afuera seguido por unos pasos bastante veloces, para después una mujer se asomara y se acercara al joven.

Rayna: ¿Acaso te volviste loco o que?- pregunto sin importarle la que había a su alrededor.- ¿Cómo puedes salir corriendo así como así y dejar a todos con el signo de interrogación en la cara?! ¿Cross, por lo menos me estas prestando atención?

Ezined: ¿Cross?- susurro- Si no me equivoco ese es el nombre de uno de los hijos del Emperador Vejita Ou- penso.

Nadia: ¿Cross? Uy pero que lindo nombre n_n- penso olvidándose por completo de las consecuencias que todo esto podría traer.

Mika: La verdad yo no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando aquí- penso.

Cross: Dime- comenzó finalmente con una conversación- ¿Tu eres una de las lacayas del traidor de Kareonte?- dirigiéndose principalmente a Nadia.

Nadia: n_n° a pues... este... yo...

Ezined: ¿Y si así fuera que harías?- intervino, y al momento de hacerlo Cross puso su total atención a ella.

Cross: Eso quiere decir que tú eres el otro- comento.

Ezined: ¿Qué pruebas tienes para afirmar eso?

Cross: Es mi palabra contra la tuya.

Ezined: ¿En serio? ¿La palabra de un príncipe que actualmente es llamado Traidor hacia el imperio contra la mía? Vaya si que seria interesante verlo- comento de una manera bastante desafiante.

Cross: Al parecer las noticias vuelan- comento de la misma manera- Pero creo que a Kareonte le encantaría saber la localización de ustedes dos.

Ezined: Quiero ver que vayas a decírselo personalmente, de seguro le encantara verte.

Rayna: Un momento, a ti te recuerdo- comento dirigiéndose a Ezined- Sí fuiste muy escurridiza al evitar que tomara dinero prestado tuyo.

Ezined: Si yo también te recuerdo- comento a secas sin quitarle la vista al joven, pero en un instante diviso otras dos siluetas que se acercaban y finalmente dirigió su vista hacia ellas y se sorprendió un poco de reconocer instantáneamente a una de ellas.

Ezined: Vaya, vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa... miren a quien trajo la marea.

Nadia: ... es el señor Goku...- comento levemente.

Mika: Ey es el samurai que lucho contra el jefe hace tiempo, pero ¿qué hace aquí?- penso.

Goku, seguido por Crono entraron y se colocaron al lado de la primera bina en llegar. Crono en sí no sabía que estaba pasando pero imaginaba que su compañero sí. Goku, quien es muy raro ver en él, tenia un gesto serio al igual que su mirada hacia la joven de ojos azules que le devolvía una mirada igual de seria.

Crono: Eh... ¿Goku... ellas dos... no son las que...

Goku: Sí Crono, pero hay algo que tu no sabes de ellas que no te informe.

Crono: ¿?

Ezined: Esto si que se esta poniendo interesante- comento- ¿Me podrían decir que es lo que hacen los mas destacables Samurais de Himura y dos de los Príncipes de Kahome aquí?- pregunto al momento de cruzarse de brazos.

Crono: ¿Cómo es que sabe que somos samurais?- pregunto a su compañero.

Goku: Por el simple hecho de que con anterioridad tuvimos un ligero enfrentamiento como tales.

Crono: ¿Qué? Amigo no te entiendo nada.- comento.

Ezined: Pense que los samurais eran un poco mas listos.

En ese preciso momento Crono se percato de cómo de los matorrales que los rodeaban emergía una figura cuadrúpeda y se acercaba sigilosamente hasta detenerse al laso de la joven pelirroja.

Crono: Ese animal... es el mismo que... ¿Goku no puedes estar insinuándome que ella... ellas son...

Goku: Sí, ellas fueron los últimos ninjas que atacaron el palacio.

Crono: ¿QUÉ? Pero.. ¿cómo... es decir... son...

Rayna: ¿Mujeres?

Crono: Exacto.

Ezined: No deberías catalogar a una persona solo por su apariencia. Además el sexo es algo que no importa que en esto, simplemente las habilidades.

Rayna: Aunque no la conozca, concuerdo con ella, hombres, siempre menospreciándonos porque creen que somos frágiles palomitas, pero ¿saben que las 2/3 partes de los mejores asesinos del Japón son mujeres? Además nosotras somos igual o mas capaces que los hombres cuando en batalla se refiere.

Nadia: ¿En serio?

Rayna: Claro!

Cross: Oye, no estamos aquí para escuchar tu palabrería feminista ¿si?

Rayna: Ya ven, eh ahí un ejemplo, no soportan escuchar la verdad- comento.

Ezined: ¿Por qué no se dejan de esas estupideces de una buena vez y me dan solo una buena razón por la que no debería matarlos ahorita?

Nadia: Ezined...

Cross: Quiero ver que lo intentes.

Crono: Sí, tenemos ciertos asuntos pendientes, especialmente contigo y con tu asqueroso lobo- dijo al momento de sujetar el mango de su arma pero sin sacarla de su estuche.

Goku: Crono ya basta- dijo seriamente.

Crono: Pero...

Goku: Te aseguro que no nos hará nada.

Ezined: ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? Aun crees que me conoces ¿verdad?

Goku: Mira no vinimos aquí para reclamar nada.

Crono: Dilo por ti.

Goku: Crono mejor no hables ¿sí?, bien Ezined la verdad es que no sabíamos que íbamos a toparnos con ustedes, y no es nuestra intención lastimarlas.

Crono: Pero si ellas trabajan para ese tipo que quieren matarnos, ¿cómo puedes confiar en ella?

Goku: Imagino que ya no están mas a sus servicios ¿verdad?

Nadia: No...

Cross: Es verdad, yo fui testigo de ese pequeño incidente en el palacio. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Ezined: ¿Y exactamente que es lo que quieren insinuar con eso? ¿Qué por el solo hecho de ya no estar bajo las ordenes de ese viejo vamos a ?

Goku: Precisamente- contesto conservando la seriedad.

Ezined: Ja eso si que es gracioso... ¿y por que deberíamos de hacerlo?

Goku: Por el simple hecho de que ustedes también están en esto, saben mas de la cuenta y es por ello que no van a estar tranquilas con el conocimiento de que sus vidas tienen un precio ¿no crees?

Cross: Además... no les gustaría cobrarse de ese par de embusteros?... por lo que escuche, creo que tienen suficientes motivos como para querer verlos muertos ¿no?

Crono: Yo no puedo creer que aun confíes en ellas, los ninjas tienen fama de ratas traidoras.

Rayna: Ey, mucho cuidado!

Ezined: Los Samurais siempre han creído ser mejores que nosotros, pero cuida la boca niño porque una de estas ratas traidoras estuvo a punto de matarte, y lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque yo le ordene la retirada.

Crono: Entonces insinúas que les debo algo? Por favor.

Goku: En parte ella tiene razón, no por esa vez, sino por la primera vez que las conocimos ¿recuerdas?

Ezined: ¿Por qué no se callan ustedes dos? Miren no nos interesan sus asuntos ni ustedes los nuestros así que por favor lárguense.

Cross: En verdad eso quieres? Vamos, recapacita, si... nos ayudan por esta vez no cabe la menor duda que sus caminos y el de Cell se juntasen en un punto culminante donde puedan arreglar cuentas con él y también si lo hacen prometo compensarlas con una fuerte cantidad de dinero, claro cuando esa mancha de mi sea borrada, se por muy buena fuente que los ninjas no se pueden resistir a la riquezas.

Ezined: Esa manera de .... es la misma que la de ese infeliz de Cell ¿lo has notado?

Cross: ¿De verdad? Bueno uno toma lo que ve que es mas de provecho de las cualidades de una imagen a seguir ¿no crees?

Goku: Además piense que esto no solo las beneficiara a ustedes sino a todo su imperio.

Ezined: El bienestar del Imperio jamas a entrado en mi lista de perspectivas de mi vida- comento.

Crono: Si que es una mujer muy terca- penso.

Nadia: Ezined... creo que debemos ayudarlos.

Ezined: ¿Qué?- pregunto un poco confundida.- Dame una buena razón para hacer tal disparate.

Nadia: Bueno... en parte, creo que se los debemos... es decir, en una ocasión estuvimos a punto de matarlos, y a su princesa, creo que es momento de redimir todo lo que hicimos como Aquila y como Zeta. Tu sabes, siempre nos enorgullecía la decisión de papá de dejar su ya que sabíamos que lo que él hizo de cierta manera era incorrecto, él al igual que nosotras sirvió a un tipo quien lo manipulo a su antojo y lo encamino hacia esa clase de vida, y eso es lo que nos paso a nosotras, estamos siguiendo sus mismos pasos... y al igual que él, ahora es nuestro turno de compensar un poco del mal que hicimos anteriormente ¿no crees?

Ezined: Nadia...

Nadia: Papá murió por tomar el camino que él creyó correcto, ahora dime tu ¿crees que no ayudarlos es lo correcto... o lo incorrecto?

Ezined observo con detenimiento aquella mirada tan inocente que despedía su hermana menor, se sorprendía que pudiera hablarle de esa manera tan directa, le recordaba mucho a su madre en ese momento. Lanzo una mirada al grupo que estaba en la puerta de su casa y se concentro en la silueta del samurai quien había dejado ese ceño pensativo para cambiarla por una cara adornada con una ligera sonrisa. Nuevamente observo a su hermana.

Ezined: Yo... bueno...sé cuando me has derrotado ¿sabes?- comento.

Nadia: ¿Quieres decir que...

Ezined solo asintió levemente.

Ezined: Pero aun creo que no es una buena idea.

Vejita estaba recargado sobre el muro exterior de la edificación en la que momentos antes Cross, Rayna, Goku y Crono habían entrado, prefería esperar a fuera, pero eso no quería decir que no hubiese escuchado todo lo que se dijo haya adentro.

Abrió sus ojos al escuchar los cansados pasos y quejas de un par que se acercaba por su izquierda.

Chichi: uff, finalmente los alcanzamos.

Bulma: Uff, si... uff... ¿qué fue lo que paso?

Vejita: Vaya ya era hora de que llegaran par de lentas- comento en un tono arrogante.

Bulma: ¿A quien llamas lentas?!

Vejita: ¿A quien mas?- pregunto sarcásticamente desviando su mirada.

Chichi: Ya Bulma, cálmate, cuenta hasta diez.

Bulma: ¿Y bien que paso aquí? ¿dónde están los otros?- pregunto autoritariamente.

Vejita: Bueno, mientras ustedes dos par de lentas daban un paseo por el lugar, los idiotas de sus guardias ya arreglaron donde quedarse en su estancia en este lugar.

Bulma: ¿En serio?

Vejita: Aja. Pero espera a que te enteres quienes serán nuestras , ya las conociste con anterioridad.

Bulma: No tengo idea de a quienes te refieres.

Vejita: ¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas a tus samurais de pacotilla?

Bulma: Si, creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer- dijo en un tono engreído para después marcharse, seguida por Chichi.

Vejita: Vaya, al parecer de aquí en adelante con todos estos será un gran dolor de cabeza... solo espero que este martirio valga la pena.


	21. capitulo 20

Cap20: El secreto entre el ninja y la chica de las flores

Nadia servia té a sus invitados mientras que entre ellos habia un tenso silencio, Ezined veia a Goku pero con sierto enojo, Goku la miraba también pero la miraba con un poco de confusión, Vejita y Bulma se miraban con cara de no me mires idiota, Crono, estaba en una pose pensativa al parecer sabia que seria muy difícil vivir en ese lugar, Chichi bebia su té como si nada pasara, tratando de evitar todo lo posible algún problema, Mika miraba hacia un lado no entendia la situación que pasaba en ese instante, Cross miraba a Nadia tratando de entender un poco sobre ella mientras que a su lado estaba Rayna quién la miraba con odio, Nadia no sabia por que la miraba así pero queria que dejara de hacerlo.

· Buenas noches-se escucho desde fuera

Nadia se levanto y recibio a alguién en la puerta

Nadia.- Buenas noches abuelito, bienvenido

Midos.- hija, pero que silencio

Nadia.- Bueno-Nadia volteo a ver a sus invitados- estamos en una reunion

Midos.- Buenas noches jóvenes-ninguno contesto-oye hija que todos son mudos

Nadia.- ^^º je je je

Rayna.- no estamos mudos viejo idiota

Nadia.- oye!! Que de ahora en adelante vivas en mi casa, no te da derecho a insultar a mi abuelo

Rayna.- a mi no me importa solo soy honesta, tu abuelo es un idiota y de seguro lo heredaste

Nadia.- eres una grosera.

Midos.- ya, ya hija, no te enojes.

Nadia.- pero....

Crono.- pues no creas que estoy deacuerdo de vivir bajo el mismo techo de dos asecinas Goku

Goku.- Crono

Ezined.- asecinas, pero no pretenciosas

Crono.- ¿cómo me dijiste?

Bulma.- la culpa de esto no es de Crono si no de su principe que no sabe imponerse ante su padre

Vejita.- ja!! Mira quien habla

Mika.- grr ¡¡¡Ya cállense!!!-todos guardaron silecio-el asunto aquí es que viveremos en la misma casa, si quieremos arreglar este problema entre las dinastías no es bueno que pelen

Nadia.- ella tiene mucha razon ^^

Bulma.- oye, te conozco, tu no eras una sirviente de Randel

Mika.- eh?, a si, tu eres la muchacha que secuetramos una vez¡¡¡ Ahhh eres la princesa de la dinastía Fénix!!-grito sorprendida. Ahora veo que Randel le gustan las puras chicas de sangre azul-dijo en pose pensativa

Ezined.- .' ¿de que hablas?

Bulma.- ehh, pero ¿dónde esta Randel?

Mika.- ah... es que....

Ezined.-.... ¿quieres verlo?-susurro

Bulma.- si

Ezined.- sigueme

Ezined se levanto y guio a Bulma a una de las habitaciones, alli estaba Randel, estaba en una cama, estaba herido y varias vendas cubrian su cuerpo el miraba al basio, sus ojos estaban vasios parecia no haber vida en él. Bulma no podia creer lo que veia, no lo esperaba, el siempre era muy alegre tranquilo, pero ahora no lo reconocia.

Bulma.- ¿Randel?

Randel.- ehh, ¿bulma?-susurro, al momento que miraba a un lado alli estaba Bulma, ¿era un sueño? ¿acaso estaba ella alli?- Eres tu... no puedo creerlo

Randel trato de levantarse, pero estaba debil y callo al suelo por causa de sus heridas, en ese instante Mika se puso a su lado y lo ayudo a levantarse se acercaron a Bulma y el la rodeo con sus brazos

Randel.- Bulma, Bulma, eres tu no puedo creerlo- repetia

Nadia.- ¡¡que bueno parese que ya esta mejor!!- dijo la joven y luego comento- creo que ellos ya se conocían

Todos.- ehh?

Ezined.- Nadia no seas imprudente

A la mañana siguiente...

Todos dormian en la misma habitación, no vieron la necesidad de separse así que alli estaban, Goku se desperto al salir el sol y vio a todos que aun dormian, Crono dormia a ronquido abierto y estaba arriba de Chichi, bueno mejor dicho parte de su cuerpo estab sobre el de ella y Chichi parecia tener pesadillas, luego miro a Vejita que estaba a su lado izquierdo el dormia tranquilo, y por otro lado Cross quien tambien ya habia despertado aunque estaba todavía adormilado, Rayna entre sueños le abrazo la cintura y lo apreto más se acerco a él y Cross desperto completamente gritando de incomodidad y del susto depertando a todos

Crono.- ¡¡¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA?!!!-grito crono lanzándole la almohada

Cross.- No me molestes idiota- y luego se dirgio a Rayna- grr mujer por que me molestas así, ni puedo dormir tranquilo

Rayna.- ah no te molestes n_- después de todo ¿no te gusto?

Cross.- Grr eres odiosa

Bueno después de este terrible amanecer Nadia, Ezined y Midos, les dieron un recorrido por la casa, era muy grande, tenia hasta un salon para entrenar era el mismo que usaba Shin para entrenar con sus hijas, una cosina, la emfermeria, varias habitaciones y el hermoso jardín de flores que habia en el patio

Bulma.- ¡¡que bonito!!

Chichi.- es cierto, nunca habia visto un jardín así

Nadia.- es mi jardín, yo me encargo de regar y cuidar todas estas plantas

Mika.- es muy hermoso Nadia

Cross.- es muy hermoso, el leon no es como lo pintan, dicen que las cosas se paresen a su dueño, alguien que es tan frio como una roca no podría hacer algo así

Nadia.- Gracias n_n

Rayna.- grr -_-, bah

A Rayna no le gustaba como Cross trataba a esa chica pelirroja, la trataba mejor que ella, a él no le decia ningun comentario grosero es más era amable y eso era muy raro, pero esto no se iba a quedar así ella conquistaria al principe y a esa la dejaria aun lado fuera de su camino

Rayna preparo el desayuno, con algo tenia que empezar para conquistarlo ,al hombre se le conquista por el estomago y bueno ese era su plan numero uno, el resultado del placer culinario de Rayna era una sopa muy extraña con animales mal cosidos y entreros, además el agua de la sopa en lugar de ser roja era como negra.

Ezined.- ¡¡¿qué es esto?!!-grito la joven la ver la sopa

Rayna.- es estofado mixto mi especialidad, sé que Cross le va a gustar n_n

Ezined.- si Cross soportara esto sería la persona más tolerante del mundo¬¬

· Ahhh ¡¡Delicioso!!

Rayna.- ¿qué fue eso?

Ezined.- vino del comedor- Ezined y Rayna fueron al comedor, todos estaban alli y ya habian desayunado, inclusive Goku ya habia soltado un poco el sinto estaba satisfecho

Nadia.- hola, como te tardaste mucho me encargue que preparar el desayuno n_n

Rayna.- ¬¬ tu ¡¡que!!

Cross ya habia terminado su ultimo vocado y se fue de la habitación satisfecho mientras Rayna seguia molesticima con Nadia.

Rayna continuo intentando superar a Nadia en sus trabajos, cocina, lavado, venta, pero todo le salia mal, entonses penso que estaba atacando el problema desde el angulo incorrecto si debia vencerla debia hacerlo en su propio terreno entonses así sería.

Goku estaba pensando un la sala de la casa, no entendia por que Ezined era así con él bueno cuando se conocieron ella era muy amable y ahora lo trataba como la peor escoria del mundo, bueno no podía culparla, ella no sabia que el era un samurai, pero ella también lo habia engañado no dijo que fuera Ninja, bueno al principio cuando se conocieron no era muy importante pero.... ahora... En realidad era una situación algo complicada bueno, ahora que el vivia en su casa, debian tolerarse cuando menos.

Ezined por otro lado, se sentia incomoda por tenerlos alli, algo le decia que esto le causaria problemas pero al parecer a su hermana eso no le importaba, también sabia que su hermana en parte estaba arrepentida de sus anteriores actos y con ellos alli seguramente queria redimirse, pero aun así estaba molesta no con su hermana, si no con Goku, ¿cómo era posible que un tipo así fuera un samurai? Todavía Crono, pero Goku, ja parecia un chiste de mal gusto de un comediante barato.

Nadia revisaba sus flores, veia si no tenian pulgunes o cualquier otro bicho, inclusive miraba si habia mala yerba, entre las flores algo se movio, era un pequeño raton que cuidaba Nadia desde que era pequeño, la joven sorio y lo cargo.

Nadia.- ¿qué haces aquí? Ya sabes que si Sett te ve te puede comer.

· ¡¡¡Nadia!!!-gritaron desde atrás- te reto en a un combate- la joven volteo hacia atrás-

Nadia.- ¿qué? ¿me retas?-dijo inocentemente

Rayna estaba vestida con vestiduras de Ninja, azules y estaba armada lista para un combate. Rayna miro a Nadia se arriba para abajo y visualizo al raton que la joven tenia en su mano, Rayna se puso blanca al ver al asqueroso animal y luego gritando llena de panico, se metio a la casa y se subio a una silla.

Rayna.- Ahhhhhhhhh ¡¡¡Un ratón!!! ¡¡alejalo de mi porfavor!!-grito deseperada

Goku.- ¿qué pasa?-grito el hombre metiendose a la habitación

Crono.- ¿qué es ese escandalo?

Todos entraron a la habitación y vieron a Rayna paralizada del miedo y luego a Nadia que tenia el raton en la mano.

Chichi.- un, un un,

Mika.- ra-ra-ra

Bulma.- ¡¡¡UN RATON!!!- en ese instante las tres se subieron a la silla junto con Rayna también paralizadas del miedo.

Ezined.- ¿qué les pasa? ¿por qué ese escandalo?- dijo la joven entrando también a la habitación, pero aun no habia visto a Nadia ni lo que tenia en la manos

Nadia.-mira Ezined

Ezined.- ¿qué?-la joven miro hacia donde estaba su hermano y vio al pequeño ratón que su hermana tenia- º un raton- dijo casí sin aliento y Kaaapow sobre la cabeza de Nadia

Nadia.- ¿Por qué me pegaste? T_T-dijo la joven acariciando su cabeza

Ezined.- te lo ganaste a pulso ¬¬ 

Cross.- se asustan por ratón, pero si eso animales no hace nada

Crono.- Bueno de hecho trasmiten emfermedades, y para las mujeres bueno algunas es asqueroso

Chichi.- ¬¬ no necesitamos enciclopedias

Vejita.- bah, pero que miedosas

Bulma.- Soy miedosa y que ¬¬-grito la joven como si el insulto fuera para ella

Rayna.- Grr- la mujer bajo de la silla tuvando a las demás- Nadia ni creas que esto te librara de la pelea- dijo apuntando hacia Nadia

Nadia.- no sé que tienes en mi contra, ¿qué te hecho para que te enojes así?

Rayna.- no te interesa, quiero una pelea y deseo ser compensada 

Ezined.- Una pelea, bueno Nadia puedes usar el dojo

Nadia.- ¿por qué? A mi no me gusta pelear hermana

Crono.- bah y cuando peleabas conmigo, disfrutabas tener la superioridad sobre mi

Nadia.- pero...

Rayna.- no te hagas la inocente niña, y para que veas que no estoy jugando también quiero que peles con tu lobo

Nadia.- eso ya sería injusto

Rayna.- Claro que no!!-dijo con arrogancia- soy tan fuerte que un con tu animal puedo vercerte

Ezined.- no te voy ayudar Nadia cuando alguién te reta debes aceptar.

Nadia.- pero... no me gusta

Goku.- oye si a tu hermana no le gusta no debes obligarla

Ezined.- tu callate, aquí en la dinastía Dragón tenemos reglas muy diferente a las suyas si alguien reta a un persona a pelear debe hacerlo

Nadia.- esta bien, pero conste que se lo adverti

En la sala de entrenemiento, Rayna estaba preparándose para el combate, haciendo pequeños calentamientos, mientras Nadia se ponia su traje, no le gustaba usarlo pero sabia que en cuention de costubres no podía evitarlo, Dante estaba a su lado, el lobo miraba a su dueña terminar de ponerse sus ropas oscuras luego se inclino hacia el y le dijo.

Nadia.- Dante vamos a pelear contra ella, pero no la lastimes, ¿si?- el lobo aullo al momento como dándole un si

El resto estaba contemplándolas a ambas, muy pronto comienzaria el combate.

Randel.- Mika, ¿por qué el combate?

Mika.- no lo sé esa mujer reto a la otra deben tener algunas diferencias

Goku.- esto me parese ridículo, si ella no quiere pelear no puede obligarla

Crono.- creo que aquí las costumbres así lo obligan Goku, no podemoas hacer mucho

Bulma.-ella es uno de los Ninjas que nos atacaron, ¡¡como podemos vivir aquí con ellas!!

Chichi.- calma Bulma ellas no nos lastimaran, eso espero

Ezined.- ¡¡escuchen bien!!, en este combate ganara el que pueda mantenerse en pie, si alguién cae tiene 10 segundos para levantarse, este combate será de dos a tres caidas, si alguién muere durante el combate, el que quede con vida será el ganador. ¡¡listas!!! ¡¡en guardia!! ¡¡ahora!!

Rayna se lanzo a Nadia, pero la joven logro esquivarla y ponerse detrás de ella, pero no la ataco, Nadia solo miraba a Rayna sin intención de hacerle algo.

Rayna.- ¿qué esperas? Atacame- la mujer se arrojo nuevamente a su oponente, pero nada nuevamente la habia evitado- ¿acaso me tienes miedo?

Nadia.- yo no quiero pelear

Rayna.-dejate de tonterías y pelea como se debe niña- Ryana se arrojo nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez saco su espada y estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello, cuando Nadia saco su espada también

Nadia.- eres muy insistente,- dijo a alejarla de ella- no me gusta pelear por que, cuando lo hago Zeta es quien pelea.

Rayna.- ¿de que diablos hablas?

Crono.- ¿Zeta es quién pelea? ¿de que habla?

Vejita.- la técnica YingYang.

Goku.- la técnica YingYang, ¿qué es eso?

Crono.- el Ying y el Yang son el símbolo del bien y el mal en uno solo, ¿pero que tiene que ver eso ahora?

Vejita.- no estoy seguro, pero hay guerreros, quienes pueden dividir su personalidad en dos partes. Una se presenta como una persona tranquila y pasifica, y la segunda como una persona cruel y despota.

Ezined.- es verdad, pero en mi hermana es natural

Goku.- ¿qué hablas?

Ezined.- desde que eramos sirvientes de Cell, mi hermana desde un principio odio hacer daño a las personas, pero un día me di cuenta que radicalmente cambio su forma de ser al momento de ser Zeta, dejo de ser una persona amable y se convirtió en un asecino de sangre fria, como mi padre

Vejita.- lo malo de este estado psicológico es que si Rayna despierta el odio en Nadia se convertira en Zeta y la matara sin dudarlo

Goku.- ¿cómo pudiste dejar que tu hermana pelear si sabes que es tan peligrosa Ezined?

Ezined.- por que quiero que mi hermana regrese

Cross.- ¿qué tu hermana regrese?

En el combate Nadia habia evitado que Rayna le hiciera algun daño, pero esta no tenia la minima intención de rendirse, hasta que finalmente le hizo un pequeñísima herida en la mejilla.

Rayna.- je ¿cómo vez eso?, muy pronto no solo será una herida en la mejilla niña

Nadia.- ¿niña?-susurro- je je en verdad crees que por una pequeña herida, me vas a vencer, no me conoces en lo mas minino- su voz cambio se volvio más gruesa y serena, nadia limpio su herida con una mano y probo su propia sangre

Ezined.- veo que no sirvio de nada este combate

Rayna.- ¿de que hablas tu?

Nadia se puso en guardia, su mirada habia cambiado también era mirada fria, llena de maldad, desafiante, Rayna sonrio pensando que ella habia decidido pelear sin saber que bestia habia despertado.

Crono.- es la misma que vi cuando pelee contra ella-penso 

Nadia.- ahora vas a conocer a mi verdadero yo- 

Nadia se monto sobre Dante, como si se tratara de una cama su cabeza estaba arriba de su lobo y su cuerpo estaba estirado para que el animal no sintiera su peso

Rayna.- ja, ¿qué crees que hacer? ¿crees que tu animal va ayudarte a escapar, si apenas soporta su peso

Nadia.- mi Dante-susurro- ataca

El animal se arrojo a Ryana, pero con tal velocidad que ella no lo vio solo puso su espada y sinto como esta se partio en dos y también como se le hacia una herida en el abdomen

Rayna.- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Ezined.- se acabo!!!- grito- gana Nadia

La vencedora se levanto y acaricio a su animal pero aun no habia perdido esa mirada fria

Nadia.- nunca lograrias vencerme je je- le dijo a Rayna quien estaba oprimiendo su abdomen- pude haberte matado por ese ataque, pero agradeceme que no lo haya intentado sino te habia partido en dos

Todos miraba petrificados el cambio de actitud de Nadia, era tan fria como el mismo hielo, y comprendieron por que no le gustaba pelear. No le gustaba ser Zeta, nadie la culpaba, Cross la miraba también era muy buena en combate y esa actitud era muy diferente de la que habia conocido, no era conveniente hacerla enojar, pero a final de cuentas Rayna se lo busco

Un poco más tarde Ezined atendio a Rayna, no fue grave el ataque, viviria la herida que le hizo Nadia solo fue superdicial, Nadia por su lado miraba el jardín varias lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, no le gustaba lastimar a nadie, por que cuando eso pasaba, cuando se convertia en Zeta, todos se alejaban de ella y no le gusta estar sola, Dante estaba con ella y bebia sus lagrimas, queria confortar a su dueña.

Nadia.- perdoname, Dante ya sabes que ami o me gusta usarte en una pelea

· Oye- la joven volteo y vio al principe Cross que estaba detrás de ella

Nadia.- ¿qué quieres?-Cross se sento a su lado

Cross.- ¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿por qué la atacaste si dices que a ti no te gusta pelear?

Nadia.- cuando me enojo, no se que me pasa, pero... pierdo el control sobre mi persona y lastimo a los demás y cuando me doy cuenta me odio a mi misma por hacerlo.

Cross.- ... llorar es de debiles

Nadia.- a mi no me interesa ser debil, ser fuerte inplica que lastimare a los demás y no quiero hacerlo.

Cross.- Zeta aparese por que tu lo dejas

Nadia.- ¿qué?

Cross.- no puedes evitar enojarte, pero no te hace bien tratar de suprimir ese enojo por que cuando se libera no puedes controlarlo, si no quieres lastimar a nadie, deja de sentir lastima por ti, y actua como debes.

Nadia.- gracias-susurro- lo intentare- ella sonrio levemente, Cross se sonrojo al verla y miro a otro lado


End file.
